Рассвет над океаном
by Eva Gonchar
Summary: Притворщик намерен исчезнуть по-настоящему, оставив попытки достучаться до подруги детства. Мисс Паркер - в опале, один неверный шаг, и с ней всё будет кончено. Виски - единственное, что её успокаивает. Сидни бьёт тревогу и просит своего воспитанника вмешаться. Джарод не рад, но как он может отказать? Он и не подозревает, какие неоднозначные последствия будут у его согласия...


**Часть I. Надежда**

_Штат Делавэр, весна 2002-го года_

**1. Мисс Паркер. 5 апреля, пятница, после обеда**

– Дочь моя, это совсем никуда не годится!

Мистер Рейнс раздражённо откидывает два листка – мой недельный отчёт.

Я ненавижу этого человека так сильно, что задерживаю дыхание в его присутствии. Иначе я выплюну ему в лицо свою ненависть! Ненавижу его острые бесовские уши, трубки, торчащие из его ноздрей, его змеиное шипение и вкрадчивые манеры. Особенно сильно я ненавижу его нынешнее обращение ко мне – «дочь моя». Оно ни на секунду не даёт забыть о моём родстве со всей этой мерзостью!

– Так скверно ты никогда не работала! Ещё один такой отчёт, и мне придётся передать дело твоему брату.

Лайла я ненавижу тоже! Даже не знаю, кто из этих двоих мне более отвратителен. Иногда я представляю, как на холёных щеках патентованного мерзавца появляются алые следы моих ногтей. Я предпочла бы увидеть аккуратное круглое отверстие у него во лбу. Но об этом лучше не думать. А то однажды я выстрелю, и тогда от мисс Паркер не останется даже воспоминаний.

– Передай, папуля, передай! – надеюсь, в моём голосе достаточно яда. – Разумеется, если ты решил окончательно поставить крест на возвращении Джарода в Центр.

С тех пор, как исчез мой отец – не сипатого же ублюдка должна я считать своим отцом! – мистер Рейнс переехал в его кабинет. Лайл тоже отсюда не выходит. Он вьётся ужом вокруг новоиспечённого родителя и заглядывает ему в рот. Угадывает его желания раньше, чем тот их выскажет, и не скупится на лесть. Усилия не проходят даром: родитель к нему благосклонен. Намёки об ожидающей моего братца карьере в Центре становятся теперь всё чаще.

С тех пор, как исчез мой отец, я стараюсь не заходить сюда. Слишком сильно всё напоминает мне о нём. Слишком сильно всё изменилось. Совсем не заходить нельзя. Мистер Рейнс каждую неделю требует от меня рассказывать, что сделано для поимки Джарода.

– Попридержи язык, сестрёнка! – от сладкого голоса Лайла становится липко во рту. – Заступаться за тебя больше некому.

Дерьмо!

Всё изменилось и уже не будет таким, как прежде! На следующий день после моего возвращения с Острова меня пригласили в Триумвират. Там я услышала, что подчиняюсь теперь Рейнсу, и только ему. «Не заставляйте нас напоминать вам об этом, мисс Паркер, – сказали мне в Триумвирате. – Иначе Центру придётся с вами расстаться!»

Мне ли не знать, что это означает!

Они больше не доверяют мне – за это их винить сложно. Контролировать каждый мой шаг приставили Лайла. Он слушает мои разговоры, читает мою переписку, посылает людей следить за мной, когда я покидаю Центр. Иногда вечером он является ко мне домой, «по-родственному», без приглашения. Разве что не лезет в мою постель! Подонок не только рьяно выполняет задание Триумвирата. Он надеется опередить меня, если я нападу на след Джарода.

Мне плевать! Джарод больше не оставляет следов. Иногда он звонит Сидни, но определить, откуда, мы не можем. Брутс разводит руками: «Мисс Паркер, он маскируется гораздо лучше, чем раньше!» Этих двоих я тоже порой ненавижу. Брутса – за собачий взгляд и готовность выполнить любое моё поручение, от которой всё равно никакого толку. Сидни – за сочувственное выражение, намертво приклеенное теперь к его лицу. За постоянные попытки залезть мне в душу. Я не собираюсь рассказывать ему об Острове, как он не понимает? А тем более – о том, как мне хочется убить «отца» и «брата», с наслаждением втаптывающих меня в грязь.

«Паркер, алкоголизм – коварная вещь. Он подбирается незаметно, и когда ты поймёшь, что находишься в его власти, может быть уже поздно!..»

Пошёл он к всем чертям, этот психиатр! Да, я пью, кто мне запретит? Зато у меня каждый день есть счастливые часы. Те, что умещаются между первой порцией виски и мутным хмельным сном. Время, когда я не вспоминаю о Центре и о том, что моё с ним «расставание» – вопрос нескольких месяцев. Не думаю об отце, который никогда больше не назовёт меня «ангел» – а я никогда уже не поверю, что он меня всё-таки любил. Не прокручиваю в голове наш последний разговор с Джародом: «_Нас_ нет. Ты убегаешь, я догоняю!» – и не мучаюсь от мысли, что совершила самую большую ошибку в своей жизни.

Всё чаще я остаюсь дома по вечерам. Виски не привяжется к тебе с пошлыми комплиментами. Не будет с тошнотворной игривостью лапать твои колени. Не будет просить: «Детка, давай ещё разок!». И утром тебе не нужно будет скрывать, что ты напрочь забыла его имя. Но сегодня я поеду в бар. Может быть, мне повезёт, и комплименты окажутся чуть менее пошлыми, а игривые прикосновения – чуть менее тошнотворными. И тогда чьи-нибудь губы помогут мне избавиться от липкого ощущения во рту.

**2. Джарод. 5 апреля, пятница, поздний вечер**

Всё, хватит! Игра затянулась, пора заканчивать. Я не буду больше дразнить Центр, уйду на дно и, возможно, сумею осесть где-нибудь и жить нормальной жизнью. Не получится найти себе место здесь – уеду в Европу или, например, в Австралию. А что? Заберу родных, если, конечно, они захотят со мной ехать. Женюсь, построю дом, у нас родятся дети. Устроюсь работать в клинику – мне всегда нравилось быть врачом. Если бы ещё удалось найти маму... Я не сдамся, я не перестану её искать, но Центр для этого мне не нужен. С его помощью я надеялся узнать тайну своего рождения… знание, без которого я обойдусь. Должен обойтись. Хватит цепляться за прошлое, пора думать о будущем!

Мисс Паркер – тоже прошлое, нужно почаще себе об этом напоминать. Сейчас я понимаю, что все эти годы, глядя на неё, слушая её голос, представлял себе ясноглазую, нежную и впечатлительную девочку из моего детства. Той девочки больше нет, Центр отнял всё, что было в ней живого и тёплого. Нынешняя Паркер – мёртвая планета, летящая по своей постоянной орбите, и не в моих силах заставить её изменить курс.

Я всё решил. Нужно только проститься с Сидом. Иногда я звоню ему, просто затем, чтобы его услышать – человека ближе и роднее, чем он, у меня нет. Скоро это случится в последний раз. Может быть, нам удастся встретиться и обняться на прощание. Вчера я набрал его домашний номер, убедиться, что он не в отъезде. Старина всегда так радуется моим звонкам, что у меня становится легче на сердце. Как это важно – знать, что кто-то о тебе беспокоится.

Плохо только, что ни одна наша беседа не обходится без упоминания о женщине, которую я собираюсь забыть. Обычно я меняю тему, но в этот раз Сидни был настойчив.

– Мой мальчик, я хочу поговорить с тобой о мисс Паркер. Меня очень тревожит...

– Прости, Сид, мне больше это не интересно.

– Можешь не слушать меня, – он сник, и мне стало стыдно, – но _посмотреть_ на неё ты должен.

То, как он выделил слово «посмотреть», не шло у меня из головы, и я отправился к дому мисс Паркер в тот же вечер, когда прибыл в Голубую бухту. Окна были тёмными. Я знаю укромное место по соседству, откуда отлично видно двери этого дома – мне уже случалось там прятаться, там я устроился и теперь.

Сиреневые апрельские сумерки становятся гуще, с океана наползают тучи, начинается дождь. Её всё нет. Откуда мне знать, может быть, она сегодня вовсе не вернётся домой? Я не слышал её и не видел с того последнего разговора, когда она сказала, что _нас_ – нет. И не видел бы дальше, но...

Свет фар, наконец, прокалывает темноту, большая старая машина – видимо, такси – останавливается, в салоне зажигается свет, я различаю темноволосую пассажирку, сующую водителю деньги. Судя по удивлённому выражению его лица, денег гораздо больше, чем нужно. Женщина выходит, она босиком, в одной руке она держит туфли, в другой – открытую сумочку. На втором шаге её заносит, она едва удерживает равновесие. Не верю своим глазам: мисс Паркер совершенно пьяна. Ищет ключ, туфли мешают рыться в сумочке, она раздосадованно бросает их на землю. Потом неловко возится с замком, и когда он поддаётся, утыкается лбом в дверной косяк и хохочет. Я жду, когда она закроет за собой дверь, и ухожу, но у меня в ушах долго стоит этот смех.

**3. Мисс Паркер. 6 апреля, суббота, ночь**

Холодно, как же мне холодно! Где одеяло, чёрт бы его побрал?! А, я лежу одетая поверх него! Зуб на зуб не попадает. Голова трещит. Во рту такой вкус, будто вчера я поужинала дохлой крысой. Хотя, судя по тому, как нехорошо в животе, я не ужинала вообще, только пила. Коктейли. Кажется, одни коктейли – не помню, сколько их было. При мысли о спиртном к горлу подкатывает тошнота. Поспешно сажусь и начинаю глубоко дышать, чтобы стало легче. Перед глазами плавают жёлтые и лиловые круги.

Разглядеть светящиеся цифры на часовом табло удаётся не сразу. 3.27. Терпеть не могу просыпаться перед рассветом, а уж в таком состоянии - хуже просто не придумать. Больше никаких баров и никаких коктейлей! Только старое доброе виски за закрытой дверью моего дома! Тошнит невыносимо. Какая разница, отчего я умру – от виски или от пули какого-нибудь наёмника Центра?

Никакой!

Но умирать всё-таки пока не хочется.

Включаю свет. Ох, сейчас бы голову под подушку! Светло-серый костюм весь в непонятных пятнах. Боюсь даже думать об их происхождении. Колготки грязные, словно я без обуви ходила в них по улице. Проклятье, так ведь и было!

Вспоминаю то, что помнить необязательно. Как разулась, чтобы удобней было удирать от этого парня. Как его? Джерри? Джонни? Джузеппе? Зачем мне его имя?.. Я сама подсела к нему. Он понравился мне – чеканные черты лица, тёмные волосы, широкие плечи, сильные руки. На долю секунды мне показалось, что я уже с ним знакома... На долю секунды. Из бара мы поехали к нему. Я не знала, куда деваться от его плоских шуточек, но ещё надеялась, что он станет неплох, когда заткнётся. Он полез ко мне под юбку прямо в такси. Мне стало так гадко, что я оттолкнула его локтем и потребовала остановить машину. Он не хотел меня отпускать. Я ударила его несколько раз и поцарапала до крови. Последнее, что осталось в памяти – брошенное мне вслед: «Бешеная кошка!»

Потом – провал! Видимо, мне повезло сразу найти другое такси, иначе домой бы я вчера не попала.

Паркер, до чего ты дошла!

Снимаю с себя одежду. В мусорный бак летят и совсем испорченные колготки, и костюм, который ещё можно отчистить. Не хочу оставлять себе напоминаний об этом вечере! Меня по-прежнему тошнит, теперь не только от выпитого, но и от брезгливости. Под горячим душем, наконец, удаётся согреться. Голова болит немного меньше. Очень хочется снова лечь, но нужно дойти до холодильника, в котором есть молоко. Выпиваю залпом две больших кружки, заливая молоком таблетку аспирина. Тошнота отступает.

Не знаю, долгим ли будет облегчение... Но пока окружающий мир – хаотичная смесь светлых и тёмных пятен – приобретает обычные черты. Сумрачный дом, знакомые предметы на знакомых местах. Половина пятого. У меня есть ещё три часа на сон. Делаю шаг в сторону спальни... Но вдруг понимаю, что эти часы можно потратить иначе.

Я никогда не ухожу из дома раньше, чем наступает время ехать в Центр. Лайл в курсе. Вряд ли он посылает кого-то караулить меня по ночам. А значит, сейчас я могу глотнуть свежего воздуха. В прямом и переносном смысле. Сделать что-то такое, о чём стоглазое чудище Центр никогда не узнает.

Брюки, куртка, мягкая обувь, собранные в узел волосы. В зеркало не смотрю – вряд ли мне понравится то, что я там увижу. Каждое движение требует усилий. Тело предпочло бы свернуться калачиком под тёплым одеялом, но мысленно я уже на воле и не поддаюсь соблазну. Выхожу из дома через заднюю дверь и вдыхаю полной грудью. Только что закончился дождь. Глянцево поблёскивают лужи, отражая светлеющее небо. Пахнет свежестью, молодой зеленью и океаном. Не помню, когда в последний раз я ощущала эти запахи. Моя жизнь пахнет кондиционированным воздухом Центра, отдушкой автомобильного салона, оружейной смазкой, вертолётным топливом, табаком и алкоголем. Раньше мне казалось, что так и должна пахнуть настоящая жизнь. А теперь меня никто не спрашивает…

Три часа. У меня есть три часа, и я поеду к океану.

Выхожу на улицу, она пуста. Всё правильно: кого сейчас интересует моя персона? В двух кварталах отсюда светится телефонная будка. Спешу к ней, чтобы вызвать такси. Мобильный оставлен на прикроватном столике, будто мисс Паркер досматривает свои похмельные сны.

«Бетани Бич, пожалуйста!»

Через двадцать минут я попадаю в маленький прибрежный городок. Тысячу лет здесь не была... Прошу водителя остановиться и ждать меня в стороне от набережной. Мне по-прежнему дурно, но с каждым вдохом становится лучше. Ещё не видя океана, я слышу, как бьются о берег тяжёлые тугие волны – штормит. Уже совсем светло. В прорехи облаков пробиваются первые солнечные лучи. Ветер такой сильный, что мне трудно идти ему навстречу, но тёплый и пахнет весной и свободой. Сажусь на бетонный парапет, отделяющий пляж от набережной, и замираю, приноравливаясь к ритму волн. Прошлого, настоящего и будущего нет. Есть только дыхание – моё и океана.

Я готова сидеть так вечно. Не хочу я возвращаться в свою душную и страшную жизнь! Но время поджимает. На часах начало восьмого, нужно ещё успеть выпить кофе. Нахожу кондитерскую, открытую для любителей завтракать вне дома. Устраиваюсь за столиком у окна. Городок просыпается. Людей и машин на улице всё больше. Рассеянно перескакиваю взглядом с одного прохожего на другого, и вдруг…

Из круглосуточного магазина напротив выходит Джарод.

Неужели мне мерещится, как вчера? Допилась до галлюцинаций?

Но это действительно Джарод! Он улыбается широкой улыбкой, которую невозможно перепутать, и что-то говорит через плечо в темноту магазина. Потом садится в припаркованную у входа машину и уезжает.

Минуту спустя, изображая смущение, я спрашиваю у хозяйки магазина, не знает ли она, что за мужчина сейчас тут был.

– Он сказал, его зовут Джарод, – сообщает мне пожилая женщина, – и он только что приехал в Бетани Бич.

Нет, он не сказал, где собирается остановиться, но пробудет он здесь неделю или две. Хозяйка лучится хорошим настроением. Всем своим видом она показывает, что понимает, зачем мне понадобился такой красавчик. Я прошу её не рассказывать обо мне, если она увидит его снова, и бегом возвращаюсь к такси. Больше нет ни минуты! Скорей домой, пока моё отсутствие не заметили!

Следуя новым инструкциям, я должна сообщить о том, что видела, Лайлу или Рейнсу. Чёрта с два, даже не подумаю! Теперь это моя тайна, и завтра я сюда за ней вернусь.

**4. Джарод. 6 апреля, суббота, после полуночи**

– Посмотрел?

– Посмотрел.

Мы оба молчим. Я понимаю, о чём Сидни хочет меня спросить и что хочет услышать в ответ, но он надеется, что я заговорю первый. И я это делаю.

– Сколько времени она пьёт?

– Точно не знаю, – отзывается он с облегчением. – Два месяца назад я стал замечать, что ей нездоровится по утрам. Потом другие признаки… то странное возбуждение, то апатия… Однажды я нашёл предлог навестить её после работы – она не пустила меня в дом, и от неё сильно пахло алкоголем. Вечером она редко подходит к телефону, а если подходит – никогда не бывает трезвой… Скорее всего, она начала пить сразу после того, как... погиб мистер Паркер.

– Не может смириться с его потерей?

– Не только. Я ведь говорил, в Центре всё изменилось.

Говорил. Молча глотаю упрёк.

– Главным назначили мистера Рейнса, мистер Лайл теперь – его первый помощник, которого явно двигают наверх. Твоё возвращение в Центр – формально по-прежнему дело мисс Паркер, но фактически она теперь шагу не может ступить, не отчитываясь перед ними.

– И что же, ни один из них не замечает, что с ней что-то не так?

– Мистер Рейнс, возможно, не в курсе. А Лайлу это только на руку. Он ждёт удобного случая, чтобы от неё избавиться. Она ничего нам не рассказывает, но, мне кажется, ей постоянно угрожают. И это не всё.

– Что ещё?

– Что произошло в той поездке, Джарод?

– Ты же знаешь, Сид. Мистер Паркер...

– Нет, Джарод. Что произошло _между вами_?

Не хочу вспоминать об этом.

– Джарод?

– А она что тебе сказала? Ты ведь её спрашивал?

– Она сказала, что я лезу не в своё дело.

– Я скажу то же самое.

Вновь повисает пауза, на этот раз её нарушает доктор.

– Мальчик мой, я прошу тебя, сделай что-нибудь. Ты единственный человек, кроме мистера Паркера, которого она когда-либо слушала. Ты, наверное, думаешь сейчас о ней дурно, но она гораздо лучше, чем кажется... Она не заслуживает такой участи!..

– Сидни, тебе ли не знать, сколько я уже для неё сделал?! Она сама не желает, чтобы ей помогали, это её выбор!

Каждое слово даётся мне с трудом. Я хотел, чтобы в моей жизни больше не было этой женщины. Зачем она появляется снова, именно теперь, когда я принял решение раз и навсегда освободиться от Центра? Все мои планы рушатся, я чувствую досаду и тоску, но чувство вины – гораздо сильнее! Я же знал, я знал, что нельзя оставлять её одну в этом змеином гнезде – и всё-таки оставил, поддавшись эмоциям.

– Мальчик мой, – повторяет Сидни беспомощно, – сделай что-нибудь! Она мне как дочь. Я не могу смотреть, как она гибнет.

– Хорошо, Сид. Я что-нибудь придумаю.

Пускай считает, что это он меня уговорил. На самом деле, всё решилось минувшим вечером, когда она бросила на землю свои злополучные туфли, чтобы открыть дверь, а потом смеялась, уткнувшись лбом в косяк. Важнее досады и вины – моя боль за неё, которую я ощущаю острее, чем собственную.

– Ох, Джарод, слава богу... Я боялся, что не смогу... – голос у него дрожит. – Только, пожалуйста, будь очень осторожен. За ней постоянно следят.

– Спасибо, Сид, я учту.

Выключаю телефон. Я сижу в машине в трёхстах метрах от дома мисс Паркер. За окнами непроглядная темень, барабанит дождь, налетает порывами штормовой ветер. Хорошо, что она успела попасть домой до того, как разгулялась непогода. От мысли, что сейчас она спит под крышей и в тепле, мне становится чуть спокойней. И в голове начинает складываться план.

**5. Мисс Паркер. 6 апреля, суббота, вечер**

Половину субботы я, как обычно, провела на работе. Единственным моим делом было скрыть от обитателей Центра, как сильно изменилось моё настроение. И от врагов, и от друзей. Те и другие не спускают с меня глаз. Одна неверная интонация, одна случайная улыбка – и лишняя порция издевательского внимания от Лайла и докучливой заботы от Сидни мне обеспечена! Глянув на себя перед выходом, я впервые в жизни порадовалась синякам под глазами, заметным, несмотря на макияж. Всё в порядке. Мисс Паркер по-прежнему не в форме и не в духе. Ничего особенного с ней не произошло!

В Центре было тихо и безлюдно. Я занималась отцовским архивом. После того, как папа исчез и был официально признан погибшим, кое-какие бумаги и файлы забрали в закрытое хранилище Центра. Но б_о_льшую их часть оставили у меня. Сначала мне было больно и страшно к ним прикасаться. Я не хотела думать, что отца больше нет! И боялась узнать о нём что-то по-настоящему скверное! Потом я пересилила себя и с тех пор привожу в порядок его документы. Ничего из ряда вон выходящего в них пока не нашлось.

Все мои мысли и чувства – в Бетани Бич. Интересно, что понадобилось Джароду в Делавэре, в опасной близости от Центра? Может быть, Сидни что-то известно? Давно ли они разговаривали? «Две недели назад, ты забыла? Как всегда, звонок не отследили!», – с непроницаемым лицом ответил доктор на мой вопрос. Никогда не знаешь, врёт он или говорит правду. У меня нет никаких зацепок, кроме наверняка запомнившей Джарода хозяйки магазина. Пока неясно, с чего начать поиски, но я придумаю. В конце концов, Бетани Бич – совсем маленький городок. Сейчас, до начала туристического сезона, в нём должно быть мало приезжих.

Бесконечный день сменяется бесконечным вечером. Гадёныш Лайл уже давно поставил у меня в доме скрытую камеру. К счастью, всего одну, в гостиной. Я делаю вид, что не знаю о ней, чтобы ею одной он и ограничился. Сегодня она сослужит мне хорошую службу. Под её присмотром я сооружаю на подносе привычный натюрморт: немного еды на тарелке, стакан, бутылка виски. Прежде эта картинка успокаивала меня, обещая короткое освобождение от боли и гнева. Сейчас она должна успокоить тех, кто за мной наблюдает. На два пальца наполняю стакан, делаю пару глотков и ухожу с подносом наверх, в спальню, как делала уже не раз. Ты всё видел, братец? До утра я оттуда не выйду, можешь расслабиться.

Надеюсь, ему не взбредёт в голову сегодня меня проведать. Иначе, для достоверности, придётся это выпить. А пить нельзя! Встать я должна очень рано, и соображать должна хорошо.

Пить нельзя, но хочется. Наползающая ночь тревожит меня. Темнота и тишина пустого дома наполняют душу тоской. Как никогда остро я ощущаю глубину и безнадёжность своего одиночества. Меня знобит, в горле стоит ком. Что, мне нельзя согреться и успокоиться? Виски приветливо золотится в стакане: «Я здесь, я готово тебе помочь!» Почему бы и нет? Там же совсем чуть-чуть! Я даже не опьянею, я только... Отдёргиваю руку и вскакиваю. Паркер, опомнись! Через несколько часов ты проснёшься и поедешь в Бетани Бич. Это твой шанс! Твой последний шанс вернуться к нормальной жизни. Ты не можешь его упустить!

Поспешно задвигаю под кровать искушающий меня поднос. Забираюсь под одеяло и выключаю свет. Ставлю будильник на четыре утра. Только бы уснуть! Только бы уснуть поскорее! Но я слишком взбудоражена, чтобы спать.

Думаю о Джароде. Почему-то я совершенно уверена, что смогу его найти и застать врасплох. А дальше? Привезу в Центр? «Папочка» Рейнс будет счастлив. Не будет больше унизительной слежки и унизительных отчётов. Ставки Лайла безнадёжно упадут, я займу его место. Неужели я мечтаю именно об этом? Вспоминаю то, что стараюсь не вспоминать – Шотландию и наш разговор в машине в аэропорту. Слова Джарода о том, что мы оба заслуживаем большего. Я сказала тогда, что поворотные моменты наступают в жизни только в том случае, если есть, куда повернуть. Тогда я думала, что другого пути у меня нет. Тогда у меня ещё был отец... А что теперь?

Мне страшно! Я не могу... я не стану сейчас принимать решений. Я просто должна его найти, дальше будет видно!

Резкий звук будильника. А мне-то казалось, что я не сплю! Белёсое небо в окне, тёмно-серые очертания деревьев. В комнате холодно, но меня больше не знобит – я чувствую нетерпение и азарт! Горячий душ, горячий кофе. Брюки, куртка, мягкая обувь, собранные в узел волосы – как вчера. Чем меньше я буду привлекать к себе внимания, тем лучше. Охота началась!

В Бетани Бич – светло и сонно. Оставляю такси там же, где в прошлый раз... и – прежде, чем успеваю подумать! – бегу к океану. Шторма сегодня нет. Над океаном ни облачка. Солнце только что выскользнуло из-за горизонта. Во всём этом мне чудится добрый знак. Даю себе пять минут, чтобы поймать вчерашнее сладкое чувство свободы, и тороплюсь в город. Начну с того же самого круглосуточного магазина. Вдруг Джарод заходил в него ещё раз?

Словоохотливая хозяйка меня узнаёт.

– О, мисс такая же ранняя пташка, как я? Решили задержаться в нашем городке?

– На пару дней, а потом поеду дальше на юг. Встретила здесь свою школьную подругу.

Хозяйка смотрит на меня лукаво. Она уже моя сообщница – как все сентиментальные дамы в возрасте, рада поспособствовать чужому роману.

– У нас всем нравится. Приятный мужчина, которого вы видели у меня вчера… помните?

Я улыбаюсь и молчу, складывая в корзинку ненужные мне шоколадные батончики и носовые платки. Не просто же так я пришла сюда спозаранку!

– Он сказал, что собирается купить тут яхту и пожить на ней, представляете? Взял у меня газету… Пускай, конечно, смотрит объявления, если ему охота, но мы-то, знаем, что Горелый Джо в этом деле лучше всяких газет! Так я ему и сказала. Горелый Джо, – поясняет она, – это наш докмастер1. Ежели кто хочет продать свою посудину, ему это сообщают первому.

– Жить на яхте – какая романтика! – смеюсь я и расплачиваюсь, прихватив напоследок газету.

Где искать Горелого Джо, выясню в другом месте.

**6. Джарод. 6 апреля, суббота, середина дня**

Прежде всего, нужно было определить, действительно ли за ней следят, и если да, то насколько серьёзно организована слежка. Когда речь идёт о Центре, никому нельзя верить на слово, даже Сидни, которого могли ввести в заблуждение. Я связался с Анжело и вскоре получил от него ворох файлов с компьютера мистера Лайла. К большому моему облегчению, слежка оказалась скорее демонстративной, чем тщательной – благодаря ей, Лайл без особых усилий козыряет информацией, чтобы напомнить мисс Паркер, в чьих руках сейчас власть... но не более. Все её телефоны, правда, прослушиваются добросовестно, вся почта – добросовестно просматривается, но «маячки», по-видимому, стоят только в машине и в мобильном. Единственная камера в доме установлена небрежно – уйти и вернуться незаметно она позволяет. Также за домом наблюдают снаружи, однако ночью, часов на шесть, наблюдение всегда снимают. Ну что ж, четверть суток – не так мало!

Разглядывая мисс Паркер на фотографиях и на видео, слушая записи её разговоров, я сделал открытие, которое мне совершенно не понравилось – я страшно соскучился по ней за те месяцы, что мы не общались. Начал забывать? Ничего подобного! Без её резкого голоса в телефонной трубке, без нашей игры, без особенного удовольствия, с которым я представлял, как меняется её лицо, когда она получает от меня очередной сюрприз, моя жизнь стала пустой и скучной. И сейчас – пора заканчивать с самообманом! – я не только отчаянно тревожусь за эту женщину, но ещё и предвкушаю нашу с ней встречу. Как это будет? Сильно ли изменилась мисс Паркер в её изменившемся мире? Она всё так же безупречно и эффектно выглядит – по одним лишь фотографиям я бы никогда не догадался, что у неё проблемы. Но держится она теперь по-другому – как человек, постоянно готовый к удару.

Я выключаю ноутбук и отправляюсь в город: нужно показаться на глаза милейшей миссис Шеппард, а потом раздобыть подходящую яхту.

Внимательно изучаю объявления – увы, от них никакого толку: предлагают одни развалюхи, а мне требуется исправное крепкое судно. Подберёмся к решению с другой стороны. В марине голова идёт кругом от разнообразия плавучих конструкций, но большинство из них мне тоже не подходят: слишком маленькие, слишком большие, слишком роскошные, слишком старые... Наконец, через три часа скитания по причалам, я вижу именно то, что искал: довольно большую, футов сорок длиной, почти новую моторную яхту «бербоат»-класса2. Она кажется достаточно надёжной, чтобы выйти на ней в океан, и название у неё подходящее – «Надежда».

Инстинктивно оцениваю лёгкость управления. Раньше, когда меня учили пользоваться моими способностями, я должен был ставить себя на место тех, кто конструировал механизм – так я узнавал, как он работает. Теперь же мне достаточно одного взгляда, чтобы понять, чего ждать от любой машины и как сделать её послушной. Яхта «Надежда» – хороший корабль. Хочется верить, моих надежд он не обманет.

Так, следует разыскать докмастера - как бишь его, Горелый Джо? - и выяснить, кто её владелец.

Горелый Джо – высокий рыхлый мужчина с неровным загаром, из-за которого, вероятно, и получил своё прозвище – нашёлся на одном из причалов. Он пытливо прищурился, когда я приветствовал его и сказал, что у меня к нему дело. Каким должен увидеть меня этот человек, чтобы отнестись ко мне с симпатией? Детективом, расследующим преступление? Моряком, ищущим работу? Чудаковатым бездельником при деньгах?

Как ни странно, последний вариант – правильный.

– Конечно, я знаю хозяина, но яхта не продаётся!

– В самом деле? Вот обидно! Я влюбился в неё с первого взгляда! Веришь ли, увидел – и подумал: эта малышка дожидается здесь меня!

– Она не продаётся, – повторяет докмастер, но в глазах у него сомнение.

– Никаких бы денег за неё не пожалел, клянусь! Она стоит каждого своего цента!

– Это яхта моего друга Саймона Джонса, – сообщает Джо после секундного раздумья. – Он говорит, что скорее продаст самого себя, чем свою «Надежду»… Но бедолага Саймон сейчас на мели.

– Ясно! – я хлопаю его по плечу. – Что нельзя купить за деньги, можно купить за большие деньги! Спасибо, приятель.

Он подробно объясняет мне, где живёт мистер Джонс, и говорит, хохотнув, на прощание:

– Не забудь про меня, парень, если вы поладите!

– Уверен, что поладим, – я делаю шаг в сторону, собираясь уходить, но останавливаюсь, словно только что вспомнил: – Будь другом, окажи мне ещё одну услугу…

**7. Мисс Паркер. 7 апреля, воскресенье, раннее утро**

– Яхту, чтобы на ней жить? – озадаченно переспрашивает грузный одутловатый мужчина с пятнистым лицом.

Он смотрит на меня чересчур внимательно. Да уж, я совсем не похожа на человека, который станет жить на воде! Ладно, пусть думает, что хочет, лишь бы показал яхты, выставленные на продажу. А я уж как-нибудь определю, какой из них вчера особенно интересовались. Если, конечно, Джарод уже тут был и выбрал, что хотел. Нутром чувствую, что был – и выбрал!

– Что-то не так, мистер... простите, как ваша фамилия?

Протягиваю ему несколько купюр.

– Всё в порядке, мисс! – он ухмыляется и берёт деньги. – Зовите меня просто Джо. Идите за мной.

Мы отправляемся в долгую прогулку вдоль причалов. Большая марина отгорожена от океана широкой застроенной дамбой. Здесь нет ветра и почти не слышен прибой. Наши шаги кажутся очень громкими в утренней тишине. Горелый Джо не слишком доволен, что его вытащили из постели. Но он честно отрабатывает свои деньги, рассказывая о каждой посудине, хозяин которой желает от неё избавиться.

Ярко-красный моторный катер.

– Отличная машина, даёт до тридцати узлов – кататься будете с ветерком!

Слишком маленький, чтобы на нём жить.

Жуткий, насквозь проржавевший катамаран, цветастые шторки в иллюминаторах.

– Уже никогда не поплывёт, но перекантоваться тут можно!

Бр-р-р, кому могут приглянуться эти руины?!

Серебристая парусная яхта.

– Глядите, какая красавица! Эх, был бы я моложе, разве я сидел бы на берегу...

Ходить под парусами? Почему бы и нет, на Притворщика это похоже! Ищу слова, чтобы подобраться к самому главному.

– Что, Джо, часто приходится водить здесь экскурсии? Много покупателей?

– Сейчас мало, мисс, ещё не сезон. Вот недели через три...

Он идёт дальше, с сожалением оглядываясь на парусник.

– С лета стоит без дела, никому не нужная!

Ясно. Поиски продолжаются. Для порядка записываю несколько фамилий и телефонов продавцов, но каждый из них, по словам Джо, ждёт покупателей не первый месяц. Чёрт, а если то судно, которое понравилось Джароду, уже им куплено? Мне же тогда его вовсе не покажут? Открываю рот, чтобы спросить, покупают ли сейчас хоть что-нибудь... И в этот момент мы останавливаемся перед ослепительно-белой, почти новой яхтой самого подходящего вида. «Надежда», - написано на корме. Джо перехватывает мой заинтересованный взгляд.

– Прекрасная яхта, уверен, она бы вас устроила! Хозяин – мой приятель Саймон Джонс. Но вам придётся поторопиться, не вы одна положили на неё глаз...

Сердце совершает сальто.

– В самом деле?

– Вчера один парень сказал, что не пожалеет за неё никаких денег! Может, они уже и ударили по рукам...

– А может, и нет. Как найти вашего Саймона Джонса?

Записываю координаты. Экскурсия продолжается, но слушаю я уже вполуха. Всё, что нужно, я узнала.

Перед тем, как вернуться в такси, которое, как вчера, меня дожидается, звоню из таксофона владельцу «Надежды». Возможно, уже бывшему.

– Продал я мою девочку, про-дал! - сообщает сонный и как будто растерянный голос. – Покупателя зовут Джарод Кер. Но не рассчитывайте, что он вам её уступит!

Окружающий мир становится светлее и ярче, словно картина, с которой стёрли пыль. Всё получится, удача на моей стороне!

«Надежда, – повторяю я мысленно по дороге домой. – Как символично: надежда! Уверена, ты меня не подведёшь!»

**8. Джарод. 7 апреля, воскресенье, вечер**

Довольны остались все. Саймон Джонс поправил финансовое положение, выручив за свою яхту в полтора раза больше денег, чем заплатил за неё новую. Докмастер получил комиссионные и гонорар за выполненное поручение. А у меня теперь есть «Надежда», которая нравится мне всё больше. С утра я выходил на ней в океан – она оказалась очень устойчивой и послушной, в первые же минуты стало понятно, почему предыдущий владелец так не хотел с ней расставаться.

Я давно не садился за яхтенный штурвал и уже успел забыть, какое это удовольствие. Светло-синяя бесконечность сверху, тёмно-синяя бесконечность снизу, белые веера поднятой воды по бокам от яхты и радостное утреннее солнце со всех сторон. Прежде, закладывая виражи, я чувствовал себя счастливым и думал, что должен жить именно так. Но теперь я знаю, что скоро мне надоест и я отправлюсь на поиски новых впечатлений. Как будто у меня есть какой-то изъян, конструктивный дефект, мешающий задержаться на одном месте и в одном качестве. Иногда мне кажется, что я бы жил «перекати-полем», даже если бы мне не нужно было скрываться от Центра.

Но сегодня я должен думать не о себе, а об одной из немногих постоянных в моей жизни, чьи каблучки вот-вот застучат по трапу «Надежды».

Без конца проигрывая в голове разговор, который скоро у нас состоится, почти весь день я занимался яхтой. Проверил двигатель, навигационную систему и бортовую электронику – всё оказалось совершенно исправным. Внимательнейшим образом рассмотрел своё приобретение: кокпит3, салон с мягким диваном и кофейным столиком, открытую верхнюю палубу, две каюты на палубе нижней – большую капитанскую с круглым иллюминатором в потолке и маленькую гостевую, душевые кабинки и крошечный камбуз. Тесновато, но дорого и уютно.

Интересно, мисс Паркер здесь понравится?..

Наводя порядок в каютах и в салоне, я поймал себя на том, что жду предстоящей встречи, как свидания. Представляю себе, как она сядет на диван, слишком низкий для её ног, как осторожно возьмёт чашку с горячим кофе, который я ей предложу, и поднесёт её к губам. Как поднимется вслед за мной на верхнюю палубу и будет стоять там, подставляя красивое лицо первым солнечным лучам, и солёный ветер будет трепать её волосы. Видение мисс Паркер на пороге интимно освещенной капитанской каюты было совсем уже лишним. Полно, Джарод, о чём ты, какие свидания? Её лицо будет измученным, плечи – напряжёнными и прямыми, в голосе у неё будет металл, и вообще, хорошо, если у нас обойдётся без стрельбы.

Да и то – при условии, что всё пойдёт, как задумано.

Однако вечером, когда яхта, наконец, приобрела обжитой и ухоженный вид, я пошёл в город и купил там лучший кофе, какой удалось найти, и цветы, белые тюльпаны, которые поставил потом в салоне.

Остаток дня я провожу на верхней палубе. Холодает, шум прибоя становится всё громче – снова начинается шторм. В небе, пока безоблачном, проступают звёзды. Всё вокруг сейчас напоминает мне о мисс Паркер – этого я и боялся, от этого и бегал несколько месяцев. И чем закончилось моё бегство? Чтобы переключиться, одно за другим определяю созвездия – вижу их так ясно, словно они нарисованы по линейке. Одно из огромного количества накопленных мною бесполезных умений – никакое из них до сих пор не помогло мне убедить её изменить свою жизнь. Для последней попытки всё готово, теперь остаётся только ждать.

**9. Мисс Паркер. 8 апреля, понедельник, раннее утро**

Ещё темно. Небо закрыто низкими тучами, дождь и ветер усиливаются. Я иду вдоль скупо освещённого причала. «Надежда» выделяется белизной среди соседних яхт. Я заметила её издали, иначе сейчас изнывала бы от неизвестности: найду ли её на прежнем месте? Но я вижу её и почти спокойна. Бессонной ночи как не бывало. Мне легко двигаться и думать, я верю в успех моего предприятия!

Я считала до него минуты весь вчерашний день!

Воскресенье, проведённое без виски, было тягостным. Я уже совсем забыла, каково это: видеть окружающий мир и себя в нём так, как есть, без алкогольного флёра. Попытка скоротать время с дурацкими комедиями закончилась плачевно. Не понимаю, как можно смотреть подобное на трезвую голову! Вечером я вдруг захотела выпить для храбрости. Я в жизни этого не делала, мне стало почти так же стыдно, как позавчера ночью, после того, как я спасалась бегством от случайного знакомого. Ничего, ничего, скоро я покончу с алкоголем! Я доставлю Джарода в Центр, и тогда…

Тогда – что?

Тогда они перестанут мне угрожать и вытирать об меня ноги, вот что. Верну себе свой статус, и пусть кто-нибудь только попробует снова его у меня отобрать.

Я опять рано пошла спать, чтобы не поддаться унизительному соблазну и чтобы поторопить утро. Но сна не было. Мысль о том, что, возможно, уже завтра Притворщик будет в Центре, почему-то вызывала у меня сожаление и тоску, а не радость. А что, если он… если я не… Нет, Паркер, нет! Никаких «если»! Каждый делает то, что ему назначено судьбой: он убегает, я догоняю. И в этот раз, похоже, догоню!

В три часа ночи, убедившись, что спать сегодня мне не придётся, я встала, собралась и отправилась в Бетани Бич знакомым уже маршрутом.

К тому моменту, как я оказываюсь рядом с яхтой, дождь превращается в настоящий ливень. Волосы и плащ моментально намокают. Вода льётся за шиворот. Дремлющая у причала яхта – как островок спокойствия посреди разгулявшейся стихии. Перебираюсь на корму и ныряю под верхнюю палубу, широким козырьком нависающую над входом в салон. Надеюсь, Джарод ночевал здесь уже сегодня! Присматриваюсь сквозь стеклянную дверь. Слишком темно, приходится включить фонарик. Узким лучом света ощупываю салон – он кажется жилым. Небрежно брошенный клетчатый плед на диване. Свежие цветы в вазе на столе. Прекрасно!

Не особо рассчитывая на успех, толкаю дверь, и вдруг она поддаётся и неслышно отползает в сторону. Захожу внутрь, делаю два шага и достаю пистолет.

В этот момент я понимаю: позади меня кто-то есть! Не успеваю даже обернуться. Меня берут за локти, жгучая боль в запястье заставляет выпустить оружие.

– Привет, мисс Паркер! – раздаётся насмешливый голос за спиной. – Никогда не мог понять твоей любви к этой штуке.

Проклятье! Джарод!

Секунду спустя я оказываюсь на диване. Моя рука пристёгнута наручником к подлокотнику. В салоне вспыхивает свет. Притворщик убирает за пояс мой пистолет и, прищурившись, смотрит мне в глаза – с любопытством, но без всякого удивления. Он ждал меня, сомневаться не приходится. Он меня перехитрил!

Выглядит он отлично! Посвежел, подстригся и как будто помолодел лет на пять. Его цветущая физиономия вызывает у меня приступ гнева.

– Через десять минут тут будет чистильщики, – говорю я, чтобы сбить с неё довольное выражение.

– С чего бы вдруг? – безмятежно отвечает Джарод.

– Я послала им сигнал.

– Здесь работает сканер радиоволн, – пожимает он плечами. – Никаких передающих устройств при тебе нет.

Он выходит наружу, но очень быстро возвращается. Запирает дверь, снимает мокрую куртку, усаживается на капитанское место и поворачивает ключ зажигания. Утробно ухает мотор, яхта начинает двигаться.

– Джарод, твою мать! Что ты задумал?! Сними с меня наручник!

Он даже не оборачивается, заставляя меня любоваться его каменным затылком. Дергаю рукой, пытаясь освободиться – становится больно. Спокойно, Паркер, спокойно, ты же не хочешь, чтобы остались синяки! Яхта набирает скорость. Вскоре нас начинает качать – мы вышли в океан. Джарод старается держать яхту носом к волнам, но её всё же швыряет. Переживаю несколько крайне неприятных минут, прежде чем качка заканчивается. Мотор умолкает. Дождь всё идёт. Порывы ветра гулко ударяют в борта, но сильных волн уже нет. В призрачном свете штормового утра становятся видны близкие берега – какая-то маленькая тихая бухта.

Взгляд, которого я, наконец, удостоена, пробирает меня до костей!

– Есть разговор, мисс Паркер, – сухо произносит Притворщик. – Здесь нас никто не услышит и никто нам не помешает. И я очень надеюсь, что ты не будешь врать ни мне, ни себе.

**10. Джарод. 8 апреля, понедельник, раннее утро**

Мисс Паркер явилась одна – это главное. Я не ошибся в расчётах! Она не позаботилась о том, чтобы вызвать подмогу, если найдёт меня на яхте, а значит, пришла встретиться, а не забрать меня с собой. Обнадёживающий факт. Она, правда, сама этого пока не понимает, но лиха беда начало – затем я и выманил её сюда, чтобы помочь разобраться в себе.

Нахохлилась, бедняжка, прикованная рука неудобно согнута. Бледная до прозрачности, похудевшая, очень усталая. Мокрые волосы, мокрый плащ... Нужно освободить её, чтобы она смогла его снять, и принести ей полотенце и чего-нибудь горячего. Только что она, как петарда, фонтанировала негодованием, но сейчас притихла и вроде успокоилась – сюрпризов быть не должно.

– У меня к тебе разговор, мисс Паркер. Здесь нас никто не услышит и никто нам не помешает. И я очень надеюсь, что ты не будешь врать ни мне, ни себе.

– Не о чем нам разговаривать! – отвечает она хмуро, но уже без ярости.

Я избавляю её от наручников и забираю плащ.

– Обойдёмся без глупостей? Я сильней, и твоё оружие у меня.

Молчит и смотрит в сторону. На всякий случай, вынимаю ключ зажигания из замка и ухожу на нижнюю палубу, за кофе и полотенцем. Вернувшись, застаю её в той же позе – сидит, меланхолично поглаживая запястье. Протягиваю ей полотенце, ставлю на стол дымящуюся кружку, устраиваюсь напротив. Мисс Паркер вытирает волосы и шею, потом берёт кружку и греет об неё руки. Очень красивые руки с безукоризненным маникюром, к которым так и тянет прикоснуться. Я помню, как сделал это в нашу прошлую встречу. И как она отняла руки, помню тоже.

– Я должна сказать спасибо за заботу?

– Необязательно. Согревайся. И рассказывай.

– Что рассказывать?

– Что с тобой происходит. Что происходит в Центре.

– Центр в порядке. У меня всё хорошо.

– Именно поэтому ты пьёшь, как сапожник?

Она вскидывается, расплёскивая кофе и обжигая пальцы.

– Что за чушь?!

– Я же просил не врать! Я видел тебя... два дня назад. Видел, какая ты вернулась домой.

Мисс Паркер отчаянно краснеет, но продолжает упираться.

– Джарод, ты всё неправильно понял!

– Я всё правильно понял. И Сидни тоже.

– Ох уж этот Сидни... Когда-нибудь ему прищемят его любопытный нос. Вы оба слишком много на себя берёте. Не лезьте в мою жизнь, она вас не касается!

Твоя жизнь – именно то, что касается меня по-настоящему!

– Так ты потому и?.. – спрашивает она после короткой паузы.

– Потому. Итак, что происходит в Центре? После того, как погиб мистер Паркер, твоё положение там изменилось, не так ли?

– Неизвестно, погиб ли он! Я не была на его похоронах!

Сколько горя в её голосе! Поспешно ищу другие слова.

– С тех пор, как он исчез и там перестали ждать его возвращения.

Пьёт кофе большими глотками и собирается с мыслями – заметней становится морщинка между бровей. И, наконец, произносит:

– Да, моё положение изменилось. Центром теперь руководит мистер Рейнс. Я подчиняюсь ему и обязана выполнять все его приказы. И отчитываться перед ним. Лайл выполняет функции надсмотрщика. Это отвратительно. Всё отвратительно! В Башне мне сказали, что если я... захочу самостоятельности, им придётся со мной расстаться.

– Называя вещи своими именами, они тебя убьют.

– Да.

– И что ты собираешься предпринять?

Горькая усмешка ломает её губы.

– Как что? Поймать тебя. Только так я смогу вернуть свои позиции.

Я бы рассмеялся сейчас, если бы мне было не так её жалко.

– Поймать меня, мисс Паркер! Сколько лет ещё должно пройти, чтобы ты поняла, что никогда меня не поймаешь!

– Однажды мне повезёт...

– Ты же сама в это не веришь и сама этого не хочешь! Месяц, два, три – и твоё терпение лопнет, и тогда тебя устранят. Если ты не убьёшь себя алкоголем раньше.

Кофе закончился. Снова молчит, обхватив себя за плечи, и взгляд её растерянно перескакивает с предмета на предмет.

– Хорошо, допустим, ты меня поймаешь. Этого никогда не будет, но давай поставим мысленный эксперимент! Что дальше?

– Мне снова станут доверять. Лайл уйдет с моей дороги. Мистер Рейнс не протянет долго, и когда...

– Когда он умрёт, или даже раньше, ты займёшь кресло руководителя Центра. Центра, построенного на крови твоих предков. Центра, по вине которого погибли десятки людей и сотни судеб были сломаны. Центра, со всеми его тёмными делами и страшными тайнами. Ты уверена, что ты этого хочешь? Чего именно ты хочешь? Власти?

– Я Паркер. Мой долг – продолжать дело отца.

Я начинаю выходить из себя. Мне хочется как следует встряхнуть её, чтобы вытрясти весь мусор из её дурной головы.

– Какое дело? Какое?! Делом твоего отца было плясать под дудку Триумвирата! Неужели ты хочешь себе такой же жизни?

– А что, у меня есть выбор? Ах да, есть! Я могу отказаться выполнять то, чего от меня ждут, и погибнуть, как моя мать.

– У тебя есть _хороший_ выбор. Ты можешь навсегда покинуть Центр. Скрыться, чтобы никто из них никогда тебя не нашёл.

– Скрыться? Есть только один способ скрыться от Центра – умереть, – невесело усмехается она.

Но взгляд у неё меняется, в нём появляется что-то, похожее на интерес. Не может быть! Я боюсь поверить в успех и тороплюсь его закрепить.

– Вовсе нет. Ты просто должна положиться на меня… и на «Надежду». Она доставит тебя в любую страну мира, куда захочешь. Сколько иностранных языков ты знаешь?

– Четыре... Немецкий, испанский, китайский, японский.

– Отлично. Европа, Южная Америка, Азия – к твоим услугам. Подумай, где бы ты хотела обосноваться. Ты умная, энергичная, образованная женщина, проблем с работой и с адаптацией у тебя не будет. Я помогу тебе устроиться, сделаю так, чтобы ты не знала недостатка в деньгах, пока не сможешь сама зарабатывать. Начнёшь жизнь с чистого листа, словно никакого Центра не было вовсе.

– Бессмысленные фантазии, Джарод, – упрямство снова поднимает в ней голову. – Я никогда не жила вне Центра! Я не знаю, как…

– Это твой единственный способ остаться живой. Соглашайся – ничего другого от тебя не требуется! И мы сегодня же начнём осуществлять наш план. Позаботься только, чтобы в Центре тебя не хватились хотя бы в течение суток. Документы, визы, проработку маршрута, продовольствие и прочее – всё это я возьму на себя.

– У тебя есть ещё кофе? – неожиданно спрашивает мисс Паркер.

Разумеется, есть. Я ухожу на камбуз, давая ей возможность переварить информацию. Придя обратно, замечаю, что её бьёт озноб.

– Холодно?

– Не могу согреться.

На диване лежит клетчатый плед – как кстати! Сажусь рядом, накидываю его ей на плечи, помогая закутаться, и оказываюсь очень близко, гораздо ближе, чем раньше, но она не отодвигается. За бортом завывает ветер, дождь не затихает ни на минуту, барабаня по обшивке.

– Ты тот, кому меня учили не доверять, кого я должна ненавидеть. Почему ты всегда появляешься рядом, когда мне сильней всего нужна помощь? – тихо говорит мисс Паркер.

– Возможно, так и должно быть, – отвечаю я.

Всё это уже было! Непогода за окнами, горячее питьё, и неожиданная близость, и слова, почти такие же, как сейчас. Не хватает только камина и Оси в соседней комнате. Мисс Паркер смотрит на меня, и я вижу, как расширяются её зрачки.

Сегодня никто не зайдёт сюда, никто нам не помешает.

И, кажется, самое естественное, что можно сейчас сделать – это коснуться губами её мягких приоткрытых губ, пахнущих кофе. Она не отстраняется, наоборот, делает движение навстречу, прижимается ко мне и отвечает на поцелуй. Я обнимаю её, как будто хочу спрятать от всего мира, сердце колотится, как сумасшедшее, тело становится тяжёлым и неповоротливым... Но в тот момент, когда сострадание и нежность, толкнувшие меня к ней, превращаются в желание, она вдруг вырывается из объятий и вскакивает.

– Что с тобой? Что случилось?

Она закрывает рот ладонью, в глазах у неё прыгают мячики паники.

– Прости меня, прости, я не должен был...

– Нет, это я не должна была, мне нельзя...

Лихорадочно смотрит на часы и почти кричит:

– Отвези меня на берег, немедленно! Через час мне следует быть дома!

Я не понимаю, чем так напугал её, но чувствую, что всё летит в тартарары. Дурак, дурак! Зачем я стал её целовать?! Всё так хорошо шло, она слушала меня и размышляла над моими словами, и надо же было самому всё испортить! Сажусь за штурвал и включаю двигатель, а что мне ещё остаётся? На обратном пути вновь пытаюсь завести разговор о побеге из Центра, но она больше не реагирует. Створки её раковины с треском захлопнулись.

Когда мы прибываем на место, дождя уже нет, тучи расходятся, и в лужах на берегу отражается солнце. Мисс Паркер надевает плащ и забирает свой пистолет, который я разрядил от греха подальше. Спеша и нервничая, она идёт по причалу, а я пытаюсь придумать, как её остановить, но в голову приходит только одно.

– Возвращайся, – говорю я ей в спину. – Возвращайся, Мия!

**11. Мисс Паркер, 8 апреля, понедельник, вечер**

– Возвращайся. Возвращайся, Мия!

Я чуть не споткнулась от неожиданности, меня бросило в жар.

– Что?..

– Возвращайся, Мия.

Тысячу лет меня не называли так! С тех пор, как не стало мамы. Я даже сама, кажется, стала забывать своё имя. Мне захотелось попросить Джарода повторить его ещё раз. Но вместо этого я сказала:

– Не могу. Меня вот-вот хватятся.

– Приходи завтра. Я буду тебя ждать.

– Подумаю, - пообещала я.

И ушла, так и не сумев обернуться и посмотреть на него. Не хотела, чтобы он видел мои горящие щёки. Не хотела сама видеть его лица, расстроенного и растерянного.

Мне пришлось собрать в кулак всю свою выдержку, чтобы не заплакать в такси – этого ещё не хватало! Но, очутившись под защитой собственной спальни, я дала волю слезам. И ладно бы это были слёзы обманутых ожиданий, досады на то, что он опять меня переиграл, что моя затея провалилась. Как бы не так! Весь мой азарт и весь мой гнев остались там, на яхте. С собой я забрала зубную боль тоски.

Пряча в подушку непривычно распухшее лицо, я думала о нём. О надежде, вдруг блеснувшей впереди, когда он предложил увезти меня на край света, подальше от Центра. О том, как уместно из его уст прозвучало «Мия». Как он поцеловал меня – насколько это был многообещающий поцелуй! Я почувствовала тогда, что балансирую на краю пропасти. Ещё чуть-чуть - и упаду туда, откуда не возвращаются. Если бы я его не оттолкнула, это значило бы «да». «Да» не только тому запретному, что могло бы случиться с нами вслед за поцелуем, но и всей Джародовой авантюре. Я не могу. Я Паркер, я рождена и воспитана для другой жизни. К той, которую он мне предложил, я не готова.

Я её... недостойна?

Мысли путались, в глазах резало, как будто в них швырнули песком – ночь без сна, наконец, напомнила о себе. Следовало привести себя в порядок, чтобы ехать в Центр. Но, представив его запахи, звуки и лица, я испытала такое омерзение, что позвонила Сидни и сказалась больной.

– Тебе что-нибудь нужно? – поинтересовался он сочувственно-укоризненным тоном.

Плевать я хотела на его осуждение и на его сочувствие. Пусть думает обо мне, что ему заблагорассудится!

– Мне нужно только одно: чтобы меня оставили в покое хотя бы на один день!

– Выздоравливай, Паркер! – вздохнул Сидни и отключился.

Я заказала еды в ближайшем ресторане. Приняла душ, пока не привезли мой заказ. Через силу поела, чтобы унять дурноту. Всё казалось безвкусным, как мокрая бумага. Легла в постель, но уснуть не смогла. Спустилась в холодную гостиную. Включила телевизор, устроилась на диване, закутавшись в плед... Провались он, этот Джарод, с его заботливыми руками и с его губами, говорящими и делающими то, чего нельзя! Встала, взяла стакан и запечатанную бутылку, открыла. Всего несколько глотков, и мне станет тепло и спокойно! Ещё несколько, и покажется, что в жизни есть устойчивость и смысл. Но, господи, я же умру от стыда, когда...

И тут раздался звонок в дверь. Всё ясно, «любящий» братец пришёл «проведать» больную сестру. Отпила виски из горлышка, чтобы пахло алкоголем. Лучше пусть убедится, что у меня похмелье, чем станет задавать опасные вопросы.

– Как самочувствие, сестрёнка?

Гаденько подмигивая, Лайл оттеснил меня с порога, вынуждая впустить его в дом.

– Разве я приглашала тебя зайти?

– Увы, мисс Паркер забыли научить хорошим манерам! – ухмыльнулся он. – Но я ещё не потерял надежды исправить это упущение.

Подонок, как всегда, источал самодовольство и запах дорогого парфюма. Мне захотелось его ударить. Видимо, это отразилось в моих глазах – он ужом проскользнул в комнату и сел в кресло подальше от меня. Я опустилась в другое кресло, чтобы не стоять перед ним.

– Почему ты не предлагаешь мне выпить? Я знаю, в твоём доме всегда есть напитки для взрослых.

– Жду, когда ты уйдёшь.

– Паркер, ты опять меня огорчаешь. Хорошо, я сам о себе позабочусь. Где у тебя стаканы? Я вижу только один.

Не дождавшись ответа, Лайл ушёл на кухню. Что ему нужно? Что-то заподозрил? Обычно он у меня не задерживается! Через пятнадцать секунд он вернулся со стаканом и пакетом льда. Налил виски себе и мне.

– Знаешь, за что я собираюсь выпить, сестрёнка? За мой успех! На сегодняшнем совещании в Башне наш отец… ну-ну, не надо так кривиться, привыкай! Лично я очень рад, что моим отцом оказался мистер Рейнс. В его руках всегда была настоящая власть, и он знает, чего хочет. В отличие от мистера Паркера, растяпы, державшего в руках свитки, но не сумевшего ими воспользоваться. Да, так вот! На сегодняшнем совещании наш отец сказал, что я прекрасно справляюсь со своими обязанностями, и он собирается расширить мои функции в руководстве Центра. Думаю, что совсем скоро я получу их все.

– Твоим будущим подчинённым здорово повезло!

– Напрасно иронизируешь! Смотри: я жил в нищете и в грязи, в меня вбивали мысль о том, что я ничтожество, и только там моё место. И кто я, и где я теперь? Ты была любимая папина дочка, у тебя было всё, тебя ожидали блестящие перспективы. И что от этого осталось? Ты неудачница и алкоголичка, у тебя нет перспектив, и тебя самой скоро не будет.

Лайл помолчал, допивая виски.

– Обещаю, я скажу проникновенную речь на твоих похоронах. Но у тебя есть шанс их избежать… в ближайшие пару лет, по крайней мере. Если ты станешь вести себя так, как надлежит хорошей сестре и дочери. Тогда, может быть, я замолвлю за тебя словечко перед Триумвиратом! Тебе понятно, Паркер?

Он снова подмигнул мне, и у меня потемнело в глазах от ярости.

– Пошёл вон, ублюдок! – крикнула я и выплеснула в него своё виски.

Удовольствие смотреть на его перекошенную рожу было недолгим, но острым.

– Не думай, что я это забуду, – выплюнул он, вытряхивая из-за воротника кубик льда. – И за это ты тоже ответишь… сестрёнка.

Захлопнув за ним дверь, я прислонилась к ней спиной и стояла так несколько минут, без чувств и без мыслей. Потом взяла бутылку и хлебнула из неё. Ещё и ещё… А потом, наконец, уснула на диване в гостиной и проспала остаток дня.

Уже совсем темно, но я не зажигаю свет. В темноте не так болит голова. Чувствую себя совершенно разбитой! Организм вопит: забудь об алкоголе! Если не хочешь дать братцу возможность сказать «проникновенную речь» на твоих похоронах. С душераздирающей отчётливостью я вдруг понимаю, что не Лайл приходил ко мне днём – ко мне приходило моё будущее. И есть только одна возможность такого будущего избежать!

**12. Джарод. 8 апреля, понедельник, поздний вечер**

Близко к ней больше не подойду, лишь бы она вернулась! Что на меня нашло вчера? Я собирался предложить ей побег, только побег, а не самого себя в придачу. Тоже мне, герой-любовник. Даже если допустить, что я ей нравлюсь... она так охотно откликнулась на мой поцелуй, что это не выглядит столь уж невероятным... даже если я ей нравлюсь – сколько времени должно пройти, прежде чем она научится мне доверять, захочет подпустить меня ближе? Да и захочет ли когда-нибудь? Что, если ни о каком «нравлюсь» речь не идёт, и это был просто порыв, жест отчаяния и одиночества, которого она тут же устыдилась?

Я пытался избавиться от мыслей о мисс Паркер, но ничего не вышло. Я как будто всё время чувствую вкус её губ, как будто касаюсь по-прежнему её напряжённой спины, и её имя, которое я давным-давно запретил себе вспоминать, стоит у меня в ушах. Мия, Мия, прошу тебя, прими правильное решение! Дай себе шанс стать счастливой, а обо всём остальном я позабочусь.

Баррикады, которые я возводил в течение нескольких месяцев, пытаясь отгородить от неё своё сердце, рухнули окончательно.

Утром я заплатил Горелому Джо, чтобы он дал мне знать, если в марине произойдёт что-то необычное, и увёл «Надежду» в укромную бухту, подальше от Бетани Бич. Как ни тяжело было думать об этом, следовало защитить себя и яхту на случай, если мисс Паркер взбредёт в голову явиться днём в сопровождении чистильщиков. Но Джо молчал, ничего необычного не происходило. Что ж, значит, есть вероятность, что она придёт на рассвете и одна.

Половину дня я проспал – прошлую ночь, в ожидании гостей, пришлось провести без сна на верхней палубе, да ещё и под дождём. Вечером, проснувшись и подкрепившись, решил развеяться и вышел в океан – он был на редкость спокойным и сонно дышал медленными широкими волнами. Небо очистилось, стало совсем тепло, и я устроился за штурвалом на флайбридже4. Я двигался вперёд, пока не погасла солнечная позолота на воде, и примерялся к идее совершить кругосветку на этой яхте. Почему бы и нет? Новый опыт, новые навыки, новые впечатления. А если я буду не один…

Если я буду не один, мы поплывём туда, куда захочет мисс Паркер.

А вот если она никуда не захочет плыть, – будь она неладна с её бессмысленным упрямством! –тогда я и отправлюсь в путешествие. И наконец-то раз и навсегда выброшу её из головы.

Причаливаю уже в темноте, на часах начало двенадцатого. Сооружаю себе нехитрый ужин, но кусок нейдёт в горло – я жду, и сегодняшнее тягостное и горькое ожидание совсем не похоже на вчерашнее почти праздничное предвкушение встречи. Вчера я чувствовал себя хозяином положения, а сегодня всё зависит от мисс Паркер. Если она не появится здесь через три-четыре часа, значит, скорее всего, не появится вовсе.

Созвездия несколько раз пересчитаны, причал несколько раз измерен шагами. Впервые в жизни я жалею, что не обзавёлся привычкой курить: сигареты помогли бы мне скоротать время. Снова и снова перебираю в уме утренние подробности, то с воодушевлением, вспоминая, как заблестели интересом её глаза, то ненавидя себя за то, что погасил этот блеск.

После полуночи время почти останавливается. Что мне делать, если она не придёт? Неужели, действительно, бросить её одну, оставив на растерзание Центру? Может быть, мой план изначально был провальным? Может быть, мне вообще не следовало спрашивать её согласия, а следовало похитить её и увезти туда, где её никто бы не нашёл? Идея похищения никогда мне не нравилась, я считал, что мисс Паркер должна научиться сама распоряжаться своей жизнью, но вдруг я недооценил грозящую ей опасность?

В тот момент, когда ожидание, смешанное с чувством вины, становится совсем уж нестерпимым – я стою на корме и борюсь с искушением наплевать на риск и поехать в Голубую бухту, – на берегу в тусклом свете фонарей появляется тонкая чёрная фигура. Женщина, которую я ждал, идёт уверенно и быстро, никакие сомнения не давят ей на плечи. Достигнув яхты, мисс Паркер легко перескакивает на борт, мимолётно улыбается, сверкнув глазами, и говорит:

– Не стой столбом, будто увидел привидение. Я не ужинала, у тебя есть еда?

**13. Мисс Паркер. 8 апреля, понедельник, поздний вечер**

Почему я не сделала этого сразу же? Стоило принять решение, и ощущение безнадёжности ушло. Даже голова уже почти не болит. Поднимаюсь с дивана и включаю свет. Сколько времени? Четверть двенадцатого. Часа через три можно спокойно ехать в Бетани Бич... Как раз успею собраться. Чем скорее я скажу Джароду, что принимаю его предложение, тем лучше. Главное, не забыть об осторожности.

Перво-наперво иду на кухню и проверяю, нет ли там «жучков». Раньше не было, но после того, как там сегодня побывал Лайл... Нет, всё чисто. Похоже, мерзавец приходил лишь затем, чтобы меня уесть. А вместо этого подсказал мне правильный путь! Моё исчезновение наверняка его обрадует. Услуга за услугу, братец – надеюсь, ты оценишь! От этой мысли мне становится смешно. Я ненавижу его сильнее, чем прежде, но сейчас не хочу расходовать силы на ненависть. Есть дела и поважней!

Всё, с этой минуты никакого виски! Апатичное нежелание умирать сменяется острым, отчаянным желанием жить. Я словно очнулась от долгого тяжёлого сна. Мне страшно заглядывать вперёд, но это приятный, щекочущий страх рискованного аттракциона.

Делаю то, чего не делала уже много дней: очень внимательно изучаю своё отражение в зеркале. Да, Паркер… Ещё чуть-чуть, и никакая косметика не спасла бы твою репутацию красивой женщины. Но, к счастью, пока ничего непоправимого не произошло. Крашусь тщательней обычного. Тщательней обычного укладываю волосы. Странно, но сегодня и мысли нет о том, чтобы выглядеть невзрачно, как в предыдущие предрассветные вылазки. Выбираю одежду. Решительный и однозначный чёрный цвет как нельзя лучше соответствует моему настроению. Шёлковая блузка с открытыми руками, брючный костюм, матовые остроносые туфли.

Наконец, я остаюсь довольна тем, что вижу в зеркале. На часах без десяти два – самое глухое время. Можно идти! Привычно удостоверившись, что за домом никто не следит, ныряю в ночь. Она прекрасна – безоблачная, очень тёплая, наполненная густым цветочным запахом. Всё будет в порядке, Паркер. Всё получится так, как задумано.

Притворщика я застаю на корме «Надежды». У него забавный оторопелый вид. Совсем не ожидал, что я приду?

– Не стой столбом, будто увидел привидение. – говорю я. – Я не ужинала, у тебя есть еда?

Джарод молча открывает дверь и отодвигается, словно боится случайно ко мне прикоснуться. И почему это совсем меня не удивляет?

Делает приглашающий жест:

– Располагайся. Сейчас принесу чего-нибудь поесть.

– Неужели сегодня ты не приготовил наручники? – интересуюсь я.

Он не давал мне повода язвить, но нужно же как-то скрыть растерянность! Впервые за долгие годы я пришла к нему, как к другу, а не врагу, и пока не понимаю, как себя держать.

– Наручники? А надо? Ты что-то замышляешь? – усмехается он. И сам себе отвечает: – Я так не думаю.

– Откуда такая уверенность, Джарод?

– Далеко ли мы уплывём, мисс Паркер, если я буду в тебе сомневаться? Считай, что ты получила кредит доверия.

«Мисс Паркер»! Оказывается, всё это время я ждала, когда он назовёт меня по имени.

Джарод уходит и возвращается с тарелкой бутербродов и двумя полными бокалами.

– Это виноградный сок, – кивает он на содержимое бокалов. – На борту «Надежды» действует сухой закон.

Он считает меня законченной алкоголичкой? Чёрт, как же стыдно!

Протягивает бокал и пододвигает тарелку.

– Итак, ты здесь, потому что здравый смысл, наконец, возобладал, и ты решилась оставить Центр?

– Да.

– Неужели я превзошёл самого себя в красноречии и смог тебя убедить?

– Кое-кто справился лучше, чем ты!

Он удивлённо вскидывает брови.

– Это был Лайл. Нам тесно на одном континенте!

– Вот уж не думал, что у меня однажды найдётся повод быть ему благодарным! – смеётся Джарод и поднимает бокал. – Ну что, мисс Паркер? За успех нашего предприятия?

– Мия, – поправляю я и вижу, как теплеет его взгляд.

– За твою новую жизнь, Мия!

– За мою новую жизнь!

Один за другим глотаю бутерброды – я, и правда, умираю от голода! – и запиваю их виноградным соком. Джарод смотрит, как я ем, и вдруг смущается, словно в этом есть что-то неприличное. Мне тоже неловко. Всё сейчас неприлично и непривычно, в моём перевернувшемся мире.

И всё возможно.

– Подумала, в какую страну хочешь попасть? – неожиданно спрашивает он.

– В Германию. Это реально?

– Разумеется. Я говорил, ты можешь выбрать любое место на Земле. Пусть это будет Германия. Нам сегодня многое предстоит обсудить, но пока… ты тепло одета?.. пока давай поднимемся на верхнюю палубу. Сегодня отличная погода, и нет шторма – предлагаю встретить рассвет в океане.

Отсюда, из марины, океан не виден. Небо над ним уже белеет, но до восхода солнца ещё есть время. Джарод садится на капитанское место, я – на пассажирский диванчик. Мы выходим на открытое пространство. Притворщик так лихо разворачивает яхту, что солёные брызги летят мне в лицо. Я вдруг понимаю, что сейчас он безудержно, по-мальчишески радуется тому, что я пришла. И лицо у него сейчас совершенно мальчишеское. Я не видела его таким даже в детстве!

Берег остался далеко позади, в синей дымке. Небо на востоке наливается алым. Заглушив мотор, Джарод смотрит на меня.

– Ну как?

Вокруг такой простор, что дух захватывает – лети, куда хочешь! Но я не знаю, как об этом сказать, и пожимаю плечами.

– Отлично.

Он улыбается.

– Ты ещё не чувствуешь себя свободной, Мия. Но как только ты попрощаешься с Центром...

– Когда это случится? Я не хочу откладывать!

– Откладывать нельзя, если бы ты и хотела. Мне нужно три дня на подготовку наших паспортов и виз. За это время ты должна придумать способ на сутки избавиться от наблюдения. Сумеешь?

– Без сомнения.

Какая у него улыбка! Раньше мне нельзя было улыбаться ему в ответ. А чудо-мальчик, тем временем, вырос и превратился в мужчину, к которому меня влечёт. Глупо притворяться, что этого нет!

– Мия!

– Что?

– Я спросил: ты уже придумала, как это сделать?

– Избавиться от наблюдения? Нет, но придумаю. Могу я попросить о помощи Сидни?

– Только «вслепую» – не объясняй, зачем тебе это нужно.

Над водой появляется солнечный край. Джарод сидит, не снимая рук со штурвала. Я смотрю на него, как будто вижу впервые. Какие у него руки! Раньше мне нельзя было так на него смотреть, но теперь я не могу отвести глаз!

– Эй! О чём ты думаешь? Боишься?

– Я?! Ты же знаешь, я не из пугливых.

Солнце поднимается выше, набирает силу и цвет. Белоснежная яхта кажется сейчас рыжей. Лицо Джарода тоже подсвечено рыжим. Я думаю о том, что нам предстоит провести на этой яхте много дней. Бок о бок, вдвоём, и рано или поздно...

– Будь очень, очень осторожна. Не собирай никаких вещей, пускай все они остаются на своих местах.

– Я хочу взять кое-что на память о маме.

– Не больше того, что поместится в дамскую сумку.

Солнечный диск целиком выскальзывает из-за горизонта. Сразу становится совсем светло. Океан вспыхивает золотым. Рано или поздно? Скорее, рано, чем поздно! Я и так потеряла слишком много времени. Мне хочется перейти Рубикон. Сделать шаг, после которого перемены в моей жизни станут необратимыми. Встаю, подхожу к капитану и кладу ладони ему на плечи. Он замирает.

– Солнце взошло, Джарод, а я начинаю замерзать. Пойдём вниз. Покажи мне каюты.

**14. Джарод. 9 апреля, вторник, утро**

Сначала всё шло так, как я предполагал.

Стоило ей заговорить, и по звуку её голоса я догадался, что в этот раз мне улыбнулась удача: мисс Паркер уедет со мной. Потом, рассмотрев её хорошенько в салоне, я убедился в своей правоте. Сегодня при ней не было пистолета, но сама она походила на оружие – лук с натянутой тетивой: одно движение, и стрела, освобождённая, устремится к цели, а цель эта – новая жизнь.

Она попросила называть её по имени, как будто протянула руку для дружеского рукопожатия. Я захотел обнять её в ответ, но сдержался. Достаточно того, что она здесь, и улыбается, и смотрит внимательно, и подбирает верный тон – учится общаться со мной, как с другом.

Мне понравилось, как смутилась Мия, услышав про сухой закон, объявленный мной на «Надежде». Ей стыдно, а значит, велика вероятность, что у нас вообще не возникнет проблем с алкоголем – все они останутся на берегу. Безопасность, морской воздух, новые впечатления быстро вернут её в нормальное состояние. Я придумал хороший план!

Безопасность, морской воздух, новые впечатления... Надеюсь, они помогут нам не только в этом. Радость не смогла перекрыть тревогу. Сегодня моя гостья по-особенному, пронзительно красива, но чёрный цвет подчеркнул её худобу и бледность. В её движениях и взгляде появилось что-то лихорадочное. Вчерашнее впечатление, увы, оказалось верным: последние месяцы подорвали её здоровье. Я должен буду заняться им, как только Голубая бухта останется далеко позади – скорее бы это случилось! Нужно позаботиться о том, чтобы на борту было всё необходимое.

Чтобы порадовать её чем-нибудь прямо сейчас, я предложил ей совершить морскую прогулку. Восторга она не выразила, но послушно поднялась за мной на верхнюю палубу. Погоди немного, бедняжка, скоро ты научишься дышать полной грудью!

Мне было сложно сосредоточиться на управлении яхтой, я всё время краем глаза смотрел на женщину, сидящую справа от меня. Ветер растрепал её волосы, в точности, как представлялось мне позавчера, она поморщилась, стирая пальцами капли воды, попавшие на лицо, и в этот момент я вдруг понял, что моя жизнь до краёв наполнилась смыслом.

Времени у нас было мало, а поговорить следовало о многом. Поэтому я остановил яхту и повернулся к Мие, чтобы объяснить ей, что следует сделать до отъезда и как себя вести.

И тут события приняли неожиданный оборот.

Я думал, она с удовольствием перейдёт к делу, может быть, примется спорить со мной, но мисс Паркер совсем меня не слушала! Она смотрела на меня странным удивлённым взглядом, а потом, как только над горизонтом засияло солнце, поднялась и положила руки мне на плечи.

– Рассвет состоялся, Джарод, а я начинаю замерзать. Пойдём вниз. Покажи мне каюты.

– Ладно, – сказал я, боясь пошевельнуться.

– Пойдём! – повторила Мия, отошла от меня, и я услышал, как она спускается по трапу.

Я поставил яхту на автопилот и последовал за ней.

Из салона на нижнюю палубу ведёт узкая винтовая лесенка, где не разойтись двоим. Мия вступила на лесенку первая и замешкалась на последней ступеньке. Я налетел на неё, едва не сбив с ног, но она ухватилась за меня и удержала равновесие.

– Прости, я не успел затормозить!

Попытался отодвинуться, но её руки не позволили.

– Не извиняйся, это я не вовремя остановилась, – проговорила она с необычной мягкостью.

Не так уж сложно сохранять дистанцию, если женщина сама предпочитает держаться от тебя подальше. А сейчас я чувствовал тепло её дыхания и горьковатый запах её духов, смотрел в её прозрачные голубые глаза и видел в них поощрение, а не лёд, не гнев и не страдание, как бывало раньше, и её губы, вкус которых уже был мне знаком, снова оказались слишком близко. Слово, которое я сам себе давал, стало бессмысленным, я потянулся поцеловать её, но она увернулась, оттолкнула меня и проговорила с улыбкой:

– Ну что, показывай, как здесь всё устроено.

– Всё необходимое здесь есть, Мия, – я еле узнал собственный голос.

Стараясь не смотреть на неё, показал ей камбуз – закуток с плитой и микроволновкой – и маленькую ванную, сверкающую чистотой. Открыл дверь в гостевую каюту. Две нешироких койки, низкий ступенчатый потолок.

– В чемодане и то просторней! – фыркнула мисс Паркер.

– Ничего, я неприхотлив. Тебе будет удобней в капитанской каюте.

В косых лучах утреннего солнца капитанская каюта выглядела очень уютной.

– Совсем другое дело!

Осматриваясь, Мия сделала пару шагов, а потом расстегнула жакет и сбросила его на пол. Потрогала край полукруглой кровати, застеленной белым покрывалом и, раскинув руки, упала на неё спиной.

– Мне тут нравится, Джарод! Но эта каюта тоже рассчитана на двоих.

Сердце бухало колоколом. Я подобрал жакет и стоял в дверях, держа его, как младенца, и не зная, куда девать глаза.

– Пристрой его куда-нибудь, – сказала она негромко, – и иди ко мне.

«Иди ко мне». Я не понимал, что ею движет. Одиночество, жаждущее заполнения? Любопытство? Случайная прихоть? Я мог бы напомнить Мие, как мало времени в нашем распоряжении, или перевести всё в шутку. Но я так сильно и так давно её желал! И я сказал себе: «Неважно! Что бы ни творилось у неё в голове, сейчас она хочет быть с тобой, и отказать ей будет глупостью и свинством!» И лёг с нею рядом.

Она тотчас обняла меня, и губы её прижались к моим губам.

Не торопись, моя хорошая, пожалуйста, не торопись!

Нежданный подарок, полученный мной от Судьбы.

Задержать мгновение, успеть насладиться им и запомнить его, прежде чем я потеряю над собой контроль. Смотреть на тебя, прикасаться к тебе, вдыхать твой запах. Покрыть поцелуями каждый дюйм твоего тела.

Чёрный шёлк душистых волос, разметавшихся на белом. Надменный тонкий профиль, разлёт бровей, глаза, по-прежнему изумлённые, доверчиво приоткрытый рот. Хрупкая белая шея с трепещущей жилкой. Чёрный шёлк блузки – зачем на ней столько пуговиц, Мия?.. Нежная грудь в чёрном кружеве… Кружево – прочь. Гибкая сильная спина. След от пули над левой лопаткой. Я чуть не потерял тебя тогда. Белой ниточкой шов на животе. И тогда – тоже. Никогда, никому не позволю больше тебя ранить! Под брюками – узкие бёдра и бесконечно длинные ноги в чёрных чулках... Слишком много одежды! Позволь мне увидеть тебя всю. Я знаю, Мия, ты совершенна. Позволь мне всю тебя осязать.

Не торопиться – невыносимо! Быстрые руки, избавляющие меня от одежды. Короткие поцелуи, ласкающие и узнающие одновременно. Шёпот, обжигающий кожу... что, Мия, что? Всё будет, как ты хочешь, но я умру, если сейчас тебя отпущу!

– Я сама! – выдохнула она, и оказалась сверху, и стиснула коленями мои бёдра.

Круг неба над нами, брызги солнца на её груди, жаркое и чуткое тело, принимающее меня.

И радость, безудержная и невозможная радость, не оставляющая в мире места ни для чего другого.

Я не хотел засыпать, но, похоже, всё-таки проспал несколько минут. Открыв глаза, вижу, что небо в иллюминаторе уже не розовое, а голубое. Пять минут восьмого! Через полчаса, самое позднее, Мия должна покинуть яхту, иначе всё может сорваться! Она лежит, устроившись головой на моём плече и прижавшись спиной к моему боку, я не вижу её лица, и мне становится страшно.

Казалось, ей хорошо со мной, но могу ли я знать наверняка? Я понятия не имею, что именно ей нравится. Вряд ли я мог чем-то её удивить. Я никогда не чувствовал себя виртуозом в любви и не стремился им стать. Никогда не был с женщинами, которые не задевали моего сердца, и от тех немногих, которые его задели, вынужден был уходить. Потому что нельзя было задерживаться на одном месте, подвергать их опасности и самого себя связывать обязательствами. Но только ли поэтому? Совершенно отчётливо я понимаю сейчас, что все эти годы надеялся найти кого-то, кто напоминал бы мне мисс Паркер, кто стал бы мне так же дорог, как она – и не находил.

И ни с кем я не переживал восторга, только что пережитого с ней.

Стоит ей посмотреть на меня, и я всё прочту в её лице. Может быть, прочту, что продолжения не будет. Я бы оттянул этот момент, если бы мог – но ей нужно возвращаться домой. Господи, как не хочется, чтобы она уходила!

– Мия!

– Ты проснулся, – откликается она, не оборачиваясь.

– Восьмой час. Тебе пора.

– Да, мне пора.

Какой ровный у неё голос!

– Я решила сделать что-то такое, после чего наши с тобой... отношения уже не стали бы прежними, – вдруг говорит Мия, хотя я ни о чём её не спрашиваю. – Потом подумала, что слишком спешу, но уже не хотела останавливаться. А теперь... – она чуть слышно вздыхает, находит мою руку и сплетает свои пальцы с моими, – теперь я не могу понять, почему мы не сделали этого раньше!

И тогда она переворачивается, её ладонь скользит по моей груди, и я, наконец, вижу её лицо, сияющее ярче утреннего солнца.

**15. Мисс Паркер. 9 апреля, вторник, утро**

Это был просто секс, Паркер.

Просто секс? Как бы не так!

Секс – всего лишь набор приятных телодвижений. Возможность расслабиться. Способ утвердить свою власть над мужчиной. Да, после первого поцелуя с Джародом я ожидала хорошего секса… Но не того, что у нас случилось на самом деле.

Мы душами с ним переплелись, а не только телами. Я думала, такого не бывает! Я думала, все разговоры об этом – романтическая чушь. А теперь лежу рядом с человеком, который только что казался мне частью меня самой. И боюсь пошевелиться, чтобы не потревожить его сон.

Раз за разом, переживаю заново потрясение, которое испытала, когда он раздевал меня. Он так смотрел на меня и так ко мне прикасался, словно ждал этого момента целую вечность. Я думала, не бывает и такого. По крайней мере, не может быть со мной!

А ведь он всё про меня знает. Знает, что я не праведница. Знает, сколько мрачных тайн в моём прошлом и в прошлом моей семьи. И не забыл, конечно, сколько проблем я принесла в его собственную жизнь.

С Томми было иначе. Его нежность сводила меня с ума, но я постоянно чувствовала себя виноватой. Словно я беру то, что мне не принадлежит. Словно обманываю его... Ведь так оно и было! Он не ведал, что за жизнь я веду. И с какой силой он столкнулся. И он погиб из-за этого... Из-за меня погиб.

Почему я вспоминаю сейчас о нём? Почему к застарелой боли примешана сейчас тревога?

Дурные мысли – прочь. Джарод – не Томми. У него нет иллюзий. Ему известно, что такое Центр и как ему противостоять.

Ощущаю спиной его спокойное дыхание. Так же размеренно дышит океан под нами, поднимая и опуская яхту. Солнце всё выше, в каюте всё светлей. Тревоги больше нет. Мне слишком хорошо сейчас, я не хочу задерживаться в тревоге. Скорей бы миновали назначенные три дня! Скорей бы осталась позади моя прежняя жизнь. В новой жизни будут только Джарод и океан. Океан и Джарод. На первое время мне этого хватит.

Чёрт возьми, сколько можно спать?! Я должна возвращаться. И мне до смерти хочется снова окунуться в его тепло. Снова почувствовать себя королевским подарком. Не могу потерять больше ни минуты!

– Мия!

Наконец-то.

– Восьмой час. Тебе пора.

И я говорю ему напрямик, о чём сейчас думаю. Довольно недомолвок и лжи! А потом целую его счастливое лицо и поспешно отодвигаюсь, потому что нас опять накрывает желанием. Джарод одевается, повернувшись ко мне спиной, складывает аккуратной стопочкой и оставляет рядом со мной мои вещи.

– Собирайся, моя хорошая. Я пойду наверх, нам нужно ещё добраться до пристани.

Когда я поднимаюсь в салон, яхта несётся на всех парах, снаружи ничего не видно, кроме поднятых ею брызг. Мой капитан снова выглядит мальчишкой. Как четыре часа назад, когда мы отправились встречать рассвет. У него теперь тоже ничего не останется, кроме меня и океана…

– Джарод! Ответь мне на один вопрос.

– Конечно, Мия, – отзывается он с готовностью.

– Через три дня ты уплывёшь со мной в другое полушарие. Что, здесь тебя совсем ничего не держит?

Он сбавляет скорость и озадаченно поворачивается ко мне.

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Ты свободен? Я знаю, у тебя была подруга… однажды до тебя пытались добраться через неё…

Вспоминать об этом неприятно, но я должна была спросить.

– Зои?

Точно, Зои. Рыжие волосы, хорошенькое живое личико.

– Мы давно расстались, – произносит Джарод с тёплой улыбкой, которая почему-то меня задевает. – Вскоре после того, как стало понятно, что её здоровью ничто не грозит.

– Ты…

– Это было наше общее решение.

«Вскоре после того, как стало понятно, что её здоровью ничто не грозит».

Он пристально смотрит на меня и говорит, притушив улыбку:

– Я совершенно свободен, Мия. И не уйду от тебя, когда ты будешь в безопасности, если ты сама этого не захочешь.

– А мама? Ты нашёл её?

Ещё один, очень больной вопрос, который нельзя не задать.

– Нет, – он мрачнеет. – Она как будто растворилась, никаких зацепок, никаких следов.

– Прости.

– Не беспокойся об этом, Мия. Я обязательно с ней встречусь. Но сейчас у меня есть дело, которое нельзя откладывать.

Мы уже вошли в гавань, яхта требует внимания, и Джарод снова показывает мне затылок.

– А… остальная твоя семья? Что с ними?

– У них всё хорошо, – в его голосе ясно слышится удовлетворение. – Они живут в Техасе, недалеко друг от друга. Майор Чарльз воспитывает Джарода-младшего. По-моему, они оба счастливы. Итен заканчивает учёбу. Эмили собирается замуж.

– Часто с ними видишься?

– Не очень. Они справляются без меня.

Начав спрашивать, я уже не могу остановиться.

– Ты выяснил всё, что хотел? Знаешь теперь, кто ты?

Повисает пауза. «Надежда» пробирается к своему месту, лавируя среди других судов. Толчок, и она останавливается у причала.

– Нет, Мия, – произносит Джарод без выражения. Я уж думала, что он не ответит. – Я так этого и не узнал. И выяснил не всё.

Он выходит из-за пульта и садится рядом со мной на диван.

– Информация была противоречивой. Часть её я получил из Центра, часть – из других источников. Я не знал, чему верить, и решил хотя бы разобраться с родственными связями. Как только майор Чарльз, Эмили и Итен собрались вместе, я сам, своими руками, провёл генетическую экспертизу. Эмили – моя сестра и дочь майора Чарльза. Итен – её брат и его сын. Но мы с Итеном – не родственники, и майор Чарльз мне не отец. Донором для моей матери был кто-то другой.

– И что дальше? – я беру его за руку.

– Когда-нибудь я найду все ответы, – он пожимает плечами, стараясь выглядеть беспечным, и повторяет: – Но сейчас у меня есть дело, которое нельзя откладывать.

Да ведь у меня же есть шанс ему помочь! Крошечный шанс, но жаль им не воспользоваться.

– А хочешь, – говорю я с неожиданным для меня самой волнением, – я попробую это узнать? – и поясняю, пока он не успел перебить: – Отцовский архив сейчас в моём распоряжении. Часть документов забрали в хранилище Центра, но многое оставили. Вдруг там есть что-нибудь, касающееся NuGenesis?

– Нет, Мия! – он испуганно сжимает мои пальцы. – Не вздумай! Тебе нельзя рисковать.

– Никакого риска! Они привыкли, что я разбираю эти бумаги. Просто теперь у меня будет цель.

– Не надо! Твоя задача – не вызывать подозрений и на один день освободиться от слежки, и больше ниче…

Поздно. Я должна это сделать. Я так решила! Чутье подсказывает, что меня ждёт успех.

– Я буду очень осторожна, Джарод. Обещаю, что брошу поиски, если кто-нибудь обратит на них внимание.

И я целую его, не давая больше возражать.

**16. Джарод. 9 апреля, вторник, поздний вечер**

Бесконечный выдался день!

Когда Мия ушла – я смотрел на неё, пока не она не скрылась из виду, – мною овладело чувство иллюзорности происходящего. Это утро было слишком прекрасным для реальной жизни! Я жадно искал вокруг себя свидетельства того, что оно мне не привиделось. Тарелка из-под бутербродов и два бокала на столике в салоне. Влажное полотенце, оставленное Мией в ванной. Смятая постель, белое покрывало, пахнущее её духами. Зарывшись в него лицом, я решил поспать ещё пару часов – неизвестно, когда удастся уснуть в следующий раз. Во сне, разумеется, видел её и проснулся сам не свой от желания.

Дыши ровно, Джарод, возьми себя в руки. Главное – не то, что теперь она с тобой спит. Главное – то, что теперь ты за неё отвечаешь, а значит, голова у тебя должна быть ясная.

Прежде всего, следовало убедиться, что в Центре тихо. Я написал Анжело, получил от него новые файлы с компьютера мистера Лайла, проглядел их и вздохнул с облегчением: всё в порядке. Утренних отлучек мисс Паркер не заметили, ненужных вопросов ей не задавали, наблюдение за ней не усилили.

Среди прочего, попалась короткая сегодняшняя запись с камеры наблюдения в её кабинете. Как всегда, подтянутая, очень бледная, с каменным выражением лица, мисс Паркер сидит за столом и сортирует на три кучки бумаги из пухлой жёлтой папки. Время от времени отправляет что-нибудь в шредер, делает пометки в блокноте. Невозможно заподозрить, что она занята сейчас поиском «улик», а не скучной канцелярской работой, но на сердце у меня всё равно становится тяжело. И зачем только я признался Мие, что выяснил не всё, что хотел? Нужно было сказать, что тайн, которые я стремился бы раскрыть, больше не осталось. Но я же не знал, что она вдруг кинется мне помогать!

Увидел я и то, как вчера она плеснула виски в лицо своему брату, и как жгучая, нутряная ненависть исказила это лицо. Он психопат, он по-настоящему опасен! Скорее, скорее забрать её отсюда и увезти подальше! Германия вдруг показалась мне слишком близкой, я предпочёл бы другую планету.

Отплытие назначено на утро двенадцатого апреля. Сколько мне нужно сделать за три дня! Я подкорректировал уже составленный план действий, взял напрокат машину и поехал в Филадельфию. Предстояло купить справочники по мореходству и навигационные карты, заказать доставку на яхту провизии и питьевой воды и позаботиться об одежде для Мии – мы договорились, что никаких своих вещей она не возьмёт. Кроме того, предстояло сделать наше путешествие легальным. Сколько лет, Джарод, тебе пришлось бы провести в тюрьме, если бы кто-то вздумал посадить тебя за подделку документов? Паспорта и права на управление судном я подготовлю сам, но визы постараюсь получить настоящие. Хорошо, что есть люди, готовые мне помочь и в том, и в другом.

В Филадельфии всё шло, как по маслу, я вернулся раньше, чем рассчитывал, и провёл вечер за изучением карт и метеорологических прогнозов. До начала сезона ураганов – больше месяца. Если повезёт с погодой, мы пересечём Атлантику за неделю. Если не повезёт – максимум, недели за три. Может быть, имеет смысл сделать остановку на каких-нибудь островах, а Европа подождёт? Бесконечные пляжи, белый песок, буйство зелени, аборигены в цветочных гирляндах. Не жизнь, а картинка из рекламного буклета! Жаркие тропические ночи. Стоп, стоп, стоп! Предаваться мечтам будешь потом. Вероятно, они даже исполнятся, если Мия захочет, чтобы ты остался.

А если не захочет? Недавно у меня получилось почти забыть о ней. Но я ещё не знал, каково это – заниматься с ней любовью, просыпаться, когда её голова покоится на моём плече, видеть рассвет в её глазах. Воспоминания, которые теперь останутся со мной навсегда.

Утром, прежде, чем расстаться, я попросил Мию не приезжать сюда до двенадцатого. Она посмотрела на меня странно и сказала, что хочет быть в курсе всех дел, а с вопросами безопасности разберётся сама. «Если я не смогу приехать, то попрошу Сида передать тебе привет!»

Когда начинает темнеть, я звоню Сидни и интересуюсь, не спрашивала ли обо мне мисс Паркер.

– Нет, – отвечает тот, слегка удивившись. – Зато она, похоже, взялась за ум. Сегодня она гораздо лучше выглядела и даже сказала, что готова побеседовать с наркологом. Мальчик мой, это не твоя ли заслуга?

– При чём тут я, Сид? Мы не общаемся, и я не видел её с того вечера.

Прежде чем отключиться, я слышу, как он усмехается. Доктор, конечно, что-то подозревает, но знать подробности ему не нужно – так будет безопасней для всех.

Сворачиваю карты, закрываю справочники и поднимаюсь на верхнюю палубу. Вечер такой же тёплый, как вчера, и небо такое же ясное, но стало ветрено, и океан по ту сторону дамбы напоминает о себе глухим рокотом. Я по-прежнему тревожусь о Мие: ей бы затаиться сейчас дома, симулируя тихое пьянство, как она делала позавчера. Но до чего же мне хочется, чтобы она уже сейчас была здесь!

**17. Мисс Паркер. 10 апреля, утро**

Оказывается, труднее всего скрывать счастье!

Я надеваю тёмно-серый костюм, откладываю в сторону румяна и подкрашиваю сиреневым почти незаметные сегодня синяки под глазами. Вид становится таким же нездоровым, как раньше, но взгляд! Что, спрашивается, можно сделать с ним?! А с губами, расплывающимися в предательской улыбке, стоит мне только задуматься?

Мысленно я всё ещё на «Надежде». Вспоминаю пикантные подробности сегодняшнего утра, фантазирую об утре следующем. Снова чувствую благоговейные касания Джародовых рук, воображаю, что сделаю с ним завтра, чтобы трепет и нежность уступили место настоящей страсти.

Опаздываю в Центр на пятнадцать минут. Два дня назад я попыталась бы тенью проскользнуть в свой кабинет, чтобы не столкнуться ни с кем из родственничков, но сегодня... Сегодня мне всё равно. Моё освобождение так близко! Я ухожу, ухожу! А вы – оставайтесь. Интригуйте, боритесь за власть, пресмыкайтесь перед Триумвиратом, караульте свои страшные тайны, убивайте ради всего этого. Я в ваши игры больше не играю!

– Отлично выглядишь, Паркер! Вампирская бледность тебе идёт! – Лайл, с которым я сталкиваюсь на пороге кабинета, вдруг берёт меня за подбородок и поворачивает к свету. – Поделись секретом: как ты её добилась? Неужели вчера весь день провела в салоне красоты?

– Не трожь меня, недоумок! – я бью его по руке, изображая злость. – Не знаешь, чем ещё себя украсить? Хочешь, помогу?

Мне сегодня нет дела до его наглости и глумливых комплиментов. Если бы можно было дать себе волю! Я дёрнула бы его за пижонский галстук и рассмеялась бы ему в лицо. До Рейнса, через полчаса вызвавшего меня к себе, мне тоже нет дела. Да, папуля, у меня по-прежнему никаких новостей. А чего ты хотел? Поиски Джарода никогда не бывали быстрыми! Уношу ноги, чтобы не поддаться искушению и не похлопать его по блестящей лысине.

В кабинете, под глазом работающей камеры, нужно быть начеку. Надеюсь, я по-прежнему кажусь невозмутимой, но даётся мне это с трудом. Скоро я навсегда покину это обрыдлое место! Между стеной и столом – четыре коробки с отцовскими документами, две разобранных, две нетронутых. Вот последняя работа, которую я сделаю в Центре. Прости, отец. Я люблю тебя, но постараюсь забыть и о тебе тоже. Ты причинил мне слишком много боли.

Похоже, единственный способ контролировать выражение лица – вовсе избегать тех мыслей, которые нужно скрыть. Поэтому теперь я стараюсь думать только о деле. До обеда успеваю разобрать одну большую папку. В ней, как и в тех папках, которые уже разобраны, нет никаких упоминаний о NuGenesis. Неудивительно, эти бумаги наверняка изъяли в первую очередь! Мне нужен счастливый случай, какой-нибудь листок, затерявшийся среди других.

В середине дня иду к Сидни и приглашаю его составить мне компанию за обедом. Мы отправляемся в большой и шумный ресторан, где нас не смогут подслушать. Нам уже случалось вести здесь разговоры, не предназначенные для чужих ушей.

– Итак, что ты намерена со мной обсудить? – спрашивает Сидни, как только приносят наш заказ.

– Они сидят у меня в печёнках! – я хмурюсь и поджимаю губы, изо всех сил показывая недовольство. – За мной всё время следят. Расслабиться нельзя ни на секунду! Вчера я пыталась спокойно отлежаться дома. Так, можно подумать, мой придурочный брат дал мне такую возможность! Явился «проведать», заставил развлекать его разговорами… Я просто хочу отдохнуть от наблюдения. Хотя бы один день провести наедине с собой. Помоги мне это устроить.

– Ты устала, Паркер. Почему бы тебе не взять отпуск и не уехать куда-нибудь?

– Как будто наблюдатели не потащатся за мной…

– Потащатся, – признаёт он. – Ни Триумвират, ни наш новый глава тебе не доверяют.

– Сидни! Ты поможешь мне или нет? Мне нужен всего один день, чтобы прийти в норму.

Он с полминуты смотрит на меня, улыбаясь одними глазами, и, наконец, говорит:

– Помогу, Паркер. Легенду для одного дня я тебе придумаю. Уже придумал.

– Какую?

– Я скажу, что устроил тебе встречу с наркологом. Что он будет заниматься с тобой в течение суток, что никто не должен вам мешать и что присутствие посторонних не позволит вам добиться успеха. Годится?

– Да, – быстро соглашаюсь я. Уже совершенно неважно, что обо мне скажут в Центре.

– Тогда считай, что мы обо всём договорились. Кстати, такая встреча тебе, и в самом деле, не помешала бы.

– Не в этот раз. Но я подумаю над твоим предложением.

Сидни, Сидни... Что бы я без него делала! Я буду по нему скучать. Жаль, что нельзя сказать об этом прямо. Но зато можно сказать:

– Спасибо, Сид! – вложив в голос всю теплоту, что я к нему чувствую.

Вторая половина дня проходит так же, как первая – среди бумаг, разложенных стопками по всему столу. Счета за несколько лет. Личная переписка. Деловая переписка на разные темы. Сплошь исчёрканные ежедневники. Черновики официальных документов, случайно, по-видимому, сохранившиеся. Пакет машинописных копий, пожелтевших от времени и выцветших. Судя по датам, конец 50-х. Судя по виду, отчёты о каких-то исследованиях. Название и эмблема NuGenesis по-прежнему отсутствуют, но я разбираю и этот пакет, стараясь не пропустить ни одной завалящей бумажки.

О! А это что такое?! Из толстой медицинской подшивки выскальзывает и планирует под стол половинка листа А4. С одной стороны она исписана под копирку незнакомым почерком.

« .», подчёркнуто. Дата – 5 июля 1958 года. Несколько неразборчивых строк, среди которых мелькают «фертильность» и «гормональная терапия». Значок «зеркало Венеры», длинный код из букв и цифр, приписка в скобках: Маргарет Барклай. Большая буква «Х». Символ Марса, снова длинный код из букв и цифр, никаких приписок. Горизонтальная черта, а под ней – семь цифр, 2183370, подчёркнуто.

Глазам своим не верю! Я уже не раз видела такой номер! «Экспериментальный образец 2183370» – это же Джарод! Стало быть, Маргарет Барклай – его мать, а тот, кто обозначен символом Марса – его биологический отец. Донор!

Около часа трачу на то, чтобы пробить относящееся к донору цифро-буквенное сочетание по базам данных, к которым у меня есть доступ. При этом продолжаю перекладывать с места на место бумаги, чтобы никто не насторожился. Все попытки поиска остаются безуспешными. Либо мой доступ совсем не полный, либо в наших базах такого номера нет, либо это не номер, а шифр. В любом случае, разбираться не мне. Тщательно переписываю значки в блокнот, пристраиваю листочек в папку с наклейкой «Разное» и иду к Брутсу.

– Ты видел что-нибудь похожее в базах Центра?

– Чего только я там не видел, мисс Паркер, – вздыхает Брутс, косясь на мой блокнот. – Возможно, это код, – и добавляет, подумав: – Очень необычный.

– Расшифруешь?

– Попробую. Запущу на ночь программу-дешифратор.

На ночь? Досадно! Я уже представляла, как явлюсь к Джароду с сюрпризом.

– Мне нужно сегодня, Брутс!

– Сегодня не получится, мисс Паркер, – отвечает он таким тоном, что становится понятно – настаивать бесполезно. – Если это код, ответ будет завтра утром.

Верный Брутс, сколько моих поручений он выполнил! Представляю, как бы он удивился, если бы я сейчас погладила его по голове и поцеловала в лоб. По нему я тоже буду скучать. И ему я тоже тепло и искренне говорю:

– Спасибо! – надеясь, что он поймёт, насколько я, в действительности, признательна ему за всё.

Да когда же он, наконец, закончится, этот день?! К вечеру я умираю от усталости. Скорее бы спрятаться в свою спальню и отпустить на волю лицо и мысли! И спать, конечно, спать. Всё время посматриваю на часы над дверью в кабинете. Как только они показывают шесть, почти бегу к машине.

Дома в гостиной, специально для камеры, снова разыгрываю сценку «ужин алкоголика». Глотаю виски – чёрт, оно всегда было таким гадким?! – и тороплюсь с подносом наверх. Есть не хочется, пить – тем более, хочется немедленно очутиться в постели. Ставлю будильник на половину первого и засыпаю, едва коснувшись головой подушки.

Просыпаюсь за пять минут до сигнала. Некоторое время лежу в темноте, слушая, как за окнами шумит ветер. Я отдохнула, как же мне хорошо! Джарод. Спит ли он сейчас? Или стоит на корме, как вчера, и ждёт, когда ночную тишину нарушит звук моих шагов? Благодарность, влечение, нежность. Я не выдержу три дня без него!

Собираюсь так же долго, как вчера, но теперь сама с собой честна – я собираюсь на свидание. Любимое бельё. Удачно сидящее на мне платье приглушённого красного цвета. Серьги с перламутром. Светлые туфли. Жемчужно-серое короткое пальто.

Выхожу на улицу.

Не помню, когда прежде я чувствовала такую радость накануне встречи с мужчиной. Оглушительно поют птицы. Сегодня первый день, как они запели, или раньше я не обращала внимания? Душистый тёплый ветер в лицо – хочется упасть в него, раскинув руки!

Джарод видит меня издали, идёт навстречу и останавливается, не дойдя одного шага.

– Здравствуй, Мия. Ты всё-таки пришла, – произносит он без улыбки.

Я понимаю... нет, не понимаю, а чувствую кожей, как он сейчас уязвим и как от меня зависим! Делаю этот шаг сама, касаюсь губами его губ и говорю:

– Я очень хотела тебя увидеть.

Он обнимает меня и вдруг подхватывает на руки.

– Куда мы сегодня поплывём?

– Никуда, Джарод! У нас нет на это времени.

Некогда даже спуститься в каюту! Мы остаёмся в салоне. Падает на пол пальто. Джарод, почему-то уже без рубашки, поспешно запирает дверь и затягивает окна шторами. Это последнее, что я вижу ясно, прежде чем закрыть глаза и отдаться ощущениям, неправдоподобным в своей полноте и яркости.

Никто из нас не заметил, как наступило утро.

– Пожалуйста, Мия, пожалуйста, не рискуй так больше! Не приезжай завтра! – провожая меня, просит Джарод между поцелуями. – И в Центре тебе лучше бы не появляться. Скажись больной, посиди дома последние два дня. Прошу тебя, будь благоразумной!

– Джарод, я само благоразумие! Всё будет в порядке!

Всё будет в порядке – я совершенно в этом уверена.

В Центре, трепеща от нетерпения, первым делом иду к Брутсу. Он сидит напротив своего компьютера, откинувшись в кресле и прикрыв глаза. Непонятно, уходил ли он домой ночевать. Ставлю перед ним кофе и спрашиваю как можно равнодушней:

– Ну как? Ночь прошла не зря?

Он вздрагивает, открывает глаза и тут же начинает суетиться.

– Доброе утро, мисс Паркер! У меня получилось, вот, смотрите, – протягивает мне сложенный вдвое листок и неуютно передёргивает плечами. – Хотя можно было даже не мучиться с расшифровкой. Всё, как всегда: как только заходит речь о тайнах, этот человек – тут как тут!

– Какой человек, Брутс?..

Сердце сжимается дурным предчувствием. Я разворачиваю листок.

_«Уильям Рейнс»_, – написано в нём.

**Часть II. Сорок третья**

_Штат Делавэр, 2002 год_

**18. Мисс Паркер. 10 апреля, среда, утро**

Рейнс.

В висках стучит имя.

Уильям Рейнс.

Я возвращаюсь в свой кабинет, проговаривая мысленно версию, объясняющую, зачем я заставила Брутса возиться с шифром. Но никто ни о чём не спрашивает. Они уверены, что не оставили в папиных коробках ничего запретного, и не интересуются моими находками. Лучше бы интересовались! Мне пришлось бы лгать и изворачиваться, и это отвлекло бы меня от боли.

Что у меня болит - душа или тело? Боль возникает в солнечном сплетении и жгучими волнами разливается вверх и вниз. Больно двигаться и дышать. Опустившись в кресло, я стараюсь больше не делать ни того, ни другого.

Уильям. Рейнс.

Я как-то сразу поняла, что это правда! Найденный мной листок – не фальшивка. Копия настоящей справки, написанной для кого-то в Центре, потерянная среди других копий. Если бы я ничего не искала, я бы выбросила этот пакет, не глядя! Пятьдесят восьмой год. Именно такой вид имеют старые бумаги, о хранении которых никто не заботился: ветхие, потемневшие, с едва различимым текстом.

И поняла, конечно, почему это столь тщательно скрывали от Джарода и от меня. Слишком много вопросов возникло бы у нас обоих, узнай мы, что он – Паркер. Слишком много вопросов...

И вряд ли я стала бы охотиться за собственным братом!

В том, что мой биологический отец - мистер Рейнс, сомневаться, увы, не приходится! Особенно с тех пор, как я занимаюсь архивом. Все документы, касающиеся моего рождения, мне оставили. Полагаю, наверху решили больше не делать из этого тайны. Я читала папину медицинскую карту. Он обследовался несколько лет, прежде чем получил печальный вердикт о своём неизлечимом бесплодии. Я видела результаты обследования Рейнса и заключение, что он совершенно здоров и может стать донором. «Надо же, когда-то Баллон мог похвастаться здоровьем быка-производителя!» – подумала я тогда. Я даже держала в руках согласие на искусственное оплодотворение, подписанное мамой.

Вдруг – как вспышка! – становятся понятными слова Фенигора о том, что мою маму убил отец Джарода.

Общий донор наших матерей. Мистер Рейнс. Абсолютное зло.

Проклятье, как же больно! Свернуться бы сейчас клубком на кабинетном диване и лежать так до скончания времён!

Нельзя, Паркер. За тобой наблюдают, забыла? Ты подопытная крыса, Паркер!

Джарод – мой брат. Мой единокровный брат! Однажды я уже примерялась к тому, что мы – родственники. В памяти всплывают события четырёхлетней давности, когда я узнала, что у меня есть близнец. Я не сумела сама выяснить, кто это. Джарод, который, как всегда, был на шаг впереди, назвал меня «сестрёнка». И у меня ослабели ноги! Потом я поняла, что он разыграл меня. И не стала копаться в себе, чтобы разобраться, почему одна лишь мысль о том, что Джарод может быть моим братом, так меня потрясла!

Воспоминания о том вечере делают боль нестерпимой. Анжело! Анжело, который – по моей вине! – уже никогда не станет нормальным. Я не хотела причинить ему вред, но если бы я не вмешалась... если бы забыла в тот момент, что должна вернуть Джарода в Центр...

Всё, к чему прикасается Центр, рушится, гибнет, превращается в боль.

Всё, к чему _я_ прикасаюсь!

Я надеялась сделать счастливым Томми. И потому его убили! Хотела дать Джароду счастье и спокойствие знания. А вместо этого он получит от меня отчаяние! Мию Паркер он когда-нибудь забудет. Конечно, забудет! Однажды он встретит женщину, умеющую дарить любимым радость и жизнь, а не разрушение и смерть. Но сможет ли он забыть, чей он сын? Всё горе и вся грязь нашего рода лягут на его плечи так же, как они лежат на моих.

А что делать мне? Как мне забыть минувшую ночь? Ночь, вместившую больше любви, чем вся моя предыдущая жизнь. Ночь, в которой не было случайных прикосновений и случайных слов. Ночь, как соты – мёдом, наполненную счастьем. Как забыть это ощущение сложившейся головоломки? Свою уверенность, что теперь у нас с Джародом одна жизнь на двоих, и всё в ней пойдёт, как надо? Неужели наше притяжение друг к другу – всего лишь голос крови?

Никогда я не забуду.

И поделом! Я слишком долго была… слишком долго _хотела быть_ слепым орудием Центра.

Что будет с нашим побегом? Состоится ли он? Сумеем ли мы быть рядом, зная, что больше никогда… Невыносимо думать об этом сейчас!

Боль не отпускает. Лицо, на котором я так долго удерживаю равнодушную маску, онемело. Вдруг обнаруживаю, что снова разбираю бумаги – сортирую их по цвету и размеру. Нужно пережить несколько часов до конца рабочего дня! Потом я поеду домой и там позволю боли вырваться наружу. Прячу в сумку свою ужасную находку и листок с расшифровкой. О предстоящем разговоре с Джародом думать невыносимо тоже, но избежать его – невозможно.

**19. Джарод. 10 апреля, среда, вторая половина дня**

Наш побег. Наша яхта. Наша каюта.

Удивительные слова. Повторяю их про себя весь день, но никак не могу привыкнуть к тому, что _мы_ – есть! С самого утра я сидел в салоне над картами, справочниками и погодными сводками, стараясь сконцентрировать на них внимание, но то и дело ловил себя на том, что не понимаю ни значка, ни слова. В конце концов, я махнул рукой и позволил мыслям о Мие сопровождать каждое моё действие. О чём ещё можно было думать после такой ночи?!

В этот раз она пришла сияющая и праздничная, в светлом пальто, окутанная облаком лёгких весенних духов. Я немного боялся этой встречи, но её слова: «Я очень хотела тебя увидеть!» – разом рассеяли страх. Была любовь, много любви, и были разговоры, и я не знаю даже, от чего я чувствовал себя более счастливым – от разговоров или от любви! Неужели это та самая мисс Паркер, которую совсем недавно я называл «мёртвой планетой»? И как только мне пришло в голову такое сравнение?! Мы вспоминали детство, она смеялась во весь голос, смахивала слёзы, по-детски морщила лоб, пытаясь ухватить за хвост какое-то ускользающее воспоминание, и слушала меня, серьёзно распахнув глаза – она была такой же искренней и тёплой, какой я узнал её много лет назад. Я горы готов свернуть, лишь бы такой она теперь и осталась!

После обеда на яхту доставили всё, что вчера было заказано в Филадельфии, и у меня появилось занятие, которое гораздо лучше сочеталось с моей сегодняшней неспособностью сосредоточиться. Я разместил на нижней палубе коробки с продуктами и баллоны с питьевой водой, и там сразу стало совсем тесно, а потом занялся вещами, которые купил для Мии. Не только одеждой и обувью, но и милыми безделушками, главное назначение которых – вызывать у неё улыбку. Хочу, чтобы она не слишком грустила о потере дома, в котором прожила всю жизнь! Набор красивых и удобных щёток для волос – взрослой мисс Паркер. Мягкие вышитые тапочки – маленькой. Инкрустированная шкатулка для украшений – взрослой. Большая кружка с изображением забавного зверя на боку – маленькой… Вскоре наша каюта и ванная стали выглядеть так, словно здесь уже живёт женщина. Счастливая женщина!

Многочисленные умения, которые три дня назад казались мне совершенно бесполезными, вдруг обрели ценность. Я же кем угодно смогу быть для неё: модельером и парикмахером, фокусником и флористом, партнёром для танцев и фехтования, фитнесс-тренером и врачом... Тысяча и одна профессия. Тысяча и один способ радовать любимую.

Эй, парень, не увлекайся! Не пытайся заполнить собою весь её мир, как она теперь заполнила твой.

Я люблю тебя, Мия. Нет больше смысла это отрицать! И ты меня тоже полюбишь, потому что мы с тобой – одно целое, как стороны медали, как вдох и выдох, как закат и рассвет.

Ближе к вечеру я вновь «наведываюсь» в Центр, чтобы узнать, всё ли там спокойно. Удача по-прежнему на нашей стороне, никто не тревожил мисс Паркер и не донимал её вопросами. Сама она опять провела день за столом в своём кабинете – не могу удержаться от соблазна на неё посмотреть. Как здорово она умеет владеть собой! Кто бы заподозрил эту холодную высокомерную женщину в том, что между ней и самыми значимыми переменами в её жизни – считанные часы? Присмотревшись, замечаю, что руки Мии движутся механически: большие листы бумаги она без раздумий отправляет налево, маленькие – направо. Милая моя! Сердцем она здесь, на «Надежде», рядом со мной.

Удалось ли ей что-нибудь найти? Она убрала к себе в сумочку какие-то бумаги, но это могло быть что угодно. Я по-прежнему испытываю досаду и тревогу из-за её расследования. Пускай я никогда не узнаю, кто мой настоящий отец, лишь бы она была в безопасности! Завтра в это время я получу наши визы, а послезавтра мы на всех парах полетим через Атлантический океан, и тайны навсегда останутся позади.

Наступает ночь. Погода портится: ветер поменял направление и притянул набухшие дождём тучи. Я возвращаюсь к своим картам, справочникам и сводкам. Если Мия не придёт сегодня, к утру я закончу прокладывать маршрут. Остаться бы ей нынче дома, тем более, в такое ненастье! Она обещала быть благоразумной... Но, намечая пунктирной линией на карте предстоящий нам путь, я не перестаю прислушиваться. Вдруг за монотонным дождевым шумом я различу, как её каблучки стучат по причалу?

Звука шагов не слышу – слышу стук в дверь, вижу женский силуэт за стеклом. Торопливо впускаю Мию в тепло и уют и вместе с ней впускаю запах дождя. Обнимаю её, целую в губы – они холодные и мокрые. Она не отвечает на поцелуй, отстраняется, пытаясь улыбнуться, но выходит плохо. Да она же вся дрожит! Опять замёрзла и промокла! Снимаю с неё плащ, с которого стекают струйки воды – под ним тот же самый серый костюм, в каком она была сегодня в Центре. Пытаюсь забрать сумочку, но безуспешно – держится за неё двумя руками, судорожно прижимая к груди.

– Джарод, погоди, я…

Потом, всё потом! Сначала греться! Скорее вниз, к одеялам и горячей воде.

В каюте я усаживаю Мию на постель и разуваю – ноги у неё ледяные! Касаюсь губами тонких лодыжек, коленей, поднимаюсь выше.

– И хотел бы рассердиться, что ты меня не послушалась, но не могу. Я так по тебе соскучился!

Она не отвечает, лицо у неё напряжённое, глаза закрыты, а руки по-прежнему сжимают сумку. Снова обнимаю её, накрываю ртом сомкнутые губы. Её твёрдые локти стоят преградой между нами… Что ж такое?! Она вот-вот меня оттолкнёт! Но в этот момент Мия глубоко вздыхает, отбрасывает в сторону свою ношу, обнимает меня сама и целует так, что я перестаю дышать. Всё происходит стремительно. В ней сейчас столько жадности и страсти, словно это наша последняя ночь.

Как только мы оба приходим в себя, она высвобождается из моих рук, отодвигается и прячет лицо в подушку. Я глажу её по спине и понимаю, что расслабиться ей так и не удалось.

– Что с тобой, Мия? Ты как скрученная пружина!

– Смертельно устала сегодня, прости. Я посплю немного, ладно?

– Конечно, моя хорошая! А я пока приготовлю нам завтрак.

Укрываю её поплотней, целую в шелковистый затылок, встаю и иду на камбуз. Лук, помидоры, ветчина, яйца – завтракать мы будем омлетом. Ещё бы не устала! Представляю, в каком адском напряжении она живёт! Это у меня тут – куча приятных занятий без необходимости следить за интонациями и выражением лица, а у неё там – змеиное гнездо и постоянный изнуряющий страх его разворошить. Потерпи немножко, маленькая, остался всего один день! Ставлю разогреваться сковородку, чищу лук и начинаю его резать.

– Джарод, я должна тебе кое-что сказать! – раздаётся вдруг голос Мии.

Вздрагивая от неожиданности, я оборачиваюсь к ней и попадаю ножом по пальцам.

**20. Мисс Паркер. 11 апреля, четверг, раннее утро**

– Смертельно устала сегодня, прости. Я посплю немного, ладно?

Джарод укрывает меня одеялом и оставляет одну. В каждом его слове и в каждом жесте столько нежности, что во мне всё переворачивается. Что я наделала? Что наделала?! Я же хотела сразу рассказать ему обо всём! А вместо этого позволила отвести себя в каюту и уложить в постель. Оттолкнуть его? Одним движением уничтожить радость, с которой он меня встретил? Я не смогла. Пожалела? Если бы только это! Я сама хотела! Хотела его так сильно, что сдалась. Сказала себе: «На мне и так много грехов, пусть будет теперь и этот!» Хотя бы раз ещё – ощутить исходящую от него силу. Целовать его и трогать, запоминая. Почувствовать его внутри себя, разделить с ним последнее короткое безумие... И ни на секунду не забыть, что он мой брат!

Минуту я лежу, зарывшись в подушку, как будто, и правда, способна уснуть. Потом встаю и привожу себя в порядок. Дурнота, ослабевшая немного, когда я пришла сюда, накатывает вновь. Подбираю в углу сумку, обжигающую мне руки. Ну же, Паркер, давай! Иди к нему! Скажи ему то, что должна сказать!

Я не могу убить его.

Ты можешь, Паркер!

Останавливаюсь в дверном проёме и замираю, пока Джарод меня не заметил. Посмотрю на него... ещё чуть-чуть. Запомню и этот момент тоже. Он выкладывает на кухонный стол продукты, ставит сковородку на плиту. Быстрые и лаконичные движения повара-профессионала. Хотела бы я узнать, что значит – быть рядом с мужчиной, который может всё! Хотела бы... Но уже никогда не узнаю. Чистит луковицу – осыпается золотистая стружка. Разрезает на две половинки... Хватит тянуть! Говори!

Он оборачивается на мой голос, нож срывается, брызжет кровь. И тут я понимаю, что получила отсрочку приговора!

– Вот чёрт! – раздосадованно морщится Джарод.

– Где у тебя аптечка?

Приношу ящичек со средствами первой помощи. Извожу целую гору салфеток, прежде чем удаётся остановить кровь и заклеить пластырем порез. Собираю салфетки, чтобы их выбросить. Незаметно припрятать одну – дело техники. Это уже было, было... Тогда, с Лайлом, четыре года назад, я тоже надеялась на ошибку. И тоже, в глубине души, была уверена, что ошибки быть не может.

Глажу его пораненную руку.

– Больно?

– Уже нет! – улыбается Джарод.

– Я плохая медсестра.

– Это худший твой недостаток!

Прижимаюсь щекой к его тёплой ладони, закрываю глаза... И ловлю его растерянный взгляд, когда их открываю.

– Что ты собиралась мне сказать, Мия?

– Ничего особенного, – отвечаю я. Надеюсь, моя улыбка выглядит не слишком жалкой. – Просто хочу, чтобы ты знал... Мне очень хорошо с тобой.

Он обнимает меня, я слышу, как колотится его сердце. Завтра. Я скажу ему завтра. Когда буду точно знать, правда это или нет!

– У тебя очень усталый вид, Мия. Поспать было отличной идеей!

Возвращаюсь в каюту. Колени дрожат. Час сна мне не помешает, иначе до завтра я не доживу.

Домой заезжаю только затем, чтобы переодеться. Вечер, который я провела там вчера, был ужасен. Сейчас эти стены на меня давят. В Центре будет не лучше, но я, по крайней мере, займусь делом. Оказавшись у себя в кабинете, сразу же открываю аптечку, где должны быть игла и шприц... И натыкаюсь взглядом на камеру под потолком. Ты с ума сошла, Паркер? Собираешься отдать на анализ в лабораторию свою кровь и рассчитываешь избежать вопросов?! Предполагается, что в твоей биографии никаких белых пятен больше нет!

Так. В моей – нет, а вот у мужчин бывают дети, о которых они не знают.

Кое-как дождавшись середины дня, снова предлагаю Сидни пообедать со мной.

– Как ты себя чувствуешь, Паркер? – он смотрит на меня встревоженно.

– Хоть на час забудь о том, что ты врач, Сид. Я просто не выспалась.

– Наш завтрашний уговор остаётся в силе?

– Что? Уговор? А, «нарколог»... Да, в силе. У меня к тебе другое дело сегодня.

– Что случилось?

– Случилась идиотская история! – изображаю смесь недоумения и сарказма. – На днях мне пришлось пообщаться с одной из наших юных сотрудниц, сообщившей, что отец её трёхлетнего сына – мистер Лайл. Когда я спросила, чего она хочет и почему явилась ко мне, она сказала, что мальчик очень болен, нужны деньги на лечение. А своего бывшего любовника она, видите ли, боится!

– Неудивительно, что боится. Но чем я могу помочь?

– Помочь могу я. Только сначала хочу убедиться, что она не врёт! Если мальчик, и правда, сын моего брата и мой племянник...

Я кладу на стол пластиковый пакетик с салфеткой.

– Вот. Образец крови ребёнка. Нужно сделать экспертизу.

– Откуда у тебя это?! – брови Сидни удивлённо ползут вверх.

– Чему только не научишься с такой непредсказуемой родословной, как наша! – уклончиво отвечаю я. – Кровь Лайла наверняка найдётся в банке Центра, как там нашлась кровь моего отца?

– Полагаю, найдётся, – доктор осторожно берёт пакетик. – Хорошо, Паркер, я отнесу это в лабораторию. Ты хочешь, чтобы никто ни о чём пока не узнал?

– Разумеется, мистер Сообразительность! И ещё я хочу побыстрее покончить с этим делом.

– Я понял. Сегодня вечером ты получишь результаты экспертизы.

Лайл – мой брат, это доказано, а значит, он брат и Джароду. И это тоже будет доказано. Но вдруг... Но крошечная вероятность ошибки – она же всё-таки есть! Может быть, в этой убийственной записке речь идёт о какой-то неудачной попытке оплодотворения? Мне нужно хоть на что-то надеяться, чтобы вынести ожидание!

**21. Джарод. 11 апреля, четверг, поздний вечер**

Такой подавленной, как сегодня, Мия не была даже в то утро, когда впервые пришла на «Надежду». На все вопросы она безропотно отвечала, что очень устала, и эта безропотность встревожила меня сильнее всего. Мисс Паркер уже давно должна была послать меня подальше с моей назойливостью, а вместо этого она пыталась улыбаться и прятала совершенно больные глаза. Когда она прижалась щекой к моей ладони, мне показалось, что она со мной прощается! Потом она уснула и спала, пока я занимался завтраком. Я надеялся, ей станет лучше, но лучше, увы, не стало. Проснувшись, есть она отказалась – из вежливости проглотила пару кусков. И ушла, заставив меня изнывать от беспокойства. До побега оставалось уже меньше суток, и я скрепя сердце её отпустил. Скоро у меня будет достаточно времени, чтобы разобраться в происходящем.

После её ухода я тоже проспал пару часов и поехал в Филадельфию за нашими документами. В меру потрёпанные паспорта украшены теперь новенькими красивыми визами. У нас не будет проблем ни в одном порту, ни в одной акватории на пути в Европу. Я и сам не предполагал, что с таким удовольствие буду рассматривать эти яркие прямоугольники – олицетворение ожидающих нас приключений и перемен.

Возвратившись, после обеда я вышел в океан, чтобы ещё раз убедиться: «Надежда» справится с возложенной на неё миссией. Дождь, не прекращавшийся со вчерашнего дня, лил стеной. Сильно штормило, и это было кстати: я смог увидеть, что и в такую погоду наше судно остаётся безопасным. Интересно, умеет ли Мия управлять яхтой? Если нет, я её научу. Я представил себе, как мои руки ложатся на штурвал поверх её рук... но вместо удовольствия почувствовал новый приступ тревоги. Почему я не задержал её сегодня, почему не вынудил рассказать, что с ней?!

На обратном пути я под завязку заправил топливный бак – яхта стала напоминать мне сытого дельфина, и когда только я успел к ней привязаться?! – и потратил вечер на то, чтобы закончить проработку маршрута. Всё, справочники по мореходству мне больше не нужны, никаких лакун в моём сознании не осталось.

Чтобы заглушить тревогу, просматриваю сегодняшние записи с камер наблюдения в Центре. Мисс Паркер и Лайл: две безобидных стычки. Мисс Паркер и Сэм: отправляет его куда-то с поручением. Мисс Паркер и Рейнс: прячется за колонной, чтобы не столкнуться с ним в коридоре. Мисс Паркер и Сидни: уходит с ним обедать и с ним же уезжает вечером – договаривается насчёт завтрашнего прикрытия? Всё хорошо, – уговариваю я себя, – всё хорошо! Всё идёт по плану.

По-прежнему льёт как из ведра, и только это удерживает меня от бессмысленного хождения взад-вперёд по причалу. Полночь. Половина первого. Час. Половина второго. Я думал, сегодня Мия придёт сразу, как только увидит, что за её домом никто не следит. Почему она медлит? Чем раньше мы отплывём, тем дальше уйдём от побережья до того, как её отсутствие будет замечено. Тем меньше вероятность, что нас засекут! В половине третьего я не выдерживаю, выхожу на корму и всматриваюсь в дождливый сумрак, против которого бессильны слабые фонари на пристани. Никого! Жду несколько минут, поворачиваюсь, сдвигаю стеклянную дверь, чтобы вернуться в салон – и тут мне в спину упирается что-то твёрдое.

– Руки за голову! – произносит спокойный металлический голос. – Игра закончена, Джарод.

**22. Мисс Паркер. 11 апреля, четверг, вечер**

Вторая половина дня вспоминается смутно. К дурноте и боли я привыкла настолько, что перестала их замечать. Приходил Лайл – напомнить о еженедельном отчёте. Уверен, паршивец, что завтра «дело Джарода» передадут ему. Посоветовала подарить Рейнсу ещё один палец, лишь бы папочка оставил всё, как есть. «Сидеть у меня на хвосте, братец – это единственное, на что ты способен!» Дошла до дверей в лабораторное крыло, постояла там без всякой цели. Каждую секунду ждала, что на пороге моего кабинета возникнет долговязая фигура Сидни. Хотя прекрасно знаю, что генетический анализ быстро не делают.

Сидни появляется в начале десятого. На его лице ничего невозможно прочесть.

– Похоже, там начинается новый Всемирный Потоп, – говорит он, подбородком указывая на окно, – а моя машина заглохла на выезде со стоянки. Паркер, ты не могла бы отвезти меня домой?

– Я что, теперь работаю таксистом?

Поднимаюсь, кивком головы приглашаю доктора следовать за мной. На полпути к его дому останавливаю машину.

– Держи, – он вручает мне тощий красный конверт с эмблемой Центра.

Достаю оттуда два листа, густо заполненных текстом. Пытаюсь отыскать среди слов и чисел, которых не понимаю, короткое внятное заключение. Перед глазами всё плывёт.

– Результаты довольно странные. Похоже, девушка лукавит, – сообщает Сидни, видя моё замешательство.

Какая девушка? Ах да! «Мать больного ребёнка».

– Согласно этим данным, мистер Лайл и мальчик, кровь которого ты отдала на экспертизу – близкие родственники, но, скорее, братья, дети одного отца, чем отец и сын. А кроме того, её ребёнок ничем не болен.

Братья. Дети одного отца. Братья! Дети одного отца! Братья...

– Паркер, ты в порядке?

– Да-да... Думаю, как теперь быть. Спасибо!

- Мы могли бы...

– Я сама во всём разберусь. Пока, Сид.

Дороги я не вижу, вижу только «дворники», скользящие по стеклу. Туда-сюда. Туда-сюда. Близкие родственники. Дети одного отца. Всё кончено! Надежды больше нет. Еле успеваю увернуться от препятствия, вылетающего из темноты. А хорошо было бы сейчас разбиться! Одним махом избавиться от всех проблем. Избавить от них Джарода. Но инстинкт самосохранения сильней. Через пять минут я торможу у своей двери.

Зажигаю свет в гостиной. Если бы всё шло по плану, я бы прощалась с ней сейчас. Прощалась с этим домом, с его запахами и звуками. Со всем хорошим и плохим, что с ним у меня связано. Поднялась бы наверх, чтобы выбрать среди маминых вещей самую памятную. И вышла бы через заднюю дверь, чтобы никогда не возвращаться!

Но я никуда не уезжаю. Зачем мне Европа без Джарода? Зачем мне жизнь, состоящая из чистого, дистиллированного одиночества? Я не умею заводить друзей. Новой любви у меня не будет: от моего сердца остались одни ошмётки. Моё место – здесь, зря я позволила себе об этом забыть! Я больше не боюсь Триумвирата. Худшее, что они могут сделать – убить меня. Но разве это худшее, что может со мной случиться?

«Если алкоголь не убьёт тебя раньше...» Где виски? Достаю из бара бутылку, наливаю щедрую порцию и выпиваю почти залпом. Внутри становится жарко, и напряжение как будто отпускает. Виски – то, что у тебя осталось, Паркер.

Именно оно поможет мне в оставшиеся месяцы. Поможет вынести ненависть и отвращение к истории моего рода, увенчанной теперь инцестом. И к тому, что называется моей семьёй. К прадеду, убившему всех своих родных во имя мифической власти. К брату-близнецу – подонку, психопату и серийному убийце. К дяде-донору, от которого мне досталась половина генов – сумасшедшему, ничем не гнушающемуся ради неведомых мне целей. Даже к отцу, знавшему о преступлениях, одобрявшему их и покрывавшему, женившемуся на наёмнице Центра и дьявол знает, что ещё творившему.

Разве _такую_ семью разыскивал Джарод? Он мечтает, что однажды обнимет и назовёт отцом честного, доброго и достойного человека. Каково ему будет обнаружить на месте этого человека мистера Рейнса? Не лучше ли не знать вовсе своих корней, чем ужасаться их и стыдиться?

Чудо-мальчик, я всё-таки сделаю для тебя кое-что хорошее! Отплачу добром за всё добро, которое видела от тебя. Ты _никогда_ не выяснишь, кто твой отец. Никогда не будешь бояться, что однажды на тебя из зеркала посмотрит чудовище. Никогда не узнаешь, что спал со своей сестрой. И никогда не попадёшься Центру, потому что совсем скоро окажешься за тысячи миль отсюда, и главным твоим желанием будет забыть о нём и о мисс Паркер на веки вечные!

От меня для этого потребуется совсем немного – поступить так, как я всегда поступала прежде.

Наливаю себе ещё виски и убираю бутылку. Пока достаточно, иначе я не смогу осуществить задуманное.

Прикрепляю под воротник выключенный маячок и достаю из ящика стола пистолет, к которому не прикасалась с тех пор, как получила его от Джарода разряженным.

**23. Джарод. 12 апреля, четверг, ночь**

Слава богу, это она! Но с какой стати ей вздумалось так скверно меня разыгрывать?

– Что за шутки, Мия?!

– Заткнись!

Она подталкивает меня в салон, заходит следом, я слышу шуршание закрывающихся дверей. Пытаюсь обернуться, чтобы её увидеть.

– Не дёргайся!

Это не Мия, это мисс Паркер в худшей своей ипостаси! Я думал, что больше никогда не услышу торжествующей злости в её голосе. А если это не розыгрыш? Нет, нет… не может такого быть! То, что случилось между нами в эти дни, не может быть неправдой!

– Мия!

– Я сказала: заткнись!

Что они с ней сделали?!

Не убирая пистолета, другой рукой она обыскивает меня с профессиональной ловкостью. Её прикосновения мучительны. Разумеется, ничего не находит – откуда я знал, что должен встречать её вооружённым?..

Где были твои мозги?! Ты должен был знать! Расслабился, доверился, поверил… В первый же день ей поверил, когда она явилась сюда промокшая и несчастная. А ведь она и тогда тоже собиралась отправить тебя в Центр, ты просто ей помешал!

– Сядь вон туда. Рук не опускай.

Подчиняюсь и, наконец, получаю возможность на неё посмотреть. Дуло направлено теперь мне в лицо – какая знакомая картина! Я думал, что больше никогда этого не увижу. Кожаные перчатки, высокие сапоги, непромокаемая накидка. Меньше всего мисс Паркер сейчас похожа на бедную овечку, которой нужна защита. Край капюшона отбрасывает тень, и я не могу рассмотреть её глаза – только сжатые в линию губы.

– Мия, ты спятила?

Я что, до сих пор надеюсь, что она шутит?!

– Это ты спятил, если решил, что я, в самом деле, уеду с тобой!

Каждое слово – как гвоздь, который забивают мне в сердце!.. А ну, стоп! Как жить дальше, разберёшься потом! Сейчас позаботься, чтобы «потом» у тебя было. Говори с ней – слушать её невыносимо! – отвлекай её разговором и жди подходящего момента, чтобы выбить у неё оружие.

– Ты была очень убедительной.

– Знай я, что тебя так легко провести, я бы давно это сделала!

Мисс Паркер коротко смеётся, меня передёргивает от её смеха.

– Да как тебе вообще пришло в голову, что кресло руководителя Центра, которое меня ждёт, я променяю на сомнительное будущее с тобой?

– Я думал, что твои дела плохи. Я видел, какая ты возвращаешься домой.

– Прошлая пятница сослужила мне хорошую службу!

– Но за тобой следят…

– Мой милый братик до последнего надеялся обойти меня на повороте.

Она переступает с ноги на ногу и поправляет готовый соскользнуть капюшон.

– Чем ты рассчитывал меня увлечь? Морскими прогулками? Детскими воспоминаниями? Дурацкими безделушками? Простеньким сексом?

Мне казалось, что я почти спокоен, но руки сами собой сжимаются в кулаки. Она опять смеётся.

– Да, я должна была усыпить твою бдительность. И я хотела узнать, каков в постели наш гений! Увы, от совершенства ты далёк. Я бы посоветовала тебе больше практиковаться, но в Центре у тебя не будет такой возможности. Обидно, правда?

Зачем она говорит это? Ей мало того, что она меня предала? Круглое отверстие, с которого я не свожу глаз, вдруг начинает опускаться, словно она устала держать меня на прицеле. Напружинившись, я приподнимаюсь.

– Не шевелись! – окрик, резкий, как удар. Занервничала, это хорошо. – Иначе я прострелю тебе колено!

– Ты уже не первый раз обещаешь это сделать!

– Обещания нужно выполнять!

Выстрел, пуля впивается в диван, на котором я сижу.

– Не порти яхту, мисс Паркер.

– Беспокойся о себе, а не о ней, Джарод. В этот раз тебе не уйти. Чистильщики уже здесь!

Она проводит пальцами под горловиной накидки, через секунду мерзкий электронный писк заполняет салон. Поворачивает голову к источнику звука – мгновение, которого мне хватает, чтобы завладеть пистолетом. Сканер радиоволн, вот что так пищит! Я совсем про него забыл. Эта дрянь включила передатчик! Безоружная, она пытается меня отпихнуть, когда я расстёгиваю на ней накидку, чтобы добраться до воротника. Так и есть, под ним приколото крошечное устройство. Если прежде я в чём-то сомневался, то теперь...

Вышвырнуть её отсюда и бежать! Может быть, я ещё успею!

И тут я вижу вдруг её глаза, не скрытые больше капюшоном. Два озера отчаяния, а не глаза! Вижу её обморочную бледность, чувствую запах алкоголя и начинаю осознавать, что всё это время она фальшивила, как расстроенное пианино. А потом под распахнувшейся накидкой замечаю сумку на лаковом ремешке – ту самую сумку, которую вчера она прижимала к груди и куда позавчера прятала листок из отцовского архива.

– Дай-ка её мне, – говорю я и стягиваю ремешок с плеча, не встречая сопротивления.

Мисс Паркер ощупью находит сиденье позади себя, опускается на него и обмякает, как будто из неё вынули стержень.

**24. Мисс Паркер. 12 апреля, пятница, ночь**

Что ты медлишь, Притворщик?! Открой двери, вытолкни меня прочь отсюда и уноси ноги! Дай мне пощёчину на прощание, пристрели меня... Что угодно, только не смотри на меня больше с брезгливым ужасом, как на ядовитое насекомое!

Он хватает меня за воротник, разыскивая передатчик. Не прикасайся ко мне, я и так на пределе! Капюшон падает, свет бьёт в лицо. Делаю то, чего делать нельзя – встречаюсь глазами с бешеными глазами Джарода. Он разглядывает меня несколько секунд, отпускает и отодвигается. Во взгляде уже не бешенство – замешательство. А потом забирает мою сумку.

Комедия окончена! Он меня раскусил.

Адская усталость этого дня наваливается на меня всей тяжестью. Я сажусь и молча смотрю, как Джарод открывает сумку и достаёт из неё документы. До самого выхода из дома я колебалась: не рассказать ли ему правду? А когда утвердилась в мысли не рассказывать, забыла избавиться от «улик». Как самоубийцы забывают запереть входную дверь, прежде чем забраться с бритвой в горячую ванну. Мне горько за Джарода, который сейчас всё узнает. И стыдно, что я не смогла осуществить план. Но облегчение - сильней! Я не думала, что будет так страшно – наблюдать, как нежность и растерянность на дорогом лице превращаются в омерзение и гнев.

Сейчас это лицо не выражает ничего. И не дрожат руки, которые разворачивают бумаги и раскладывают их на столе.

– Экспериментальный образец двести восемнадцать тридцать три семьдесят – это, очевидно, я? – спрашивает Джарод голосом, который тоже ничего не выражает.

– Ты.

– А номер донора...

– Код. Его расшифровал Брутс.

– Что это за экспертиза? Двое мужчин с одинаковой Y-хромосомой, судя по количеству совпадающих аллелей – сводные братья5.

– Ты и Лайл. Я побоялась отдавать в лабораторию свою кровь. Сказала Сидни, что, якобы, хочу проверить, действительно ли Лайл – отец одного маленького мальчика.

– Откуда у тебя… А, да, вчерашние салфетки.

Садится на край стола. Закрывает глаза и потирает виски, словно у него внезапно заболела голова. Повисает пауза. Чёртов сканер до сих пор пищит! Выключаю маячок, писк прекращается. Теперь слышны лишь шум дождя и глухой рокот волн, ударяющих в дамбу.

– Этот сигнал никто не принимал, – говорю я неизвестно зачем. Просто чтобы нарушить паузу.

– Я догадался, – отвечает Джарод.

Я ожидала, что он будет рвать и метать. Его заторможенность меня пугает.

– Ты мой брат, Джарод! Ты тоже Паркер! И ты так спокоен сейчас!..

– Спокоен? Спокоен, Мия?! – он издаёт смешок, больше похожий на всхлип. – Хочешь знать, что я чувствую, да? Мне так больно, что впору наложить на себя руки! Но это нам ничем не поможет.

– Ты простишь меня?

– Прощу что? Спектакль, который ты устроила?

Тяжело поднимается, подходит ко мне и смотрит на меня сверху вниз.

– И то, что я втянула тебя... в кровосмесительную связь.

Вместо улыбки у него получается болезненная гримаса.

– Ещё неизвестно, кто кого втянул, сестрёнка. Это были лучшие дни в моей жизни.

Аккуратно застёгивает три верхних пуговицы моей блузки, расстегнувшихся в нашей короткой схватке.

– Разве то, что ты хотела меня защитить, нуждается в прощении? Я всё понял, Мия. Ты собиралась избавиться от меня и заживо похоронить себя в Центре. Я никогда бы не узнал, что мой отец – мистер Рейнс и что я влюбился в собственную сестру. И тебе не пришло в голову, что знать всё это – и вполовину не так скверно, как думать, что ты меня предала!

Кончиками пальцев касается моей щеки.

– Я не позволю тебе остаться в Центре. Его прощальный подарок мы понесём вместе.

Ещё одно слово, и я зареву!

Джарод больше ничего не говорит, но садится рядом и обнимает меня. Я утыкаюсь лбом в его плечо, вдыхаю запах, успевший стать родным... И слёзы прорывают оборону. Оказывается, их было много. Он гладит меня по спине и терпеливо ждёт, пока я успокоюсь. Мягко отстраняется.

– У тебя тушь потекла. Умоешься?

На полке под зеркалом в ванной – две зубных щётки в стакане, флаконы и баночки с женской косметикой. Расчёски и щётки для волос. Два полотенца. Два банных халата на вешалке. И я снова начинаю плакать.

Вернувшись наверх, вижу на столе раскрытый докторский саквояж. Джарод копается в нём с сосредоточенным видом.

– Мия, сядь поближе к свету и подними рукав.

– Что ты собираешься делать?

– Взять твою кровь для анализа.

У меня перехватывает дыхание.

– Джарод... Ты что? Ты думаешь, это может быть ошибкой?

Он поднимает на меня глаза. Они кажутся совсем чёрными.

– Честно? Вряд ли. То, что Лайл – твой брат... почти бесспорно. Почти, потому что Центр – чудовищное нагромождение лжи. Любая информация, из него исходящая, должна быть проверена. Помнишь, я уже говорил, что доверяю теперь только самому себе.

Помню, говорил. Делаю, как велено. Он устраивается напротив, берёт мою руку и держит её, поглаживая. Единственная теперь доступная нам ласка – стараюсь её растянуть.

– Четыре года назад ты сказал, что мой брат – не ты. Почему ты тогда так решил?

– Я узнал группу крови твоей матери, у неё была первая. А у меня – четвёртая. Я не мог быть сыном Кэтрин Паркер6. Повода думать, что у нас с тобой общий только отец, у меня тогда не было.

– Ясно.

Жгут, иголка, пластиковая пробирка с яркой крышкой.

– Поработай кулаком, Мия.

Тонким ручейком надежды в пробирку набирается кровь.

– Ну вот и всё, – говорит Джарод со вздохом, заклеивая ранку. – Сейчас я поеду в Чикагский университет, где делал экспертизу для Чарльза, Эмили и Итена. Надеюсь, меня там ещё помнят. Если всё сложится удачно, результаты будут сегодня вечером, и завтра мы убежим.

Убирает пробирку в карман куртки.

– А ты отправишься домой и ляжешь спать. И, пожалуйста, больше не пей! Можешь сегодня не ездить в Центр?

– Нет, – качаю я головой. – Сидни не станет прикрывать меня два дня подряд.

– Тогда будь тише воды ниже травы.

– Дай мне знать... о результатах.

– Мия, ты придёшь сюда завтра утром и всё узнаешь.

– Слишком долго ждать. Я хочу узнать раньше! Клянусь, я приду завтра, какими бы они ни были!

– Хорошо, – произносит он после секундного колебания. – Попрошу Сидни передать тебе привет. И сказать, что чудеса бывают, если окажется, что мы не родственники. Где твоя накидка? Нам пора.

Перед тем, как покинуть яхту, он снова обнимает меня и заглядывает в лицо.

– Никого дороже, чем ты, у меня нет. Если мы не сможем остаться вместе, мы научимся быть счастливыми, как брат и сестра. У нас всё будет хорошо, Мия. Вопреки Центру, вопреки судьбе. Обещаю!

**25. Джарод. 12 апреля, пятница, утро**

– Доктор Гаусс, вы в своём амплуа! – смеётся Моника Сундквист, круглые очки подпрыгивают на её круглом лице. – Пропадать неизвестно где полтора года и вернуться с заявлением, что у вас в кармане лежит образец, который срочно нужно проанализировать!

– Простите, доктор Сундквист. Если это неудобно...

Каждое слово даётся мне с трудом, но я стараюсь быть милым.

– Что вы, какое неудобство! После того, что вы сделали для нашей группы! Да хоть каждый день анализируйте у нас свои образцы!

Полтора года назад я распутал здесь сложную историю с фальсификацией данных, угрожавшую научной карьере Моники и существованию всей её лаборатории. Хорошо, что меня не забыли.

– Пойдёмте, я сделаю кофе. Ребята скоро соберутся, они будут страшно рады вас видеть!

– Если позволите, Моника, я бы хотел немедленно приступить к работе. У меня очень мало времени.

– О, разумеется! Я покажу вам место, где никто не будет вас тревожить.

Моложавая шведка идёт впереди меня по коридору, оживлённо рассказывая мне о переменах в лаборатории, случившихся за это время. В другой день я бы с удовольствием её слушал, но сегодня слова не долетают до моего сознания. У неё коренастая подтянутая фигура и жёлтые волосы, неизменно коротко подстриженные. Она сердечная и умная женщина. Полтора года назад она со мной флиртовала, мне нравилось её деликатное кокетство, и она сама мне нравилась. Теперь это кажется невероятным. В моей вселенной теперь безраздельно царит Мия.

Что мы будем делать, если это правда? Как мы будем выпутываться?..

– В этой комнате сегодня никого не будет, кроме вас, – Моника распахивает передо мной дверь. – Между прочим, мы сохранили ваши коробки – морозильная камера в конце коридора, вторая полка снизу – и ваш лабораторный журнал – архив, верхний ящик справа. Возможно, всё это вам пригодится.

– Ещё как пригодится! – отвечаю я с чувством. – Большое спасибо, доктор Сундквист.

– Не стоит благодарности, доктор Гаусс. Работайте. Если хотите, я зайду за вами, когда соберусь обедать.

– Буду рад!

Она уходит, становится тихо. Зря я отказался от кофе! Позади кошмарная ночь и перелёт из Солсбери в Чикаго. Мне повезло, я вылетел сразу же, как добрался до ближайшего к Бетани Бич аэропорта, и в начале одиннадцатого по местному времени уже входил в кабинет к Монике. Голова трещит от усталости, воздух в прохладном помещении будто колеблется, как в жару над раскалённым асфальтом. Скверно, предстоящая работа требует сосредоточенности, в таком состоянии я наделаю недопустимых ошибок. Давай-ка, соберись, разве мало ты знаешь о скрытых резервах человеческого организма?

Выполняю несколько дыхательных упражнений, в голове проясняется, но боль не уходит. Она теперь никуда не уйдёт.

Мия, Мия... Какая насмешка судьбы! Почему мы узнали о нашем родстве именно тогда, когда все преграды между нами рухнули, и стало ясно, что мы – части единого целого? Разделять это целое означает резать по живому и получить два истекающих кровью обрубка. Я обещал ей, что мы будем счастливы, но пока не знаю, как сдержать слово. Мне даже приходила мысль сказать Мие, что результаты анализа – отрицательные, независимо от того, какими они окажутся в действительности. Она бы сделала вид, что верит, и не потребовала доказательств. Но сумеем ли мы быть вместе, обманывая друг друга и самих себя? Отравленная ложью любовь всё равно умрёт. Лучше закончить прямо сейчас. Больше никакой лжи, в нашей жизни её и так было слишком много.

Сладость в моей горечи: Мия меня любит. Это единственное объяснение её ночному поступку. А ведь ей почти удалось убедить меня в своём предательстве! Страх подступает к горлу каждый раз, когда я вспоминаю, как близок был к тому, чтобы прогнать её и сбежать, и никогда уже не возвращаться в Голубую бухту. Сколько бы она прожила после этого? Месяц, два? Что это была бы за жизнь?

Спокойно, Джарод, притормози! Она жива, ты жив, вы есть друг у друга, и вы будете счастливы. Настолько, насколько это возможно для людей, которых навсегда заклеймил Центр.

Включаю освещение над столом и осматриваюсь. Новые приборы поблёскивают гладкими боками – в лаборатории Моники дела идут отлично! Полки заставлены коробками и банками – судя по надписям, я найду здесь всё, что нужно для экспертизы. Среди банок попадаются стеклянные, и последнее, что я разрешаю себе перед тем, как начать работу – представляю, как с оглушительным грохотом смахну их на кафельный пол, выплёскивая горе. А что, эффектная была бы выходка, доктор Гаусс!

Два часа спустя, когда я заканчиваю составлять план предстоящей экспертизы, любезная хозяйка ведёт меня обедать в шумную университетскую столовую. Доктор Сундквист всё так же оживлена и хочет пообщаться. Я пытаюсь прислушиваться, но думаю только о Мие. Спала она сегодня? Ела хоть что-нибудь? Удаётся ли ей держать себя в руках? Не слишком ли сильно я её обнадёжил? Шансов получить отрицательный результат практически нет, потому что...

– Не отвлекайтесь на меня, доктор Гаусс! – доносится голос Моники. Похоже, я снова ответил невпопад. – Я вижу, что вам не до того!

Она продолжает улыбаться, но в улыбке появляется сожаление. Так теперь тоже будет всегда: разочарованные улыбки славных женщин, знающих, что мне не до того. У Мии, конечно, будут мужчины. Однажды она выйдет замуж за кого-то из них... Не надо! Не думай об этом сейчас, у тебя сейчас одна задача – хорошо сделать свою работу! Времени её переделывать совсем нет.

Вернувшись в свою комнату, достаю и ставлю на стол пробирку с Мииной кровью, нахожу другую – для своей. Эмили, Итен, майор Чарльз... Я не предполагал, что мне придётся ещё раз пройти этот путь. Три часа на подготовку и четыре – на ожидание результатов. Ровное гудение умной машины, переводящей слова, зашифрованные в генах, на понятный человеку язык, вводит меня в транс. Вскоре я ловлю себя на том, что повторяю, как молитву: «Отрицательный! Отрицательный!»

**26. Мисс Паркер. 12 апреля, пятница, середина дня**

Всё-таки я простудилась. Слишком много гуляла под дождём. Слишком долго сидела на верхней палубе, карауля Джарода нынче ночью. Дышать трудно, всё тело ломит, похоже, поднимается температура. Мутит, во рту скверно. Не нужно даже прикидываться больной, чтобы сбежать домой. Но сегодня я должна быть здесь. Должна дождаться, когда придёт Сидни. «Звонил Джарод, – скажет он, – и просил передать тебе: чудес не бывает. Как ты думаешь, что он имел в виду?» Я так ясно представляю себе его слова, словно уже их услышала. Приходится смотреть на часы, убеждаясь, что время «Х» ещё не наступило.

Ночь губкой впитала остатки моих сил. Я едва шевелюсь. Мир вокруг – плоский, как газетная иллюстрация. «Прощальный подарок Центра мы понесём вместе!» – эти слова действительно были сказаны. Я не одна больше. Не одна! Кто бы он ни был, брат он мне или нет, он возьмёт меня за руку и проведёт над пропастью. А что, если наплевать на всё и... Ничего не выйдет, Паркер. Ты не сможешь – наплевать. И он не сможет. И вы оба это знаете.

Стрелки часов движутся так медленно, словно прорубают антарктический лёд. Мне нужна передышка. Запираю дверь в кабинет и укладываюсь на диван. Камера. А что камера? Пусть смотрят. Поворачиваюсь к ней спиной и закрываю глаза.

Ярко освещённая комната. Я лежу на столе, похожем на операционный. На мне рубаха из грубой ткани, не прикрывающая коленей. Вдруг рядом со мной появляется Джарод, в чёрной водолазке и в чёрной куртке, блестящей от дождя. «Мия, – произносит он и проводит кончиками пальцев по моей щеке, – мы так долго этого ждали!» Нависает надо мной, наваливается на меня. Покрывает поцелуями мои лицо и шею. Его горячие ладони гуляют по моему телу. Он не должен этого делать, нам нельзя! Но тёмная и жаркая волна уже поднимается во мне. «Уходи! Уходи!» – твержу я, а сама отчаянно за него цепляюсь. «Сестрёнка!» – выдыхает он, раздвигая мои ноги. И тут я понимаю, что это не Джарод, а Лайл! В ужасе я отталкиваю его, ударяю коленом в пах, зову на помощь. Кричу: «Папа! Папа!» «Ты звала меня, ангел?» – раздаётся знакомый голос. Но это не папа, а Рейнс. Он раскрывает мне объятья. А вместо рук у него – чёрные перепончатые крылья.

Просыпаюсь в испарине и сажусь. От резкого движения темнеет в глазах, сердце заходится, во рту пересохло. Какая муть мне снится! Надо же, я спала целых пять часов. Лучше, правда, не стало. Смеркается. Не зажигая света, нахожу расчёску в ящике стола, приглаживаю волосы. Пью воду, она кажется обжигающе холодной. И отправляюсь на поиски Сидни. Может, он уже приходил и наткнулся на запертую дверь.

Обнаруживаю его у Брутса. Оба смотрят в экран компьютера и переглядываются, улыбаясь.

– Как ты вовремя! – заметив меня, говорит Сидни. – Только что звонил Джарод.

Мне положено вскинуться и спросить, откуда он звонил. Но я не в состоянии играть свою роль и молча жду продолжения.

– Мы пытались отследить звонок. Он был сделан из Мэна или из Орегона7, – пожимает плечами Брутс.

– Практически одно и то же место! Чего он хотел?

– Просил передать тебе привет, – усмехается Сидни. – И сказать, что чудеса – бывают!

– Что?..

Конечно, мне послышалось!

– Чудеса бывают! – повторяет доктор с расстановкой. – Как ты думаешь, Паркер, что он имел в виду?

– Понятия не имею!

Чудеса бывают. Чудеса бывают! Чудеса бывают!

Этого быть не может!

Только так и должно быть!

Я сейчас умру от счастья и облегчения!

Вылетаю в коридор и бегу к себе. Прочь, прочь отсюда! Прыгнуть в машину, и...

– Куда спешишь, сестрёнка? – Лайл ловит меня за рукав.

Пытаюсь стряхнуть его руку, но безуспешно. Испортить минуту разговором с ним?!

– Папа интересуется, где твой недельный отчёт? Он ждёт тебя уже полдня!

Проклятье, отчёт! Я совсем про него забыла!

– Передай своему хозяину: поговорим в понедельник!

– Ну нет, Паркер, так не пойдёт! Не ты устанавливаешь правила!

Цепко ухватившись за мой локоть, он тянет меня за собой и впихивает в кабинет к Рейнсу.

«Папочка» смотрит выжидающе и постукивает по столу. Его пальцы движутся, как паучьи лапы. Меня вот-вот стошнит! Лайл по-прежнему держится за мой рукав.

– Отцепись, гадёныш! – мне, наконец, удаётся высвободиться. – И встань подальше, от тебя воняет псиной.

– Дочь моя, как ты разговариваешь с братом? – шипит и булькает Рейнс.

– Не знаю, кто мне он, а я тебе не дочь! – выкрикиваю я.

И осекаюсь. Но уже поздно!

– Что ты сказала? Повтори.

– Я тебе не дочь...

Рейнс нажимает кнопку вызова. Два его чистильщика тут же появляются в дверях.

– Проводите мисс Паркер в лабораторное крыло! – распоряжается он.

**27. Джарод. 13 апреля, суббота, середина дня**

Я глазам своим не поверил, когда увидел результаты! Не над чем было раздумывать и нечего высчитывать: между Мией и мной родственных связей меньше, чем между доктором Сундквист и её аспирантом-эфиопом. Пол поехал куда-то вбок, я едва успел сесть – ноги подкосились. С того момента, как я узнал обстоятельство, которое Мия – бедная, что ей пришлось вынести! – узнала на два дня раньше, я запрещал себе надеяться. Приучал себя думать, что общего будущего у нас нет. Похоже, мне это удалось, потому что теперь я просто не понимал, что делать со свалившимся на меня счастьем. Держал его перед собой, как огромный хрустальный шар, заглядывал в мерцающую глубину и боялся дышать. Мы будем вместе, она моя, она меня любит! Невероятно.

Немного успокоившись, я ещё раз изучил картинки, ровными рядами разложенные на столе. Ошибка исключена! Собрал их в папку, чтобы увезти с собой, и тут же связался с Сидни. Если тот и удивился моей просьбе, виду не подал. Хорошо бы, он выполнил её, не откладывая: Мия не должна страдать ни одной лишней секунды! Затем позвонил в аэропорт и выяснил, что ближайший рейс на Солсбери – через четыре часа. В этот момент на пороге показалась Моника.

– Доктор Гаусс, вы ещё не закончили? Мне пора уходить, но...

– Я закончил, доктор Сундквист!

Мне хотелось поделиться своим восторгом со всем миром, и я обнял её и расцеловал в обе щёки.

– Вижу, результаты анализа получились лучше, чем вы рассчитывали! – произнесла она, растерянно моргая.

– Простите меня, Моника. Вы даже не представляете, насколько лучше!

– Помнится, вы рассказывали, что разыскиваете своих родных – неужели нашли кого-то ещё?

– Как раз наоборот! Не нашёл.

– Джарод, вы говорите загадками. Но, в любом случае, я очень за вас рада! – она улыбнулась и предложила: – Хотите чего-нибудь выпить?

– С удовольствием!

Я был слишком взбудоражен, большая порция текилы дала мне возможность расслабиться и перевести дух. Через четверть часа, пожимая Монике руку на прощание, я думал, что передо мной лучшая – после Мии! – женщина на свете. А весенний Чикаго в неоновом свете вывесок и реклам, мелькавший за окнами такси по дороге в аэропорт, казался мне самым прекрасным городом, где я когда-либо бывал.

Способность рассуждать я обрёл только в самолёте. Мия мне не сестра и вообще не родственница, это факт. Как тогда могло получиться, что её родной брат – брат и мне? В анализе, который осуществил я сам, я не сомневаюсь. Но из тех экспертиз, которые якобы провели в Центре, одна явно была фальшивой. Знать бы ещё, которая! Либо мистер Лайл - вовсе не близнец мисс Паркер, либо никакие кровные узы меня с ним не связывают. Кто наши с Мией отцы – вообще непонятно. В глубине души я, как и она, склонен доверять этой случайно найденной записке. Но если мой отец – мистер Рейнс, родной брат мистера Паркера, а Мия – родственница мистера Паркера, что, вроде бы, тоже подтвердили в лаборатории Центра, она должна быть и моей родственницей. Снова фальшивая экспертиза, или всё-таки ложный след?

Мой отец – мистер Рейнс... Нечего сказать, достойный итог поисков! Если бы я обнаружил это в другой ситуации, я бы счёл это трагедией. Но после недавнего потрясения мысль о том, что я – Паркер, только мешает мне, как камень в ботинке. Да, приятного мало; да, вопросов теперь больше, чем ответов. Но, в конце концов, отцовство мистера Рейнса нужно ещё доказать, а я не стану доказывать! Хватит совать руки в банку с пауками! Завтра... нет, уже сегодня мы с Мией уплывём в другое полушарие, всё остальное больше не имеет значения.

Дождь на побережье давно закончился, стало ясно и очень тепло. Когда я добрался до «Надежды», уже почти рассвело. Мы договорились с Мией, что сегодня она придёт не слишком рано, чтобы ей не пришлось меня ждать. В салоне пахло цветами и чем-то трудноуловимым, прочно ассоциирующимся у меня с ней. Вот тут она стояла вчера, направив на меня пистолет. А там – сидела, когда я брал у неё кровь. А тут сидел я, закрыв глаза и стиснув зубы, чтобы не заорать от боли. Жуткие воспоминания! Но их быстро вытеснили другие: здесь же мы поцеловались в первый раз, и пили виноградный сок за её новую жизнь, и самозабвенно занимались любовью. И всё это – одна неполная неделя! Я снял куртку, разулся и лёг на диван с намерением отдохнуть минут двадцать, а потом готовиться к отплытию, но мгновенно уснул.

Просыпаюсь от жары и солнечного света. Два часа дня! Где Мия?! Почему она меня не разбудила? Вскакиваю и осматриваюсь – дверь заперта изнутри. Я не мог не услышать стука, Мия не приходила. Погоди, не паникуй. Она просто проспала, как и ты, и побоялась ехать сюда днём. Конечно, проспала – после таких переживаний!.. Ночью она появится. Появится... А если Сидни не выполнил мою просьбу или что-нибудь перепутал? Вдруг она ничего не знает и снова решила, что должна освободить меня от обузы в её лице и остаться в Центре?

Избегая думать, что этот вариант – ещё не самый плохой, я набираю номер Сидни.

– Мальчик мой, твои слова я передал Паркер в точности.

– И что она?

– Сказала, что не понимает их, но, по-моему, очень обрадовалась. Сразу же куда-то побежала, и с тех пор я её больше не видел.

– А сегодня... какие у неё были планы?

– Планы были вчера. Она должна была... встретиться с наркологом. Когда она пришла утром в Центр, я подумал, что они изменились.

Помолчав пару секунд, он добавляет тревожно:

– По субботам она часто бывает в Центре, но сегодня не появлялась.

– Ясно. Спасибо, Сид.

Так. Анжело! Он откликается моментально, я получаю возможность проследить за каждым вчерашним шагом мисс Паркер. Шагов этих немного. Она выглядит совсем больной, видно, что ей трудно передвигаться. После обеда она запирается в кабинете и, похоже, засыпает – пять часов изображение почти не меняется. В десять она встаёт и идёт искать Сидни, встречается с ним у Брутса, слушает его, после чего – откуда только силы взялись! – вылетает в коридор с ошеломлённым и счастливым лицом. Последнее, что удаётся увидеть – как в коридоре она сталкивается с Лайлом и он берёт её за локоть. Судя по записи с камеры, установленной в гостиной, к себе домой Мия вчера вечером не пришла. В час ночи запись обрывается, как будто эту камеру выключили.

Снова тормошу Анжело, прошу его прислать любые видеозаписи за пятницу и субботу, какие он сможет найти. Он присылает запакованный архив чудовищных размеров, который я бегло просматриваю – после десяти вечера Мия в кадре не появляется. Что случилось? Чёрт побери, что там случилось?! Бороться с паникой теперь бесполезно! «Где мисс Паркер, Анжело? Она здорова? Что с ней?»

Ответ приходит через тридцать шесть минут: «Мисс Паркер больше нет!»

**28. Мисс Паркер. 12 апреля, пятница, поздний вечер**

Я думала, меня выведут в ту же дверь, в какую мы вошли. Можно будет закатить скандал, сопротивляться, привлечь к себе внимание. Если со мной сейчас что-то случится, это, по крайней мере, не останется незамеченным в Центре. Но Рейнс встречается глазами с Лайлом, всё время ожидавшим приказа, и кивает на стену слева от стола. Там установлена стеклянная панель с абстрактным изображением, которую я прежде считала декоративной. Однако Лайл с усилием её отодвигает, я вижу за ней узкий коридор, о существовании которого даже не догадывалась.

О чём ещё ты не догадывалась, Паркер, за годы, проведённые в Центре?

Чистильщики синхронно делают шаг вперёд, намереваясь взять меня под руки. Не хватало ещё, чтобы они ко мне прикасались!

– Спокойно, парни, я не собираюсь сбегать!

– Покажите ей дорогу! – скрипит со своего места Рейнс.

Один из чистильщиков почётным караулом выступает по коридору впереди меня, другой - позади. Миновав три закрытых двери, мы входим в четвёртую. Я никогда не была в этой части лабораторного крыла. О её существовании я тоже не знала! Довольно унылый холл с низким потолком, чёрное ковровое покрытие, несколько бежевых диванов вдоль застеклённых стен. Блоки, заставленные лабораторным оборудованием. Кабинет с огромным монитором на столе. Запах какой-то летучей органики. В первый момент мне кажется, что все помещения пусты. Но тут из-за монитора, прижимая плечом к уху телефон, поднимается длинный и тощий человек в белом халате.

– Хорошо, мистер Рейнс, я сам ей займусь, – произносит он в трубку, отключается и смотрит на меня. – Добрый вечер, дорогая мисс Паркер! Не имел удовольствия общаться с вами раньше.

Меня трясёт от слабости и от страха, но, надеюсь, я хорошо это скрываю.

– Вечер пятницы я обычно провожу в другом месте. Так что нынешний вряд ли можно назвать добрым.

– Сегодня – простите великодушно! – вам придётся изменить своим привычкам. Извольте пройти вон туда, – он машет рукой в сторону одного из блоков. – Вашу охрану можно отпустить, здесь вам ничто не угрожает!

И меленько смеётся. Какой мерзкий голос у этого человека! Визгливый и ломкий, с неприятным незнакомым акцентом. «Доктор Глен Салливан», – читаю я на бейджике, когда он подходит ко мне. Изредка я видела его в галереях Центра и на общих совещаниях, но никогда к нему не присматривалась. Люди в белых халатах меня не интересовали. Лучше бы не присматривалась и дальше! Возраст – около пятидесяти. Коротко стриженые седые волосы с проплешиной, колючие близко посаженные чёрные глазки, крупный нос крючком, влажные красные губы, срезанный подбородок. Кадыкастая шея, по-страусиному вытянутая вперёд, сутулые плечи, узловатые пальцы. Совершает те же самые приготовления, что и Джарод сегодня утром. Отворачиваюсь, чтобы не видеть суетливых движений.

Джарод. Горячая и пряная, как глинтвейн, смесь тревоги и нежности...

Потом, Паркер, ты подумаешь о нём потом – когда не нужно будет скрывать эмоции!

– Будьте добры, сядьте на этот стул и дайте мне вашу дивную ручку, мисс Паркер!

Доктор Салливан берёт меня за запястье.

– О, да вы вся горите, моя красавица! А пульс – как у девочки, которую впервые поцеловали! Вы взволнованы? Неужели я вам нравлюсь?

От него остро пахнет ацетоном и потом.

– Меня от вас тошнит, – демонстративно морщусь и прикрываюсь ладонью.

Он опять заходится смехом.

– О вашей любезности, мисс Паркер, в Центре ходят легенды!

Моя кровь, льющаяся в пробирку. Когда я видела это в прошлый раз, мне казалось, дно достигнуто, хуже уже не будет. А может, и правда, не будет? Может, меня сейчас отпустят? И я снова встречу рассвет на «Надежде», вместе с тем, кто…

Потом, Паркер, потом!

Тебя не отпустят. Не для того тебя привели сюда в сопровождении чистильщиков, чтобы сразу же отпустить.

Я вообще не понимаю, что происходит. Мистер Рейнс хочет немедленно проверить, от него ли родила моя мама? Зачем такая спешка? Почему нельзя было подождать до утра? Что со мной будет, если подтвердится, что не от него? От нового приступа страха кружится голова.

– Ну-ну, не притворяйтесь, что вы боитесь крови, я всё равно не поверю!

Опускает пробирку в штатив и встаёт.

– Вам сейчас не помешали бы таблетка аспирина, чашка чаю и тёплая постель. Простите, что не могу предложить ни того, ни другого, ни третьего. Но диваны для посетителей – в вашем полном распоряжении.

Доктор Салливан уходит, оставляя меня запертой в душном сером холле. Ложусь на ближайший диван и понимаю, что уже с него не встану. Меня словно придавило бетонной плитой. Предыдущие полчаса я продержалась на адреналине, который выплеснуло в сосуды полученное от Сидни известие.

Диван слишком короткий и слишком узкий. Поджимаю ноги и обхватываю себя за плечи, представляя объятия любимых рук. А Джарод сейчас возвращается в Бетани Бич. Наверное, он чувствует себя совершенно счастливым. Я бы тоже была сейчас совершенно счастлива, если бы вовремя удержала язык за зубами! Твержу, как заклинание: «Может, всё обойдётся! Может, меня отпустят!» Вдруг донором для мамы всё-таки был Рейнс? Мы не будем выяснять, кто настоящий отец Джарода и кто такой, на самом деле, Лайл! Мы просто исчезнем. Дайте нам просто исчезнуть, ваши тайны нам больше не нужны...

Солнце в зените, ярко-синее небо, ярко-синее море, ослепительно-белый песок. Я иду прочь от воды. Песок горячий и очень мелкий, я вязну в нём и с трудом сохраняю равновесие. Ветер, вначале слабый, усиливается, вздымает песчаные вихри. Песчинки колют глаза, забиваются в нос и в уши. Пытаюсь заслониться руками, но ветер дует как будто со всех сторон. Навстречу, так же заслоняясь руками, идёт женщина в кроваво-красном старомодном купальнике. Мы похожи с ней, как две капли воды! «Мама!» – кричу я сквозь ветер. Песок попадает в рот, скрипит на зубах, раздирает горло. Становится трудно дышать. «Ты мне не дочь, Мия!» – спокойно произносит женщина, поравнявшись со мной. «Мама!» – повторяю я ей в спину. И вдруг понимаю, что эта женщина – не мама, а я сама.

– Нет, и не мистер Паркер, я проверил, – раздаётся совсем близко блеянье Глена Салливана.

– В одном сомневаться не приходится, достаточно на неё взглянуть: её мать – шлюха Кэтрин Джемисон, – отзывается мистер Рейнс.

С меня моментально слетают остатки сна.

– Ублюдок, как ты назвал маму?!

Вскакиваю, намереваясь дать ему пощёчину, и тут же оказываюсь на полу. В ушах шумит, перед глазами колышется жёлто-зелёная пелена.

– Похоже, у неё обморок, – подаёт голос Лайл.

– Куда её теперь? – интересуется приторный доктор.

– Разумеется, на шестнадцатый, в клинику, – постановляет главный.

Я слышу, как поскрипывает, удаляясь, инвалидное кресло. Когда пелена рассеивается, Рейнса здесь уже нет. Принять вертикальное положение я не могу. Мне в жизни не было так скверно! Лайл и Салливан, не церемонясь, поднимают меня на ноги. Кто-то из них забирает мой пистолет. Почти несут меня петляющими длинными коридорами. Спускаются в неизвестных мне доселе лифтах. Отпирают бесчисленные замысловатые замки. И, наконец, оставляют одну в крошечной комнатушке без окон.

В тюрьме.

Спёртый воздух. Крашеные серые стены. Тусклый свет, который невозможно выключить. Узкая железная койка у стены. Стол и пара стульев. За перегородкой, не достающей до пола – унитаз и душ. Массивная дверь. И, конечно, багровый глаз видеокамеры над ней!

Никаких мыслей. Никаких желаний, кроме одного – лечь. Осторожно, чтобы опять не упасть, со стула, куда меня усадили конвоиры, перебираюсь на койку. В этот момент дверь открывается, заходит Лайл. Он кажется очень довольным.

– Вижу, тебе полегчало, – говорит он с ухмылкой.

«Пошёл вон!» – хочу ответить я, но осекаюсь: более неуместной реплики в моём положении не придумаешь.

– И ты научилась придерживать язык! Схватываешь на лету!

– Что тебе нужно, Лайл?

– Нужно – тебе. Переодеться. В своих дизайнерских шмотках здесь ты выглядишь глупо.

Швыряет мне полиэтиленовый пакет, который принёс с собой. В пакете что-то тёмное и бесформенное.

– Поживее! Или хочешь, чтобы я тебе помог?

Всё так же осторожно, по стеночке, иду за перегородку. Содрогаясь от холода, стыда и отвращения, переодеваюсь в грубое серое платье с эмблемой Центра на рукаве, не прикрывающее коленей – где я недавно такое видела? – и чёрные резиновые тапки.

Лайл забирает и складывает в пакет мою одежду.

– Даже не знаю, когда она теперь тебе пригодится!

У двери останавливается и смотрит на меня оценивающе.

– Как же мне теперь к тебе обращаться? «Сестрёнка» не подходит – мы не родственники. «Мисс Паркер» тоже не то – от Паркеров тебе не досталось ни единого гена…

Только попробуй назвать меня Мией!

– …Имени у тебя нет – оно умерло вместе с твоей матерью, – продолжает Лайл. – О! Знаю! – достаёт из кармана блокнот и листает его напоказ. – Сегодня к вечеру в папиной клинике было сорок две… пациентки. Ты будешь – Сорок Третья, согласна?

**29. Джарод. 14 апреля, воскресенье, ночь**

Её больше нет. Нет больше моей Мии.

Это было, как удар в грудь. Удар, от которого ломаются рёбра и останавливается сердце. Сначала я не мог ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть. Потом, когда дыхание вернулось, вскочил с намерением плыть немедленно в Голубую бухту. Зачем? Разнести Центр на атомы, не иначе. Ключа зажигания на месте не было, я стал искать его, плохо понимая, что делаю, и наткнулся на наши документы. Синие книжечки паспортов с разноцветными визами, символ ожидающих нас приключений. Приключений, твою мать!.. Рената Хауэр – такое имя выбрала себе Мия – лукаво и нежно улыбалась мне с фотографий. Я сам фотографировал её в наше первое общее утро. Какое лицо у неё теперь? Мёртвое?..

Когда я представил Миино лицо мёртвым, сознание померкло.

Опомнился я от боли. Правая рука от ладони до локтя оказалась в мелких порезах и осколках стекла. Горло саднило, я слышал отголосок своего крика, но не помнил, как кричал. Неприятные ощущения вернули меня в реальность. Прикрывая краем рубашки пострадавшую руку, чтобы не заляпать кровью салон и лестницу, я спустился на нижнюю палубу, в ванную, где избавился от стёкол и заклеил пластырем порезы. Управляться одной рукой было неудобно, что тоже пошло мне на пользу: помутнение ушло совсем.

Почему, собственно, я решил, что Мия умерла... что её убили? Слова эмпата могли означать не только то, что мисс Паркер больше нет в живых. Другой вариант, почти столь же страшный: ей стёрли память или изменили личность. В Центре умеют делать такие штучки. Но и для убийства, и для манипуляций с психикой нужны веские причины. Не появились же эти причины ни с того, ни с сего! Мия никому не говорила, что вот-вот покинет Центр. Решения о «расставании» с ней в Башне пока не приняли. Ни в какие тёмные дела в последнее время она не лезла. Так что самым вероятным кажется вариант номер три: мисс Паркер больше нет, потому что теперь Мия знает точно – она не Паркер.

Этой версии я и решил придерживаться. Чтобы не сойти с ума.

Умывшись холодной водой, вернулся наверх. Стол был перевёрнут, один из диванных подлокотников – сломан. Оборванная штора. Осколки вазы на полу, раздавленные тюльпаны в расплывшейся луже. Веером рассыпанные мокрые документы. Похоже, я хотел привести внешний мир в соответствие с миром внутренним – уничтожить глянцевую красоту «Надежды», как уничтожено наше с Мией вымечтанное будущее. Не рано ли ты сдался, Притворщик? Яхта ни в чём не виновата, она нам ещё послужит! Я подобрал осколки и останки цветов; вытер лужу; как вывихнутый палец, вправил подлокотник; поставил на место стол и прикрепил штору. Привёл в порядок документы – они нам тоже ещё пригодятся!

Следующие несколько часов я потратил на доскональное и безрезультатное изучение видеозаписей, присланных мне Анжело, и на попытки добиться каких-то новых сведений о Мие от него самого. Вопросы задавал ему разные, но ответ – как выстрел – получал один и тот же: «Мисс Паркер больше нет!» И только когда я спросил, что чувствует _дочь Кэтрин Паркер_, он написал: «Нет нет не верю я не верю не хочу!». Невозможно было понять, прошлое он имел в виду или настоящее, но повод надеяться у меня появился. С того света я бы Мию не вытащил, но из Центра вытащить обязан!

Разумеется, она там. Камеру в её гостиной могли выключить только в одном случае: если соглядатаям и без того известно, где находится хозяйка дома. Что, чёрт побери, случилось в тот вечер? Мия сказала «отцу» и «брату», что они ей никто? Допустим. А дальше? Они решили сразу же расставить точки над i, выяснили, что она, действительно, не Паркер, и это лишило её остатков неприкосновенности? Чего они хотят? Использовать её, чтобы выманить меня? Или чего-то другого? Известно ли им что-нибудь о нашем плане?

Они не выследили её, иначе бы давно сюда явились. Не выследили. И сама Мия им обо мне не сказала. Но если они хоть что-то заподозрили, то не оставят её в покое. Когда я вспомнил способы, которыми они добиваются желаемого, у меня перед глазами снова всё поплыло. Она не выдержит и десятой доли того, что они могут с ней сделать! Проклятье! Почему у нас не было запасного плана?! При первой же тревоге она должна была сдать меня Центру, доказав свою к нему лояльность. И передать мне условный сигнал, чтобы я успел исчезнуть, а потом вернулся за ней. Так просто! Почему мы этого не сделали?

Потому что были очень заняты. Сначала любовью и счастьем, потом любовью и отчаянием. Теперь вчерашнее отчаяние выглядит смешным.

Около полуночи, на всякий случай, я ещё раз позвонил Сидни.

– Нам с Брутсом сказали, что мисс Паркер перевели в филиал Центра в Алжире, –не дожидаясь моего вопроса, мёртвым голосом сказал Сидни.

– Надолго?

– Мальчик мой, боюсь, что... насовсем.

Да, дела совсем плохи. Но она жива, жива, жива – ты не смеешь в этом сомневаться!

В третьем часу ночи, закончив сборы, увожу «Надежду» из Бетани Бич в соседний Южный Бетани и ставлю её в эллинг8, который присмотрел и арендовал тогда же, когда купил яхту. Здесь её не найдут, даже если будут искать. А потом отправляюсь в Голубую бухту. Если всё пойдёт по плану, уже сегодня вечером я проберусь в Центр и выясню, где держат Мию.

Как ни стремлюсь я скорее приступить к делу, об осторожности забывать не следует. Вооружившись биноклем, устраиваюсь на крыше здания неподалёку от Центра. В мягком утреннем свете громада Центра совсем не выглядит мрачной, наоборот, от неё словно веет умиротворением. Если бы я не знал, как много жутких тайн хранят её подуровни... На котором из них теперь моя Мия? В каком она состоянии?

Так. Думай только о деле!

Я столько раз проникал сюда тайными тропами, что сейчас мне достаточно одного взгляда, чтобы убедиться: все решётки вентиляции и все канализационные колодцы на прежних местах, ничего не изменилось. Я могу пойти тем же путём, что и восемь месяцев назад, когда...

Но что это? У ворот Центра останавливаются два тёмно-синих фургона с белой звездой и белой надписью на боку. Присмотревшись, читаю: Polaris Security Systems9. Знакомое название, и оно не сулит мне ничего хорошего. Фургоны заезжают во двор, из них выбираются полтора десятка человек, вытягивают за собой провода, вытаскивают многочисленные коробки и ящики, расходятся по всему периметру Центра и начинают суетиться по-муравьиному... Я должен поговорить с кем-нибудь из этих людей!

Мне везёт: через несколько часов напряжённой работы муравьи стекаются к воротам, гуськом выходят из них и направляются обедать в ближайшее кафе. Я тороплюсь туда же. В кафе многолюдно, но ребят в тёмно-синих комбинезонах со звёздами видно сразу. Шумная компания за двумя сдвинутыми столами, трое приятелей у барной стойки и одиночка, пишущий что-то на салфетке, за столиком у окна. Последний, взъерошенный и нескладный, отличается от остальных – слишком умён для техника, слишком рассеян и чудаковат для бригадира. Один из разработчиков системы? Ты-то мне и нужен!

Покупаю еду и сажусь за его столик.

– Не могу поверить – сама «Полярная звезда» появилась в наших краях!

Он поднимает на меня распахнутые по-детски глаза и растерянно улыбается.

– Когда мы успели стать знаменитыми?

– Пока не успели, – я улыбаюсь ему в ответ, – но обязательно станете. У вашей компании большое будущее!

Мой визави розовеет от удовольствия.

– Я тоже так думаю!

– На конференции по распознаванию образов – в прошлом году, на Гавайях, помните? – ваш докладчик произвёл настоящий фурор.

– О, с тех пор мы продвинулись далеко вперёд. Тогда речь шла об экспериментальных установках, а теперь мы выполняем заказы крупных корпораций, как у вас, в Делавэре. Возможности наших распознающих устройств уже приблизились к возможностям человеческого глаза!..

Он воодушевляется. У него очень правильная речь с сильным акцентом – иностранец, изучавший английский язык по учебникам.

– Да-да, ваши результаты и тогда казались фантастическими! Определить личность движущегося человека, в сумерках, по лицу вполоборота...

– Мы реализовали это на практике. Любой человек, фотографии которого внесены в базу, будет идентифицирован на расстоянии пяти метров от камеры. С помощью кругового обзора обеспечивается…

– А если закрыть лицо? Система решит, что перед ней незнакомец?

– Возможно. Но наша новая разработка – мы будем тестировать её здесь – определение личности по фигуре, походке, осанке, тепловому рисунку тела. Ни одна мышь не прошмыгнёт неузнанной мимо наших камер, если её данные…

– ...Есть в базе! И много ли в вашей базе мышей?

Мы оба смеёмся.

– Звучит потрясающе, – говорю я затем. – Но что будет с «Полярной звездой», если ураган оставит побережье без электричества?

– Ничего с ней не будет, – пожимает плечами разработчик. – Она работает от собственного генератора. Ни ураганы, ни злоумышленники ей не страшны. Информация с камер поступает на центральный компьютер по нескольким независимым каналам, в том числе через спутник…

Я открываю рот, чтобы ещё раз выразить восхищение, но тут от барной стойки поднимается обладатель комбинезона с красной бригадирской нашивкой.

– Закругляемся, парни, пора возвращаться на объект!

Проходя мимо нас, он хлопает по плечу моего собеседника.

– Что-то ты разболтался, Илья. Пошли, работа не ждёт!

Они покидают кафе; некоторое время я сижу, оцепенев. Хорошо, что я не сунулся в Центр без разведки! Очевидно, мы с Мией – те самые мыши, которых особенно тщательно будут высматривать бдительные электронные глаза «Полярной звезды». Сегодня вечером за этот забор я не попаду… да если бы каким-то чудом и попал, вдвоём нам обратно не выйти.

**30. Мисс Паркер. 13 апреля, без времени**

Уберите свет, я больше не могу, уберите свет!

Голова разламывается. Мокрая от пота убогая подушка, пахнущая лекарствами. Закрыть ею лицо – но как я тогда буду дышать? Как я вообще буду дышать, когда каждый новый вдох даётся мне всё тяжелей, а каждый выдох отзывается всполохом боли в подреберье?

Вдох – выдох, вдох – выдох! Дыши, Паркер, дыши! Если ты умрёшь сейчас, то никогда не...

Я не Паркер. Для них я - никто. Сорок Третья.

Зато они не осквернят моё имя!

«Возвращайся. Возвращайся, Мия!»

Я вернусь! Как я могу тебя оставить? Мы почти ничего не успели. Я даже не успела сказать, что люблю тебя.

_Опять_ не успела.

Жёлтое солнце висит у самого горизонта. Яхта движется с волны на волну. Вверх – вниз, вверх – вниз... вдох – выдох. Мой капитан, почему так душно? Будет гроза?

Шея, плечи, спина, грудь – в поту. Отчего я потею? Здесь же так холодно! Вытереться краем жидкого, не способного меня согреть одеяла. Воспалённый глаз камеры под потолком, серые стены, жёлтый свет. Уберите его, вы слышите? Уберите.

Джарод в серой рубахе с эмблемой Центра на рукаве садится на край моей постели. Откуда ты здесь? Они тебя поймали?! Я ничего не говорила им, клянусь! Я ничего не говорила...

«Я пришёл, чтобы быть с тобой рядом!»

Его лицо близко-близко. Взгляд, от которого всё во мне переворачивается. Колючие твёрдые щёки.

«Прости, я не успел побриться!»

Уходи, любимый, уходи! Иначе я буду разговаривать с тобой, я буду звать тебя по имени, и они обо всём догадаются.

«Я помогу тебе, Мия. Проведу по краю пропасти!»

Уходи! Разве ты не видишь, как мне страшно?! Я умру, если с тобой что-нибудь случится!

Вдох – выдох, вдох – выдох, вдох... Дыши, Мия, дыши. Ты не должна сейчас умереть.

Воспалённый глаз камеры под потолком. Жёлтое виски в толстодонном стакане. Моё утешение и освобождение. Я обещала Джароду, что не буду пить. Он обещал мне, что не попадётся.

Свернуться клубком, колени к подбородку. Забиться под клетчатый плед. Может быть, я, наконец, сумею согреться? Плед тоже мокрый. Почему он такой же, как мерзкое одеяло из моего сна?

Прохладная ладонь ложится мне на лоб. Мама!

Белое платье в цветочек. Светлый платок на тёмных волосах. Тёплые лучистые глаза. Останься со мной, мама. Ты единственная, кому они позволят остаться!

«Я буду с тобой, Мия. Что бы ни случилось, я буду с тобой!»

Мама, я умру, да?

Я не могу умереть, я ещё не сказала ему, что люблю его!

Улыбка, полная сострадания и нежности. Прохладная ладонь у меня на лбу.

Жёлтый изнуряющий свет. Серые стены. Мне не привиделось! Голова по-прежнему трещит. Сажусь и стряхиваю с себя остатки сна вместе с одеялом, пропотевшим насквозь. Движения – проще некуда, а я запыхалась! Пытаюсь откашляться, не выходит – мешает боль под рёбрами. Очень хочется пить. Пока я спала, на столе оставили поднос с тарелкой и кружкой… но до них нужно дойти, а встать я не в силах.

Короткое гудение, щелчок, и дверь открывается. В камере появляется Рейнс. Он разворачивает своё кресло напротив моей койки и некоторое время, не говоря ни слова, смотрит на меня. Мы никогда не нравились друг другу, но таким я прежде его не видела. В его выцветших глазах столько ярости и ненависти, словно это не он убил мою маму, а я – уничтожила всё, что было ему дорого! В конце-то концов, в чём дело? То, что у меня нет его генов, стало для него сюрпризом? Но ведь донора, в любом случае, выбирала не я…

– Что здесь происходит, мистер Обманутые Ожидания? Какого чёрта меня сюда запихали?

– Именно здесь твоё место, Сорок Третья, – шипит он в ответ.

– Триумвират в курсе… наших перестановок?

– Им сообщили, что мисс Паркер тяжело заболела и помещена в клинику.

– Я действительно больна. Мне нужен врач.

– Ты получишь врача. Но только после того, как скажешь мне правду.

Им что, известно про нас с Джародом?!

– Какую правду?

– Откуда ты узнала, что ты – не Паркер?

Перевожу дух. Неизвестно. И не будет известно. Ничего нельзя говорить! Лги и отпирайся, и постарайся быть убедительной.

– Оттуда же, откуда и ты – из анализа, который меня заставили сделать сегодня ночью.

– Врёшь, Сорок Третья! Ты ещё до него сказала, что ты мне не дочь.

– Это была фигура речи, мистер Обманутые Ожидания. Я сказала так, потому что меня мутило от мысли, что мой отец – ты.

– Неужели я настолько отвратителен?

– Ты чудовище. И ты убил мою мать.

Его лицо искажается странной болезненной гримасой, по щеке пробегает нервный тик.

– Врёшь, Сорок Третья! – произносит он снова. – Как ты узнала то, чего не знал никто, даже я?

– Я не знала. Просто совпадение.

– Откуда на твоей руке след от иглы?

– Инъекция обезболивающего. У меня была мигрень.

– У тебя не бывает мигреней. Отдавала свою кровь на экспертизу, не так ли?

– Нет.

– Куда отдавала? В лабораторию Центра?

– Не отдавала, болван, сколько можно повторять?!

– Чей генетический материал ты взяла для анализа? Мой? Где ты его взяла?

– Я не брала ничьего материала и никуда не отдавала свою кровь. С какой стати ты мне не веришь?

– Потому что ты врёшь!

Он тяжело дышит. Я тоже задыхаюсь, перед глазами опять начинает темнеть.

– Хорошо, допустим, вру. Допустим, я где-то раздобыла твою кровь и попросила сделать экспертизу. И что? Это преступление?

– Генетикам запрещено брать у мисс Паркер кровь для анализа, не поставив меня в известность. Мою кровь нельзя получить из банка без моей санкции. Я должен знать, кто нарушил все мои распоряжения.

– Никто не нарушал твоих долбаных распоряжений…

Хватаю воздух ртом, захлёбываюсь кашлем и болью.

– Пей! – Рейнс суёт мне в руки кружку.

Проглатываю холодное пойло, когда-то считавшее себя травяным чаем. Ложусь и закрываю одеялом ноги. Мой несостоявшийся папаша теперь смотрит на меня, как на машину, которая сломалась в безлюдном месте посреди ночи.

– Я пришлю тебе врача. Продолжим наш разговор позже.

По крайней мере, я нужна им живой! Слабое, но утешение.

Через несколько минут приходит Салливан. А я-то надеялась никогда больше не увидеть его рожу!

– Ай-ай-ай, дорогая Сорок Третья! – растекается он в улыбке, подавая мне градусник. – Я ведь ещё вчера велел вам выпить горячего чаю и аспирина. Что же вы пренебрегли моим советом?

Тридцать девять и восемь.

– Будьте добры, сядьте и расстегните платье. Я вас послушаю.

Дышите… Не дышите… Он трогает меня кружком фонендоскопа и улыбается всё слаще.

– Мисс Паркер, самая красивая и самая недосягаемая женщина в Центре – так о вас говорили. Оказалось, и не Паркер, и не такая уж недосягаемая, – хихикает гаденько. – Но красотка, конечно – хоть в этом не ошиблись!

– Вы забываетесь, доктор!

– Нет, милочка, это вы забываетесь. Забываете о своём новом статусе. Но вы быстро привыкнете, тем более, что другого врача у вас теперь не будет. Лягте, пожалуйста, и откройте живот.

От него всё так же пахнет ацетоном и п_о_том. Сочетание этого запаха, приторной улыбки, липких суетливых прикосновений и острого жёсткого взгляда - омерзительно. Руки опускаются чуть ниже, чем должны, и задерживаются там чуть дольше, чем следует.

– Мистер Салливан!..

Убираю его руки и поправляю то, что он назвал «платьем».

– Как официально, моя красавица! Зовите меня просто: доктор Глен. Нам с вами предстоит познакомиться очень, очень близко.

Он встаёт, в тот же момент дверь отворяется вновь, впуская мистера Рейнса.

– Пневмония. Двусторонняя, – сообщает Салливан.

– Хуже не придумаешь, – сплёвывает Рейнс, не глядя в мою сторону. – Поставьте её на ноги побыстрей, вы же знаете, как я не люблю задержек!

Оба исчезают. «Доктор Глен» возвращается вскоре с ампулами и шприцами. Делает мне несколько уколов, и я проваливаюсь в темноту без сновидений.

**31. Джарод. 15 апреля, понедельник, раннее утро**

Я снял номер в единственной гостинице Марштауна, крошечного городка, опасно близкого к Центру – обшарпанную пыльную комнату с видом на задворки супермаркета и мусорные баки. Сколько в моей жизни было таких комнат; сколько апартаментов в дорогих отелях; сколько арендованных квартир! Разница – только в цене и в количестве пыли… нигде, ни разу мне не довелось почувствовать себя дома. Ещё вчера я надеялся, что теперь, наконец, у меня появится дом. Неважно, какой и где – яхта, затерянная в Атлантическом океане или коттедж в пригороде Мюнхена, да пусть хоть шалаш в экваториальном лесу, главное, что там будет Мия. С самого утра я старался не вспоминать о ней, чтобы не впадать в панику и не жалеть о потерянном времени, но в этот миг воспоминания, сожаления и страх обрушились на меня лавиной. Я сел на продавленную скрипучую кровать и только тогда понял, как сильно устал.

Спать, Джарод, спать, в таком состоянии от тебя всё равно никакого толку!

Мне очень редко снятся сны, но сегодня, стоило опустить голову на подушку, перед глазами замелькали жуткие картинки, как будто выхваченные прожектором из темноты. Миины руки в наручниках, посиневшие ногти, сломанные пальцы. Её лицо с запавшими глазами и заострившимся носом, электроды на шее и на висках. Клетка, и на полу – хрупкая скрюченная фигурка, припавшая спиной к решётке. Лайл в белом костюме, требующий, чтобы «сестрёнка» встала перед ним на колени. Голос Мии, твердящий на одной ноте: «Нет нет не верю я не верю не хочу...» Сон, липкий и тяжёлый, как камедь, не принёс отдыха; пробуждение не принесло облегчения. Первая мысль, пришедшая, когда я очнулся в тревожных и зыбких сумерках: реальность может быть куда мрачнее моих кошмаров!

Ну-ка, давай, бери себя в руки! Раскиснуть – худшее, что ты сейчас можешь сделать! Человек, переставший спать и есть от боли и страха, утративший ясность ума и быстроту реакции, никого и ниоткуда не спасёт.

И я решил думать только о хорошем. Вспоминать счастливые часы, которые у нас были. Представлять счастливые годы, которые у нас будут. Будут, чёрт возьми, _будут_! Дом под Мюнхеном. Два этажа, светлые стены, рыжая черепичная крыша. Ухоженный маленький сад, деревянная веранда. Просторные комнаты, солнце на тёплом золотистом паркете. Запах кофе и свежей выпечки. И Мия, только что вставшая с постели, в коротком шёлковом халатике и босиком, подставляет утреннее сонное лицо моим поцелуям.

Говори себе: каждое твоё действие сейчас приближает вас к этому дому и к этому счастью. И действуй!

Я сделал заказ, ужин принесли в номер – чем меньше я буду болтаться по улицам Марштауна, тем лучше. Подключился к Интернету и первым делом разыскал сведения о «Полярной звезде». Доклад, который один из её разработчиков, коллега и соотечественник моего сегодняшнего невольного консультанта, сделал на той конференции, и правда, был взрывным. Я как раз тогда интересовался искусственными системами распознавания образов и понимал: парни опередили весь мир лет на пятнадцать! Теперь это впечатление только окрепло. Десятки патентов, технические подробности, от которых захватывает дух... Не только «умные» камеры, но и новейшие системы сигнализации, и многократно дублированные каналы передачи данных, и многоуровневая защита центральных узлов от взлома. Похоже, отключить «Полярную звезду» можно только прямым попаданием в Центр атомной бомбы.

Возможно, я взломаю-таки все уровни защиты и обеспечу себе проход, но сколько на это уйдёт времени? Пара месяцев? Через пару месяцев от моей девочки ничего не останется, даже если её тело ещё будет живым. Следовало найти другую возможность, и, кажется, я её нашёл. «Полярная звезда» прекрасна и почти совершенна. Почти. Но в ней, судя по всему, есть малюсенький изъян, которым я воспользуюсь. Один из секторов наблюдения можно перепрограммировать, заставив анализаторы считать «врагов» «друзьями». Ошибка будет исправлена при следующей синхронизации данных, но пять-семь минут на проскальзывание мимо камер у меня появятся.

Сложность, однако, в том, что вмешаться в программу можно только изнутри охраняемого объекта.

Значит, мне нужен сообщник! С этой задачей играючи справится Брутс. Но если мисс Паркер собираются сделать приманкой для меня, то и с него, и с Сида сейчас не спускают глаз. То же самое касается Сэма, да и не факт, что его вообще оставили в Центре. На Анжело полагаться нельзя: он, конечно, умеет пользоваться компьютером, но я не уверен, что в технике он разбирается так же хорошо, как в человеческих эмоциях, а объясниться с ним непросто. Буду искать другую кандидатуру.

Вторая задача, которую нужно решить, не откладывая: выяснить, где держат Мию и чего от неё хотят. Спрятали её основательно, но ведь должен быть кто-то, кто с ней контактирует, кроме Рейнса и Лайла! Охранники или, может, врачи, если она разболелась – в пятницу всё к тому шло. Один-то человек непременно должен быть! Если он хотя бы изредка попадает в зону видео-обзора, я его вычислю – по изменениям в поведении, по участившимся контактам с руководством Центра, например.

Вскоре к обширной подборке записей из Центра, которую я собрал в эти дни, добавился массив данных за прошлые и позапрошлые субботу и воскресенье. По выходным людей в Центре гораздо меньше, что упростило проблему. Мистер Рейнс въезжал в свой кабинет каждый день утром и выезжал оттуда поздно вечером, для выходных исключений не делая. Иногда он наведывался в Башню или в лабораторное крыло, но чаще принимал посетителей. В позапрошлую субботу, кроме любящего сына, у него один раз побывал триумвиратский делопроизводитель Зуар и дважды – долговязый человек в белом халате, которого я не знаю. В воскресенье посетителей не было. В прошлую субботу к Рейнсу заходил Зуар с кипой бумаг, потом Сидни, потом снова Зуар. В воскресенье нынешний руководитель Центра отправился в лабораторное крыло, где больше часа беседовал с долговязым. Мистер Лайл, с иголочки одетый и сияющий, по воскресеньям на работе не появлялся вовсе, а по субботам проводил там два-три часа – заглядывал к Рейнсу и договаривался о чём-то с хорошенькой девчонкой-лаборанткой, смотревшей на него, как на небожителя.

В эти дни картина была совсем другой. Лайл, появившийся и в субботу, и в воскресенье, уйму времени провёл за дверью отцовского кабинета, а кроме того, обменялся несколькими словами с Сидни и Брутсом – надо полагать, сообщил им о «переводе» мисс Паркер в «алжирский филиал». Зуар, притащивший, как обычно, документы на подпись, вылетел от Рейнса через десять секунд, с таким видом, словно ему пригрозили увольнением. Сам Рейнс, похоже, не уезжал домой с пятницы. Дважды он навещал долговязого в лаборатории, один раз принимал его у себя и один раз – говорил с ним в галерее, ведущей в лабораторное крыло. В тот момент они стояли рядом с камерой, их лица были хорошо видны, и я смог кое-что прочитать по губам: «Объект номер сорок три... показатели крови... нельзя затягивать... увеличение дозы может повлиять на...»

Объект номер сорок три! Сердце у меня ёкает. Готов поспорить, так они называют теперь Мию. А неприятный долговязый субъект – именно тот, у кого я получу всю нужную мне информацию. И, вероятно, его-то и сделаю своим сообщником. А ведь я уже видел где-то этот страусиный профиль, мгновение – и вспомню, где! Увеличиваю изображение и читаю на бейджике: «Доктор Глен Салливан». Дело за малым, доктор Салливан – убедить вас сотрудничать со мной. Подобрать к вам ключик.

**32. Мисс Паркер. 14-15 апреля, воскресенье-понедельник, без времени**

Я ничего им не рассказала, мама! Правда же, не рассказала?..

Её прохладная ладонь снова ложится мне на лоб.

«Родная моя, ты очень сильная!»

Она улыбается всё так же печально и нежно, её глаза и щёки – мокрые. Мама, почему ты плачешь? Я отсюда не выберусь?

«Мне плохо сейчас, как тебе. И, как тебе, страшно!»

Новый приступ тошноты. Желудок совсем пустой, кажется, меня вот-вот вырвет собственными внутренностями. Запах гнили и нечистот. Тень на стене – мужской силуэт, знакомый и ненавистный. Как я могла поверить в то, что Лайл тоже – твоё дитя?!

«Гены решают не всё, доченька!»

Кто был донором, мама? Почему все – все, даже ты! – скрывали от меня правду?

«Ты узнаешь, когда придёт время!»

Где узнаю – здесь или _там_?

Я не хочу _туда_. Я не готова. Моя жизнь здесь только началась!

Запах гнили и нечистот. Насквозь проржавевшие трубы. Склизкие ступени, уходящие из-под ног. Нет, нет, не надо, пожалуйста, не надо!

Я ничего не рассказала... Я не предала его, мама! Скажи, что я его не предала! Ты же была со мной, ты должна была слышать! Почему ты молчишь?!

Ты молчишь, потому что тебя нет. Морок, мираж, порождение моего мозга.

Порождение моего мозга. Не хочу вспоминать, но я должна вспомнить! Шаг за шагом восстановить в памяти всё, что случилось.

Помню, как, проснувшись, почувствовала, что дыхание больше не причиняет боли. Как приятно было дышать полной грудью! Если бы ты знала, мама! Сначала я просто вдыхала и выдыхала, радуясь тому, что жива. Затем встала и умылась. Жар спал. О недавней болезни напоминали только тошнота и лёгкая слабость, с прежней слабостью несравнимая. Салливан, которому приказали «побыстрее» меня вылечить, со своей задачей справился. Интересно, что он мне вколол?

Серые стены, жёлтый свет, арестантская койка. Рубаха эта нелепая не моего размера… Ни заламывания рук, ни мелодраматических возгласов: «Как в кошмарном сне!» Почему-то я сразу поверила в реальность происходящего. Словно ждала такого поворота с тех пор, как не стало папы.

А ведь ждала, ждала! Потому и пила – чтобы заглушить страх.

Я одного только не понимаю, мама! Что им от меня нужно? Хотели бы просто избавиться – пустили бы пулю в лоб или оставили умирать от воспаления лёгких.

Помню, как, сидя на койке, ковыряла оставленную мне еду – зеленовато-бурую безвкусную кашу с запахом водорослей. «Витамины и микроэлементы», вот дерьмо! Джарод рассказывал, этим его кормили в Центре. Какая ирония! Я была готова на всё, чтобы вернуть его сюда. К гадкой еде, тюремной одежде, круглосуточному наблюдению и несвободе. А он теперь рискует всем, чтобы меня отсюда вытащить. Рискует... можно даже не сомневаться. Мне жизни не хватит, чтобы искупить свою вину перед ним!

Но надеяться, кроме него, не на кого. Он столько раз приходил в Центр незамеченным и столько раз уходил невредимым! Он справится и теперь. Моя задача – тянуть время, чтобы...

Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт! «Полярная звезда»! Как я могла не подумать! Я же сама собирала для отца информацию о ней. Я даже один раз была на переговорах с представителями компании. Потом меня... сочли неблагонадёжной и отстранили от этой работы. Контракт заключали без моего участия. Подробностями я не интересовалась, но сейчас, в середине апреля, новая система уже должна функционировать. Джарод не появится здесь, чтобы меня спасти. В лучшем случае, он вовремя заметит перемены и уйдёт. В худшем...

В этот миг – да, мама, именно тогда: я не успела представить, что будет с Джародом и со мной в худшем случае – щёлкнул замок. Лайл и Рейнс. Один – воплощённое подобострастие. Другой... Другой – уже не та квинтэссенция разочарования и ненависти, какая была раньше. Холодное любопытство исследователя в его взгляде напугало меня сильней.

– Вижу, тебе гораздо лучше, Сорок Третья, – прохрипел Рейнс. – Доктор Салливан знает своё дело!

– Ты ничего не съела, – Лайл, осклабившись, забрал у меня тарелку. – Что так? Невкусно? Принести меню?

– В официантах тебе самое место, мистер Дурная Кровь! – бросила я и больше не смотрела на него, обращаясь к Рейнсу. – Чего вы от меня хотите?

– Сотрудничества, – быстро ответил тот. – Для начала, скажи, откуда ты узнала...

– Я ничего не знала, я уже говорила!

– Скажи правду, и получишь нормальные условия и нормальную еду.

– Я ничего не знала!

– Нет, Сорок Третья, так не пойдёт. Разве мы достигнем взаимопонимания, если ты не можешь ответить даже на такой простой вопрос?

– Мне нечего добавить, мистер Обманутые Ожидания.

– Упёртая дура! – в голосе Рейнса мелькнуло сожаление. – Сынок, ты был прав. Передаю её тебе, надеюсь, с тобой наш объект номер сорок три будет посговорчивей!

Мама, мамочка, не уходи! Смотри на меня. Касайся ладонью моего лба, иначе я сойду с ума. Я должна вспомнить.

Мы с Лайлом остались один на один.

– Наконец-то! – он улыбнулся широко и радостно. – Как долго я этого ждал! Детка, ты себе не представляешь!

Помню, как он сел рядом, обнял меня за талию, притянул к себе.

– Когда ты поймёшь, на что я способен – уверен, мы с тобой поладим!

Его рука двинулась выше и остановилась на груди. Я напружинилась. Другая рука, четырёхпалая, погладила мою шею. Я ударила его, вложив в удар всю силу и сноровку, какие у меня были.

И дальше, как ни стараюсь, вспомнить могу не всё.

Звон в голове, фейерверк перед глазами, вкус крови во рту. Ударил меня в ответ?

– Я не сторонник сексистского принципа не бить женщин, Сорок Третья, ты не знала? – и добавил, поигрывая наручниками: – Так и думал, что они мне пригодятся.

– Только попробуй!

– Позвать санитаров?

– Зови, ублюдок! У них возникнет много вопросов...

– Каких вопросов, детка? Никто из них в глаза не видел мисс Паркер. Для них ты – одна из пациенток клиники, а пациенты тут... разные. Давай же, будь паинькой!

Локти, заломленные за спину. Наручники. Болезненный укол в шею.

Потом Лайл ждал чего-то, стоя напротив меня и улыбаясь разбитыми мною губами. Голова закружилась, сердце заколотилось, как после хорошей дозы кофеина. Свет ярче, запахи острей… что это?

Полутёмный узкий коридор в переплетеньях труб и проводов – он был таким же, когда меня сюда привели? Я тогда ничего не замечала вокруг. Запах канализации и ещё какой-то дряни. Крыса, прыснувшая под ноги. Пол, идущий под уклон, крутые разрушенные ступени. Усиливающаяся вонь. «Шевелись, Сорок Третья, шевелись!» Массивная дверь с облупившейся краской, отъезжающая в сторону. Нестерпимый смрад – как ещё один удар по лицу! «Так что там насчёт сотрудничества? Не передумала?» Я задержала дыхание, и дверь с грохотом захлопнулась у меня за спиной.

Нет, мама, нет! Я ничего не рассказала! Я кричала, и плакала, и колотила ногами в дверь, и просила меня выпустить. Инстинкт самосохранения – кричал, плакал, колотил и просил. Я не могла поверить, что Лайл решил утопить меня в этом отстойнике, и сопротивлялась, сколько могла. Но я ничего не рассказала! Чёрная жижа, жирно поблёскивающая в свете единственной лампочки. Целый бассейн зловонной чёрной жижи! Она запузырилась и хлынула через край. Я тут же оказалась в ней по щиколотки, поскользнулась на комковатом и склизком, упала на бок, увидела её вблизи. Тогда меня первый раз вырвало. Попыталась встать, но ступенька подо мной исчезла, и меня потянуло вниз, в смрадную булькающую глубину...

Когда я пришла в себя? В тот момент, когда твоя рука коснулась моего лба? Я вдруг поняла, что сижу на сухой поверхности и в сухой одежде, и открыла глаза.

Серые стены, жёлтый свет моей камеры. Лайл, развалившийся на стуле, со странной смесью удовольствия и брезгливости во взгляде. Меня снова вырвало, кислым и горьким.

– Ну как, Сорок Третья? – ухмыльнулся он. – Где была, что видела? Ты очень громко выражала эмоции!

– Ты псих, – похоже, я сорвала голос.

– Я псих?! Это была _твоя_ фантазия, порождение _твоего_ мозга. Но, чтобы тебя не разочаровать, в следующий раз я подберу другой галлюциноген и стану режиссёром твоего кошмара. Приведи себя в порядок, и мы продолжим разговор.

Не помню, как он снял с меня наручники и ушёл. Помню, как, рыдая, отстирывала под краном одежду и всё никак не могла отмыться от рвотного запаха и омерзения, выворачивающего меня наизнанку.

Опять поднялась температура. Пластом лежу на постели и пытаюсь сопротивляться тошнотворному бреду.

– Привет, малышка! Соскучилась?

Лайл. Перекатывается с пятки на носок, заложив руки за лацканы пиджака.

– Неужели ты и теперь не признаешься, кто провёл для тебя экспертизу?

Отворачиваюсь, не говоря ни слова.

– Не понимаю твоего упрямства. Казалось бы, в чём проблема – ответить на один-единственный вопрос, и… О! Есть идея! Тебе здесь понравилось! А наркотические видения – именно то, чего тебе не хватало для полноты жизни.

Хочет сказать что-то ещё, но тут раздаётся скрип колёс, предвещая появление мистера Рейнса, и сам он возникает на пороге.

– По-моему, я был слишком мягок с ней, папа.

– Она действительно не отдавала в лабораторию свою кровь, – сипит тот. – Среди образцов, с которыми там работали на этой неделе, её генетического материала не было. Но кое-что крайне интересное обнаружилось в панели, полученной от Сидни.

О господи, Сидни! Всё обрывается у меня внутри. Я его подставила!

– Помимо прочего, он заказал определение степени родства для двух неназванных субъектов, – косясь на меня, продолжает Рейнс. – Выяснилось, что один из них – это ты, а второй – кто бы мог подумать! – наш приятель Джарод. С чего вдруг Сидни интересоваться, не родственники ли вы двое?

– Полагаю, нужно спросить у Сидни, – говорит Лайл, приподнимая брови.

– У него уже спрашивают. Но он молчит. _Пока_ молчит.

– Оставьте Сидни в покое! – не выдерживаю я. – Он ничего не знал! Это я попросила его договориться об экспертизе!

**33. Джарод. 16 апреля, вторник, вторая половина дня**

В сводках ФБР – вот где я видел недавно фотографию доктора! Под заголовком «Разыскивается!» его лицо – лицо подлеца и труса – смотрелось как нельзя лучше. Теперь оно внушало мне надежду: с такими людьми, если рыльце у них в пушку, договориться несложно. И я разыскал досье моего будущего сообщника – он оказался популярной персоной, о встрече с ним мечтает не только ФБР, но и Интерпол, и канадская криминальная служба.

Настоящее имя – Маноле Чицу. Родился в сорок шестом, в Бухаресте, в семье врача. Закончил медицинский университет «Карол Давила», специализировался в акушерстве. Несколько лет проработал в родильном отделении одной из Бухарестских клиник, откуда был изгнан со скандалом в семьдесят шестом. Заявив, что причина скандала – его высказывания о Чаушеску, попросил политического убежища в Австрии; просьбу удовлетворили. Два года провёл на медицинском факультете Венского университета, где подавал надежды как учёный, но откуда вынужден был уволиться из-за «расхождения во взглядах с университетским научным сообществом». В это же время стало известно, что скандал в Бухаресте был связан вовсе не с политикой, а с подозрительными смертями новорождённых. В семьдесят девятом появился в Эдинбурге, в качестве практикующего врача в Центре здоровья и репродукции, но звали его теперь Мариус Попеску. Впервые получил официальное обвинение – в умышленном причинении вреда здоровью: его пациентки принимали некие нелицензированные средства, что приводило к выкидышам и бесплодию. Скрылся от правосудия, в следующий раз возник в восемьдесят пятом, в австралийском университете Монаш10. Там носил имя Адам Варга и вновь считался перспективным исследователем, однако, вновь был уволен – за попытки создавать человеческие эмбрионы в экспериментальных целях. В восемьдесят девятом всплыл в Канаде как Станислас Бариль. Работал в клинике, откуда – вот чудеса! – ушёл по собственному желанию, чтобы перебраться в Штаты. Новое место работы – медицинский центр в Батон-Руже (Луизиана) – покинул, спасаясь от обвинения в умышленных убийствах пациентов-инвалидов. В последний раз неугомонный доктор – теперь Аллан Уэб – напомнил о себе в девяносто шестом в бостонской Клинике репродукции, где снова взялся за свои шотландские делишки и за эксперименты с эмбрионами11. Исчез в девяносто девятом после смерти одной из своих пациенток.

«Я решаю, кому жить, кому умирать!» – невольно вспомнилось мне, когда я читал эту мрачную хронику. Я был удовлетворён: тот, кого нынче зовут Глен Салливан, идеально подходит для моих целей. Но тревога, как ни старался я её контролировать, опять накрыла меня с головой. Чем этот убийца-экспериментатор занимается в Центре? Для чего его приставили к Мие? Догадки, слишком страшные, чтобы их формулировать, напрашивались сами собой.

Архив записей видеонаблюдения пригодился мне ещё раз. С его помощью я узнал, что доктор Салливан ведёт ночной образ жизни: приезжает в Центр к обеду и уезжает домой за полночь. Кроме того, стало понятно, что службу безопасности Центра он не интересует – слежки за ним нет. Когда я убедился, что он живёт один и выяснил его домашний адрес и номера телефонов, план действий сложился полностью.

Заставил себя поесть и поехал в Милсборо – в Марштауне никто не торгует электроникой и радиодеталями. Удаляться от Голубой Бухты было мучительно, как будто одно моё присутствие здесь чем-то помогало Мие. Как будто, пока я рядом, ничего непоправимого случиться с ней не могло. Рядом. Какой чудовищный самообман, господин Притворщик! Так далеко от неё, как сейчас, ты никогда прежде не был!

Вскоре в моём распоряжении появились целый выводок «жучков», «личинка», которой предстоит прогрызть микроскопическое отверстие в панцире «Полярной звезды», и ещё кое-какие устройства. Следовало дать себе несколько часов отдыха, прежде чем продолжить работу, но я боялся уснуть. Кто знает, какие коленца выкинет моё подсознание? Забыть во сне о том, что с нами случилось, чтобы вспомнить и пережить заново, проснувшись – это даже хуже, чем снова увидеть кошмар!

Но я всё же лёг, закрыл глаза и попытался представить себе наполненный солнцем дом под Мюнхеном.

А вместо этого попал в комнату с пылающим камином и французском окном, за которым – зимние сумерки и метель. Два кресла, в них лицом к камину сидят женщины, у одной – густые рыжие кудри, у другой – гладко зачёсанные блестящие тёмные волосы. Я – подросток, одетый в неудобный жёсткий костюм с галстуком, мне душно и жарко. «А вот и мой сын!» – говорит рыжая, оборачиваясь. Мама! «Наш сын», – строго поправляет темноволосая и тоже смотрит на меня. Кэтрин Паркер. «Иди сюда, Джарод, – приглашает мама, – мы хотим кое с кем тебя познакомить!» Я делаю два шага и замечаю перед камином детский столик, накрытый для кукольного чаепития. За столиком чинно сидит девочка лет восьми, в рюшах и бантах, похожая на маленькую Мию. «Это моя дочь!» – говорит Кэтрин. «Наша дочь», – строго поправляет мама. «Меня зовут мисс Паркер, – произносит девочка голоском-колокольчиком. – Позвольте угостить вас чаем?» Я пристраиваюсь на маленький стул напротив девочки, она наливает мне чай в крошечную чашку, а я рассматриваю личико цвета слоновой кости и заглядываю в ярко-голубые глаза – они совершенно бессмысленные! У меня начинает сосать под ложечкой. Одним глотком, не чувствуя вкуса, выпиваю чай. «Хотите, я покажу вам свои игрушки?» – спрашивает девочка. «Ступай, сыночек, посмотри!» - мягко распоряжается одна из женщин, я не понимаю, которая. «Пусть они поиграют вместе!» – соглашается другая. Я встаю, подаю малышке руку, чувствую прикосновение её тонких пальчиков и понимаю, что это – не девочка, а фарфоровая кукла!

Проснулся, сходя с ума от тревоги, с таким же сосанием под ложечкой, как во сне. Открыл окно, впустил в номер утренний воздух – прохладный, но дурно пахнущий – и сел к столу. Всё, спать теперь не придётся очень долго. До тех пор, пока не вызволю Мию. А я её вызволю. Вызволю!

К вечеру вторника я закончил программу и записал её на «личинку». Стоит подключить устройство к одному из компьютеров «Полярной звезды», обрабатывающих информацию с камер, и он воспылает любовью ко всему миру – каждый движущийся объект будет казаться ему другом. Через несколько минут ошибка будет исправлена, но я уже проникну в Центр. Для того, чтобы выйти обратно, личинка должна сработать ещё раз.

Пришло время побывать в гостях у Глена Салливана. Нанести грим, удостовериться, что доктор ещё не ушёл с работы, вооружиться набором отмычек, и вперёд! Сегодня я – квартирный вор с многолетним опытом.

Визит проходит без сучка и задоринки. Унылое холостяцкое жилище оправдывает ожидания: глаз и ушей Центра в нём нет. Прекрасно, значит, теперь тут появятся мои глаза и уши. «Жучки» в телефонный аппарат и в компьютер, скрытые камеры – в кабинет, в гостиную и в спальню, ещё одно следящее устройство – под воротник приметной рубашки с жёлтым кантом на кармане... Для пакета с «личинкой» и универсальным ключом – укромное место в кладовке. Ухожу никем не замеченный, не оставив следов своего присутствия.

У себя в номере сажусь перед экраном с телефоном наготове и жду возвращения хозяина дома.

Час ночи. Длинная сутулая фигура мелькает в гостиной и задерживается в кабинете. Салливан опускается в кресло, открывает принесённую с собой папку... Пора звонить.

– Слушаю, – раздаётся в трубке.

Голос под стать внешности!

– Добрый вечер, мистер Чицу.

Пауза. Ошеломлённый фальцет:

– Вы ошиблись!

– Я не ошибся. Не отключайтесь, мистер Чицу. Если вам не нравится это имя, я могу называть вас по-другому.

Молчит, нервно сглатывает – огромный кадык двигается вверх-вниз.

– Мариус Попеску. Адам Варга. Станислас Бариль. Аллан Уэб. Выбирайте любое.

– Вы с кем-то меня перепутали!

– Какая короткая у вас память! Ничего, у федералов вы быстро всё вспомните.

Вскакивает, хватается за мобильный.

– Будить среди ночи директора Центра – это невежливо. Оставьте в покое телефон, или через две минуты за вами приедет полиция!

Снова пауза. Мечется от кресла к столу и обратно.

– Салливан – давайте сойдёмся на вашем нынешнем имени. Сядьте и слушайте. Я знаю, сколько на вас обвинений и что вас ждёт, если вы попадётесь. В любую секунду я могу сообщить, где вы находитесь, всем заинтересованным сторонам, снова сбежать вы не успеете – вы даже не успеете выйти из дома. Но я не стану этого делать, если вы ответите на мои вопросы и выполните моё поручение.

– Это я сейчас позвоню в полицию и скажу, что мне угрожает какой-то сумасшедший!..

Продолжает метаться, выходит из кабинета и вскоре появляется в спальне. На столике у кровати – стакан с какой-то жидкостью. Берёт его, собираясь выпить, роняет на пол, стакан разбивается.

– Аккуратней, доктор, ещё порежетесь! Не надо так волноваться, я пока никому о вас не сообщил. Более того, я даже помогу вам снова скрыться – качественней, чем в этот раз. Разумеется, если вы будете благоразумны.

Ещё одна пауза, и, наконец, он спрашивает:

– Чего вы от меня хотите?

**34. Мисс Паркер. 15 апреля, понедельник, без времени**

– Сидни ничего не знал, – повторяю я. – Он считал, что это кровь маленького мальчика, мать которого утверждает, что родила от Лайла. Я сказала Сидни, что хочу выяснить, врёт она или нет.

Лайл присвистывает.

– Ну ты даёшь, Сорок Третья!

– Зачем тебе нужен был этот анализ? – скрипит Рейнс. – И где ты взяла кровь Джарода?

Импровизирую на ходу.

– Мне пришло анонимное письмо. Там был совет присмотреться к старым и ненужным бумагам мистера Паркера. Поискать бриллиант в куче мусора. Я последовала совету и, действительно, нашла бриллиант! Записку, где было сказано, что отец Джарода – ты. Его происхождение всегда было тайной за семью печатями, поэтому я никому не сказала о находке. Но решила проверить её на подлинность... и придумала легенду, чтобы избежать лишних объяснений.

– Где ты взяла кровь Джарода? – снова спрашивает Рейнс.

– Как где? В банке Цент...

– Её там нет! – придушенная ярость в голосе. – После инцидента с клоном весь генетический материал Притворщика из Центра исчез. Сукин сын его выкрал!

Чёрт! Как скверно! Кашляю, выигрывая несколько секунд, импровизирую дальше.

– Тот же самый аноним сообщил о новом местонахождении Притворщика. Я поехала и застала Джарода по этому адресу. Он успел уйти, но я его подстрелила. Вот отсюда и кровь!

– Ты нарушила все инструкции, Сорок Третья! – взвивается Лайл. – Ты должна была...

– Когда это случилось? – перебивает Рейнс. – Кровь, попавшая в лабораторию, относительно свежая.

– Неделю назад.

– Неделю назад ты валялась дома с похмельем! – Лайл источает досаду.

– Я отсыпалась после бессонной ночи.

Рейнс с рассерженным видом оборачивается к сыну.

– Как она смогла уйти из-под наблюдения?

– По ночам наблюдение снимают, – объясняю я. – Чем я и воспользовалась. Не хотела, чтобы твой выкормыш забрал себе мои лавры.

– И где же находился Джарод неделю назад? – похоже, упырь мне поверил.

Тяни время, Мия! Тебе нужна передышка перед новым кругом ада. И постарайся увести их подальше от Бетани Бич.

– Он был в Довере.

– Почему ты не рассказала об этом раньше?

Прикидываюсь удивлённой.

– Потому что господа из Башни пригрозили убить меня, если я займусь самодеятельностью.

– Адрес!

Называю отель, где когда-то останавливалась.

– Отправляйся в Довер, сынок, узнай, был ли там Джарод неделю назад. Может быть, выяснишь, куда он поехал оттуда.

Лайл, которому не терпится загладить оплошность, кидается к двери.

– Скажи Салливану, чтобы зашёл сюда, – скрежещет Рейнс ему в спину.

Оставшись со мной наедине, буравит меня глазами.

– Допустим, ты сказала правду, Сорок Третья. Но из анализа, который сделали для Сидни, следует только то, что Лайл и Джарод – сводные братья. Спрашиваю ещё раз: откуда ты узнала, что я тебе не отец?

Сейчас, в наступившем затишье перед бурей, я сама хочу кое о чём его спросить. Поэтому изображаю смирение.

– До сих пор мне не веришь? Да, интуиция тебя не подвела – мне было, что скрывать. Но больше я ничего не знала, клянусь!

В камере появляется Салливан, как будто весь состоящий из приторной улыбки.

– Как вы себя чувствуете, моя красавица?

– Превосходно!

– Давайте-ка проверим.

В прошлый раз «доктор Глен» сказал, что я быстро к нему привыкну. Привыкла быстрее, чем можно было предположить! Меня не тошнит больше от его прикосновений и от его амбре... потому что меня всё время тошнит просто так! Ловлю себя на том, что рада присутствию Рейнса: под взглядом высокого начальства мерзавец не решится меня лапать.

– У неё опять поднялась температура, и хрипы ещё прослушиваются, - произносит Салливан, закончив осмотр. – Придётся повторить инъекции.

Извлекает из кармана упаковку влажных салфеток, брезгливо вытирает ладони и добавляет:

– С вашего разрешения, мистер Рейнс, я принесу пациентке чистую одежду.

Тот делает неопределённое движение подбородком.

– Поступайте, как считаете нужным, доктор Салливан.

Доктор уходит, но Рейнс остаётся, словно чего-то от меня ждёт. Я тороплюсь задать свои вопросы.

– Как могло получиться, что я не Паркер, но никто об этом не знал? Ведь даже результаты экспертиз…

– Во всём виновата твоя мать! – перебивает он с уже знакомой мне испепеляющей ненавистью. – Мой брат был бесплоден, но нуждался в наследниках. Он выбрал меня на роль донора, Кэтрин сделала вид, что согласна. Я, как врач, всё контролировал сам – от оплодотворения до родов. Моё отцовство казалось бесспорным, но эта потаскуха каким-то образом обвела нас вокруг пальца!

«Потаскуха». Стискиваю зубы, чтобы не вспылить.

– Я дважды делала экспертизу. В первый раз подтвердилось, что Лайл – мой родной брат. Во второй – что мистер Паркер не отец мне, но родственник…

– Ты _заказывала_ экспертизу, Сорок Третья, но никто её не делал. Генетики всегда находились в моём подчинении, ты не знала? Им было предписано сообщать мне, если в лабораторию принесут твою кровь. У меня же они потом забирали готовые «результаты экспертизы». Это _я_ решал, что и когда ты «узнаешь» о своём рождении. Пришло время – и ты познакомилась с братом. Пришло время – и тебе стало известно, что твой настоящий отец не тот, кто…

– Но, в действительности, Лайл мне не брат! Кто он такой? Что стало с моим близнецом? Я видела запись, я точно знаю, что мама родила двойню…

– Мальчик был очень слабым и умер вскоре после рождения. Лайл – мой внебрачный сын, он родился на месяц раньше вас. Я позаботился о том, чтобы мистер Паркер однажды принял его, как собственного ребёнка.

Я смотрю на него так, словно никогда раньше не видела. Кто бы мог подумать! Передо мной – кукловод, который многие годы дёргал за ниточки. А мы – отец и я – мы послушно плясали! И только мама сумела его перехитрить. Как она это сделала?

– Ну что, Сорок Третья, у тебя остались ещё вопросы?

Он задыхается, нервный тик сотрясает дряблую щёку.

– Да, два. Что вам от меня нужно? И почему так важно, Паркер я или нет? Если дело касается наследства мистера Паркера или места в руководстве Центра, то мы могли бы…

Жуткая улыбка, больше похожая на хищный оскал. Рейнс, кажется, готов ответить, но тут возвращается доктор. Я получаю свои уколы, сразу становится легче дышать, но тошнота усиливается. Она теперь такая густая и плотная, что можно резать её ножом. Сквозь жёлтую пелену перед глазами я различаю, как Салливан распахивает дверь перед главным и помогает ему выехать в коридор. И снова проваливаюсь в темноту без сновидений.

Худший способ проснуться – от голосов Лайла и Рейнса прямо над ухом! Глаз не открываю – ничего хорошего всё равно не увижу.

– Не было Джарода в этом отеле, папа, ни неделю назад, ни раньше. Я думаю, его вообще не было в Довере!

– Я нисколько не удивлён. Она с ним снюхалась, ещё в Шотландии, встречалась с ним недавно и наверняка знает, где он находится теперь.

– Она расскажет! Доверь это мне, и уже через час мы сможем отправить за ним чистильщиков.

– Нет, сынок, пока нет. Неизвестно, как твои методы скажутся на её репродуктивной функции.

Что?.. Что он сказал?!

– Какое сегодня число? – вдруг интересуется Рейнс. – Пятнадцатое апреля? Как символично: годовщина мнимой смерти её матери. Для Кэтрин в этот день началась новая жизнь. Эй, Сорок Третья, просыпайся! Твоя новая жизнь тоже начинается сегодня. Хотела узнать, что нам от тебя нужно? Пожалуйста! Нам нужно, чтобы ты выполнила главное своё предназначение. Родила ребёнка.

**35. Джарод. 17 апреля, среда, середина дня**

Суетливый и трусливый Глен Салливан оказался, однако, человеком сообразительным – его репутация талантливого учёного случайной не была. Как только он поверил в реальность исходящей от меня угрозы, он стал с готовностью отвечать на мои вопросы, а инструкции – схватывал на лету. Его интонации и выражение лица убедили меня в том, что ареста он боится больше, чем Центра и мистера Рейнса. Кроме того, я быстро понял, что о Притворщике доктору неизвестно – в Центре Салливан появился в двухтысячном, и о сбежавшем несколько лет назад «проекте» ему не сообщили. Вероятность, что он рискнёт меня выдать, зная, что я за ним слежу – минимальна, а следить я буду постоянно: рубашку с жёлтым кантом на кармане и с микрофоном под воротником он надел безропотно.

– Меня интересует мисс Паркер. Объект номер сорок три, как вы теперь её называете, – я начал с главного и отклика ждал, затаив дыхание: а вдруг я всё-таки ошибся? Вдруг Салливан никак не связан с Мией?

Но он дёрнул плечами, собрал лоб гармошкой и спросил, заставив меня облегчённо выдохнуть:

– Что именно вас интересует?

– Всё. Где она находится, в каком состоянии и зачем нужна Центру.

– Она в спец-отделении клиники, у мистера Рейнса, на шестнадцатом подуровне. Жива... по крайней мере, была жива час назад, когда я видел её в последний раз.

– «По крайней мере»?!

– Её здоровье внушает серьёзные опасения. В клинику она поступила с крупозной пневмонией, мне было приказано побыстрее поставить её на ноги, и...

– Что вы сделали?

– Две инъекции нового антибиотика, разработанного в нашей лаборатории.

Доктор произнёс длинное химическое название, от которого мне стало нехорошо, и назвал дозировку.

– Инфекцию удалось купировать, но... боюсь, что реакция организма Сорок Тре… простите, мисс Паркер...

Чёртов экспериментатор, он же её отравил! Она уже была нездорова, она несколько месяцев накачивала себя алкоголем, и эти две инъекции её добили.

– Делали биохимический анализ крови?

– Разумеется, но вы...

– Я врач, я пойму.

Билирубин, креатинин, щелочная фосфатаза, аспартатаминотрансфераза... Тарабарский язык терминов и цифр, простой и страшный перевод: острая печёночная недостаточность, предпоследняя стадия, времени у нас почти не осталось. Салливан, оправдываясь, бормотал что-то о назначенном им лечении, я едва выносил его блеяние – так сильно мне хотелось в тот момент приложить доктора головой об стену.

– Ясно. Теперь вы расскажете, что от мисс Паркер нужно Центру, и покончим с вопросами.

– Ребёнок. Им нужен ребёнок, – ответ, к которому я уже был готов. – Мисс Паркер – часть проекта Genomius12. Не спрашивайте меня о подробностях, я знаю только то, с чем непосредственно имею дело – мистер Рейнс любит напустить туману! Но я догадываюсь! Многие десятилетия селекционной работы! Люди с необыкновенными способностями! О! Я уверен, готовится нечто грандиозное! – доктор так увлёкся, что на секунду забыл, с кем разговаривает, но вспомнил и умерил пыл. – Насколько я понимаю, ребёнок мисс Паркер чрезвычайно ценен для мистера Рейнса.

– Кто должен стать отцом?

– Я не знаю.

– Доктор Салливан!

– Я не знаю – это правда! Мужчина с особым даром – вот всё, что мне сказали. Моё дело – подготовить мисс Паркер к зачатию, следить за её беременностью и принять у неё роды.

Он прикасается к ней, он её осматривает, как она это выдерживает?! Желание разбить доктору голову стало нестерпимым! Но я тоже умерил пыл и посоветовал Салливану отдохнуть пару часов перед продолжением разговора; мне предстояло уточнить детали плана. Мой сообщник вернулся в кабинет, налил себе горячительного и выпил, с сомнением повертел в руках телефонную трубку и поставил её на базу.

Я призвал на помощь Анжело, для которого нет в Центре тайных мест, и рассчитал, как быстро смогу попасть на шестнадцатый подуровень, а потом уйти оттуда с Мией, вряд ли способной сейчас передвигаться самостоятельно. Выяснил, на каком подуровне находится резервный пульт управления «Полярной звезды». Установил, в какое время оба охранника, патрулирующих Центр по периметру, удаляются на максимальное расстояние от сектора, через который я проникну внутрь. Расписал по метрам и по минутам весь свой маршрут. И снова позвонил доктору, который так и сидел в кабинете, глядя на телефон, как кролик на удава.

О том, что ему придётся участвовать в побеге объекта номер сорок три, Салливан догадался сам. Знать подробности операции ему было необязательно. Я объяснил, где найти пакет с «личинкой» и универсальным ключом и как с ними обращаться. Задача доктора – в 19.15 спуститься на пятый подуровень и отпереть ключом помещение с резервным пультом. Нужно будет включить компьютеры и прикрепить к одному из разъёмов «личинку», которая сделает всё остальное.

– Конечно, я надену перчатки, – сказал доктор – не сообщник, а клад! – Но как быть с видеонаблюдением?

– Камеры будут транслировать вчерашнюю запись, – успокоил его я.

Затем ему предстоит вернуться в клинику, в 19.53 вывести Мию из её тюремной палаты и переместиться с ней как можно ближе к пожарному выходу.

– Придумайте, куда и зачем вы её ведёте, если хотите, чтобы вас ни в чём не заподозрили.

– Придумаю, но, боюсь, этого будет недостаточно! – в голосе Салливана снова появились блеющие нотки. – В Центре никому не верят на слово…

– Человек, который придёт за мисс Паркер, сымитирует нападение. Всё будет очень убедительно, не сомневайтесь! И помните: в тот момент, когда вы попытаетесь нарушить мои инструкции, информация о вас…

– Я понял, я всё понял, не трудитесь напоминать!

Я велел доктору дважды повторить, какие действия от него требуются, но предосторожность была излишней – похоже, всё, что я говорил, отпечаталось у него в мозгу огненными буквами. Мы сверили часы, и после этого он поехал на работу, а я остался следить, чтобы он не начал делать глупости. В 19.00 я устроюсь в зарослях рядом с Центром. Когда «личинка» заработает, я получу от неё сигнал, переберусь через забор, как делал раньше, и преодолею пятнадцать метров до первого канализационного люка. Затем буду перемещаться по подземным коммуникациям и в определённом месте встречусь с Анжело, который проводит меня до клиники на шестнадцатом подуровне. Проскользну внутрь через вентиляцию, дам по шее Салливану и уложу санитаров – доктор сказал, что их там всего двое – и уйду с Мией через пожарный выход. В 20.08 один из секторов внешнего наблюдения снова отключится, и мы покинем Центр.

Несложный и наглый план, именно поэтому он должен сработать!

Главное – успеть до того, как…

Я успею! На моих часах 16.10. Любимая, держись! Осталось совсем чуть-чуть, через четыре часа мы будем вместе – и свободны.

**36. Мисс Паркер, 15-16 апреля, понедельник-вторник, без времени**

«Бедная моя доченька!»

Что это? Проклятие моего рода? Говорят, дочери часто повторяют судьбу своих матерей... Но ведь ты их провела! Как тебе удалось?

«Во второй раз мне не удалось!»

Во второй раз это был Чарльз. Он хороший человек, мама? Иначе ты не согласилась бы?

«Он хороший человек. Но согласилась я не поэтому...»

Её прохладная узкая ладонь вновь лежит у меня на лбу. Ухватиться за неё обеими руками, закричать: «Вытащи меня отсюда!» – и выбраться из мутного тягучего забытья. Но у меня нет сил. Ни на что больше нет сил, я почти не сопротивляюсь бр_е_ду. Пускай. Лучший выход теперь – умереть.

«Ты ещё не сказала ему, что любишь его!»

Не сказала. В последний раз, когда я могла это сделать... В последний раз, когда я видела его... Я тогда тоже думала, что умереть – это лучший выход! Идиотка. Я должна была умереть раньше. До того, как... Нет, ещё раньше! До Томми. _Меня нельзя любить._ Тем, кто меня любит, я приношу несчастье!

– Не беспокойтесь, мистер Рейнс, она обязательно поправится! – в студенистую плоть моего бреда вворачивается голос Салливана. – Лёгкие чистые, показатели крови говорят о том, что...

Конец фразы пропадает, словно заглушённый ватой. Врёте, доктор Глен! Я умру! И ваши планы полетят ко всем чертям. Не трогайте меня! Не тро...

Очередной укол в вену. Мне уже не больно, я привыкла. Так, наверное, привыкают к игле наркоманы. Наркотики. Наркотик. Наверное, мне всё время колют наркотик. Лайл, ухмыляясь, поигрывает заправленным шприцом:

– Помнишь, я обещал стать режиссёром твоих кошмаров?

– Не торопись, сынок. Она же умная девочка, неужели мы с ней не договоримся?

Ты была «умной девочкой», мама? Они с тобой _договорились_? Что они пообещали тебе? Пощадить меня? За что они потом тебя убили?

Я знаю, ты пошла на это ради меня. И тебе тоже я принесла несчастье!

Сейчас – не наркотик, лекарство. Я нужна им живой – как жаль! Оно разбегается по венам, тошнота спадает, туман перед глазами рассеивается. Ненадолго, я знаю. Серые стены, жёлтый свет, в камере пусто – мои мучители отдыхают. «Подумай хорошенько!» – выдохнул мне в лицо кто-то из них, перед тем как уйти. Мысли по-прежнему путаются, но то, о чём следует «подумать», не перепутать и не забыть.

Я должна выполнить главное своё предназначение, родить ребёнка, сказал мистер Рейнс.

– Нет, – крикнула я, – нет! Вы не сможете меня заставить!

– Кэтрин Джемисон – заставили, – ощерился он, – а она была крепким орешком!

– Ублюдки! Вы не сможете… – повторила я, чувствуя, как у меня внутри всё скручивается от ужаса.

– Рожать детей – единственное, для чего пригодны человеческие самки, да, папа? – хохотнул, подмигивая мне, Лайл.

– Даже в этом на них нельзя положиться! – прошипел «папа», щека у него снова задёргалась. – Но прежних ошибок я не повторю.

Он развернул своё кресло и посмотрел на меня в упор сверху вниз. Я хотела сесть, чтобы мои глаза оказались на том же уровне, но не смогла.

– Ты родишь ребёнка, Сорок Третья. Если ты согласишься, тебя не убьют – по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока он будет нуждаться в матери. Сумеешь доказать свою преданность мне и Центру – не убьют вообще. На свободу ты не выйдешь никогда, но жить будешь неплохо.

– А если не соглашусь?

– Тогда ребёнка с твоими генами выносит и родит другая женщина. А ты исчезнешь, как только в нашем распоряжении будут твои яйцеклетки.

– Вдруг я бесплодна? Ты об этом не подумал?

– Вряд ли. Ты копия своей матери, а у неё с размножением проблем не было.

Остаться жить пленницей – и отдать Центру своего ребёнка. Или умереть… но всё равно – отдать. Выбор без выбора. Они же что угодно могут сделать с моим телом. Господи, если бы только я, на самом деле, была бесплодна!

– Тебя обследуют, – пообещал Рейнс, прочитав мои мысли. – Но я в тебе не сомневаюсь. Гены Джемисонов – хорошие, сильные гены.

«Тебя обследуют». Новый мучительный приступ тошноты, новой волной – желание умереть. Липкие пальцы и липкий взгляд Салливана, унизительные скабрезные намёки… Не вспоминай об этом, Мия, не вспоминай!

Это было позже. А в тот момент Рейнс, поколебавшись, продолжил:

– У тебя есть кое-что, чего не было у твоей матери, Сорок Третья. Ты можешь сама решить, кто станет отцом ребёнка.

В самом деле? Вот так сюрприз!

– Папа! Ты уверен, что нужно рассказывать ей… – вскинулся Лайл.

– Уверен, – отрезал тот. – Использовать её, как инкубатор, мы всегда успеем. Но будет гораздо проще, если она согласится с нами сотрудничать.

– Даже не надейтесь!

– Слушай меня внимательно, Сорок Третья, – тон Рейнса стал вкрадчивым. – Слушай и мотай на ус. Многие десятилетия Центр занимается созданием людей с необычными способностями. _Созданием_ – я не оговорился! Найти, изолировать и воспитать одарённого ребёнка – этого мало. Сделать так, чтобы способности передавались по наследству – вот что важно! Генетической программой уже сорок лет руковожу я. И сам… все мы – Паркеры – в ней участвуем. В ней участвовала и Кэтрин. С её помощью гены Паркеров и Джемисонов должны были объединиться. Десятилетия… столетия отбора! Как я ждал результата!.. И всё пошло прахом из-за этой лживой твари.

Он перевёл дух. В его глазах полыхала уже знакомая ненависть. Я догадалась, наконец, откуда она взялась.

– Ещё не поздно всё исправить! Ты последняя женщина Джемисон, и ты унаследовала способности своей матери. Паркеров, не считая бесплодного клона, осталось четверо: я, мой внук – сын Бриджит, и два моих сына – Лайл и Джарод. Я болен и стар. Мой внук слишком юн. Мои сыновья – молоды и полны сил. Один из них станет отцом твоего ребёнка. Кто именно, выбирать тебе, Сорок Третья.

Им удалось! Они припёрли меня к стенке. Мне придётся согласиться. За девять месяцев – или больше, кто знает, когда я забеременею? – многое может измениться. Ты тоже так думала, мама?.. Ты тоже на это надеялась? Но вынашивать ребёнка от психопата и убийцы? Невозможно себе представить! Я посмотрела на Лайла, не пытаясь скрыть отвращение. Оба, отец и сын, перехватили мой взгляд.

– Не могу поверить, что у такого упыря, как ты, родился такой сын, как Джарод. Не могу поверить, что отморозок Лайл – его брат. Неужели ты сомневался в моём выборе, мистер Обманутые Ожидания? Разумеется, отцом ребёнка станет Джарод.

Лайл поиграл желваками – похоже, он ждал чего-то другого. Рейнс хрипло рассмеялся, потирая руки.

– Прекрасно, Сорок Третья! Будь по-твоему! Есть только одна небольшая проблема… но, конечно, ты поможешь нам её решить.

«После инцидента с клоном весь генетический материал Притворщика из Центра исчез!» – вдруг вспыхнуло в памяти. И я поняла, что меня припёрли к стенке ещё раз.

– Чтобы ты родила от Джарода, нам нужен он сам, во плоти. Ты ведь знаешь, как до него добраться, не так ли?

– А если я не соглашусь? – механически спросила я.

– Мистер Лайл всегда рад послужить на благо Центра, правда, сынок? – каркнул Рейнс удовлетворённо.

Жёлтый свет опять начинает рябить и меркнуть. Мне так страшно, мама, не оставляй меня одну! Они ушли тогда, но возвращались – вместе и по отдельности. Убеждали и угрожали, я почти не помню ни убеждений, ни угроз. Помню только Салливана и его приговор: у меня могут быть дети. Мамочка, что делать? Что мне делать? Они рассчитывают, что я выведу их на Джарода. Свяжусь с ним напрямую или соглашусь стать приманкой для него. Я сказала, что не знаю, где Притворщик и не буду им помогать. Я его не предам. Они дали мне пару дней на размышления, а потом…

Умереть – лучший выход для меня, да, мама?

**37. ****Джарод. 17 апреля, среда, вечер**

Какую бы авантюру я ни затевал, никогда прежде я не испытывал настоящего страха. Напряжение сил и нервов, перекипающий через край азарт, острое и сладкое предвкушение успеха – таким был привычный коктейль ощущений. Я не всегда, конечно, был абсолютно уверен в себе – но я не боялся провала! Я играл, играл даже тогда, когда ставкой была моя собственная жизнь.

Игры закончились. От одной мысли, что мой план может провалиться, у меня внутри, над солнечным сплетением, разливается арктический холод. Пасторальные мечты, которые грели меня в эти дни, против него бессильны.

Ни запасного плана, ни времени на его создание у меня нет. Мия умирает, лечение, назначенное ей Салливаном, выглядит неубедительным. Даже если сейчас она чудом выживет, своими евгеническими опытами они её добьют. Не вытащу её из Центра немедленно – считанные дни спустя вытаскивать будет некого.

Но я её вытащу!

18.00. Покидаю гостиницу и еду к Центру. Машину, старый синий «Форд», припаркую у обочины, в трёхстах метрах от того места, где я преодолею ограждение, а потом выберусь обратно вместе с Мией. Чтобы выбраться, нужно будет проделать отверстие в металлической сетке – Мия сейчас не в той форме, чтобы скакать через заборы. Это отверстие, конечно, сразу заметят, но нас здесь уже не будет. Мы уедем в маленьком сером фургоне, который я оставил на стоянке в максимальной близости к Центру ещё в то утро, когда проводил здесь разведку.

В моём сознании далеко впереди маячком светится готовая к отплытию «Надежда»; запас медикаментов там такой, словно я предчувствовал, что мне придётся превратить её в лазарет. Но я пока не знаю, куда повезу Мию – на яхту или в одно из своих убежищ. Всё зависит от того, известно ли в Центре о нашем несостоявшемся бегстве.

Об этом я спрошу у неё самой.

Чего им удалось от неё добиться?

Она ведь геройствовала, я уверен! Как тогда, когда хотела меня спровадить, узнав о нашем возможном родстве – та беспросветная ночь на многое открыла мне глаза. Машину заносит, я едва удерживаю руль. Нет, нет, не думай! Не думай сейчас о том, что именно они могли с ней сделать! Она всё тебе расскажет… если захочет. Или ты прочитаешь всё в её глазах – совсем скоро, уже сегодня. Какие бы мучения и издевательства ей ни пришлось пережить в Центре, ты вылечишь и тело её, и её душу. Но сейчас – не думай ни о чём, кроме побега!

Ни на секунду не забываю следить, что говорит и делает Глен Салливан и что происходит вокруг него. Доктор ведёт себя отлично: скучным будничным голосом отчитывает своих подчинённых, лебезит перед Рейнсом, уверяя его, что «объект номер сорок три» идёт на поправку… В какой-то момент связь становится хуже, почти пропадает: мой подневольный сообщник едет в лифте – по-видимому, на шестнадцатый подуровень. Прислушиваюсь особенно внимательно: вдруг он вскоре заговорит с Мией, и она ему ответит? Его слова: «по крайней мере, была жива час назад…» – не идут у меня из головы. Если я услышу её голос, мне станет легче… но я его не слышу.

«Моя дорогая! Моя красавица!» – соловьём разливается Салливан. Да как он смеет разговаривать с ней в таком тоне?!

Ну-ка, стоп! Парень, где твоё хладнокровие? Скоро у тебя будет возможность влепить доктору затрещину. Двум другим негодяям не достанется даже такого наказания, но это сейчас неважно. Главное сейчас – побег!

18.57. Под прикрытием густых зарослей по-пластунски пробираюсь в укромное место в двадцати метрах от забора, окружающего Центр. Уходит страх, уходят ненужные мысли. Подсыхающая колкая трава, запах нагретых солнцем зелени и земли. Ровное дыхание, ровный пульс. Прошлого и будущего нет, есть только настоящее, и я в нём – сгусток внимания и силы, снаряд, ожидающий сигнала, чтобы ринуться к цели.

19.10. Салливан просит кого-то «подготовить процедурную для сорок третьей пациентки» и, судя по звукам, выходит из клиники. Идёт по длинному коридору к лифту, который привезёт его на подуровень номер пять, к резервному пульту «Полярной звезды». Минута, две, три…

19.16. Тихий шелест, означающий, что универсальный ключ сработал. Доктор заходит в помещение, и…

19.18. ...Из моего кармана слышится писк, означающий, что «личинка» тоже сработала, как надо.

Проход открыт! Один бросок – на то, чтобы преодолеть расстояние до забора. Подтянуться и перемахнуть через верх. Ещё бросок – к канализационному люку…

«Что вы здесь делаете, доктор Салливан?» – вдруг раздаётся у меня в ушах голос Лайла.

Я цепенею у края люка. Проклятье!

«Простите, мистер Лайл… я, похоже… я перепутал дверь…» – блеет Салливан.

«А также отсек и подуровень, да, доктор?» – усмехается Лайл.

Невнятные возгласы, звук борьбы, и становится совсем тихо.

19.21. Кажется, прошла вечность – а на самом деле, всего три минуты. Попискивание в моём кармане свидетельствует, что «личинка» продолжает работать, проход в Центр для меня по-прежнему открыт. Прохода обратно – не будет. Я смотрю по сторонам, чувствуя, что запомню этот миг на всю жизнь: низкое солнце, моя длинная тень, пересекающая щербатый асфальт на задворках Центра, ненавистная эмблема на круглой чугунной крышке. Один бросок до забора, подтянуться и перемахнуть через верх – я ещё успею уйти. Один шаг вниз – и я в Центре, и неизвестно, смогу ли я хоть когда-нибудь освободиться.

Там, в Центре умирает маленькая девочка. Девочка, которую я люблю. Там, в Центре – умирает моя Мия.

И я откидываю крышку люка и ныряю в черноту узкого лаза.

21.30. Прислонившись спиной к ребристой стене, я сижу на дне заброшенной лифтовой шахты. Напротив меня в позе китайского болванчика сидит Анжело. Во взгляде эмпата – такое сострадание, на какое в целом свете способен он один. Я пытаюсь сложить головоломку. Собрать в единое целое разрозненные кусочки, разгадать тайну, которую столь ревностно бережёт Центр. Когда я пойму, что движет мистером Рейнсом, ныне – моим отцом, чего он хочет _на самом деле_... когда я притворюсь _им_ – я пойму, как с ним договориться. Какую заключить сделку, чтобы спасти Мию.

Таинственность, окружающая моё – и её! – рождение.

Запутанные родственные связи Паркеров.

Моя мама, родившая детей от мистера Рейнса и от майора Чарльза.

Моя мама, умеющая исчезать так, что её не могу найти даже я.

Кэтрин Паркер, которая должна была родить от мистера Рейнса и майора Чарльза, но умудрилась один раз поступить по-своему.

_Внутреннее сознание_ Кэтрин, почти ею не раскрытое.

Мужчина с особым даром, отец Мииного будущего ребёнка, «чрезвычайно ценного» для мистера Рейнса.

Люди с необыкновенными способностями.

Многие десятилетия селекционной работы.

Проект Genomius.

Средневековые свитки.

«Готовится нечто грандиозное!»

– Джарод знает! – внезапно говорит Анжело. – Джарод всё знает!

Он прав. Я всё знаю. Головоломка складывается сама и вспыхивает, как старинный витраж, сквозь который пробился луч света.

– Мистер Рейнс сейчас у себя? – спрашиваю я Анжело.

Тот энергично кивает.

– Сможешь проводить меня к нему? К потайному входу в его кабинет?

Снова утвердительный жест.

– Тогда пошли!

**38. Мисс Паркер. Апрель, без времени**

Небо надо мной медленно кружится – как полотнище цвета маренго с латунными пуговицами звёзд. Ни одного знакомого очертания... Томми учил меня определять созвездия – неужели я всё забыла? Интересно, я встречу его _там_? Он ещё помнит меня?

Мама, а тебя я встречу?

Она молчит. Кажется, я чувствую её дыхание на своём лице. Одной рукой касается моего лба, другой – перебирает мои волосы. Причеши меня, пожалуйста! Как ты всегда делала, когда я была маленькой. Когда мы были вместе. Скоро мы снова будем вместе, да, мама?

Мои волосы – спутанные и грязные. Я сама... Я уже не помню, когда вставала. Сначала, в первые дни... Сколько их было, этих дней? Времени здесь нет. Сначала, несмотря на слабость, я иногда поднималась и приводила себя в порядок за перегородкой. Теперь перестала. Постель пахнет потом и какой-то приторной дрянью. Рейнс, кажется, чего-то хотел от меня в обмен на «нормальные условия»… Чего именно? Не помню.

Нужно было соглашаться! Они и так всё из меня вытянули. Я только не сказала им, где встречалась с Джародом. Без моей помощи они его не поймают.

Они его не поймают... раз не поймали до сих пор. Я бы знала! Раз до сих пор задают вопросы, значит, не поймали.

Свинцовое зеркало озера. Тусклые жёлтые листья на поверхности воды. Запах умирания и гнили. Войти в холодную тёмную воду – по щиколотки, по колени, по пояс... Как только холод достигнет груди, моё сердце остановится. Я не хочу _туда_, но здесь я не останусь.

Он за мной не приходил. Он сразу понял, что ничего не выйдет! И он прав: его жизнь стократ дороже моей. На свободе он стократ нужнее, чем в Центре.

Серое небо, жёлтые звёзды. Жёлтые листья на серой воде. Серые стены и жёлтый свет. Жёлтые руки в рукавах серой рубашки. Серый и жёлтый, жёлтый и серый, этот мир я запомню таким.

Лучше уж – таким! Я везучая – я очень больна. Лайл не пустит в дело шприц, который всякий раз приносит с собой. Я никогда не узнаю сюжета приготовленного для меня кошмара.

– Ну что? Подумала? Ты поможешь нам добраться до Джарода?

– Катись в преисподнюю, мистер Дурная Кровь.

– Ну и правильно, Сорок Третья! Зачем нам Притворщик? – ухмыляясь, запускает руку под одеяло. – От него одни проблемы. Как только ты выздоровеешь, я заберу тебя к себе. Папа получит своего бесценного внука, и никакой врач нам для этого не понадобится, верно, детка? Мы справимся сами.

Я не выздоровею. Всё, что тебе осталось, скотина – угрожать и гладить мои ноги. Неважно! Это тело мне больше не принадлежит.

– Как ты гадко пахнешь, Сорок Третья! Запомни на будущее: мне нравятся чистые женщины.

Я везучая – он брезгует ко мне прикасаться.

– Нет, мистер Рейнс, она пока совсем не ест... Раствор глюкозы инфузионно... Сорбитол, пентамин, пантогам...13

Зря стараетесь, доктор Глен. Всё кончено! Я везучая.

– Чёртова кукла! Сдохнет, но сделает по-своему. Её мать и то была сговорчивей!

Катись в преисподнюю, мистер Обманутые Ожидания! – слишком много слов, чтобы выговорить вслух. – Мне тебя даже жалко.

Небо всё ниже, вода всё ближе. Где ты, мама? Ты со мной? Ты меня проводишь?

«Не бойся, доченька. Я рядом!»

По щиколотки. По колени. По пояс…

Белый и чёрный – откуда?! Белёный потолок с трещиной от угла до угла. Бледный мужчина в белой рубашке, почти чёрные волосы и глаза.

Ты здесь?! Зачем?! Я не звала тебя! Ты должен быть далеко отсюда!

Беззвучно шевелятся губы: «Возвращайся. Возвращайся, Мия!»

Чёрное на белом. Солнце в иллюминаторе. Взгляд – такой, будто ты ждал меня целую вечность. Я хотела разрушить твою жизнь. Ты хотел меня спасти. Чудо-мальчик, этого я не забуду! Мы обо всём поговорим… потом… когда увидимся – _там_.

Но теперь – уходи! Прошу тебя, уходи! Будь с теми, кому ещё можно помочь. Скажи ему, мамочка, пусть уходит!..

**39. Джарод. 17 апреля, среда, поздний вечер**

– Здравствуй, _папа_!

Дуло пистолета приставлено к горлу руководителя Центра – хлипкому горлу в складках увядшей кожи. Стоит только сжать пальцы, и он захрипит в попытке наполнить кислородом свои неполноценные лёгкие, а затем, затихнув, обмякнет. Усилием воли гашу приступ ярости – мистер Рейнс нужен мне живым. И я не отцеубийца... но ему об этом знать незачем.

– Вызовешь охрану – и ты покойник! Мне терять нечего.

Он перестаёт искать под столом «тревожную кнопку» и замирает.

– Позаботься, чтобы нам не помешали. Я пришёл с тобой поговорить. Когда мы закончим, ты будешь рад тому, что меня никто не видел. Камер здесь, я полагаю, нет?

– Нет, – сипит мистер Рейнс.

Раздаётся характерный звук, означающий, что кабинет заперли изнутри.

– Вот и отлично. А теперь покажи мне _её_.

Нащупывает мышку и торопливо ею щёлкает, один из мониторов над его столом оживает. Я и не думал, что столь острое облегчение и столь сильную боль можно испытывать одновременно – как сейчас, когда я смотрю на женщину, клубком свернувшуюся на тюремной койке. В первый момент она кажется мне незнакомой, но, приглядевшись, я понимаю: конечно, это моя Мия, только очень, очень похудевшая.

– Ближе!

Изображение увеличивается.

Обморочно закрытые глаза, впалые щёки, потрескавшиеся приоткрытые губы, прозрачная рука, выпростанная из-под одеяла. Пальцы слабо шевелятся, словно пытаются что-то стряхнуть, и это жалкое движение окончательно убеждает меня в том, что она не умерла.

– Живая! – говорю я, наслаждаясь звучанием слова. – Живая. Тебе повезло, папа! Самое время вознести хвалу высшим силам.

Выкатываю кресло мистера Рейнса на середину комнаты.

– Положи руки на подлокотники и не делай резких движений.

Беру стул и устраиваюсь напротив, на всякий случай, удерживая своего визави на прицеле. Тот, кого я должен теперь считать отцом, боится меня – но интереса в его бесцветных глазах больше, чем страха. Интереса – и чего-то ещё, похожего на надежду и на безумие. Несколько мгновений мы сверлим друг друга взглядом, он первый нарушает паузу.

– Чего ты хочешь... сын мой?

– Неужели не догадываешься, папа? Я хочу её. Как ты всю жизнь хотел Кэтрин Паркер.

Он кривится, по его щеке проходит нервная дрожь. Я попал в точку! Слава Богу, я попал, эта моя идея оказалась верной, а значит, вероятней всего, верны и остальные.

– С чего ты взял, что я тебе её отдам?

– Мы поменяемся, – пожимаю я плечами. – Ты мне – мисс Паркер…

– Не называй её этим именем, она его недостойна!

– ...Ты мне – мисс Паркер, я тебе – то, чего больше всего на свете желаешь ты. Ребёнка. Нашего с ней ребёнка!

– С чего ты взял, что мне нужен ваш ребёнок?

– Догадался. Я же гений, ты забыл?

Рейнс дышит со свистом, судорожно выгибаются ладони, лежащие на подлокотниках кресла. Он колеблется: привычка хранить тайну борется в нём с желанием сыграть в открытую, и, похоже, сдаёт позиции.

– Ты наломал дров. Так бывает, когда позволяешь ненависти и любви взять верх над разумом. Я дам тебе шанс исправить ошибки.

– Какие ошибки ты имеешь в виду?

– Во-первых, нужно было тщательней организовать слежку – тогда наша связь с мисс Паркер не была бы для тебя секретом. Ты слишком сильно доверяешь своему младшему сыну, папа.

По тому, как усиливается его тик, я понимаю, что удар достиг цели.

– Во-вторых, не нужно было хватать её и запирать её в Центре, когда ты узнал, что она не твоя дочь. Я понимаю: Кэтрин не только отвергла тебя, но и обманула, а они так похожи, что невозможно думать о них по отдельности. Но ведь в твоём деле холодная голова – самое главное!

И этот выстрел – тоже в яблочко.

– Если бы она продолжила встречаться со мной, она бы забеременела вскоре самым естественным из возможных способов. Следовало всего лишь дождаться появления ребёнка на свет, а потом... Похищать детей тебе не привыкать, не так ли?

– Сын мой, как спокойно ты об этом говоришь!

– Мне нет никакого дела до детей, – мысленно я содрогаюсь от собственных слов.

– Раньше о тебе рассказывали другое!

– Раньше она меня не любила. А теперь я хочу только одного – обладать ею. Тебе ли не понимать, папа? В отличие от тебя, мне улыбнулась удача – как можно отказываться от такого подарка судьбы? Похоже, страсть к женщинам Джемисон у Паркеров в крови. Или в генах?

Его дыхание становится ещё тяжелей.

– Это случайность или побочный продукт селекции?

– Что тебе известно о... селекции?

– Всё. Или почти всё. Проект Genomius...

– Предатель Салливан!

– Салливан – предатель, – охотно соглашаюсь я. – Связавшись с ним, ты совершил ещё одну ошибку. Он, вероятно, хорош как учёный, но доверять ему нельзя. И, кстати, терапевт он дерьмовый.

– _Был_... дерьмовым терапевтом, – поправляет меня Рейнс.

– Туда ему и дорога! Хотя в том, что мисс Паркер сейчас при смерти, он не так уж и виноват. Если бы она не пила с тех пор, как... вернулась из Шотландии, ваш новый антибиотик не произвёл бы на неё такого разрушительного действия. Ты знал, что она пьёт?

Мистер Рейнс медленно качает головой.

– Разумеется, мистер Лайл скрыл от тебя эту мелочь! Перспектива занять кресло руководителя Центра – всё, что его волнует, он только рад был избавиться от единственной конкурентки. Не на того сына ты сделал ставку!

– Если ты думаешь, что тоже можешь претендовать на это кресло, потому что ты Паркер, то...

– Не думаю. Я знаю своё место. Я – экспериментальный образец двести восемнадцать тридцать три семьдесят. Настоящим наследником должен был стать ребёнок – мой и мисс Паркер. Плод кровосмесительной связи... или правильнее сказать: инбридинга14? Так и было задумано, верно? Поэтому вы морочили голову нам обоим, скрывая, кто был донором для наших матерей?

– Да, поэтому, – хрипит он после недолгого молчания. – Но теперь ничего не выйдет. Дабл-Паркер15 уже никогда не родится.

Желание играть в открытую победило! Прекрасно.

– Если ты примешь мои условия, родится Паркер-Джемисон-Барклай. Ребёнок с необыкновенными способностями, о котором ты так мечтаешь! Я только одного не понимаю... Хорошо, от Джемисонов он унаследует _внутреннее сознание_. От Барклаев – дар _притворяться_... Маргарет Барклай, моя мать – тоже Притворщица, верно? Но зачем ему гены Паркеров? В память о том нашем предке, который первым был одержим идеей усовершенствовать человеческую природу?

– Не понимаешь? Конечно, где тебе понять! – сплёвывает мистер Рейнс. – Тебя не воспитывали как Паркера, ты лишь носитель наших генов. Свобода, сын мой, свобода – вот наш главный дар. Свобода от прогнившей человеческой морали. Свобода от обязательств перед теми, с кем мы связаны кровными узами – перед детьми и родителями, перед братьями и сёстрами. Свобода от всего того, что мешает людишкам достигать желаемого. Свобода – и стремление к власти. Мой сверхчеловек... мои сверхлюди – я знаю, их будет много! – станут истинными хозяевами этого мира.

Блеск безумия в его глазах становится ярче.

– Ты снова ошибаешься, – говорю я. – Я – _настоящий_ Паркер. Вспомни, в каких условиях я вырос! Мне следовало быть преданным Центру, но вместо этого я сбежал и делаю только то, что хочу. Хмельная сладость власти знакома мне не понаслышке – мало что сравнится с удовольствием от манипулирования мелкими человеческими страстями. А теперь, как видишь, я держу на мушке своего родного отца – и, не раздумывая, выстрелю, если он не примет моего предложения.

Мистер Рейнс рассматривает меня с таким удивлением, словно я – муха-дрозофила, у которой вдруг выросло несколько лишних пар крыльев.

– В чём ты ещё сомневаешься, папа? Отдай мне мисс Паркер. Я вылечу её. Никто другой не сможет этого сделать, но я её вылечу, потому что ради меня она захочет жить. И она от меня родит. По любви и взаимному согласию, что может быть лучше? Если, конечно, тебе нужен здоровый ребёнок, а не биомасса.

– Сын мой, ты слишком умён, чтобы рассчитывать, что я под честное слово отпущу вас из Центра.

– Тебе вообще не надо нас отпускать. Оставь нас вдвоём в тихом и хорошо охраняемом месте. Подземелья Центра не тянут на роль курорта, но, я уверен, у тебя найдётся что-нибудь более подходящее.

– Я не единственный в Центре, кому ты нужен.

– Собираешься заработать себе очки, выдав меня триумвиратским? Тогда тебе придётся посвятить их в некоторые тонкости проекта Genomius. Они узнают, что вместо настоящих свитков – бесценного «лабораторного журнала» моего пра-пра-пра-пра-прадеда – им подсунули фальшивку. А последняя женщина Джемисон всё равно умрёт, не оставив потомства. Нет, папа, пока дело не будет сделано, ты меня не выдашь. Наоборот, ты очень хорошо меня спрячешь.

Он уже согласен, я это вижу. И отвечаю на последний, незаданный вопрос.

– А потом я буду работать на Центр. Жизнь и безопасность мисс Паркер – не такая уж дорогая плата за моё добровольное сотрудничество, правда?

Ладони мистера Рейнса, на протяжении всего разговора ни на секунду не прекращавшие своей пляски, расслабленно останавливаются. Дряблая щека больше не дёргается. «Папа» принял решение.

– Ты убедил меня, Притворщик. Ты её получишь. Следуй за мной.

**Часть III. Эрнестина Джейн**

_Дом в лесу, весна 2002-го года_

**40****. Мисс Паркер. День 7-й, раннее утро**

_Не тошнит!_ Надо же, меня больше не тошнит! Уже забыла, как это бывает. И ничего не болит. Я умерла?

Пахнет отдушкой для белья, немного – лекарствами, и чем-то ещё, знакомым, но непривычным… хвоей? Неужели _здесь_ есть запахи?

Глаза открывать страшно… Что я увижу? Бесконечный свет или бесконечную темноту? Или самое скверное – серое и жёлтое, воспалённый глаз камеры под потолком, и… В голове – карусель нечётких воспоминаний, более или менее отвратительных. Лайл, Рейнс, Салливан. Явь и бред вперемешку, не разграничить! Что последнее случилось со мной наяву? Наверное, теперь и не вспомню.

Светлым пятном – мама. Платье в цветочек, платок, прохладное касание руки. То, что не давало мне саму себя потерять в беспамятстве. Светлым пятном – Джарод. Я не хотела, чтобы он был рядом, я просила его уйти, я всё сделала, чтобы он смог исчезнуть, но он появлялся снова и снова.

Бред бесспорный: снежная равнина, рассечённая холодной чёрной рекой, с бесчисленными рукавами и притоками. Я лежала на плоту, который несло вниз по течению, и всё ждала, когда замёрзну насмерть вместе с рекой. И всё никак не замерзала.

Задержав дыхание, медленно открываю глаза. Белёный потолок с ветвистой трещиной – вот они, моя река и моя равнина! На самом деле, это всего лишь потолок, который давно не ремонтировали, а воздух, которым я дышу – тёплый и живой. Не Центр.

Господи, это же не Центр!

Осторожно поворачиваю голову. Прямо перед носом – очень старые, выцветшие обои в розочку. Смотрю в другую сторону. Большая пустоватая комната, окно в полстены, воланы плотного тюля, подсвеченного рыжим. В дальнем углу – стойка для капельницы. На прикроватном столике – фарфоровый с позолотой кувшин, чашка и батарея ампул и блистеров.

Где я? Если в клинике, то это очень странная клиника.

Сажусь в подушках и замираю, захваченная новым – блаженным! – ощущением. Чистая! Я – чистая! Чистые волосы, заплетённые в две косицы, чистое тело, чистая постель. Удобная, между прочим, постель… разве что слишком мягкая. А человек, заплетавший мне косички, кто бы он ни был, не желал мне зла.

Тянусь к кувшину. Почти не расплескав воду, наполняю чашку. Худые, бледные, исколотые руки – неужели это мои руки?! Вода совсем не холодная, но очень вкусная – никогда не пила такой вкусной воды!

Потихоньку, опасаясь приступа дурноты или головокружения, опускаю ноги на пол и встаю. Всё в порядке. Сердце заходится, и слабость, но с прежней слабостью нельзя даже сравнивать! А что это на мне надето? Ночная сорочка до пят, тонкое белое полотно, вышитое вручную… В каком сундуке её нашли? Подобные, наверное, носила моя бабушка!

Пол из некрашеного дерева, ковёр, выцветший, как обои. Подхожу к окну, отодвигаю кружевную завесу. В частых перекрестьях оконной рамы – кусок рыжего по-утреннему неба и непроницаемая ярко-зелёная стена леса. Понятно, почему так пахнет хвоей. В носу вдруг становится щекотно от подступивших слёз – я не думала, что ещё когда-нибудь увижу деревья и небо!

Эй, есть тут кто-нибудь? Есть, конечно, но они меня не слышат. Начинаю уставать, но в постель возвращаться не хочется – судя по всему, я провела в ней не один день. Не буду ждать, пока придут ко мне – сама отправлюсь на разведку.

За дверью – ещё одна комната, поменьше. Аккуратно застеленная кушетка у стены. Под окном – архаичный письменный стол с разложенными на нём книгами. Ещё один стол, громоздкий и длинный, заставлен пробирками, банками и приборами. Среди приборов я опознаю только микроскоп. Два ротанговых стула. Компактный холодильник – похоже, единственная новая вещь в этом доме, не считая стойки для капельницы.

За следующей дверью – лестничная балюстрада, небольшой холл без мебели, распахнутое настежь французское окно. А за окном – пёрышки высоких утренних облаков и просторная, залитая солнцем терраса.

Я вижу низкое плетёное кресло и тёмный стриженый затылок над его спинкой. Я уже знаю, чей это затылок и чья рука лежит на подлокотнике. Знаю, но сама себе не могу поверить. Делаю ещё несколько шагов. Шершавое тёплое дерево под ногами сменяется гладкой холодной мраморной плиткой.

– Джарод!

Он вздрагивает и оборачивается.

– Мия!

Хочу улыбнуться ему, но губы меня не слушаются, а глаза, оказывается, уже мокрые.

– Джарод. Скажи мне срочно, на каком мы свете!

**41. Джарод. День 7-й, раннее утро**

...Из Центра он отвёз меня к себе домой. Мы пробрались к потайному выходу, о котором не знал даже я. У самого выхода нас ожидала машина, за рулём которой восседал щуплый невзрачный человек – вероятно, одно из «папиных» доверенных лиц. Меня спрятали на заднем сиденье за непроницаемой чернотой тонированных стёкол. Пять часов назад, когда я прислушивался к сигналу, означающему, что проход в Центр открыт – могло ли мне тогда прийти в голову, что обратный путь я совершу в машине мистера Рейнса?

С того момента, как он сказал: «Следуй за мной!» – я целиком положился на него. Доверился, но не ему самому, а его фанатичному желанию заполучить нашего с Мией несуществующего ещё ребёнка. Доверился – и не прогадал.

Несколько дней – не знаю точно, сколько, часы у меня сразу забрали – я провёл в его подвале. Подвал был благоустроенный – похоже, я не первый коротал там время. Я написал подробную схему Мииного лечения, молясь о том, чтобы эта схема позволила ей дожить до нашего отъезда. Составил для Рейнса список лекарств и всего необходимого, что предстояло взять с собой. А дальше просто ждал, сознавая, что итог мучительного ожидания может быть вовсе не тем, на который я рассчитываю. Из-за бронированной двери возникнет не хозяин дома, а команда чистильщиков. И это будет означать, что Мии не стало, а меня сдали Триумвирату. Страшно мне не было: если случится первое, второе потеряет значение.

Всё обошлось. Мистер Рейнс явился ко мне один и со снотворным, которое пустил в мою вену, чтобы я не увидел дороги. Приходить в себя я начал ещё в вертолёте, но сумел это скрыть: тем, кто сопровождал нас с Мией, не следовало знать, что я понял, каким транспортом нас доставили. Очнулся окончательно уже в доме, в полутёмном холле на первом этаже, сидя на полу спиной к дивану. У моих ног стоял наш багаж – десяток коробок и сумок, – а на диване позади меня лежала Мия.

Мы, наконец, были вместе, вместе и вдвоём, но жизнь почти покинула её истаявшее и пожелтевшее тело. Я нащупал её пульс и, помню, довольно долго сидел, удерживая тонкое запястье. Ток-ток. Ток-ток. Ток-ток... Жи-ви. Жи-ви. Жи-ви... Не смей умирать, говорил я ей, не смей, я не затем вытащил тебя сюда, чтобы ты умерла у меня на руках, а я умер вслед за тобой. Ты здесь, чтобы жить, со мной и для меня, ты здесь, чтобы мы оба однажды стали счастливыми.

Твердил и твердил одно и то же, как заведённый, в первые два дня, когда она была совершенно без сознания. Сначала я думал, что её беспамятство – результат действия снотворного, которым её, как меня, накачали в дорогу. Потом испугался, что это печёночная кома16, перед которой бессилен даже я. Но анализы крови говорили о том, что всё не так уж плохо, я не опоздал, организм борется и правильно реагирует на лечение. И тогда я понял, что она просто не хочет жить в реальном мире. Она не могла вырваться на свободу физичёски и вместо этого ушла в себя.

Я был рядом, когда Мия впервые открыла глаза. Думал, она обрадуется, увидев меня, а она испугалась! Повторяла: «Уходи! Уходи!» Звала маму, бредила... Мне стало трудно её лечить и ухаживать за ней. Мой голос и мой вид вызывали у неё панику. Если я прикасался к ней, считая, что она в забытье, она принималась плакать и умоляла её не трогать. Она по-прежнему была не здесь.

Перелом наступил вчера вечером. Я сделал ей очередной укол, поправил подушку, привычно приговаривая: «Возвращайся! Ты очень мне нужна, возвращайся!» И тут моя заколдованная принцесса, только что отталкивавшая мои руки, плеснула вдруг ресницами, длинно вздохнула, повернулась на бок и затихла. Оказалось, что она уснула – попросту уснула, глубоким и ровным сном здорового человека.

Нынче ночью я тоже спал пять часов подряд – впервые с тех пор, как нас оставили тут, в старом, большом и довольно бестолковом доме, который мне предстоит вскоре обследовать от чердака до подвала. Просыпаюсь на рассвете, слушаю Миино размеренное дыхание и отправляюсь на террасу. Надо же... не могу вспомнить, видел ли я уже всё это – маленькое зеркально-гладкое круглое озеро, глухой и дикий лес, подступивший к самой воде, снежные шапки гор, нависающие над ним. Тюрьма, конечно, но очень живописная тюрьма! Первый хозяин дома разбирался в пейзажах...

– Джарод! – раздаётся внезапно у меня за спиной.

Мия?.. Мне не слышится? Мия?!

Замерла в дверях, совсем бестелесная в огромной своей сорочке – ничего более подходящего для неё тут не нашлось! – губы вздрагивают.

– Скажи мне срочно, на каком мы свете!

Она ещё пытается шутить! Босые ступни зябко переступают по каменному полу – да ей же нельзя мёрзнуть! Сгребаю её в охапку, закутываю в свою куртку, с ногами усаживаю в кресло. Обнимаю её, целую щёки, мокрые от слёз, плечи и руки, несу что-то бессвязное – пытаюсь проговорить вслух все те ласковые слова, которыми называл её про себя...

– Подожди, подожди! – голос у Мии слабый и ломкий.

Я снова её напугал?.. Перевожу дыхание, пряча лицо у неё в коленях. С такой нежностью, какой я никогда от неё не ждал, она касается моих волос.

– Посмотри на меня! Я скажу тебе что-то очень важное.

Неужели есть вещи важнее того, что ты _живая_, и я могу обнимать тебя и целовать, а глаза у тебя разумные и ясные?

– Я всё время думала... пока была… пока могла думать… о том, что не успела этого сделать. Ни единой минутой не хочу больше рисковать! Ты должен знать, что я тебя люблю.

**42. Мисс Паркер. День 7-й, около полудня**

Джарод осыпал поцелуями мои руки, называл меня своей маленькой, а мне вдруг стало страшно. Вдруг сейчас, сию секунду, что-то случится? Что-то такое, что снова встанет между нами? Скажи ему, скажи немедленно, Мия! Пускай твои слова останутся в его сердце! Он сохранит их, даже если вы...

И я сказала. Как в воду прыгнула:

– Ты должен знать, что я тебя люблю!

И сразу успокоилась. Как будто магия этих слов – сильнее любой силы, которая могла бы нас разлучить. Он взглянул на меня так, словно не поверил своим ушам. Я взяла в ладони его осунувшееся, измученное лицо. Щёки колются. Глубже морщины. Сколько дней он не брился? Сколько ночей из-за меня не спал?

Стереть усталость кончиками пальцев. Вернуть свет в его глаза.

– Джарод, я люблю тебя.

– Я... догадался, – наконец, ответил он, – той ночью, на яхте, когда ты... Но я даже не надеялся, что ты сама признаешься. Я люблю тебя, Мия. Никого и никогда не любил сильнее.

Скрипнуло, взывая о сочувствии, плетёное кресло: Джарод приподнял меня и пересадил к себе на колени.

Тепло его дыхания на моей коже. Мягкая сила его объятий. Вкус и запах, и бесконечная бережность его губ. Я же простилась с ним! Я думала, всего этого у меня уже не будет...

Перестав целоваться, некоторое время мы просто сидели, прижимаясь друг к другу. Молчали и слушали, как звенит вокруг нас птичий хор. Солнце уже припекало, одуряюще пахло весной. Лес, горы, неподвижное озеро, неправдоподобно чёткое отражение леса и гор... Красивое место. Десять... девять... восемь... семь... Ещё пять секунд счастья, безмятежного, как это утро и это озеро – и придётся задать неизбежный вопрос.

– Где мы?

Джарод тяжело вздохнул и произнёс с невесёлой усмешкой:

– В гостях у мистера Рейнса.

Хоть я и ждала подвоха, а всё равно дёрнулась, будто меня ударили. Солнце померкло, стал какофонией птичий хор.

– Прости, моя хорошая. Если бы я мог, я бы от тебя это скрыл.

Приподнял подол моей антикварной рубашки. На правой лодыжке я увидела чёрный браслет в два дюйма шириной. Следящее устройство! Проклятье. Мы пленники. Мы оба теперь пленники. Он всё-таки попался. Из-за меня попался, без сомнений.

– Я не заметила эту штуку.

– Ты к ней привыкла. Я свою тоже давно не замечаю...

– Когда это я успела привыкнуть?

– Мы здесь уже неделю.

Я была без сознания неделю?! Или даже больше? Ничего себе! Потрогала браслет – плотный гладкий пластик с едва заметным швом. Попыталась подковырнуть шов – безуспешно.

– Не снимается... – поморщился Джарод. – То есть, конечно, распилить его я смогу. Но через минуту здесь будет охрана. Он настроен на температуру и влажность человеческой кожи.

– Я не вижу охраны. Где она?

– Я и сам ещё её не видел, но она, разумеется, есть. Обитают во флигеле, с другой стороны дома. У них там терминал, на который идут сигналы с браслетов. За нами наблюдают двадцать четыре часа в сутки и вмешаются, если мы уйдём от дома дальше, чем на сотню метров... Так сказал наш хлебосольный хозяин, и у меня нет повода ему не верить.

– Наблюдают? – я похолодела. – Смотрят и слушают?!

– Нет, Мия, нет, успокойся, – он погладил меня по спине, стараясь снять напряжение. – Отслеживают наше местоположение. Мы для них всего лишь точки на мониторе, – и добавил непонятно: – Таков был уговор. Хорошая новость в том, что здесь, в доме, вообще нет ни камер, ни жучков. Я проверил.

– А плохая?

– Есть и плохая. Я понятия не имею, где мы находимся и как отсюда выбраться.

– А как мы попали сюда, тебе известно?

– Нас привезли на вертолёте, – пожал плечами Джарод.

– Я же не об этом спрашиваю! – я почувствовала раздражение, потому что по-прежнему мало что понимала.

– Знаю, – он снова погладил меня по спине, мне стало чуть легче. – Ты спрашиваешь, что это за место, зачем мы здесь и что произошло, пока ты была без памяти. Пойдём в дом, Мия. Ты устала, и пора принимать лекарства. Пойдём, я потом тебе всё расскажу.

Да, устала. Так устала, словно пешком обошла вокруг озера! Уснула раньше, чем мой врач закончил звенеть ампулами. Проснувшись, вижу Джарода сидящим рядом со мной – так и сидел всё это время? Держит меня за руку и улыбается удивительной улыбкой. В ней и нежность, и усталость, и облегчение, и тревога одновременно.

– Привет, соня!

– Привет! – я тоже ему улыбаюсь. – Рассказывай. Всё рассказывай, – предвосхищаю его вопрос, – с того утра, когда ты улетел в Чикаго.

И он начинает рассказывать. Говорит медленно, тщательно подбирает слова, чтобы сгладить остроту воспоминаний, но мне всё равно очень больно. За нас обоих. Короткой и яркой, как взрыв, радости от того, что мы не родственники, не хватает, чтобы разогнать беспросветный мрак последовавших за ней событий.

– Может, хватит пока, Мия?

Что, я совсем неважно выгляжу?

– Нет уж, говори! Я и так слишком долго была не в себе.

Продолжает. Узнаю, как он вышел на Салливана – меня передёргивает от этого имени. Об удачном шантаже, о плане, который чуть не осуществился.

– Увы, я переоценил актёрские способности моего помощника. Или недооценил подозрительность мистера Рейнса. Что-то в поведении Салливана его насторожило, и он отправил Лайла за ним проследить. Доктора застукали рядом с резервным пультом «Полярной звезды». Кажется, в тот же вечер его убили.

«В тот же вечер его убили». Мне нравится, как это звучит. Если бы я услышала то же самое о двух других своих мучителях!

– К счастью, он успел открыть мне дорогу в Центр. И я пришёл к мистеру Рейнсу, покупать у него твою жизнь, Мия. Как видишь, купил.

– Что ты ему предложил... за меня? – спрашиваю я с замирающим сердцем.

– Пообещал, что буду добровольно работать на Центр. И что отдам ему ребёнка – нашего с тобой ребёнка, когда он родится.

Ребёнка? Отдать Центру нашего ребёнка?! Не может быть, что такое он говорит?

– Джарод, ты серьёзно? Ты правда собираешься это сделать?!

**43. Джарод. День 7-й, вторая половина**

– ...Ты серьёзно? Ты правда собираешься это сделать?!

– Заставить тебя родить ребёнка и отдать его Рейнсу? Нет, ну что ты, конечно, нет!

Я сжал её в объятьях – никак не привыкну к нынешней хрупкости её тела! – и зарылся губами в её волосы.

– Я собираюсь сбежать отсюда вместе с тобой. И в этот раз, надеюсь, нам ничто не помешает.

Мия шумно выдохнула, оплела меня руками и замерла, ожидая продолжения. Мне стало стыдно. Не было необходимости её пугать, я мог сразу посвятить её в свои планы. Каюсь, мне захотелось посмотреть на её реакцию. Пусть бы она не поверила мне или полыхнула негодованием – я бы знал тогда, что с ней всё в порядке! А она взглянула на меня обречённо и горько, как будто была уверена, что нет такого насилия, которого нельзя совершить над ней. И я не удержался от вопроса, с которым хотел повременить.

– Маленькая моя, что они с тобой делали?

Она ответила не сразу. Я открыл было рот, чтобы взять свой тяжкий вопрос обратно, но тут она отодвинулась от меня, села очень прямо, поправила соскользнувшую на плечо рубашку и сказала нечто неожиданное:

– Знаешь, мне повезло!

Слабо улыбнулась, заметив моё изумление, и пояснила:

– Повезло заболеть. Будь я здорова, мною бы... занимался Лайл. И он бы меня сломал.

Снова умолкла, закрыла глаза, стала ещё бледней от воспоминаний. Я жадно ловил каждое движение жизни на её лице. Что угодно, даже эта бледность, этот излом страдания – лишь бы не восковая кукольная мертвенность, которую я видел в первые дни!

– Чего они добивались от тебя, Мия?

– Сначала спрашивали, каким образом я узнала, что мистер Рейнс мне не отец. И просто демонстрировали силу. Я отпиралась...

Запнулась на полуслове и несколько раз вдохнула открытым ртом, на лбу у неё выступила испарина.

– Довольно! – испугался я. – Поговорим потом!

– Сейчас, Джарод. Я расскажу сейчас. Я отпиралась, твердила, что ничего не знала... Ляпнула, мол, сгоряча. Клянусь, я тебя не выдала!

Лучше бы выдала, подумал я в который раз и снова взял её за руки. Они были ледяные.

– Лайл вколол мне какой-то наркотик, – она сглотнула. – Галлюциноген. Повторения я бы не выдержала. Но повторения не было, потому что я заболела.

Остановилась опять. Я ждал – и вспоминал момент, когда мог пристрелить того, кто теперь считается моим братом, как бешеного зверя, но, идиот, почему-то не пристрелил!

– Потом они выяснили, что Сидни принёс генетикам для анализа образец твоей крови, и взяли доктора в оборот. Как я могла допустить, чтобы он пострадал по моей милости!.. Ты случайно не знаешь, что с ним? Я больше ничего о нём не слышала.

– Кажется, я видел Сида в записях из Центра, которые просматривал, когда готовил твой побег, – ответил я осторожно – не смог вспомнить, к каким дням относились те записи. – Не волнуйся о нём, Мия. Ты же знаешь, он умеет выходить сухим из воды.

– Да, – согласилась она и продолжила: – Пришлось придумать легенду, объясняющую, когда и как я с тобой встречалась. Но они всё равно поняли, что я вру. И тогда они сказали, что, если я хочу жить, я должна сделать то, чего не сделала моя мама. Родить ребёнка от одного из Паркеров.

– Одного из?.. – удивился я.

– От Джарода или от Лайла – решай сама, от кого... Сорок Третья.

– Сволочи!

– Я подумала, что речь идёт об искусственном оплодотворении, и сказала, что согласна родить от тебя. Но выяснилось, что твоего генетического материала в Центре нет...

– В самом деле, нет. В прошлом году я изъял из их банка и сперму свою, и стволовые клетки, и даже кровь. Не хотел однажды обнаружить, что в стенах Центра у меня появились новые клоны или другие... родственники.

– Рейнс рвал и метал из-за этого. Меня поставили перед выбором: или я помогаю им до тебя добраться, или отцом моего ребёнка будет Лайл. Потом... ничего особенного они уже от меня не хотели. Приходили и спрашивали, не надумала ли я им помогать. Обещали, что отдадут меня Лайлу, как только мне станет лучше. А мне становилось только хуже...

Тут Мия, до сих пор метавшаяся взглядом по комнате, посмотрела на меня и увидела что-то такое, отчего её глаза округлились.

– Джарод, всё было не так страшно, как ты подумал! Меня не насиловали. Меня не били и не пытали... Почти. Кроме Лайлова показательного выступления. Мне повезло – болезнь была моей охранной грамотой.

Ей повезло. Её унизили, её запугали, её хотели сделать племенной сукой. Её чуть не отправили на тот свет. _Ей повезло_, твою мать! Мне даже дышать стало тяжело от ярости, я не сразу смог вернуть себе равновесие. Когда опомнился, Мия тщетно пыталась избавить от моей хватки свои потеплевшие ладони. Лицо её стало розовым, глаза влажно блестели.

– Больно, да, больно? Прости!

Прижала к щекам освобождённые руки, поморгала, прогоняя слёзы.

– Мне? Ничуть. Это я постоянно причиняю тебе боль...

– Не ты, Мия – Центр!

– ...И создаю тебе проблемы! Если бы не я...

– ...Я бы, наверное, давно умер от скуки!

Если бы не она, я бы вообще не жил – существовал, бессмысленно и бесцветно. Меня всё ещё трясёт, я всё ещё нахожусь вместе с нею там, в камере на шестнадцатом подуровне. Но я улыбаюсь – чего мне стоит сейчас улыбка! – и целую Мию в нос. Не хватало только, чтобы она чувствовала себя виноватой!

«Цвет и смысл моей жизни» откидывается на подушки, сосредоточенно сводит тонкие брови и спрашивает:

– Тебе известно, зачем им наш ребёнок? Мне казалось, это такой изощрённый шантаж. Способ надавить на меня, чтобы я заманила тебя в ловушку. А выходит, он, на самом деле, им нужен!

– Ещё как нужен, Мия! Только не «им», а мистеру Рейнсу. Лично. Ты должна понимать: мы сейчас не в Центре. Этот дом – собственность мистера Рейнса. Люди, которые нас стерегут – не чистильщики, они им самим наняты. Ради нашего ребёнка – ради одной лишь надежды его получить! – мистер Рейнс стал действовать тайком, фактически, пошёл против Центра и Триумвирата. На что я и рассчитывал. Мне нужно было вытащить тебя из «клиники», и я это сделал. Отсюда сбежать проще. Нас и след простынет раньше, чем он поймёт, что я не намерен выполнять свою часть договора.

Мия молчит несколько секунд, закусив губу, а потом повторяет упрямо:

– Зачем ему наш ребёнок, Джарод? Ты знаешь?

– Знаю. И ты сейчас узнаешь тоже, если готова слушать.

**44. Мисс Паркер. День 7-й, вторая половина**

Ещё бы я не готова была слушать! Но мне до чёртиков надоело лежать в постели. И вдобавок я испытываю давно забытое и потому не сразу узнанное чувство – голод!

– История будет долгой? – спрашиваю я у Джарода.

– Довольно долгой.

– Тогда сначала я хочу встать и поесть.

– Поесть? Правда?! – восклицает он. – Сейчас принесу!

– Сейчас я встану. И не надо мне мешать!

– И в мыслях не было, – усмехается Джарод.

Мой любимый как будто успокоился после недавней вспышки. Лицо его прояснилось. У меня до сих пор ноют пальцы, которые он стискивал несколько минут назад. Перед глазами до сих пор пляшут коричневые молнии его безумных глаз. Я и не знала, что он способен на такую ярость! Голова идёт кругом от всего, что случилось со мной с утра. Предчувствую, что сумятицы скоро станет ещё больше.

Его забота укрывает меня шёлковым коконом. Он не суетится, но угадывает мои желания раньше, чем я успеваю их осознать. Я поднимаюсь и сначала иду сама, радуясь каждому движению. Посреди лестницы передо мной начинают виться обморочные мушки – Джарод тут же подхватывает меня и переносит в кресло в темноватой комнате на первом этаже. Подсовывает мне под спину вышитую подушку. Закутывает мои ноги пледом и подставляет под них пуф. Успеваю увидеть на лодыжке ненавистный браслет – неумолимое напоминание о том, где мы находимся! Не будь на мне этого невольничьего знака, я бы могла считать, что приехала на уикенд к доброму старому дядюшке.

Слева от широкого удобного кресла с гобеленовой обивкой, в котором я сижу – разлапистый диван под серым холщовым чехлом. Справа – холодный камин. Над ним – большой охотничий натюрморт в итальянском стиле. У камина распластана на деревянном полу медвежья шкура. Напротив меня – высокое полукруглое окно, на две трети спрятанное за душной тёмной портьерой. Поймав мой взгляд, Джарод отодвигает её и открывает пыльную створку. Я с наслаждением вдыхаю сладкий воздух. Вижу весёлую свежую траву на лужайке, край елового леса и каменистый берег озера. Комната наполняется золотым вечерним светом. Становится понятно, что здесь давным-давно никто не жил.

Пока я осматриваюсь, на моих коленях мановением волшебной палочки появляется тарелка. Варёные овощи! А я бы сейчас не отказалась от хорошей отбивной...

– Тебе пока нельзя есть мясо, Мия, – говорит Джарод.

Накалываю на вилку кусочки моркови и цветной капусты, отправляю в рот – и замираю. Господи, вкусно-то как! Бедные мои истосковавшиеся по еде вкусовые пупырышки! Джарод с удовольствием наблюдает за мной. Я вдруг вспоминаю, как забавно он смущался, угощая меня бутербродами и виноградным соком на яхте. Когда это было? Сто лет назад? Тысячу?

– Про «Надежду» они не знают. Я ничего им не сказала!

– Значит, она нас дождётся. Ты не передумала насчёт Германии?

Я только собираюсь убрать растрепавшиеся косицы, от которых щекотно шее – а Джарод уже стоит позади меня с расчёской наготове. Распускает и бережно причёсывает мои волосы. Зеркала здесь нет. Оно и к лучшему. Не хочу даже представлять, как я теперь выгляжу!

– Для женщины, которая ещё вчера собиралась отдать Богу душу, ты выглядишь отлично, – я слышу улыбку в его голосе. – Не бойся, Мия, всё в порядке. Ты просто сильно похудела. Когда нас сюда привезли, у тебя была желтуха, но она уже почти прошла… – помолчав, он издаёт невесёлый смешок: – Правильно говорят: бойтесь своих желаний – они сбываются!

– О чём ты?

– Как-то раз я вообразил, что могу в одиночку заменить тебе весь мир. Быть кем угодно для тебя – и поваром, и парикмахером, и врачом... Примерно так и вышло. Но неужели я хотел именно этого?

Ловлю его руку. Целую в середину ладони. Заменить мне весь мир?

– Ты – сумеешь! – произношу я одними губами.

Он садится на диван, закидывает ногу на ногу и принимается за обещанный рассказ.

– Проект Genomius. Знакомое название?

– Нет... нет, – качаю я головой. – Может быть, я когда-то случайно слышала его от... папы, но без всяких пояснений.

– Неудивительно. Это один из самых засекреченных и самых масштабных проектов Центра. Не спрашивай меня, как я узнал детали. Я уже не помню! О чём-то догадался сам, собрав воедино клочки информации. О чём-то, увы, так и не догадался. Что-то сообщил мне мистер Рейнс, которому, видимо, осточертело хранить в тайне дело всей его жизни. Ты, я, наши родители, истинные и мнимые, наши братья, моя сестра – все мы участвуем в этом проекте, правда, далеко не все – добровольно.

Голос Джарода звучит спокойно и буднично. Но совсем скрыть волнение ему не удаётся.

– Моя мама родила детей от майора Чарльза и, сама о том не ведая, от мистера Рейнса. Твоя мама, не нарушь она первоначальный план, сделала бы то же самое. Кстати, кто такой Лайл? Рейнсов внебрачный сын, которым подменили твоего умершего близнеца?

– Да.

Он задумчиво кивает и продолжает:

– Это походило на селекционный эксперимент. На попытку получить потомков с различными комбинациями известных генов... Отсюда потянулась цепочка моих догадок. Селекционным экспериментом это и оказалось. Genomius – евгенический проект, Мия. И начался он давно. Очень давно, лет за четыреста до нашего с тобой рождения.

– Четыреста лет назад и слова-то такого не было – ген! – вскидываю я брови.

– Слова – не было, – соглашается Джарод, – гены – были. И был далёкий предок нынешних Паркеров... _мой_ далёкий предок, – неохотно уточняет он, – одержимый, как это свойственно Паркерам, идеей власти. Ему пришла мысль, что для подлинного могущества одного лишь желания властвовать, пусть даже подкреплённого деньгами и аристократическим происхождением, недостаточно. Нужно быть по своей сути на голову выше ближних! Никаких врождённых «возвышающих» качеств, кроме исключительного властолюбия, ни у него самого, ни у его отпрысков не оказалось. И тогда он занялся поиском людей с необычными способностями, причём важно было, чтобы эти способности передавались из поколения в поколение. Смог ли он заразить детей своей страстью, или заставил их продолжать своё дело, добавив особый пункт в завещание – я не знаю. Но следующее поколение Паркеров проявило такое же рвение, и вскоре был составлен целый список «особенных» семей. Уже тогда, должно быть, мои предки решили заняться искусственным отбором. Дорого бы я дал, чтобы заглянуть в их архивы!

– Свитки! – внезапно осеняет меня.

– Свитки, Мия. По крайней мере, часть свитков – это «лабораторный журнал» доморощенных евгенистов. Сначала Паркеры просто способствовали заключению «правильных» браков. Потом, вероятно, начали похищать детей и делать другие скверные вещи… У большинства человеческих способностей полигенная природа17. Вероятность того, что дети великого музыканта тоже прославятся, получив от отца весь набор его «музыкальных» генов, близка к нулю. Паркеры ничего не знали о законах наследственности, но инстинктивно стремились к тому, чтобы интересующие их генетические комбинации стали устойчивыми. Как минимум, дважды это получилось!

– Первый раз – с генами, от которых зависит твоя способность _притворяться_… – говорю я. – А что второе?

– Твоё _внутреннее сознание_.

Тьфу, пр_о_пасть!

– Джарод, я не понимаю, что это такое! Никто не может толком объяснить… По-моему, это один из мифов Центра, и ничего больше!

– Нет, Мия, это не миф. Просто у тебя оно не разбужено, и у Кэтрин оно тоже не работало в полную силу. Но о твоём даре мы поговорим позже.

Он смотрит на меня с беспокойством.

– Я не устала! Рассказывай дальше. Самое интересное впереди, правда?

**45. ****Джарод. День 7-й, вечер**

Как мне легко теперь читать по Мииному лицу её желания и мысли! Надеюсь, с недоверием между нами покончено, и она никогда уже не спрячется от меня за привычной маской. Я прикасаюсь к ней, слушаю её голос, постепенно становящийся громче и полнозвучней, рассматриваю её истончившиеся, но прекрасные по-прежнему черты, вспоминаю её недавнее признание – и у меня дыхание сбивается от любви. Прижал бы её к себе и ни на шаг больше не отпустил! Но я стараюсь держать себя в руках, чтобы моё внимание не стало назойливым.

Не так-то просто сдерживаться, когда ещё вчера ты почти не верил, что сумеешь вытянуть бесценное для тебя существо из мёртвого омута! Я всё время боялся, что моя больная переутомится, мне очень хотелось прерваться и отправить её обратно в постель, но не тут-то было!

– Я не устала! Рассказывай дальше. Самое интересное впереди, правда?

У Мии был серьёзный и испытующий взгляд, она хотела узнать обо всём, что стало известно мне за время нашей разлуки, и я не посмел ей отказать. Разговор получился долгим. У неё в голове тоже сейчас складывалась мозаика.

– Выходит, дар Притворщика ты унаследовал от матери?

– Выходит, так. Эмили он, видимо, не передался. Генетический брак, который очень меня радует – иначе Центр никогда бы не оставил её в покое. Но Маргарет, я уверен, настоящая Притворщица! Только благодаря нашему дару она сумела раствориться в человеческом море так хорошо, что даже я не могу её отыскать. Способность _притворяться_ принадлежит роду Барклаев. _Внутреннее сознание_ – атрибут рода Джемисонов. Оно есть у Итена, такое же спящее, как у тебя. Я не знаю, какими необычными способностями обладают Расселы... майор Чарльз ничего особенного в себе не замечал. Может быть, способности у него отсутствуют, но есть зато идеальный набор рецессивных генов18 – этакий чистый генетический лист, на котором можно написать всё, что угодно.

– А Паркеры? Ты сказал, что никаких «возвышающих» качеств у них нет...

– Мистер Рейнс утверждает, что сумасшедшее властолюбие Паркеров – черта, передающаяся по наследству. Властолюбие – и то, что он называет истинной свободой: свобода от всяких моральных норм и обязательств перед другими людьми. Похоже, он действительно в это верит.

Я встал и прошёлся по комнате, подбирая правильные формулировки.

– Итак, Паркеры, пожелав усовершенствовать свою породу, времени даром не теряли. Несколько столетий они готовили себе идеальных... партнёров для скрещивания, – меня передёрнуло от этого слова, но оно было самое точное. – Кроме того, они, я думаю, не гнушались отбраковывать и собственных «неудачных» потомков. Старшие, посвящённые, экспериментировали на младших, ставили их в невыносимые условия, сталкивали лбами друг с другом, чтобы найти самого сильного, самого властолюбивого, самого «свободного». Похоже, это стало семейной традицией.

– Папа и мистер Рейнс. Я и Лайл, – в глазах у Мии появилось нехорошее затравленное выражение, которое я сегодня уже видел, она прикрыла рот ладонью, словно её замутило. – Да, Джарод, да, так оно и есть!

– Лайл и я. Ты и я, Мия! Нас они тоже сталкивали.

Мы помолчали несколько секунд, хроника сталкивания старой кинолентой пронеслась перед нами.

– Каким образом Паркеры оказались в подчинении у Триумвирата, я не знаю. Вероятно, они захотели создать Центр, чтобы призвать себе в помощники современную науку, но собственных денег на это им не хватило… Так или иначе, часть данных, касающихся людей с необычными способностями, передали Триумвирату, положив начало проекту Genomius. Свои истинные цели семейство держало и по сей день держит в тайне. И вот наступил час Х, момент, о котором грезил мой безумный предок: Паркеры, наконец, должны были обогатить свой генофонд19 генами Джемисонов и Барклаев. Маргарет Барклай предстояло выйти замуж за Чарльза Рассела, а затем стать жертвой обмана. Одому из братьев следовало жениться на юной Кэти Джемисон. К отчаянию и гневу мистера Рейнса, она выбрала другого брата. Мия, ты знала, что мистер Рейнс всегда любил твою мать?

– Любил? Да он ненавидит даже память о ней!

– Она ему отказала, он не простил ей отказа. Представляю, как он торжествовал, когда выяснилось, что у мистера Паркера не может быть детей и что теперь он, отвергнутый Уильям Рейнс, станет донором…

– Да, Джарод, да – вновь проговорила она. – Теперь понятно, почему он готов был разорвать меня на части, когда узнал, что я не его дочь!

– Будь у него раньше малейшая тень сомнения, тебя давно бы проверили. Но Кэтрин всех провела!

– Узнаю ли я когда-нибудь, как она это сделала? Узнаю ли, кто мой настоящий отец?

Я покачал головой.

– Вряд ли. Она хорошо замела следы. Ты бы хотела узнать?

– Я стала бояться семейных тайн, – Мия посмотрела в сторону. – Всегда считала, что мне известно, кто я и откуда. Как это странно: вдруг потерять свои корни!

– Как это странно: вдруг их найти, – в тон ей ответил я, – особенно _такие_ корни. До сих пор не могу поверить, что я сын мистера Рейнса!

Она приподнялась и потянула меня к себе – я измерял шагами расстояние от окна до её кресла и как раз оказался рядом. Заглянула мне в глаза, провела ладонью по моей щеке и очень мягко сказала:

– Неважно, кто твой отец и какой он, главное, какой ты сам, Джарод!

– Всю жизнь я думал наоборот!

Меня беспокоили её бледность и проступающие синяки под глазами, и я заторопился закончить.

– Следующим, решающим шагом должно было стать появление на свет ребёнка, объединившего в себе гены Паркеров, Джемисонов и Барклаев. Нашего с тобой ребёнка, Мия! Дитя инцеста – так было задумано. Вероятно, идеологам проекта – твоему деду, а затем мистеру Рейнсу – казалось, что одного комплекта «генов свободы» будущим хозяевам мира недостаточно.

– Нашего с тобой? – она нахмурилась. – Но почему тогда мне говорили, что я могу родить от любого Паркера, если не от тебя, то…

– От Лайла? А это, как ты и думала, был изощрённый шантаж. Хотя, конечно, если бы ты… выжила, а я не нашёлся…

– Не продолжай, я поняла. С паршивой овцы хоть шерсти клок – они всё же заставили бы меня родить от Лайла!

Мия снова прикрыла рот ладонью и глубоко вдохнула, а у меня кровь застучала в ушах, но я не позволил себе поддаться эмоциям.

– Возможно, сначала они рассчитывали нас свести и поэтому способствовали нашему знакомству. Но потом, когда стало ясно, что я не смогу быть лояльным к Центру, планы поменялись. Полагаю, тебя выдали бы замуж за подходящего человека, а затем пошли по проторённой дорожке – имитировали бесплодие, твоё или твоего мужа, и подвергли искусственному оплодотворению…

– Выдали замуж?! Меня?! – изумилась Мия, – я похожа на женщину, которую можно _выдать замуж_?

– Ты никогда не умела давать отпор тому, кого считала своим отцом.

– Не умела, – горько согласилась она. – Папа… он, конечно, всё это знал?

– Разумеется. Однажды, перечисляя, на что можно пойти ради великой цели, мистер Паркер упомянул инцест. А ведь я уже тогда мог догадаться, что он имел в виду… Но, впрочем, мне кажется, реальная власть и реальные деньги интересовали его больше, чем «великие цели». Настоящий фанатик евгенической идеи, Мия – это мистер Рейнс. Наш с тобой ребёнок…

– …Наш с тобой ребёнок – главная цель его жизни! – подхватила она, кивая. – Результат усилий многих поколений Паркеров. Человек, который _может всё_. Телепат. Властолюбец без стыда и совести. Как ты сказал? Хозяин мира? _Хозяева_ мира?

– Так сказал не я, а мистер Рейнс. Он очень болен, у него мало времени, но он надеется дожить до исполнения своей мечты и потому пошёл у меня на поводу. Пускай Дабл-Паркер уже не родится, но Паркер-Джемисон-Барклай – вот он, только руку протяни! Видимо, получив ребёнка, мерзавец попытается его клонировать. Но ребёнка он не получит, я тебе обещаю!

– Не получит, – твёрдо повторила Мия.

Она откинулась на спинку кресла, закрыла глаза и тягостно задумалась. Солнце уходит за горы, тревожные лиловые тени накрывают лужайку перед домом и озеро.

– Маленькая, тебе пора ложиться, – наконец, решаюсь я нарушить молчание.

– Не хочу! – отвечает она упрямо. – Я належалась на всю жизнь вперёд! Лучше помоги мне встать, и…

Конца фразы я не слышу – прочная вечерняя тишина вдруг разваливается от грохота подлетающего вертолёта.

**46. Мисс Паркер. День 8-й, около полудня**

У меня душа ушла в пятки, когда я услышала рокот! Если это Рейнс или Лайл... Если сюда пожаловал кто-нибудь из них, я просто не выдержу! Лучше совсем не дышать, чем дышать одним воздухом с ними!

– Отставить панику! – ровным голосом сказал Джарод, склонился надо мной и взял меня за плечи. – Мистеру Рейнсу, конечно, ужасно охота нас навестить, но он не сунется сюда в первые два месяца – так мы договорились! Ума на то, чтобы не посвящать в свою авантюру Лайла, я уверен, ему хватило.

Улыбнулся, чтобы меня успокоить, но его руки были напряжены, выдавая волнение. Мой лоб покрылся испариной.

– Ну что ты, Мия! Это всего лишь вертолёт – единственная здесь связь с внешним миром. Нашим тюремщикам привезли смену. И, надеюсь, прислали то, что я заказывал из лекарств и продуктов.

Всё стихло – вертолёт приземлился. Сейчас, сейчас за окном заскрипит инвалидное кресло, предвещая появление сипатого монстра! Минуты ожидания измотали меня, как целый тяжёлый день. Но ничего не случилось. Когда знакомый гул раздался снова, Джарод шагнул к окну, рассчитывая увидеть его источник. По разочарованной мине я поняла, что надежды не оправдались.

– Вертолётная площадка, вероятно, где-то в лесу с другой стороны дома. Завтра я попробую совершить разведку, – хмурясь, произнёс он. – Если, конечно, ты будешь хорошо себя чувствовать.

Я вспылила:

– Хватит обращаться со мной, как с немощной! Я буду отлично себя чувствовать!

– Господи, как же мне нравится, когда ты сердишься!

Он заискрился радостью и кинулся ко мне с поцелуями. Но в этот миг, заставив меня снова вздрогнуть, по дому разнёсся хрипловатый звон дверного звонка.

– Полагаю, принесли мой заказ, пойду его заберу.

Остаться ждать его здесь, в тёмной комнате, не зная, с кем он встретится на пороге и вернётся ли обратно?

– Я пойду с тобой!

Он вздохнул и, не споря, помог мне подняться. За дверью никого не было. На крыльце мы увидели большую запечатанную картонную коробку.

– Мой заказ – что я тебе говорил? Не бойся, Мия, не бойся. Всё хорошо. Мистер Рейнс не нарушит условий нашего соглашения. По крайней мере, пока.

Он обнял меня, я прижалась к нему всем телом. Страх постепенно ушёл. В загустевших сумерках смутно белели горы. Над озером поднимался туман. Кричала первая ночная птица. Упоительно вкусный воздух расправлял мои лёгкие и мою скукоженную душу.

Я выжила. Мы вместе. Мы спасёмся!

Когда под мою сорочку заползла влажная вечерняя прохлада и кожа покрылась мурашками, Джарод прошептал:

– А теперь – спать. И без возражений!

Он сидел рядом и держал меня за руки, когда я засыпала. Он сидел рядом и держал меня за руки, когда я проснулась. Только рубашка с закатанными рукавами на нём теперь была полосатая, вместо вчерашней однотонно-белой.

– Доброе утро! – сказала я и быстро добавила: – Никаких завтраков в постель! Я сейчас приму душ и приду на кухню... или где тут положено есть?

– В столовой в другом крыле, – он поцеловал мои пальцы. – Но мы можем позавтракать на террасе, уже совсем тепло. Давай, я покажу тебе ванную.

И протянул мне вышитый пёстрый халат, явно найденный в том же сундуке, что и моя сорочка.

– А ещё какая-нибудь одежда для меня имеется?

– Полный ящик «униформы» из Центра, – поморщился Джарод. – Я его даже не открывал. Хочешь, могу открыть.

Я вспомнила куцый серый балахон, пропахший потом и рвотой.

– Не надо!

– Вот и я так подумал. Есть гардеробные, оставшиеся, вероятно, от прежних хозяев. Мужчина был толще меня и ниже ростом, – он со смешком продемонстрировал штанину, вчера я не заметила, что брюки ему коротки, – но женская одежда, может быть, подойдёт тебе по размеру.

Ванная со старомодной чугунной чашей на бронзовых лапах, овальным зеркалом и узким окном оказалась столь же заброшенной, как и другие комнаты, какие я успела увидеть. Качественные и дорогие вещи середины двадцатого века, которыми, похоже, почти не пользовались – и везде не хватает каких-то мелких деталей! Например, коврика, занавески и вешалки для полотенец. Полотенца лежали на краю ванны. Кстати, совершенно новые и современные.

Собравшись с духом, я подошла к зеркалу и долго смотрела на своё отражение. Эту женщину я раньше не видела! И дело вовсе не в худобе. Не в провалившихся щеках. Не в ключицах, выпирающих, как металлоконструкции. Дело в выражении глаз и в линии губ. Похоже, с самой собой мне предстоит знакомиться заново.

После завтрака на террасе – скатерть, замечаю я, такая же новая, как полотенца – Джарод провожает меня в гардеробную. Запах нафталина и пыли. Теснящиеся платья на плечиках. Полки с обувью. Выдвижные ящички и шляпные коробки. Среди всего этого мне почему-то вдруг остро хочется остаться одной.

– Ты собирался сегодня на разведку! – напоминаю я.

– Пожалуй, самое время! – понимающе кивает он и уходит, не раздражая меня вопросами о самочувствии.

Я осматриваюсь со странным свербящим ощущением. Вещи, которые меня окружают, явно принадлежали двум разным женщинам. И двум разным эпохам. Пышные юбки и узкие лифы пятидесятых. Закрытое бельё из плотного кружева. Пуританские купальники. Остроносые туфли с бантами. Всё очень дорогое, даже роскошное. А тут, с краю – простые и демократичные платья и жакеты, какие носили в семидесятые. Почему они такие широкие? Их обладательница была толстухой? Присматриваюсь. Вот оно что, одежда для беременных!

Щупаю ткань, пытаясь найти название усиливающемуся сверблению. Мне чудится, или эти расклёшенные платья действительно мне знакомы?

**47. Джарод. День 8-й, около полудня**

– Ты собирался сегодня на разведку!

Как ни тревожно мне выпускать Мию из поля зрения, услышав эти слова, я делаю, как она хочет – оставляю её в одиночестве. Она так торопится почувствовать себя здоровой – разве я могу ей мешать? Кроме того, я вижу, что странность этого дома – едва уловимая и трудно облекаемая в слова – не осталась ею незамеченной. А вдруг в тишине и полумраке гардеробной она поймёт что-нибудь важное о месте, в котором мы оказались? Любая информация и любая догадка может сослужить нам добрую службу, когда мы начнём готовить побег.

Начинать следует сегодня же! Да, мне обещано, что два месяца у нас не будет «гостей». Но кто даст гарантию, что желание мистера Рейнса убедиться, что всё идёт, как надо, не окажется сильнее обещаний? Не нужно Мие с ним встречаться, она слишком сильно ненавидит его и боится, чтобы убедительно сыграть роль кротости и покорности судьбе. А если «папу», неровен час, выследит Лайл, наши дела будут совсем плохи. Так что уносить отсюда ноги нужно побыстрее!

И я отправляюсь на разведку.

Всё, что я до сих пор успел рассмотреть – это вид с террасы, лужайка перед домом, почтовый ящик, которым, как было условлено, я воспользовался, чтобы оставить заказ, и две посыпанных гравием дорожки, налево, к озеру, и направо, в лес. Для начала, прихватив с собой карандаш и лист бумаги, я поднимаюсь на чердак – пустой и очень пыльный – и через него вылезаю на крышу. Нужно набросать план местности, а потом отметить на нём радиус разрешённых нам перемещений. Повсюду, куда хватает взгляда – еловый лес. Как густые ресницы, он обрамляет круглое синее око маленького озера. За лесом со всех сторон – неровная стена кое-где покрытых снегом гор. Вертолётной площадки не видно, прячется за деревьями. А флигель, где живёт охрана – вот он, до него больше сотни метров. Похоже, первый хозяин этого дома ценил уединение и позаботился о том, чтобы обслуга не попадалась ему на глаза.

Первый хозяин этого дома. Кто он был и где он построил свой дом? Самое главное – где?! Вопрос, на который я пока не могу ответить. Судя по всему, это место вдали от больших населённых пунктов. Национальный парк? Разве в них разрешено строительство? Либо дом появился раньше, чем ландшафт вокруг него объявили заповедным, либо хозяин дома был ох как непрост... Горы, хвойные леса, озёра. Поздняя весна. Кордильеры? Юта, Колорадо, Вайоминг, Айдахо, Монтана? Или вообще Канада? Нет, вряд ли Канада. Без поддержки Центра мистер Рейнс не рискнул бы вывезти нас за границу. Но это может быть любой из западных штатов и любой из множества национальных парков. Нужно искать зацепки, они наверняка есть в доме, этим мы займемся позже.

Ещё раз внимательно смотрю по сторонам, отмечаю на своём плане стороны света и спускаюсь. Так, теперь прогуляемся по окрестностям и заодно взбодрим охрану. Сначала я направляюсь к озеру. Весеннее солнце припекает вовсю. Интересно, какой сегодня день? Последние числа апреля? Первые числа мая? Сидя в подвале мистера Рейнса, я выпал из календаря. Под ногами хрустит гравий. Широко шагаю и считаю шаги – каждый из них примерно равен метру. Десять, двадцать, сорок... Дорожка сбегает на берег и тянется дальше по кромке хрустально-прозрачной спокойной воды. Медленно покачиваются водоросли на дне... Чёртов браслет! В лодыжку ударяет током, не слишком больно, но чувствительно. Записываем: сто четыре шага. Около ста метров, как я и предполагал.

Возвращаюсь к дому. Следующий маршрут – направо, в лес. Мои тюремщики только что услышали первый тревожный звонок. Посмотрим, когда они появятся, чтобы призвать меня к порядку – на втором звонке или на третьем? А лес-то здесь сказочный, давно я не видел такого леса! Сильный, свежий, переполненный радостью жизни! Сегодня же вечером поведу Мию на прогулку. Сколько цветов, и вдоль дороги, и в глубине, даже в тени, под еловыми лапами... Цветы нужно будет потом рассмотреть повнимательней – особенности флоры подскажут мне, где мы находимся. Снова удар током. Сто семь шагов.

Моим экспериментам всё ещё никто не препятствует, но, полагаю, бравые парни с пистолетами уже где-то рядом. От задней стороны дома к флигелю уходит утоптанная тропинка в хвойной россыпи. Вряд ли мне дадут далеко по ней уйти... И точно: очередной щелчок я получаю на пятьдесят восьмом шаге, и тут же позади и впереди меня неслышно появляются охранники. Отлично вооружённые, поджарые, тренированные, с холодными цепкими глазами хорошо обученных овчарок. Опасные противники!

– Привет, ребята! – широко улыбаюсь и развожу руками. – Вот, решил прогуляться!

– Вернитесь в разрешённую зону, – говорит один.

– Да уж придётся! – вздыхаю я. – Эта штука не даст мне далеко уйти! А тут такие места... эх, забудешь обо всём на свете!

– Вернитесь в разрешённую зону, – говорит другой.

– Отличный сегодня день, правда?

Они молча смотрят на меня, ещё слово – и к двум парам глаз добавятся два очень убедительных дула. Я улыбаюсь самой дружелюбной из своих улыбок, разворачиваюсь и иду к дому. Первая разведка закончена.

Нужно накормить мою девочку и уложить её под капельницу в осточертевшую ей постель. Потерпи ещё чуть-чуть, пожалуйста, если ты будешь поправляться с такой скоростью, дня через три я перестану тебя мучить... Я нахожу Мию там же, где оставил – в гардеробной. Сидит на табуретке, с платьем в чёрно-белую клетку на коленях, какие-то вещи сложены стопкой на полу у её ног. Вид у неё растерянный и озадаченный.

– Ну как, что-нибудь узнал? – спрашивает она, едва меня увидев.

– Немного. Где мы с тобой находимся, по-прежнему непонятно. Гулять можно, у озера и по лесу. Приближаться к домику охраны – нельзя, я видел его издали. Вертолётной площадки не видел. Как только покидаешь «разрешённую зону», тебя щёлкают по носу… то есть по ноге – наши суперсовременные кандалы бьются током. Познакомился с охранниками. Очень немногословные парни и очень серьёзные. «Папа» на них не поскупился!

– Очень немногословные и очень серьёзные, – вздохнув, кивает Мия.

– А у тебя как дела? Нашла себе что-нибудь подходящее?

– Кое-что нашла. Всё чудовищно старомодное и не подходит мне по росту, но лучше уж ходить в таком, чем в тюремной робе!

– Не подходит по росту? Кажется, вон там, сбоку, висят платья для высокой женщины.

– Для высокой _беременной_ женщины, – уточняет Мия. – И знаешь что, Джарод? Мне кажется, я их уже видела!

– Дежа вю?

– Не знаю. Но мне всё в них знакомо! Цвета, фасоны, отделка... Я знаю, где там неровные строчки. Где в нагрудном кармашке лежит носовой платок. А у этого платья, – она показывает на клетчатую груду у себя на коленях, – не хватает двух пуговиц. Я _вспомнила_, понимаешь? Сначала вспомнила, а потом взяла его и убедилась!

Моё сердце начинает биться чаще. Жду продолжения – чувствую, что оно будет.

– Джарод, – произносит Мия чуть слышно, – ты решишь, что я сумасшедшая, если я скажу, что это платья моей мамы?

**48. Мисс Паркер. День 8-й, поздний вечер**

Сумасшедшей он меня не счёл.

– Почему бы и нет? – произнёс он серьёзно. – Кэтрин жила где-то в те месяцы, которые прошли между её инсценированной смертью в лифте и...

– И смертью настоящей, – я стиснула зубы. – Думаешь, она жила здесь?

– Она вполне могла провести в этом доме несколько месяцев, когда была беременна Итеном. Самое подходящее место для...

– Живого инкубатора, да?

– Я хотел выразиться мягче, – вздохнул он, опускаясь передо мной на корточки. – Но ты права. Обособленность, секретность, чистый воздух... Нас ведь с тобой тоже отправили сюда неслучайно!

– Хорошо, предположим, она жила тут какое-то время. Но откуда я знаю, какие платья она носила? Меня что, к ней привозили? Или я видела её в этих платьях в каком-то другом месте? А потом мне, как тебе, стёрли память?!

От мысли, что я могла встречаться с мамой после её «смерти» и забыть о встрече, мне стало дурно.

– Или я видела только сами платья? – пробормотала я, отгоняя дурноту. – И они вовсе не её?

– Похоже, Мия, твоему сердцу _я_ доверяю больше, чем ты сама, – покачал головой Джарод. – Думаю, это платья Кэтрин Паркер. А где ты их видела... попробуем разобраться. Сейчас ты отдохнёшь, а потом мы обследуем дом, посмотрим, найдёшь ли ты в нём ещё что-нибудь знакомое.

Весь вечер мы занимались обследованием.

– На чердак не полезем, – сказал Джарод, – я уже там был, пыли по колено, заросли паутины, и ничего больше.

– А подвал?

– Настоящего подвала здесь нет, есть винный погреб. Тоже пустой.

Обжитая нами часть дома ничем меня не удивила. Кресла, диван и стулья, на которых почти не сидели. Ковры, по которым почти не ходили. Плита, на которой почти не готовили. Безнадёжно чужие, ни во сне, ни наяву не виденные мною прежде вещи. Сердце не ёкало. Ни за что не цеплялся глаз.

Но стоило нам перейти в другое крыло, и начались сюрпризы. Вот столовая. Как я узнала, что вся посуда стоит на нижних полках буфета? И что тарелок с позолоченной каймой было пять, а осталось три? Вот одна из спален. Под одеялом в изножье – подушка-валик. Как я узнала, что она обтянута шершавым тёмно-синим шёлком? Вот кабинет. Пресс-папье на письменном столе – фигурка охотничьей собаки. Как я узнала, что у собаки отколото ухо?

– Не понимаю, – сказала я после очередной находки. – Допустим, я здесь была. Видела маму беременной. Видела эти комнаты. Но откуда мне известно столько подробностей? Я что, сидела за этим столом? Спала в той постели, положив под ноги подушку? Ела из тех тарелок и сама две разбила?

Джарод осматривал оружейный сейф, обнаруженный там же, в кабинете. Обернулся ко мне и сказал с усмешкой:

– А что такого? Как-то же ты должна была спать и есть!

Какая странная была у него усмешка!

– Джарод! Не морочь мне голову! Если ты что-то...

Он тут же перестал усмехаться.

– Я ничего не знаю, Мия. Иначе я бы обязательно с тобой поделился.

Его внимание вновь обратилось к сейфу.

– Вряд ли там забыли что-нибудь ценное, но нужно туда всё-таки заглянуть. Мне бы хоть скрепку...

Руки мои сами собой открыли верхний ящик стола и нащупали коробку со скрепками. Я чуть не уронила её, когда поняла, что сделала это автоматически. Не сходи с ума, Мия. Подумаешь, скрепки! Их всегда держат в верхнем ящике стола. Подумаешь, собака с отколотым ухом! Шёлковая подушка, три тарелки с позолоченной каймой...

– Слушай, а может, мне всё-таки мерещится? – голос мне не подчинялся. – Может, всё это ерунда, случайные совпадения?

Джарод не ответил – колдовал над замком. Вскоре замок щёлкнул, открываясь. Заскрипела дверца. Внутри, конечно, было пусто.

– Чего и следовало ожидать, – беспечно сказал мой взломщик, поднимаясь. – Осталась ещё гостиная, пойдём туда! – и добавил, посмотрев на меня с укоризной: – Нет, Мия, то, что ты чувствуешь – не ерунда и не совпадения! Прекрати в себе сомневаться.

Кожаная мебель под слоем пушистой пыли. Часы с замершим маятником. Небольшой кабинетный рояль. Я заранее знала, как выглядит гостиная – знание уже меня не удивляло. Джарод осматривался тут с особенным интересом.

– О! Вот что точно нам пригодится! – он указал на радиолу, которую я не сразу заметила за роялем, и на громоздкий ламповый телевизор в простенке между окнами.

– Хочешь поймать местную трансляцию, чтобы узнать, где мы находимся?

– Было бы отлично, но вряд ли получится. В такой глуши нужна хорошая антенна, которой нам, разумеется, не оставили.

– И зачем тогда тебе этот хлам?

– Покажу и расскажу завтра, – таинственно ответил он.

На всякий случай Джарод включил радиолу. Она дружелюбно засветилась, но ничего, кроме треска и шипения, добиться от неё не удалось. Я подошла к роялю. Написала пальцем на пыльной крышке: «К. П.» Подняла её и тронула клавиши.

– Совсем расстроено. А раньше у него был хороший звук.

– Я посмотрю потом, что можно сделать, – спокойно отозвался Джарод.

Он тоже ничему уже не удивлялся.

Невыносимо знакомая классическая мелодия стояла сейчас у меня в ушах. Что это за вещь? Я так и не смогла вспомнить. С тех пор, как не стало мамы, я ни разу не раскрывала ноты. Джарод подошёл ко мне, обнял меня за плечи и тихо сказал:

– Утро вечера мудренее, моя хорошая. Загадки будем завтра разгадывать. А сейчас давай ужинать.

Сегодня он не остался ждать, пока я усну. Поцеловал меня, пожелал доброй ночи и ушёл, притворив за собой дверь. Сна ни в одном глазу. Смотрю на полоску света под дверью. Прислушиваюсь к тому, что происходит в соседней комнате. Джарод сначала молча прохаживается из угла в угол, половицы под ним поскрипывают. Потом, кажется, начинает насвистывать. Где бы он был сейчас, если бы не я?

«Если бы не ты, я бы умер от скуки!» Отшутился. А что ему ещё оставалось?

Если бы не я, он сейчас был бы за тысячи миль отсюда. Спасал бы не меня, а кого-то другого... он же не может иначе... Но был бы свободен! Если бы не я, он бы давным-давно исчез. Затерялся среди миллиардов землян, поминай как звали. А вместо этого сидит со мною здесь. В клетке. В коварной богато украшенной клетке, где так велико искушение забыть, что оба мы – подопытные крысы!

Удручённым он, правда, не выглядит. Но мне ли не знать, как хорошо он умеет владеть собой?

А где бы сейчас была я, если бы не он? Среди живых? Вряд ли. Но если бы... если бы они заставили жить моё тело... Твоё? Они у тебя его отняли! Если бы они заставили его жить... Не надо об этом думать, не надо! Сорок Третья. Серые стены, жёлтый свет. Запах гнили и нечистот. Отвратительные липкие пальцы. Проклятье! Всё это со мной теперь навсегда!

Резко сажусь, дышу ртом, чтобы унять тошноту. Лоб опять мокрый от испарины. А мне-то казалось, что я уже совсем выздоровела!

Ты выздоровела, Мия. Сегодня ты почти не устала. На ужин ты получила королевское лакомство – кусок варёной куриной грудки. «А говорил, что мне нельзя мясо!» – удивилась я. «Немножко можно, – улыбнулся Джарод. – Скоро тебе всё будет можно, ты поправляешься на глазах!» Вспоминаю, с каким вожделением набросилась на эту дурацкую курицу. Становится смешно, страх отступает.

Встаю и подхожу к окну, нужно глотнуть воздуха. Сонный и чёрный лес. Сонное и чёрное небо. Сколько звёзд! В последний раз на звёзды я смотрела вместе с Томми. Томми. Простил ли ты меня? Я женщина, которая приносит несчастье! Один потерял из-за меня жизнь. Второй – свободу, которая была ему дороже жизни...

Нужно вернуться в постель и попытаться уснуть. «Утро вечера мудренее!» – сказал Джарод. Но как спать после того, что сегодня было? Как об этом не думать?

Считать, что мне померещилось – спокойней, чем искать объяснение. Ладно, ладно, померещилось! Угадала, придумала, сама себе внушила. Мерещилось же мне в бреду, что рядом со мной – мама! Может, я до сих пор... Нет. Сама знаешь, нет! Оторванные пуговицы на клетчатом платье... Даже если мы встречались, а потом мне стёрли память... Стереть бы другое, тошнотворное воспоминание... Стоп, не отвлекайся! Даже если мне стёрли память, не могла я видеть на маме платье без пуговиц! Я могла знать, что их нет, только если _сама его носила_!

Голова кругом. Что-то такое было... Какие-то слова, которые мне приснились... Не могу вспомнить. Зато вспоминаю вдруг другой сон. Кошмар, который был у меня на диване в кабинете. Когда я ждала известий от Джарода. И думала, что оказаться его сестрой – худшее, что может со мной случиться. Во сне я звала отца, а появился мистер Рейнс. И вместо рук у него были чёрные перепончатые крылья.

Я смотрю в ночь, и мне кажется, что я вижу эти крылья, раскинутые над домом и над лесом.

**49. Джарод. День 9-й, утро**

Мия уснула за полночь. Я слышал, как она вздыхает, перемещается по комнате, ложится и поднимается снова, но не входил к ней – знал, что она хочет побыть наедине со своими мыслями и ощущениями. Наконец, она затихла, и тогда я тоже лёг, чтобы проснуться на рассвете. Сегодня мне предстоит большая работа.

Но сначала я привожу в порядок вещи, которые Мия собирается носить – пускай у неё будет, что надеть, когда она встанет. И эти вещи, и прочую одежду, хранящуюся здесь уже полвека, я внимательно рассматриваю – надеюсь узнать, что представляла собой владелица модного Клондайка.

Увы, выяснить удаётся очень мало, делать выводы почти не из чего – все предметы совершенно новые, на многих остались бирки нью-йоркских бутиков. О чём это свидетельствует? Вовсе не о близости Нью-Йорка, а лишь о щедрости того, кто оплачивал счета. Выбор цветов и фасонов кажется мне очень знакомым. Столь же продуманный гардероб на «Надежде» дожидается Мию: ничего случайного, никаких спонтанных покупок, от которых никогда не удержалась бы в магазине одежды живая женщина. Значит, здесь тоже приложил руку профессиональный стилист. Вероятно, всё это куплено кому-то в подарок, судя по размерам и гамме – яркой брюнетке с хорошей фигурой, среднего роста, лет тридцати или немного старше. Подарок, который почему-то ей не пригодился.

Ни о ней, ни о дарителе эти вещи больше ничего не говорят.

Вряд ли я ошибусь, предположив, что дарителем был первый хозяин дома. Немолодой мужчина, облечённый богатством и властью, охотник и ценитель уединения. Должно быть, он её любил, свою прекрасную брюнетку. А она? С ней что-то случилось, или она просто не ответила на его притязания? Так или иначе, информации недостаточно: мы не знаем, кто она и кто он; мы не знаем главного – где он построил свой дом. Здесь нет ни именных вещей, ни местных газет, ни счетов из местных магазинов – хозяин нынешний, о котором мы знаем даже слишком много, позаботился о том, чтобы сохранить географическую тайну.

Ладно, решение этой задачи пока отложим, сейчас передо мной задача более важная. Большая удача и добрый знак: в кладовой я нашёл набор простейших инструментов – пару отвёрток, плоскогубцы, молоток и кусачки, маленький арсенал, с которым своё главное сегодняшнее дело я сделаю быстрее и легче, чем без оного.

Нужно только выполнить данное вчера обещание – ненадолго притвориться настройщиком. Рояль, и правда, совершенно расстроен. Подтягиваю его на слух, сущее варварство – использовать для этого плоскогубцы и молоток, но хорошо, что у меня есть хотя бы они. Звук становится гораздо лучше. У Мии будет прекрасное занятие – я чувствую, музыка пойдёт ей на пользу.

Итак, что мне теперь понадобится? Инструменты. Радиола, исправная, но пока бесполезная – никакие ближние станции в этом горном колодце не ловятся, и самодельная антенна из куска старой проводки ситуацию не улучшила. Кроме того, мне нужна та самая проводка, срезанная мною в одной из комнат. Телевизор, которому суждено быть разобранным на части. Рулон лейкопластыря – этого добра в моей аптечке много. Фольга, ворох которой я раздобыл, лишив обёрток весь шоколад из наших запасов. И обыкновенный зонтик, как будто специально поджидавший меня на стойке у входной двери.

Радиолу и телевизор из гостиной я перетаскиваю в кухню на обжитой половине, к окну, которое смотрит в сторону флигеля; обустраиваю себе рабочее место. Надо бы проведать Мию, прежде чем я с головой уйду в процесс – наверное, она уже проснулась! Обнять её, заглянуть в её сонные глаза, накормить её завтраком. В груди у меня разливается тепло, и тут Мия возникает на пороге сама.

– Доброе утро! – говорит она и слабо улыбается.

Она выглядит отдохнувшей, но очень растерянной – похоже, с утра пораньше успела снова столкнуться с чем-то странным. Одета в юбку-колокол цвета бутылочного стекла и блузку с отложным воротничком в тонкую бело-зелёную полоску, волосы собраны в узел – непривычный и трогательный образ кино-героини пятидесятых.

– Привет! А знаешь, на тебе всё это отлично смотрится!

Кивает с таким видом, словно меня не слышит. Юбка широковата, я подхожу и кладу Мие руки на талию.

– Если заколоть здесь булавками, будет ещё лучше!

– Да-да, – отзывается она безучастно.

– А на завтрак у нас сегодня...

– Я не буду завтракать, – замечает тревогу в моём взгляде и поспешно добавляет: – Джарод, я в порядке! Я прекрасно себя чувствую. Просто пока не хочу есть. Хочу посидеть где-нибудь одна.

– Ступай в гостиную, Мия, – предлагаю я. – Для тебя там кое-что найдётся!

– Рояль? Ты его настроил? – оживляется она. – Спасибо!

И сразу же уходит в другое крыло. Она настолько погружена в себя, что даже не спрашивает, чем это я занят. Мне требуется несколько минут на то, чтобы успокоиться, я не ожидал, что на меня так подействует её присутствие. Чёрт, как некстати! Пока она была беспомощной, пока я выхаживал её и с нею нянчился, мне было просто. Владевшие мною жалость и страх потери были так велики, что вытеснили другие чувства. Но теперь, когда к ней вернулась жизнь...

А ну-ка, хватит! Работа – лучшее средство от опасных и неуместных желаний.

Трансформатор и динамик, который станет теперь микрофоном, я вынимаю из телевизора. Провода, достаточно длинные, чтобы моё приспособление можно было перемещать, обматываю фольгой – экранирую их от переменного тока. Микрофон через трансформатор соединяю с радиолой, включаю её и слушаю, как она транслирует мой голос – убеждаюсь, что цепочка работает. Приходит черёд зонтика, которому отведена роль тарелки. Микрофон закрепляю лейкопластырем на ручке зонтика, в найденном опытным путём фокусе параболы, и направляю к открытому окну. Вуаля, подслушивающее устройство готово! В динамиках радиолы – многократно усиленные шелест ветра, хруст ветвей, птичья перекличка. Что ж, теперь остаётся только ждать, когда в зону действия моего направленного микрофона20 попадут разговоры охранников – ради этого всё и затевалось!

В дальнем конце дома подаёт голос рояль. Окна гостиной выходят на озеро, эти звуки мне не помеха. Мия трогает клавиши – сначала коротко и неуверенно, потом смелее. Наигрывает какую-то простенькую мелодию, и ещё одну. Затем берёт несколько минорных аккордов и, видимо, начинает играть по памяти что-то более сложное: то и дело останавливается, возвращается, повторяет одну и ту же музыкальную фразу несколько раз... Пауза, и музыка набирает силу – безнадёжная и пронзительная, как взгляд обречённого больного.

Этого ещё не хватало! Неужели моя музыкантша совсем отчаялась и не верит в наше спасение? Пойду-ка я к ней, поговорим о том, что с нею происходит, не нужно ей больше вариться в собственном соку!

Внезапно музыка обрывается, раздаются торопливые сбивчивые шаги, Мия влетает в кухню. Лицо и губы у неё белые, в глазах – чистейший, первоклассный ужас.

– О господи, маленькая! Что стряслось?!

– Не знаю. Я не знаю, Джарод! Со мной сейчас такое было… Это просто невозможно, но других объяснений нет… – отвечает она сдавленно. – Похоже, я когда-то уже родила ребёнка!

**50. Мисс Паркер. День 9-й, около полудня**

Странные ощущения преследовали меня с самого утра. Я то и дело натыкалась взглядом на знакомые предметы. Знакомыми стали мне казаться даже запахи. И я совсем уже не понимала, где заканчивается узнавание, будь оно истинное или мнимое, и начинается обыкновенное самовнушение. Довольно долго я бродила из угла в угол, подальше от Джародовых встревоженных глаз. Пыталась найти объяснение происходящему, но не могла. Потом, вымотанная бесплодными размышлениями, пришла в гостиную. Печальная мелодия, возникшая вчера у меня в ушах, и сейчас никуда не исчезла. Наоборот, я стала различать её более отчётливо. Что, если подобрать её на слух?

Джарод волшебник! Сегодня на рояле вполне можно играть. Вот только я давно растеряла навыки. Сколько лет прошло, страшно представить! Сколько хорошего и светлого ушло из моей жизни вместе с мамой... Сначала я попыталась вспомнить пару простых детских песенок, и, надо же, легко с ними справилась. Из моей головы давно выветрилась теория музыки. Может быть, я даже разучилась читать ноты. Но у моих рук оказалась хорошая память. То, что когда-то я играла наизусть, вероятно, я смогу сыграть и теперь.

Не помню, чтобы когда-либо сама исполняла ту вещь, но кто мне мешает попробовать? Я же всё равно буду о ней думать. Всё равно мне будет казаться, что эта мелодия – ключ: стоит выпустить её наружу, и я разгадаю какую-то тайну. Страшась и предвкушая одновременно, я подобрала несколько первых тактов. Получилось похоже. Потом дело пошло быстрей, как будто память рук снова мне помогала. Пожалуй, я сумею сыграть всё целиком, решила я, села поудобней, перевела дух – и начала.

Даже сердце закололо – столько в этой музыке одиночества и боли! Нет, нет, не знала я её наизусть в детстве. Не могу себе представить произведение, более неподходящее для детского репертуара. Но руки мои, тем не менее, уверенно берут аккорд за аккордом. И вдруг мне чудится... вдруг я _чувствую_, что осталась здесь совсем одна. Нет Джарода, рядом с которым глупо предаваться отчаянию. Нет надежды. Нет будущего. Дни мои сочтены, мой приговор подписан, и кто-то, кого я люблю и кому я нужна, обречён жить без меня. И даже слёз у меня больше нет. Тяжело дышать, болят ноги и ноет поясница. Между роялем и мной – мой большой живот, в котором растёт ребёнок. «Прости, малыш, – сами собой вдруг говорят мои губы, – тебе досталась не лучшая в мире мама!» Толчок, и ещё толчок где-то в подреберье, дитя ворочается, и выпирает вбок крошечная пятка.

Что это, о боже, что это?! Откуда я знаю про пятку? Откуда я вообще знаю, как шевелится в животе ребёнок? Я же никогда не была беременной!

Или была?..

Чудовищная догадка: я зачала, выносила и родила, а потом мне стёрли память!

От ужаса не ору только потому, что не могу вдохнуть. Вскакиваю и, не разбирая дороги, бегу к тому человеку, рядом с которым глупо предаваться отчаянию.

– Погоди, Мия, погоди, успокойся, – приговаривает он, усаживая меня за кухонный стол и наливая мне воды. – Объясни толком, что случилось? Что за дикая мысль пришла тебе в голову?

Мне трудно подобрать слова, я в них путаюсь. Я всё ещё ощущаю свой большой шевелящийся живот – и своё смертельное одиночество. Но Джарод вроде бы всё понимает. И вздыхает с облегчением.

– Да нет, моя хорошая. Чепуха! Чтобы ты забыла, как родила ребёнка, им пришлось бы стереть из твоей памяти, как минимум, целый год. Такой возможности у них нет. Да и сама подумай, разве в твоей жизни был какой-то потерянный год?

– Они могли, – возражаю я. – Они что угодно могли сделать... стереть реальные воспоминания, записать ложные...

Он снова вздыхает, на этот раз тяжко и раздосадованно.

– Чёрт подери, Мия! С каких пор тебе стал отказывать здравый смысл?!

– Здравый смысл отказывает тебе! _Они что угодно могли сделать!_ Я была беременна и жила тогда здесь. Это всё объясняет! Потом я родила, и...

– Ты не была беременна. По крайней мере, на большом сроке! – почти кричит Джарод и встряхивает меня за плечи. – Ты не рожала, я знаю точно!

– Как ты можешь это знать?!

И тут он багровеет от смущения, отводит глаза и признаётся:

– Я тебя осматривал, пока ты была без сознания. Я должен был убедиться, что ты не... что тебя не... Короче, Мия, если бы ты когда-то рожала, я бы обязательно это увидел.

Как всё просто!

Теперь и я облегчённо вздыхаю. Жду, пока кошмар окончательно отступит, а потом говорю:

– Скотина. Почему ты не сказал раньше?

– Я не предполагал, что ты додумаешься... до такого, – хмуро отвечает он.

– Я чуть не сдохла, когда представила, что мой ребёнок…

Джарод садится на стул рядом со мной, берёт меня за руки, смотрит в глаза.

– Послушай меня, Мия. Центр – скверное место, и преступлениям его несть числа. Но он не всемогущ! _Они_ не всемогущи, Мия, они всего лишь люди – алчные, злые и беспринципные. Ты понимаешь?

– Понимаю, но…

– Но что? Я тебя не узнаю. Мисс Паркер всегда была смелой и разумной женщиной.

– Мисс Паркер больше нет.

– _Ты есть_, Мия! Не позволь им тебя сломать.

Он прав, я не хочу быть сломанной. Не хочу, чтобы меня всякий раз бросало в пот от одной лишь мысли о Рейнсе или о Лайле. Некоторое время мы сидим молча, не разнимая рук. Потом Джарод криво усмехается и произносит:

– Но всё-таки я дурак. Нельзя было оставлять тебя один на один с твоими сомнениями.

– Один на один? Ты знаешь, что со мной происходит и почему?

– Догадываюсь. Я думал, будет правильней, если ты догадаешься сама – но, видимо, я ошибся.

– Продолжай.

– Когда тебе кажется, что ты уже была в этом доме, когда ты играешь без нот мелодию, которую никогда прежде не слышала, когда чувствуешь, что в животе у тебя шевелится ребёнок – ты воспроизводишь ощущения и действия своей матери. Это она жила здесь, беременная Итеном, играла на рояле и знала, что её жизнь закончится родами. Так пробуждается твоё _внутреннее сознание_.

**51. ****Джарод. День 12-й, вечер**

Как приятно и естественно было бы узнать, что такое _внутреннее сознание_, от самой Мии, в знак её доверия и любви! Но увы, никто не потрудился рассказать ей, что за наследство она получила от предков. И если двух её мнимых отцов ещё можно понять, вряд ли они хотели, чтобы она научилась пользоваться своими способностями, то почему молчала её мать? Может быть, Кэтрин Паркер сама не знала, каким сокровищем владеет?

Так или иначе, вместо того, чтобы стать изумлённым слушателем, мне снова пришлось говорить – делиться с Мией собственной версией. Мистер Рейнс, который за время нашего общения выплеснул на меня неожиданно много различных сведений, тайну дара Джемисонов, однако, охранял рьяно. Скорее всего, нужной информацией владеет Сидни, но с ним побеседовать я не мог. Пришлось собирать картинку из мелких кусочков – случайно услышанных когда-то разговоров, случайно увиденных архивных записей, обрывочных детских воспоминаний.

– Я знаю, ты думаешь, что никакого _внутреннего сознания_ не существует, что это всего лишь одна из легенд Центра, – опередил я слова, готовые сорваться с Мииных уст. – Все его проявления твой рациональный ум относит к иллюзиям и к удачным совпадениям. Твой брат, хоть и не признаётся вслух, полагает, что его «голоса» и видения – симптом психической болезни. Твоя мама, вероятно, большую часть жизни считала то и другое обострённой интуицией, граничащей с ясновидением. Но, по-моему, дело обстоит куда интересней. _Внутреннее сознание_ – это общее для всех Джемисонов информационное поле.

– Не понимаю, – подняла брови Мия.

– Я поясню. Все вы изначально связаны друг с другом телепатической связью. Вы транслируете друг другу мысленные сигналы и принимаете их, даже если сами этого не осознаёте.

– Ты полагаешь, то, что я видела и слышала раньше… мама… Итен… метро… «голоса»… то, что происходит со мной здесь…

Она нахмурилась, подыскивая формулировку, и я пришёл на помощь:

– Я полагаю, это полученные тобой сообщения, которые ты пока не умеешь правильно интерпретировать. Так же обстоят дела у Итена. Видимо, одних генов недостаточно – ваш дар нуждается в пробуждении. Вы должны научиться им управлять, только тогда он станет по-настоящему полезным.

– А мама? Она это умела?

– Не знаю. Скорее всего, нет, во всяком случае, до своей инсценированной смерти. Ты помнишь: накануне она пришла к Сидни и попросила помочь ей в раскрытии её дара. А вдруг он смог выполнить её просьбу? Тогда я готов предположить, что, попав сюда, она пыталась связаться с тобой, сообщить тебе нечто важное.

– Что у меня вот-вот появится брат? Но я ничего не чувствовала... в те дни... после того, как она... ушла от меня. Я ничего не чувствовала. Вернее, мне всё время казалось, что она рядом, я всё время говорила с ней... но в этом не было ничего сверхъестественного... Я и теперь порой ощущаю её присутствие...

Мия осеклась и смахнула набежавшие слёзы.

– Если бы ты знал, как я по ней скучаю!

– Те, кто любил нас и кого любили мы, всегда с нами рядом. Но для тебя эти слова значат больше, чем для обычных людей. Твоя память хранит не только образ Кэтрин, но и её воспоминания. Её мысли, чувства и впечатления – всё, что она стремилась разделить с тобой.

– Вряд ли мама стремилась разделить со мной горечь своих последних месяцев... – качнула головой Мия.

– Возможно, она понимала, что твой дар ещё спит, и надеялась, что ты расшифруешь её сообщения позже, когда придёт твоё время. А может быть, Кэтрин поддерживала вашу связь невольно – просто потому, что всё время думала о тебе.

Она прикрыла глаза и надолго затихла, примеряясь и привыкая к услышанному. Под глазами у неё вновь появились синяки; лоб перерезала углубившаяся вдруг морщина. Бедняжка моя, страшно представить, сколько она пережила за этот месяц. Я подумал, что нужно чем-то её развлечь, вспомнил, что ещё вчера собирался показать ей лес, и прервал молчание:

– Эй, возвращайся ко мне! Давай-ка, наконец, поедим и прогуляемся. Ни одна семейная тайна не стоит малой толики твоего здоровья!

Мия растерянно моргнула и взглянула на меня откуда-то издалека.

– Почему моё _внутреннее сознание_ стало пробуждаться только теперь? Что нужно сделать, чтобы оно заработало в полную силу?

На эти вопросы ответить мне было нечего.

После завтрака, превратившегося в обед, мы отправились на прогулку. Мия пожелала узнать, где проходит граница нашего «вольера», я не был против. Она крепко держалась за мою руку, как ребёнок, который боится потеряться, и с видимым наслаждением вдыхала лесной воздух. Говорить не хотелось. Не дойдя двух метров до метки, оставленной мною там, где вчера меня щёлкнуло током, мы разглядели за деревьями ярко освещённую поляну и свернули к ней. Я сел на поваленное дерево, Мия, расправив свой антикварный подол, устроилась рядом и положила голову мне на плечо. Я обнял её, прижался щекой к её тёплым волосам, почувствовал её запах – и моё тело тут же откликнулось на её близость.

Впиться губами в её губы, уронить её в траву, обрывая пуговицы, навалиться на неё всей тяжестью, запутаться в юбочных складках, торопясь раздвинуть её ноги... Повторить всё снова, тут, в кружевной тени старых деревьев, и в доме, на медвежьей шкуре у камина, и в моей, и в её постели. Забыть, где и почему мы находимся, надышаться испарениями отравленного рая и потерять голову. Потом узнать, что Мия беременна. А мы, будь оно всё проклято, застряли здесь, и по трапу маленького чёрного вертолёта уже спускается в своём кресле «папа», который на такой именно поворот и сделал свою ставку!

Меня как будто окатило холодным душем, так ясно я вообразил открывшуюся перспективу. Мия отодвинулась и распрямила спину, словно поняла, о чём я думаю. Она бы оттолкнула меня, если бы я сам не удержался – и была бы совершенно права!

На обратном пути она шла на шаг впереди меня. Мы снова молчали, но теперь молчание меня тяготило.

С тех пор я стараюсь сохранять дистанцию между нами. Я по-прежнему выполняю функции врача, благо, от меня всё меньше требуется в этом качестве. Кроме того, я забочусь о том, чтобы Мия правильно и вовремя питалась и достаточно отдыхала. В остальное время каждый из нас занимается своим делом. Она увлеклась идеей о том, что Кэтрин оставила для неё послание на каком-то материальном носителе, и теперь внимательнейшим образом исследует дом – забирается в дальние углы, которые мы пропустили при беглом осмотре. Я же сутки напролёт просиживаю рядом с микрофоном: выцеживаю всё мало-мальски ценное из разговоров охранников.

С интересом и восхищением, согревшими мне душу, рассмотрев собранную мной конструкцию, Мия предложила разделить дежурство, но я отказался. Предстояло выяснить, как организована охрана, что я и сделал за пару дней.

Охранников шестеро. В каждый момент времени двое из них находятся на вахте, двое спят, двое бодрствуют – готовят еду, отдыхают и общаются, их-то болтовню я и вынужден слушать. Через восемь часов они сменяют друг друга, одни идут спать, другие – развлекаться, третьи заступают на вахту.

Задача вахтенных – неотрывно следить за сигналами с наших браслетов и присматривать за порядком на вверенной территории. Один из парней два часа таращится в монитор, пока другой, не попадаясь нам на глаза, обходит периметр; потом они меняются ролями.

От мысли напасть в лесу на одинокого сторожевого пса, оглушить его и отобрать у него оружие я отказался сразу. Ожидая от меня подобной выходки, на патрулирование они берут только электрошокер, чтобы при первой же тревоге вызвать подкрепление по рации. Спрашивается, какой мне толк от шокера в стычке с несколькими вооружёнными людьми?

Замену всем шестерым должны привозить раз в неделю, особое предписание – не задерживать вертолёт, разгружая его и загружая вновь за считанные минуты. Даже если я смогу каким-то образом раздобыть оружие, захватить транспорт я всё равно не успею.

Я надеялся, что пойму из разговоров, где мы находимся, но и эта надежда не оправдалась. Охранники потешались над паранойей нанимателя, особенно позаботившегося о том, чтобы скрыть от них координаты объекта, но исключительная щедрость вознаграждения примирила их с муками неутолённого любопытства.

Что ж, пока ухватиться не за что. Но время у нас ещё есть. Похоже, наш единственный шанс – использовать человеческий фактор. Морщась от недовольства собой, я вспоминаю Глена Салливана. Не только найти «слабое звено» среди тех, кто нас стережёт, но избежать прежних ошибок – вот что я должен теперь сделать!

**52. Мисс Паркер. День 14-й, вечер**

Ещё вчера днём солнце жарило по-летнему. К ночи из-за гор приползли тучи, начало накрапывать, и теперь льёт, не переставая. Похолодало, за оконными стёклами, и без того не слишком прозрачными – сплошная пелена дождя.

Сегодня на мне платье с длинными рукавами и воротником-стойкой, из мягкой тёмно-синей шерсти в мелкий белый цветочек. Cамый тёплый из экспонатов здешнего «музея моды». Туфли подошли одни-единственные, мамины. «Когда мы выберемся отсюда и у нас появится свой дом, обувной шкаф у меня будет от пола до потолка! – пробормотала я, обуваясь. – Заведу себе вдвое... нет, вчетверо больше пар обуви, чем осталось в Делавэре!» Фантазия, достойная старшеклассницы! Устыдилась было, но вдруг поняла: надо же, а ведь я снова думаю о будущем! О будущем, в котором есть место нашему общему дому.

Рукава не достают до запястий, пояс не на месте, но, по крайней мере, я не мёрзну. Мамину одежду надевать я не решаюсь, я даже на неё не смотрю. Она пугает меня. Она как будто вся пропитана горем и страхом. Красноречивые вытачки и складки слишком явно напоминают мне о том, что случилось с мамой. Примерять их на себя – как будто примерять её судьбу!

Разделить мамину участь? Не бывать этому никогда! Не достанется им наше дитя, и нас они не получат!

Главное – не наделать глупостей! Мы вовремя спохватились. Джарод спохватился вовремя! Я бы так и жила в его объятиях, купалась в его заботе, подставляла губы его мимолётным поцелуям. Объятия вскоре стали бы теснее и жарче, а поцелуи – дольше и глубже... Разве мы смогли бы на них остановиться? Да мы бы месяц не отрывались друг от друга, наплевав на то, что за нами следят и что в аптечке, собранной главным героем моих кошмаров, нет и быть не может никакой контрацепции. И расплатились бы сполна за своё легкомыслие… Если бы не успели сбежать до появления здесь мистера Рейнса – но зато успели зачать ребёнка! Через девять месяцев меня бы пристрелили на шестнадцатом подуровне, как использованный материал. Джарода – вывернули наизнанку, вынуждая работать на Центр. А ребёнок… Одному дьяволу известно, _что_ бы они с ним сделали!

Мы вовремя спохватились. Для любви у нас будут годы. Потом. Когда мы унесём отсюда ноги!

Подготовкой к побегу пока занимается только Джарод. Дни и ночи сидит у своего микрофона, делает пометки в блокноте. Я предлагала помощь, но он её не принял. Чувствую себя бесполезной, и мне это не нравится.

Зато у меня есть возможность прислушиваться к своим ощущениям. Освоиться с открывшимися вдруг способностями. Не знаю, прав ли Джарод насчёт телепатии и «общего информационного поля» Джемисонов – слишком уж фантастично звучит! Но какие-то сигналы я всё же принимаю. Я научилась вычленять из общей тревоги и взвинченности это странное ощущение. Словно кто-то широкой мягкой кисточкой щекочет изнутри мою грудную клетку. Вещи, которыми пользовалась мама, я теперь опознаю безошибочно!

Она всё время обо мне вспоминала. Она хотела что-то мне сказать. Скорее всего, ей было известно о проекте Genomius и о том, что меня могут отправить по её стопам. Значит, она предвидела, что я тоже стану пленницей в этом доме. Что, если она оставила письмо для меня? Я представила, как она пишет это письмо. Подбирает лёгкие слова, чтобы я не догадалась, какая боль разрывает ей душу. И знает, что я всё равно догадаюсь! Надеется, что я никогда не попаду сюда и никогда его не прочту. Но надежда меркнет, как огонь догорающей свечи.

И я решила искать тайник.

– Попробуй заодно выяснить что-нибудь о прежних хозяевах дома и о том, где он находится, – попросил Джарод, когда я сказала ему о своих намерениях.

За несколько дней поисков я открыла все запертые ящики и заглянула на все верхние полки. Залезла в щели между шкафами, проверила полые ножки кухонного стола, подняла ковры и простучала стены. Побывала на чердаке и в винном погребе, и правда, пустых, если не считать кипы сплющенных коробок наверху и массивных дубовых стеллажей внизу. Ничего похожего на тайник я не нашла.

И Джарода порадовать, увы, было нечем. Словно безымянные люди построили себе дом в безымянном месте!

– Жаль, – хмурясь, сказал Джарод. – Я тоже думал, что Кэтрин оставила для тебя письмо. Это был наш шанс больше узнать о твоём даре. И я не могу планировать побег, пока не выясню, откуда предстоит бежать. Если мы в нескольких милях от шоссе или от города – это одно. Если на плато, отрезанном ущельями от остального мира – это, как ты понимаешь, совсем другое.

Чего уж тут непонятного!

Пора закончить поиски. Будь где-то в доме мамино письмо, я бы уже его нашла. Значит, его нет. Может, кто-то нашёл его до меня. А может, правильной была вторая наша догадка: мама ничего не хотела мне сообщить, она просто думала обо мне каждую минуту и невольно транслировала свои мысли.

После обеда и отдыха, от которого стараниями Джарода нельзя было увильнуть, я села за рояль. Я боялась прикасаться к клавишам с того дня, как мне привиделась беременность. Но теперь страх ушёл. Свои и мамины воспоминания я больше не путаю. И страшную мамину мелодию играть больше не буду. Лучше вспомнить, что я разучивала сама, когда мама ещё была со мной. Зря, наверное, я спрятала эти воспоминания в дальнем углу сознания! Что-нибудь прозрачное и светлое, как вальсы Шопена. Противоречащее тяжести, лежащей у меня на сердце, и мрачной перспективе, которая перед нами маячит.

Так увлеклась, что не заметила, как на смену тусклому сизому дню пришли такие же сумерки. Очнулась, озябнув. Чувствую спиной, что уже не одна в комнате. Джарод!

С тех пор, как мы решили держаться друг от друга подальше, он не приходил в это крыло. Разговаривали мы только за едой. Он рассказывал, что ему удалось узнать об охране. Я жаловалась на бесплодность своих поисков. Соприкасались коленями и кончиками пальцев, жадно смотрели друг на друга. Воздух между нами дрожал, как наэлектризованный. А потом убирали посуду и разбредались в разные стороны. Перед сном мой ангел-хранитель заходил ко мне, чтобы дать лекарства, целовал в щёку и, пожелав доброй ночи, плотно закрывал за собой дверь.

Сколько мы ещё продержимся?

Перестаю играть и поворачиваюсь к нему. Стоит, прислонившись к косяку и скрестив на груди руки. Взъерошенный, в клетчатой фланелевой рубашке и смешной жилетке с меховой отделкой. Не могу удержаться от улыбки. Смущённо улыбается в ответ и говорит, кашлянув:

– Здесь холодно. Что, я совсем по-дурацки выгляжу?

Мне хочется встать, поправить на нём жилетку, пригладить его волосы – но я остаюсь сидеть.

– Не совсем. Именно то, что нужно, чтобы уравновесить моё платье.

– Ты в нём как девчонка, Мия. Я засмотрелся на тебя. И, кстати, заслушался.

– Давно слушаешь?

– Давно. Я не знал, что ты так хорошо играешь. У нас дома обязательно будет рояль!

«У нас дома…»

– Ты тоже о нём думаешь, Джарод? О нашем будущем доме?

– Я только о нём и думаю, – признаётся он. – Это помогает… быть в тонусе.

– По-прежнему ничего нет? – спрашиваю я о «слабом звене», которое он ищет.

– Ничего, – отвечает Джарод, темнея лицом. – Наша стража по-своему идеальна. Каждый наверняка давно не в ладах с законом, но шантажировать кого-то из них, как Салливана, я отсюда не могу. Обещать деньги бесполезно, им и так очень хорошо платят. Ни одного недовольного я не нашёл, никто не откажется ради моего журавля от своей жирной синицы. Попытаться сыграть на сочувствии? Но как раз оно-то им совершенно не свойственно. Насквозь циничные уравновешенные парни, не отягощённые никакой моралью.

– Ты уверен, что мы не справимся своими силами? Нас двое, Джарод! Я выздоровела. И тоже кое-что умею!

– Ты многое умеешь, Мия, – произносит он ласково, – и мы обязательно используем твои навыки. Но рисковать тобой я не буду. И время у нас ещё есть.

Подаётся вперёд, словно хочет приблизиться ко мне – но не двигается с места.

– Когда закончишь, приходи греться! Я растопил камин.

Я не успеваю ответить. На границе слышимости возникает знакомый звук, от которого мне становится не по себе. Он усиливается. Вместе с ним растёт тревога. Вертолёт. Чего я испугалась? Это просто меняется охрана, гостей мы пока не ждём. Почему так колотится сердце? Внутри щекотно. Опять сигнал? Вспышка, ещё одна, и неимоверно чёткая картинка-озарение перед глазами!

Я знаю, где мама спрятала своё письмо!

**53. Джарод. День 14-й, вечер**

Тренированное чутье, позволяющее мне понять, как работает любое устройство, распространяется и на музыкальные инструменты. Я могу найти подход к чему угодно, хоть к виолончели, хоть к варгану, это лишь вопрос времени – часы мне понадобятся, чтобы разобраться, или минуты. У меня абсолютный слух и идеальное чувство ритма, но того, что превращает правильно чередующиеся звуки в искусство – таланта! – увы, нет. Поэтому притворяться музыкантом я никогда не любил.

У Мии музыкальный талант есть. Я узнал это ещё в прошлый раз, когда мелодия Кэтрин проняла меня до костей! Сегодня, заслышав фортепианные аккорды, я сначала напрягся: вдруг Мия снова пытается выразить музыкой нечто скверное, ползущее наверх из глубин её общей памяти? Если так, я просто обязан быть рядом! И я покинул свой пост у радиолы, в динамиках которой сейчас всё равно один только монотонный шум дождя. Прикрыл кухонное окно, подбросил топлива в камин и отправился в гостиную.

Но всё оказалось приятней: Мия играла для собственного удовольствия. Нот мы здесь не нашли, она воспроизводила по памяти этюды и вальсы, которые, видимо, любила в детстве. Иногда сбивалась и останавливалась, вспоминая. Никто не назвал бы её игру виртуозной, но, начав слушать, я уже не смог уйти – её душа разговаривала сейчас со мной. Душа нежной и умной девочки, тоскующей о матери – девочки, которой многие годы отчаянно не хватало любви.

Музыка ли была тому причиной, или забавное платье в цветочек, которое Мия сегодня надела, но она и выглядела сейчас той самой девочкой. Я засмотрелся на её гладкие волосы, рассыпанные по плечам, очень ровную спину, тонкие руки на клавишах – и понял вдруг, что такой она была в последний год нашей детской дружбы, перед тем, как её отправили учиться в Европу. Я стал иначе относиться к ней в тот год. В её присутствии я испытывал душное волнение, которому тогда не знал названия, стеснялся её так, как не стеснялся в первые дни нашего знакомства, и она надо мной подтрунивала. Она сказала, что будет навещать меня, приезжая на каникулы… и после этого я не видел её, пока она не стала работать в Центре. И даже не слишком удивился, когда однажды, случайно встретив меня в коридоре, мисс Паркер не повернула головы в мою сторону.

Они полжизни у нас украли, мерзавцы!

Но оставшуюся половину мы у них отвоюем.

Вот только я пока совсем не понимаю, каким образом. Если бы я мог сейчас сказать Мие, что у меня есть план! Она так ждёт этих слов! Но никакого плана у меня нет. Среди участников преступления – тот факт, что нас тут удерживают, другим словом не назовёшь – всегда найдётся кто-то особенно жадный, трусливый или совестливый, с чьей помощью преступление можно раскрыть или остановить. Бесчисленное множество раз я находил себе помощников! Почему теперь-то ничего не выходит, чёрт возьми?! Где набрали этих парней, похожих друг на друга, как яйца из одной корзины, и одинаково неуязвимых?

Чем дольше я смотрю и слушаю, тем сложнее мне уйти, тем сильнее желание приблизиться к ней, поймать её порхающие руки и зарыться губами в её волосы. Ещё чуть-чуть, и бороться с искушением станет невозможно… «Хватит, – говорю себе я, – не усложняй свою задачу. Возвращайся на пост!» Но тут Мия, наконец, замечает моё присутствие, перестаёт играть и поворачивается.

Мы оба говорим не те слова, которые хотели бы сказать, и не делаем того, что хотели бы сделать.

– Приходи греться, – предлагаю я, прежде чем совершить над собой усилие и уйти.

Она открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но вдруг вздрагивает и замирает, прислушиваясь – первая различила подлетающий вертолёт. Бледнеет, глаза её расширяются. О господи, только не это, снова страх! А я-то радовался, что она приходит в себя и больше не шарахается от каждого шороха!

– Всё хорошо, Мия! Всё хорошо! Мы ещё не ждём гос…

Но она бросается вон из комнаты, не дослушав и чуть не сбив меня с ног.

– Ты куда? Чего ты испугалась? Всё хорошо, Мия!

Бегу за ней и догоняю у винного погреба. Лицо у неё безумное, она хватается за тяжёлую крышку, играючи её поднимает и слетает по крутой неудобной лестнице, я едва успеваю зажечь свет внизу и спускаюсь за ней. В погребе сыро и нечем дышать, стеллажи и стены подёрнуты плесенью. Мия упирается плечом в один из стеллажей и пытается сдвинуть его с места.

– Стой! Зачем! Что случилось?

– Заткнись и помогай!

Мы вместе отодвигаем от стены дубовую махину, и Миина узкая ладонь тут же проскальзывает в открывшийся промежуток.

– Есть! Есть! – повторяет она звенящим от близких слёз голосом.

Вытаскивает из ниши в стене какой-то свёрток и, разом ослабев, опускается на ступеньку лестницы. В слабом свете единственной лампочки он кажется почти чёрным, верхний его слой – гнилая тряпка. Забыв об обычной своей брезгливости, Мия разворачивает тряпку, под которой – заклеенный липкой лентой полиэтиленовый пакет. А в пакете – несколько исписанных листов бумаги, неожиданно хорошо сохранившихся. Поднимается, чтобы приблизить их к свету, я встаю рядом и вслед за ней читаю первую строчку:

_Доченька, солнечная моя девочка…_

Мия еле дышит, её колотит от волнения.

– Я пойду к себе, – сдавленно говорит она.

Прижимает листы к груди и выбирается наверх. Проследив, чтобы она не оступилась на лестнице, я механически подбираю с пола лохмотья и тоже покидаю погреб.

Я пять дней ждал чего-то в этом роде, но всё-таки потрясён. Сажусь перед камином и некоторое время бездумно гляжу на огонь. Надо же, вонючая тряпка до сих пор у меня в руках! Нужно поскорей её выбросить, но я привык исследовать всё, что попадается мне в этом доме, поэтому включаю лампу и рассматриваю находку перед тем, как отправить в мусорное ведро. Когда-то это была столовая льняная салфетка с вышивкой ручной работы, вот здесь, в углу вышивка хорошо сохранилась. Странный рисунок, больше всего напоминающий буквы…

Да это же буквы и есть! Кому-то пришло в голову украсить кусок полотна женским именем «Эрнестина Джейн».

**54. Мисс Паркер. День 14-й, поздний вечер**

Как я попала из погреба наверх? Не помню. Будто телепортировалась. Сижу на постели и вздрагиваю в такт биению сердца. Мамино письмо лежит на моих коленях, а пальцы у меня мокрые и грязные. Разве можно касаться листов, исписанных маминым почерком, такими пальцами? Осторожно кладу на постель свою бесценную находку и иду в ванную. Вымыв руки, долго держу их под горячей водой, чтобы хоть чуть-чуть успокоиться. Когда возвращаюсь в комнату, там уже совсем темно. Нужно включить свет... какой же он яркий!

Ты видишь меня сейчас, мама? Ты со мной?

_Доченька, солнечная моя девочка!_

Буквы плывут, подхваченные слезами. Читай, читай, Мия, потом поплачешь.

_Сколько раз я начинала письмо для тебя – и сколько раз его сжигала незаконченным! Откладывать больше нельзя, меня вот-вот увезут туда, где я лишусь возможности писать. Я жду этого каждую минуту. Я и теперь прислушиваюсь, чтобы как можно раньше узнать о приближении вертолёта и успеть спрятать написанное в тайник. Но каждую минуту я молюсь о том, чтобы ты никогда не открыла этот тайник – никогда не переступила порога этого дома!_

Я здесь, мама. Бог не услышал твоих молитв.

_Если Бог не услышал моих молитв… если ты читаешь моё письмо, значит, меня больше нет, и мистера Паркера, защищавшего тебя от Центра и от мистера Рейнса, тоже не стало. Мистер Паркер – тяжёлый человек. Ты, наверное, многие годы задавалась вопросом, любит ли он тебя хоть чуть-чуть? Знай, Мия, он тебя любил. Как умел. Власть и деньги мистер Паркер любил гораздо больше, но он был по-своему привязан к тебе и хотел, чтобы именно ты получила наследство Паркеров. Поэтому тебя не трогали, пока он был жив._

_Меня он тоже когда-то любил. Я словно вижу его сейчас перед собой. «Не лезь не в своё дело, Кэти! Это плохо кончится!» – говорит он, щурясь, как он один это умеет, и в голосе его – не угроза, а сожаление. Я не слушала его, я не могла оставаться в стороне от страшных вещей, творившихся в Центре. Думала, что поступаю правильно, но, в результате, обрекла своих детей на сиротство… Простите ли вы меня когда-нибудь?_

Простить тебя? Ты лучшая из людей, кого я знаю! Зачем ты просишь о прощении?

_Пока мы с тобой были вместе, я молчала – мне так хотелось уберечь мою малышку от ужаса, с которым столкнулась я сама! Теперь ты взрослая и должна узнать правду о своей семье. Разгадывая тайны, я потеряла тебя, а скоро, вероятно, потеряю собственную жизнь. Они обещали, что не убьют меня, но вряд ли сдержат слово. Тебе обещали то же самое, и ты, как я, не веришь им, правда? Но мир изменится. Я чувствую, что тайны, погубившие меня, твою жизнь могут спасти._

Родные округлые буквы, ровные строчки, выверенные суховатые слова. Боюсь подумать, чего ей стоил этот тон! Мама, мамочка… неужели ты считала, я поверю, что ты спокойно приняла свою судьбу и смирилась с ней?

_Вероятно, тебе уже известно многое из того, что я собираюсь рассказать. Ведь ты моя дочь, Мия, и тоже не смогла бы всю жизнь жить во лжи! Известно ли тебе о брате? Его зовут Итен, он будет уже большим, когда ты получишь моё письмо, но сейчас он живёт у меня под сердцем и совсем скоро появится на свет._

_Да-да, родная, я не умерла в тот день, когда меня якобы застрелили в лифте... или тебе сказали, что твоя мать покончила с собой? Хотя должна была умереть. Я хотела увезти из Центра тебя и Джарода, и ещё нескольких детей, что стало последней каплей в чаше моих «предательств» – меня приговорили к смерти. Но в тот момент я уже была беременна, мой ребёнок нужен мистеру Паркеру, а в большей мере – мистеру Рейнсу, и потому меня оставили в живых. Полагаю, это досадное упущение исправят, как только малыш родится._

До конца своих дней буду помнить, как именно они «исправили упущение»!

_Скорее всего, маленького Итена отдадут в приёмную семью. Я не знаю, какая жизнь его ждёт, мне очень страшно за него, мир изначально к нему враждебен. Но я надеюсь, что, вопреки всему, он вырастет хорошим человеком, и вы однажды с ним встретитесь. Ты спросишь: как же мы встретимся, если я не знаю, какой он и где его искать? Однако, у вас с ним обоих есть то, благодаря чему…_

Звонок в дверь! Опять душа в пятки. Нервы у тебя стали ни к чёрту, Мия! Это принесли наш заказ! Мы пока не ждём гостей – забыла?! Возвращаюсь глазами к письму, но не могу больше прочесть ни строчки. Мамина боль могильной плитой лежит на моих плечах. Сердце бьётся, как бешеное, в голове мутится, не хватает воздуха… Нужно сделать паузу!

И заодно всё-таки удостовериться, что у Джарода всё нормально.

Не решаясь ни на секунду выпустить письмо, выхожу на балюстраду. Он уже вернулся, стоит, склонившись над распечатанной коробкой. Поднимает голову на звук шагов и прячет что-то в карман брюк.

– Прочитала?

– Не до конца.

Когда я успела так охрипнуть?!

Джарод ловит мой взгляд, улыбается и говорит, как врач – мнительному пациенту:

– Это был «почтальон». Перестань волноваться из-за всякой ерунды, Мия, прошу тебя!

До сих пор ему удавалось избавить меня от страха. Но не сейчас! Ни тепло его улыбки, ни преувеличенная бодрость голоса не могут меня обмануть. Ясно вижу: недавнее хмурое спокойствие его покинуло. Случилось нечто непредвиденное. Джарод по-настоящему встревожен и напуган!

**55. Джарод. День 15-й, до рассвета**

– Не ври! Я знаю, что-то случилось!

Я сам был виноват – не удержал лицо.

– Ничего не случилось, маленькая. Тебе померещилось!

Попытка исправить положение провалилась с треском.

– Джарод! Не смей называть меня маленькой! Прекрати обращаться со мной, как с ребенком! Не вздумай ничего от меня скрывать!

Мия сбежала по лестнице и встала напротив меня, похожая на жгут, скрученный из негодования и страха.

– Не кипятись! Ничего не случилось. Ничего пока не случилось, – я уже понял, что успокаивать её бесполезно.

– Пока?! Но случится, да, случится? Покажи, что ты сейчас спрятал!

Записка, которую я нашёл в коробке, обожгла мне пальцы. Почему я не бросил её в камин сразу, как прочитал?!

– Покажи. Или хочешь, чтобы я тебя обыскала?

Правда ведь обыщет, подумал я, сдаваясь, достал из кармана и протянул Мие то, что она просила.

«Сын мой, обстоятельства изменились, – гласила записка. – Я не могу больше гарантировать выполнение своей части нашего договора. Как только запахнет жареным, я передам тебя Триумвирату. Сорок Третьей сохранят жизнь лишь в том случае, если она уже будет беременна. Поторопитесь!»

– О господи! – сказала Мия и села на край дивана. – Что это значит?

Негодование ушло, остался только страх. Закончится это когда-нибудь или нет? Не могу, не могу больше видеть её выбеленное страхом лицо!

– У меня есть два возможных объяснения. Получше и похуже. Либо «папа», узнав, что ты поправилась, затеял новую игру, чтобы ускорить процесс изготовления внука...

– Это, видимо, хороший вариант, – перебила Мия. – Либо?..

– Либо о том, что мистер Рейнс нас похитил, стало известно Лайлу, у которого, как ты понимаешь, совсем другие планы. Плевать он хотел на евгенические проекты! Надо полагать, он собирается...

– Поднять свои ставки, передав тебя триумвиратским, – проговорила она, сглотнув. – Столкнуть папашу с директорского кресла. Ну, а меня... меня он просто так не отпустит. И даже не убьёт... _просто так_.

Я уже знал, что сейчас она прикроет рот ладонью, словно её тошнит, и глаза у неё станут затравленные. Четвертование – слишком лёгкая казнь для этого урода!

– Что мы теперь будем делать, Джарод?

– То, что собирались, Мия – делать отсюда ноги! Только теперь времени у нас минимум! Если верно второе объяснение, Лайл или его люди могут появиться здесь со следующим вертолётом. Так что в нашем распоряжении меньше недели.

– Делать ноги. Ты уже придумал, как?

Выругаться сквозь зубы вместо ответа – единственное, что мне оставалось.

– Мама надеялась, что её письмо поможет мне сбежать, если я попаду в этот дом... – тихо проговорила Мия.

– Дочитывай, не буду тебе мешать.

– Я останусь здесь, хорошо?

Устроилась поудобней и расправила перед собой письмо, которое всё это время держала в руках. Я оживил угасающий камин, чтобы ей было теплее, и ушёл на кухню. Включил радиолу, распахнул окно. Дождь ослабел, окна во флигеле тоже были открыты. Послушал, как переговариваются, располагаясь на новом месте, недавно прибывшие охранники, как, посмеиваясь, садится за монитор один из вахтенных, как матерится беззлобно на погоду второй, которому сейчас предстоит патрулирование... Ничего интересного. Гораздо внимательней я прислушивался к тому, что делает Мия – но у камина было тихо. Если она и плакала, то беззвучно. Один раз она позвала меня:

– Джарод!

– Да, мале... Да, я тебя слушаю.

– Салфетка с надписью...

– Тряпица, в которую был завернут пакет. С вышитым именем «Эрнестина Джейн». Кэтрин знала, кто это такая? – обрадовался было я.

– Нет, – отозвалась Мия. – Она, как мы, пыталась понять, куда попала, и та салфетка – единственная именная вещь, какую ей удалось найти. Должно быть, она надеялась, что я окажусь догадливей.

– А ты случайно не знаешь? Может, ты что-нибудь _чувствуешь_?

– Нет. Не чувствую и не знаю. Мне кажется, это не имеет отношения ни к моей семье, ни к Центру.

И снова замолчала. Я ждал, что она позовёт меня, дочитав, но не дождался и, в конце концов, иду без приглашения. Она сидит, притянув к груди колени и обхватив их руками, смотрит на огонь, и рыжие отблески пляшут на её опухшем от слёз лице.

– Мия...

– Читай его сам, Джарод. Я не в состоянии пересказывать.

Опускаюсь на другой конец дивана и беру густо заполненные листы. Сдержанная аккуратная Кэтрин не изменила себе даже на пороге смерти: ни ошибок, ни исправлений, словно писала о пикнике у родственников, а не о паркеровских злодеяниях! Многое мы с Мией уже давно выяснили – большую работу всё-таки проделали за последние годы. То, что раньше выглядело не вполне достоверным, находит своё подтверждение в этом письме.

Наследство Паркеров, переходящее не к старшему, а к избранному среди потомков. Кровное родство мистера Паркера и мистера Рейнса, которое долгое время держали в секрете. Проект «Мираж», скверные обстоятельства, в которых суждено было родиться Итену. Отвергнутая любовь мистера Рейнса, полтора десятка лет дожидавшегося возможности отомстить. Проект Genomius, с множеством грязных и криминальных подробностей. Участие мистера Паркера в похищениях детей, его согласие на жестокие эксперименты над ними…

_Ты ошибаешься, если думаешь, что я сразу поверила, что человек, которого я любила и за которого вышла замуж, замешан в стольких преступлениях_, – писала Кэтрин. – _На то, чтобы поверить, у меня ушло несколько лет. Я сомневалась даже тогда, когда видела секретные документы, подписанные его рукой. Но когда он хладнокровно согласился оставить тебя без матери, места для сомнений в моём сердце не осталось._

Каково это было читать Мие, до последнего искавшей оправдания мистеру Паркеру?

Некоторые нюансы я узнаю впервые. Например, тот факт, что мисс Паркер должна была стать «экспериментальным образцом» ещё в детстве, но счастливо этого избежала. Глава Центра пообещал жене защитить дочь, если Кэтрин «не будет глупить» и позволит мистеру Рейнсу заполучить Итена, и, как ни странно, сдержал слово.

Самый важный для нас отрывок – о внутреннем сознании Джемисонов, в котором мы сейчас так нуждаемся! – я перечитываю трижды.

…_У вас с ним обоих есть то, благодаря чему становится возможной ваша встреча – особый дар, который передаётся по наследству в роду Джемисонов. В Центре его называют «внутренним сознанием». Твои дед и бабушка называли его просто Даром. Они не успели рассказать мне, что это такое – ты помнишь, я очень рано лишилась родителей. Паркеры, которые приняли опёку надо мной и отправили меня учиться в монастырь, рассказать могли бы, но эти люди вовсе не хотели, чтобы я овладела своими способностями – им нужны были только мои гены. Большую часть жизни я находилась в неведении. Лишь недавно я осознала, что в моей памяти живут голоса и воспоминания моих предков, порой мне кажется, что со мной беседуют их души. И я могу теперь устанавливать мысленную связь со своими детьми – с тобой и с Итеном. Малыш в моём животе не только слышит меня, но и понимает, и отвечает мне, его Дар ещё не заглушён грохотом внешнего мира. Маленькая Мия тоже меня слышит, я чувствую, что мои мысли достигают её сознания и тревожат её, но пока она их не понимает. _

_Сейчас я обращаюсь к Мие, которая уже выросла. Общее мысленное пространство – вот что такое наш Дар! Родная, раз ты смогла найти моё письмо, значит, он просыпается и у тебя. Если бы я знала о нём, когда ты была крохой, я бы просто не позволила ему уснуть, вовремя научив тебя им пользоваться – именно так поступали многие поколения Джемисонов. Раскрыть Дар у взрослого человека можно с помощью электрохимического воздействия на мозг. Я просила о помощи Сидни, и он сумел мне помочь – что-что, а управлять скрытыми способностями в Центре умеют. Но вряд ли кто-то сделал то же самое для тебя. В памяти предков я нашла ещё одну возможность – сильные переживания. И боль, и страх, и любовь, всё то, что потрясает нас, переворачивает нашу жизнь, заставляет нас рождаться заново…_

Я надеялся, что Кэтрин знает готовый рецепт «рождения заново», но увы – рецепта у неё не было! Она не написала даже, как именно воздействовал на её мозг Сидни – а впрочем, психотропные препараты и нужное оборудование мне всё равно взять негде. Похоже, миссис Паркер предчувствовала, что её детям предстоит многое пережить, и думала, этого может быть достаточно, чтобы их Дар полностью раскрылся.

_Доченька, слушай своё сердце, и ты услышишь сердце своего брата. Тогда вы найдёте друг друга и уже никогда не будете одинокими в этом мире._

Недостаточно, недостаточно! Мия тычется, как слепой котёнок, пробираясь среди обломков чужих мыслей и воспоминаний; Итен, которого мы давно нашли, делает вид, что не слышит никаких «голосов»; нет между ними двоими ментальной связи, нет её! Сколько ещё нужно хлебнуть боли и страха, чтобы она появилась?!

А вот что я читаю на предпоследней странице:

_Заметила ли ты, что я ни разу не назвала мистера Паркера твоим отцом? Конечно, неслучайно. Возможно, ты и сама уже знаешь, что он был бесплоден и что я родила тебя от донора. Возможно даже, тебе сказали, что донором этим был мистер Рейнс, а, следовательно, мистер Паркер – не отец твой, а дядя. Но и это тоже неправда, Мия! А правда заключается в том, что…_

Надо же, я уж думал, Кэтрин решила вовсе не касаться этой темы. Поднимаю глаза на Мию. Она выглядит очень усталой и, кажется, снова собирается заплакать, но на женщину, которая только что узнала тайну своего происхождения, совсем сейчас не похожа. Переворачиваю лист – так и есть, на обороте всего одна строчка:

…_братья Паркеры вообще не причастны к твоему рождению. Я должна была обезопа…_ – и длинный уходящий вниз неровный росчерк.

– Не закончено, – горько говорит Мия. – Похоже, мама услышала вертолёт и бросилась прятать своё письмо в погребе. И в тот же день её отсюда увезли.

И опять умолкает, по-детски вытирая глаза тыльной стороной ладони. О чём она думает сейчас? О матери, заново переживая своё сиротство? О мистере Паркере, который, хоть и любил её «по-своему», всё же был отъявленным негодяем? Об опасности, которая нависает над нами всё ниже, и о том, что письмо, с таким трудом найденное, ничем нам не помогло? Как мне утешить её? Чем ей помочь? Как её обнадёжить? Мне даже прикасаться к ней теперь нельзя…

– Не смотри на меня такими глазами, Джарод, я больше не умираю! – вскидывается вдруг моя страдалица. – И не сиди, как истукан! Можешь ты просто меня обнять?!

Другого приглашения не требуется. Прижимаю её к себе и сам оказываюсь замкнутым в кольцо её рук. Она не то целует меня в шею, не то шепчет что-то, но я не различаю слов. Её горячее дыхание соскальзывает мне за пазуху, кожа тут же покрывается мурашками. Любовь – это всё, что я могу сейчас тебе предложить! Но зато любви у меня столько, что можно разливать её в бочки и запасать на целую жизнь вперёд! Рассудок ещё пытается сопротивляться, но пальцы уже бегут вдоль «молнии» на смешном синем платье, и Мия откидывает волосы, чтобы мне удобно было его расстёгивать.

**56. Мисс Паркер. День 15-й, утро**

Подняться бы и уйти к себе! Свернуться клубком на постели, выплакать остатки слёз. Но мне было так скверно, что я не могла двигаться.

Я словно вместе с мамой оказалась в аду её последних месяцев. Представляла, что она испытывала, проникая в те дни в моё сознание – в сознание чуть живой от горя дочери. Вновь ощущала себя маленькой девочкой, придавленной рухнувшим внезапно небом. Вспоминала отца – как многие годы после маминого ухода искала у него тепла и поддержки и никогда не находила. Всё, всё дурное, что говорили мне о нём – правда! В моём сердце теперь тоже нет места для сомнений. То, что он когда-то выбрал меня в свои наследницы, не искупает его лжи и мерзости его поступков.

Боль, которую, я знала, предстояло принять всю до капли, была щедро приправлена страхом. Если через неделю здесь появится небольшая армия во главе с Лайлом… если я попаду к нему в руки, а Притворщика отдадут Триумвирату… Стоило подумать об этом, и у меня немели пальцы, а в груди возникал – ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть! – ледяной вакуум паники.

Взгляд Джарода, сострадающий и виноватый одновременно, ничем мне не помогал. Наоборот, усиливал боль и страх! Освободи меня от них хотя бы на час, просила я мысленно, стисни меня в объятиях, скажи, что ты меня любишь! Согрей меня, заставь меня поверить, что нет в мире ничего важней и сильнее нашей любви! Вдруг это последняя отпущенная нам неделя. А мы всю её потратим на взгляды, и даже губами никогда больше друг друга не коснёмся! Но Джарод не слышал. Сидел нога на ногу на другом конце дивана, посматривал на меня и молчал.

Он прав, сказала я себе, конечно, он прав! Мы всё делаем как надо! Открыла рот, чтобы сообщить, что я иду спать, а вместо этого выпалила:

– Не смотри на меня такими глазами! Можешь ты просто меня обнять?!

Забытья, на которое я надеялась, не случилось. Боль и страх, прошлое и будущее каждую секунду оставались со мной. Но тем жарче и полнокровней было настоящее! Чудо, шептала я, расстёгивая Джародову одежду. Чудо, что мы сейчас вместе. Я могла умереть. Тебя могли запереть в Центре. Я могла изгнать тебя из своей жизни, уверенная, что ты мой брат. Ты не допустил ни того, ни другого, ни третьего! Ты – моё чудо. Моё счастье. Мой чудо-мальчик. Лишь бы тебе было хорошо со мной, я всё сделаю, чтобы тебе было хорошо!

Когда он снял с меня платье, я вдруг смутилась. Сначала – из-за нелепости надетого на мне белья. Потом, когда белье полетело в сторону – из-за худобы и слабости своего тела. Подумала, какая глупость – прятаться от того, кто столько дней был твоим врачом и твоей сиделкой! И погасила лампу. Остался только слабый свет камина.

– Я выучил все твои родинки, Мия, – сказал Джарод, – но это не значит, что я успел на тебя насмотреться!

С неудобного и узкого дивана мы соскользнули на пол.

– Погоди-ка! – он отпустил меня и приподнялся. – Дай, я кое-что сделаю.

И расстелил свою рубашку и моё платье на пыльной и жёсткой медвежьей шкуре.

– Не шёлковые простыни, конечно, но так всё же приятней.

Пойти наверх, в постель – не предложил. Мы бы опомнились оба уже на лестнице! И оба опомниться не хотели.

Я нервничала. После всего дрянного и унизительного, что было со мной на шестнадцатом подуровне – не знала, как отреагирую на ласки.

– Я буду очень осторожен! – пообещал Джарод, неверно истолковав моё напряжение.

Но в тот момент беременность казалась мне наименьшей из грозящих нам бед.

Зря нервничала! Тело моё, похоже, вообще ничего не боялось. Раскрывалось горячим и жадным рукам и губам, готовое дарить и принимать любовь.

Медные блики на влажной коже. Дыхание, общее на двоих. Первобытная жажда, снова и снова ищущая утоления...

Насытившись друг другом, мы долго лежали бок о бок, почти счастливые. Молча слушали живую лесную тишину. Разомкнуть объятия было невозможно. Начало светать. Дождь, ливший со вчерашнего дня, прекратился. Огонь в камине совсем потух.

– Ты озябла, – первым нарушил молчание Джарод. – Пойдём спать?

– Пойдём, – согласилась я.

Зашевелилась, распутывая переплетенье наших ног. И вдруг заметила то, о чём даже не вспоминала всё это время – браслеты на лодыжках. Джарод проследил за моим взглядом и проговорил, криво усмехнувшись:

– Две точки на мониторе сегодня слились в одну. Вероятно, «папа» уже об этом знает.

– Пусть обзавидуется, старый хрен!

Улыбка не получилась. В горле снова встал ком отвращения и страха.

Страх, любовь и боль смешались в эту ночь неразделимо.

Засыпали мы вместе, проснулась я в одиночестве. Сквозь кружево занавески пробивается дневной солнечный свет. День сегодня будет погожим. Я сажусь, упиваясь телесной радостью, естественной после такой ночи, опускаю ноги на пол… И вдруг понимаю, что со мной происходит что-то очень странное! Ещё более странное, чем вчерашнее озарение.

Как будто я в бассейне, где, кроме меня, десятки людей, и все говорят о своём. Отражаясь от стен и от воды, голоса сливаются в один сплошной гул, не умолкая ни на мгновение. Встряхиваю головой, надеясь прогнать наваждение, но оно не исчезает – наоборот, некоторые голоса приближаются и становятся чётче.

Что со мной такое?!

О господи! Это он и есть! Мой Дар. Я действительно _слышу_! Это же голоса моих предков. И, наверное, ныне живущих потомков Джемисонов, с которыми я никогда не была знакома. Где-то там, в общем гуле – мама! Прилив тепла и нежности, словно чьи-то ладони гладят мою душу. Где-то там – Итен. Меня как будто хлопают дружески по плечу. Где вы? Как мне вас найти? Как различить ваши голоса в этом шуме?

Закрываю глаза, напряжённо прислушиваюсь к себе. Пусть это будет не бассейн. Пусть это будет весенний лес. Вроде того, что сейчас вокруг нас. Лес, звенящий голосами бесчисленных птиц. Так лучше. По крайней мере, я могу вычленить каждый голос, определить, кому он принадлежит – мужчине, женщине или ребёнку. Но их всё равно слишком много!

Мне уже понятно, как это работает. Снова делаю над собой мысленное усилие и попадаю в картинную галерею. Череда портретов, конец которой теряется в анфиладе комнат. Но люди на портретах – живые, они улыбаются мне, и каждый шепчет что-то, заполняя «эфир» музейным шелестом. Прапрадед. Прабабушка. Бабушка. Я обязательно поговорю с вами. Потом! Когда найду маму и брата.

Становится тихо, как в коридоре дорогого отеля. Лишь отзвуки на границе слышимости. И двери. Десятки дверей с каждой стороны. Вот так! Здесь я не заблужусь и не запутаюсь: те, кого я ищу, оставят свои двери открытыми.

А не сделать ли мне паузу? Хорошенького помаленьку, голова кружится от новизны и непривычности ощущений. С удовольствием принимаю душ. Глянув в окно, выбираю себе самое светлое и самое открытое из платьев. Долго вожусь, приспосабливая его по фигуре, и отправляюсь искать Джарода.

Ни на террасе, ни на первом этаже его нет. Обычно по утрам он ждёт меня на кухне с готовым завтраком, но сегодня там пусто. Даже радиола стоит выключенная. Выхожу на крыльцо и облегчённо вздыхаю, увидев Джарода в десяти метрах от дома, рядом с почтовым ящиком.

– Эй! Привет! Ты что там делаешь?

Он поворачивается ко мне.

– Доброе утро, Мия! Иди сюда, я кое-что тебе покажу.

Неожиданно-радостные интонации заставляют меня ускорить шаг. Джарод притягивает меня к себе, целует и чуть смущённо говорит:

– Надпись на салфетке всё утро не давала мне покоя! «Эрнестина Джейн». «Э. Дж.» Не мог отделаться от ощущения, что мне уже попадалось на глаза нечто похожее, а я не обратил внимания. И вспомнил! Вот!

Ящик как ящик, старый, местами ржавый. Несколько раз крашеный масляной краской. Когда-то на нём, конечно, были написаны адрес дома или имя хозяина, но сейчас никаких следов надписи не осталось.

– Ничего не вижу, – честно признаюсь я.

– Я тоже сейчас не вижу, – улыбается Джарод. – А тогда был вечер, солнце стояло низко и светило сбоку. Нас только-только сюда привезли, и я тогда… думал только о том, чтобы тебя вылечить. Опустил в ящик свою заявку, вернулся в дом и напрочь забыл, что видел на боку этой кастрюли какие-то выпуклые буквы.

Провожу рукой по тёплой металлической поверхности – и правда, чувствую рельеф. Жестом фокусника Джарод откидывает крышку.

– Смотри! Изнутри всё отлично видно.

И точно, с обеих сторон ящик украшают выдавленные буквы. «Э. Дж.» в зеркальном отражении.

– Первым хозяином дома был мужчина. Можно, конечно, предположить, что «Э. Дж.» – его инициалы, случайно совпадающие с именем на салфетке. Но я думаю, «Э. Дж.» – Эрнестина Джейн. Скорее всего, так называется дом! Коттедж или охотничий домик «Эрнестина Джейн», или что-то подобное. Если соскрести слой краски с фронтона, уверен, именно эти слова мы и увидим.

– Ух ты!

Мне пока непонятно, чем нам поможет название дома, но первая зацепка у нас появилась.

– «Эрнестина Джейн» должна быть единственной в своём роде, – поясняет Джарод, видя моё непонимание. – Её можно найти в почтовых архивах, среди старых строительных документов, среди актов купли-продажи. Если её построили там, где теперь национальный парк, о ней должны упоминать в описаниях парка. Чтобы найти её на карте, достаточно узнать, какой именно это парк! Если бы только мы сумели установить связь с внешним миром… Чёрт. Мне не из чего собрать радиопередатчик…

– …И некого попросить о помощи, – заканчиваю за него я.

Вновь закрываю глаза и вижу, как приветливо распахивается одна из дверей в моём мысленном коридоре. Всё сошлось, мама! Спасибо тебе, мама, всё сошлось!

– Верно. Некого, – разом теряет воодушевление Джарод.

– Ты ошибаешься, – медленно говорю я, предвкушая его восторг. – Нам _есть_, кого попросить о помощи! Полагаю, я могу связаться с Итеном.

**57. Джарод. День 15-й, около полудня**

...Потом мы уснули в Мииной постели, но часа через два я проснулся от острой тревоги. Решил, что меня разбудил какой-то подозрительный звук, и долго прислушивался, ожидая повторения – в доме, однако, было тихо, а лес за окном шумел по-утреннему приветливо. Тогда я подумал, что повод тревожиться дала мне Мия, всмотрелся в её лицо, но ничего дурного не увидел. Страх, владевший ею всю ночь, как ни старался я её отвлечь, во сне, наконец, ушёл. Она спала глубоко и безмятежно, черты её разгладились и прояснились. Тревога не ослабевала, и я понял, что её источник – у меня внутри. Нам больше нельзя здесь оставаться, всем своим существом я чувствую растущую опасность!

Перспектива зачать ребёнка и вместе с ним стать пленниками Центра выглядит не столь уж скверной по сравнению с тем, что нас ждёт, если сюда со сворой чистильщиков нагрянет Лайл. Особенно это касается Мии! Мистер Рейнс – фанатик и убийца, но он, по крайней мере, не садист... А за девять месяцев многое может изменится! У нас будет другой шанс вырваться на свободу… Угу, именно так, наверное, рассуждала Кэтрин Паркер, и где она теперь? Что, если «папа», в самом деле, решил просто нас припугнуть? Мне хотелось верить, что вчерашняя записка – всего лишь уловка старого интригана, но разум подсказывал: вероятность, что нас выследит Лайл, очень велика!

Я слишком хорошо представлял, что происходит в Центре. Сорок Третья исчезла – интересно, как мистер Рейнс объяснил моему... брату её исчезновение? Салливан, прежде чем погибнуть, конечно, выложил всё, что знал – доктор, правда, не знал, кто я такой и успел ли я проникнуть в Центр, но сложить два и два было несложно. Раз я побывал в Центре как раз в то время, когда пропала Мия, значит, либо я похитил её – но тогда все силы бросили бы на наши поиски! – либо мистер Рейнс спрятал где-то нас обоих. Братец не настолько глуп, чтобы не сделать такого вывода. Если «папа», отправляя нас сюда, в чём-то прокололся, появление здесь Лайла – всего лишь вопрос времени!

Снова уснуть я не смог – бездействовать даже пять минут казалось мне страшно расточительным. Осторожно освободился от Мииных рук и встал. Одеяло отодвинулось, открывая её ровную белую спину, я заметил след от пули над левой лопаткой и вновь почувствовал себя виноватым. Когда я увидел этот след впервые, я дал себе слово, что никому больше не позволю её обидеть – и что получилось?! Дважды с тех пор я не смог её спасти, зато она чуть не умерла, пытаясь спасти меня. А теперь мы застряли здесь, и я, как последний кретин, рассчитываю на её недораскрывшийся дар, который свяжет нас с внешним миром!

Долбаные браслеты! Без специальных инструментов мне их не снять, по крайней мере, быстро. Даже если нам удастся покинуть «разрешённую зону», нас моментально выследят и вернут. Один останется за монитором, пятеро ринутся в погоню... С пятью вооружёнными людьми мы не справимся. Убить нас, конечно, не убьют, мы слишком ценный «генетический материал», но покалечить могут. Впрочем, если наш тихий угол отрезан от мира горами или ущельями, то мы и без браслетов никуда отсюда не денемся, только спровоцируем ужесточение режима попыткой бегства. Бессмысленный, неоправданный риск, убеждаюсь я каждый раз, когда пытаюсь придумать план.

Я спустился на первый этаж и подобрал с пола одежду, заменившую нам ложе. Воспоминание о том, чем мы совсем недавно занимались на этом ложе, сладким трепетом отозвалось во всём теле... и вызвало новый приступ тревоги. А если ребёнок? Мы сделали всё, что могли, чтобы избежать беременности, но если... Проклятье! Неужели быть её любовником – единственное, на что ты способен?! Думай, Притворщик, думай! Даже если Мия беременна, об этом никто не узнает: через неделю вас тут быть не должно! Ты найдёшь выход, иначе зачем тебе твои гениальные мозги?

Выход не находился. Я был очень зол на себя в это утро.

Включил радиолу, но слушал недолго. Двое охранников, прохлаждавшихся сейчас на открытом воздухе, разговорчивостью не отличались. Изредка отпуская междометия, они лениво перестукивались теннисным мячом. Мыслями я то и дело возвращался к одной из вчерашних находок. «Эрнестина Джейн» – что это может значить? Метка хозяйки? Марка текстиля? Весь текстиль в доме новый, вероятно, как раз потому, что на старом везде была эта надпись. А может, она уцелела где-то ещё? Или, например, вензель «Э. Дж.»... Я вновь прошёлся по комнатам, надеясь найти что-то похожее, но тщетно: ни надписей, ни вензелей. Единственное, что меня обнадёжило – дешевизна и безликость столовых приборов и дверных ручек: возможно, их тоже купили взамен именных.

Я, конечно, очень обрадовался, когда вспомнил про почтовый ящик и рассмотрел на нём заветные буквы. У безымянного дома, потерянного во времени и в пространстве, вдруг нашлось имя! Но эта радость ни шла ни в какое сравнение с тем, что я почувствовал, когда Мия сообщила, что _слышит_ Итена и может с ним связаться!

– Не может быть! Ты серьёзно?! – только и смог я ответить.

Вид у меня, наверное, был идиотский, потому что она засмеялась.

– Только не говори, что ты этого не ждал!

– Ждал, – признался я. – Но не верил.

– Ну и зря! Можем прямо сейчас устроить сеанс связи, – она взяла меня за руку и потянула к озеру. – Не хочу обратно в дом!

Мы устроились на тёплых камнях у самой воды. С минуту Мия смотрела на горы и лес, отражённые в синем зеркале, потом приложила палец к губам:

– Молчи! – и закрыла глаза.

Я не собирался ей мешать, сидел, глядя на неё, и ждал. Господи, какая же она красивая! И как изменилась за эту ночь! В ней появилась какая-то новая сила, которой я пока не могу дать названия...

Сначала Миино лицо было напряжённым и неподвижным. Затем она нахмурилась, губы дрогнули в беззвучном восклицании. Ещё миг, и напряжение ушло, а на губах заиграла тёплая и растерянная улыбка. Глаза распахнулись. Я думал, у Мии будет отрешённый и безумный взгляд медиума, и заранее боялся этого взгляда. Но нет, она не впала в транс – просто очень внимательно к чему-то прислушивалась. И вдруг произнесла:

– Подумать только, братишка-то мой влюблён!

– По уши! – подтвердил я. – Только о ней и говорит уже который месяц!

– Её зовут Айрис. Маленькая блондинка, прямые волосы до плеч. Кто она? Художница?

– Делает керамику. Всё верно, маленькая блондинка Айрис...

– Я же не знала об этом раньше? – забеспокоилась Мия. – Ты говорил, что твоя сестра собирается замуж, но про Итена…

– Не рассказывал. Случая не было. Ты что, читаешь все его мысли?

– Никаких пока не читаю, – покачала она головой. – Я _услышу_ только то, что Итен сам захочет мне сказать. Но я чувствую его настроение. Он не думает о своей Айрис, он ею дышит!

– А что ещё ты чувствуешь? Пробовала с ним заговорить?

Мия фыркнула.

– Джарод, ты как ребёнок, развязавший бант на коробке с подарком! Погоди, не всё сразу. Не надо пугать мальчика!

Опустила лицо в ладони, замерла на несколько секунд, а потом вскочила и пошла прочь от меня по берегу. Я не стал её догонять.

– Спроси у него, какое сегодня число! – крикнул я ей вслед.

У охранников, наверное, уже была пересменка. Нужно вернуться к микрофону, познакомиться ещё с одной парой сторожевых псов.

Чёрт бы их всех побрал! Эти двое – такие же равнодушные и довольные жизнью, как предыдущие восемь. Я слушаю их разговоры с нарастающим раздражением: похоже, за те деньги, которые платит им мистер Рейнс – богатый придурок, как они его называют, – они готовы на всё!

Вдруг прямо перед собой я вижу Мию, взбудораженную и раскрасневшуюся. Погружённый в свои мрачные мысли, я не слышал, как она вошла в дом.

– Шестое мая! – восклицает она, блестя глазами.

– Что?..

– Сегодня шестое мая, понедельник!

– У тебя получилось?!

– Ещё как получилось! Пришлось повозиться, чтобы убедить Итена, что я ему не мерещусь, но когда он поверил... Если бы ты только знал, как это здорово! Словно наши с ним души – сообщающиеся сосуды!

Я усаживаю её к себе на колени. Вспотела и запыхалась, как после пробежки – может, и правда, бежала?

– Ты ему всё рассказала?

– Пока нет. Решила... не волновать. Сказала, что раскрылся мой дар и что мы торчим в каком-то странном доме под названием «Эрнестина Джейн» и очень хотим выяснить, где находимся. Он обещал помочь.

– Он сам позво... посту... – тьфу, как это правильно назвать-то?! – Он сам выйдет на связь, когда будут новости?

– Нет. «Телефон» работает только в одну сторону, мы проверили. Думаю, я почувствую, если он что-то узнает! Ох, какая я голодная! Давай чего-нибудь съедим?

За завтраком Мия потихоньку приходит в себя. Хорохорится, как обычно, но я вижу, что разговор с братом – сама возможность такого разговора! – стал для неё настоящим потрясением.

– Как ты думаешь, Мия, почему ты... проснулась именно сегодня? Ты же ещё вчера почти ничего не умела...

– А сам как считаешь? – она улыбается, но улыбка теперь горькая. – «И боль, и страх, и любовь» способствуют пробуждению Дара. Так сказано в мамином письме. Там лишь не сказано, что нужно пережить их _одновременно_. Наверное, мама сама этого не знала...

Тянется к чайнику, но замирает на полпути, будто натолкнулась на стену.

– Что случилось?

Снова, как давеча у озера, прикладывает палец к губам: молчи!

Итен? Он так быстро справился?!

Минуты ожидания – тягучие, как резиновый клей.

– Итен, – роняет, наконец, Мия. – Он говорил о нас со своим отцом. Майору Чарльзу Расселу известно, что это за дом.

**58. Мисс Паркер. 7 мая, вторник, утро**

– Записывай!

Жаль, нельзя было включить «громкую связь»! Итен слушал своего отца. Джарод, схватившись за карандаш, слушал меня. Каким словом обозначить способ, которым мы с Итеном общались между собой, я не знаю. Для прямого обмена мыслями, образами и ощущениями названия просто нет! Прошли сутки с тех пор, как это случилось с нами впервые, а я до сих пор не могу поверить в реальность происходящего. Но в тот момент я не искала правильных слов. Я торопилась диктовать, чтобы не потерять ни одной детали.

«Вот уж не думал, что он до сих пор стоит! – удивился майор Чарльз, Итену хорошо удалось передать удивление. – Охотничий домик «Эрнестина Джейн» был предназначен в подарок моей двоюродной тётке. Её полное имя Эрнестина Джейн Джеральдина Рассел. Вам оно что-нибудь говорит?»

– Нет, – сказал Джарод.

– Да, – сказала я. – Актриса Джейн Рассел, верно? «Джентльмены предпочитают блондинок».

«Точно так. Она была очень популярной во времена моей молодости. О её поклонниках в семье ходили легенды... Особенно об этом её поклоннике! Мне рассказывали, он был как безумный! Осаждал её несколько лет, всё надеялся, что она ответит ему взаимностью. То, что она замужем, а он женат, его совершенно не смущало!»

– Кто это был? – мы оба сгорали от нетерпения.

«Некто Лоуренс Эллот. В пятидесятые годы он был сенатором от штата Колорадо21».

Джарод подчеркнул слово «Колорадо» и поставил три восклицательных знака.

«Пока мистер Эллот не потерял окончательно голову, тётя Джейн водила с ним дружбу. Стоило ей заикнуться, как сильно она устала от публичной жизни, от суеты вокруг своей персоны, от внимания прессы, как хочется ей тишины и уединения, и он тут же нашёл подходящий участок и занялся строительством. Назвал, бедняга, дом в её честь… А она туда, наверное, ни разу и не приезжала! Хотя кто знает... Может, мистер Эллот и был ей не только другом. Так или иначе, когда он пожелал подарить ей «Эрнестину Джейн», она отказалась. А вскоре и вовсе дала ему от ворот поворот. Что стало с домом, я не знаю. Наверное, его продали».

– Продали-продали, – подтвердила я, – и не кому-нибудь, а нашему общему другу мистеру Рейнсу.

_С той стороны_ волной плеснули изумление и испуг.

– Погоди, – остановил меня Джарод, – мы всё по порядку им расскажем, но позже. А сейчас спроси, не знает ли он, где именно Лоуренс Эллот построил дом.

«Где-то в горной части Колорадо, – был ответ, – Видите вы какие-нибудь горы? Сейчас там сплошные заповедники и национальные парки. Точнее не скажу. Но мы попробуем выяснить. У меня есть карты, в том числе очень старые и очень подробные».

– Спроси, какой это был год!

«Пятьдесят шестой. Как раз в тот год я познакомился с Маргарет!»

– Тогда скажи ему, пусть ищет территорию, объявленную заповедной несколько позже – году в шестидесятом.

«Согласен. Даже сенатор Эллот вряд ли мог получить разрешение на строительство в действующем заповеднике!»

– Заканчивай, Мия! – Джарод перешёл на шёпот, словно Итен и майор Чарльз могли его услышать. – Потом продолжим. На тебе лица нет!

И в тот же миг я сама поняла, что вымотана совершенно! У меня руки тряслись от усталости.

– Если каждый сеанс связи будет отнимать у тебя столько энергии...

– Не беспокойся, не будет! Просто я сейчас слишком много сил трачу на то, чтобы избавиться от «помех». И всё время боюсь что-то упустить. Привыкну!

Я знала, что так оно и есть. Привыкну.

До вечера я спала. Когда проснулась, Джарод, пообещав сюрприз, привёл меня в гостиную. Большие часы в простенке между окнами, вроде бы давно умершие, блестели латунью, как новые.

– Я починил их, – похвастался он.

Намёк я поняла.

– _Эй, братишка! Ты здесь?_

– _А как же! Конечно, здесь!_ – с готовностью отозвался Итен.

– _Скажи-ка нам, который час!_

– _Начало восьмого!_ – я чувствовала, парень улыбается во весь рот.

– _А поточнее?_

– _Девятнадцать ноль пять_, – отрапортовал брат.

– Девятнадцать ноль пять, – сказала я вслух.

– Значит, здесь у нас пять минут шестого22, – мгновенного сориентировался Джарод.

Перевёл стрелки и толкнул маятник. Тик-так, тик-так... В носу защекотало.

– Это добрый знак, правда, Джарод?

– Правда, Мия, – согласился он, целуя меня в висок. – Есть ли новости от майора Чарльза?

Вскоре у нас был листок с координатами дома. Граница Колорадо и Вайоминга, национальный заповедник Блэк Ривер, созданный в шестьдесят первом году. Левый берег спрятанного в горах озера с незатейливым названием Круглое23. Перерезанный ущельями горный массив. Никаких дорог и населённых пунктов в радиусе ста пятидесяти миль от нас. Лоуренс Эллот знал толк в уединении!

– М-да, – тяжело вздохнул мой любимый, – я, конечно, не особенно рассчитывал, что где-то за деревьями прячется шоссе. Но теперь идею о том, чтобы выбраться отсюда без чьей-либо помощи, можно окончательно забыть, – и попросил, опять чернея: – Не посвящай их пока в подробности того, что с нами случилось. Их убьют, если они сломя голову ринутся нас спасать.

Остаток дня Джарод провёл на своём посту у радиолы. Я бродила по дому. Какая скверная у него судьба! Разорённое любовное гнёздышко, ставшее клеткой для подопытных крыс! Теперь я читала этот дом, как книгу. Вернее, как мамин дневник, который она вела специально для меня. Я _видела_, как она разбивает тарелки, пытаясь поставить их на место – ей уже очень тяжело наклоняться. Как пишет письмо, задумчиво поглаживая собаку с отколотым ухом. Как убирает в шкаф клетчатое платье, пуговицы от которого отлетели где-то в лесу. «Мне жить осталось пару недель, а я жалею о том, что больше не смогу его надеть», – дивится она прихотям сознания... Как делает множество других простых и грустных действий. Лишь одну страницу я перевернула, не читая. Сыграть ту страшную мелодию ещё раз я не смогла.

Всё время думала о предстоящей нам встрече. Но понимала, что сейчас у меня не хватит на неё сил.

Поздно вечером Джарод, как раньше, зашёл пожелать мне доброй ночи.

– Я лягу спать у себя, – проговорил он, кашлянув.

– Да, – ответила я, – так будет лучше.

За ночь силы восстановились. Воскрешаю в памяти минувший день – убеждаюсь, что всё это мне не приснилось. Сейчас, мама, я сейчас!.. Неужели я вот-вот тебя _услышу_?! Вынимаю из-под подушки письмо. Вряд ли когда-нибудь у меня хватит мужества перечитать его целиком... Пробегаю глазами последние строчки: «Правда заключается в том, что братья Паркеры вообще не причастны к твоему рождению. Я должна была обезопа...»

В моём воображаемом коридоре открывается новая дверь.

– _Доченька! Я так тебя ждала!_

Тепло, и свет, и нежность, и радость беспредельная.

– _Родная моя, какая ты стала взрослая!_

– _Мама! Это ты? Твоя душа, да? Или это образ твой, живущий в моей памяти?_

Она молчит. Мне кажется, она смотрит на меня и мною любуется. Её любовь вливается в меня, как лекарство, и заполняет мои сосуды. Я – часть тебя, мама! Веточка на твоём стволе, побег, прорастающий к солнцу и к небу.

Ни о чём не думать. Ничего не спрашивать. Просто быть рядом. Минуты, дни, годы...

– _Ты же всё равно спросишь_, – наконец, говорит мама. –_ Ну так спрашивай прямо сейчас. Если уверена, что хочешь услышать ответ._

Мне требуется время, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Чтобы решиться.

– _Я уверена, мама. Скажи мне, кто мой настоящий отец._

_Национальный заповедник Блэк Ривер, штат Колорадо_

**59. Джарод. 7 мая, вторник, утро**

Одно моё слово – и они помчатся на помощь! Нет, даже так: стоит им понять, что мы попали в беду – и они будут здесь. Через день или через два дня, так быстро, как сумеют раздобыть вертолёт и добраться к нам из своего Форт-Уэрта. И попадут в переделку, из которой, возможно, не выйдут живыми. Мой названный отец и мой названный брат... Чёрт ногу сломит в этих родственных связях! Мои _настоящие_ отец и брат! Моя _настоящая_ семья. До тех пор, пока у них есть лишь догадки, они, надеюсь, не будут ничего предпринимать. Но как только догадки сменятся определённостью, я не смогу удержать их на месте.

Джарод-младший ходит в школу и уже не дичится людей. Майор Чарльз души в нём не чает, балует его нещадно, наслаждаясь своим неожиданным поздним отцовством. У Эмили свадьба в конце июня, сестра так счастлива, так ждёт своего праздника! В прошлый свой приезд я помогал ей выбирать свадебное платье. Итен вот-вот получит диплом и уже знает своё будущее место работы. Хотя, кажется, ему сейчас неважно, чем и где он будет заниматься, лишь бы малышка Айрис, смешная, похожая на белочку девушка, была с ним рядом. У них всё наладилось, они стали жить нормальной жизнью! Если с кем-то из них теперь что-нибудь случится... если случится по моей вине... я этого просто не вынесу!

Да какая разница, что у них сейчас за жизнь?! Даже если бы они до сих пор были в бегах, разве тогда я стал бы подвергать их смертельной опасности?!

Всю ночь я думал только об этом. Измерял шагами дом, слушал охранников – тошнотворно-однообразное радио-шоу, – под утро заставил себя немного поспать, заметив, что стало трудно на чём-то сосредоточиться. Сегодня вторник, времени у нас всё меньше и меньше. Никогда прежде, даже в те дни, когда Мия лежала в беспамятстве, и я не знал, смогу ли вернуть её в реальность, я не был настолько беспомощным. И никогда себя так сильно не презирал!

Проснувшись и приняв душ, сажусь к окну в ожидании очередной пересменки. Охранники – двое спят, двое гуляют, двое дежурят – меняются уже по второму кругу. Может, я хоть теперь услышу что-нибудь новое!

На кухне появляется Мия, в цветастом халате поверх ночной рубашки. Впервые с момента выздоровления она пришла вниз в таком виде, и меня это настораживает.

– Привет! Ты сегодня ранняя пташка, завтрака ещё нет, – говорю я, пытаясь понять её настроение.

Она не отвечает. Наливает себе большую кружку молока, устраивается за столом и только тогда поднимает глаза на меня. Такого ошеломлённого взгляда я у неё ни разу ещё не видел!

– Ты... встречалась с мамой, да, Мия? И выяснила, от кого она тебя родила?

Чуть заметное движение головы можно истолковать как угодно. Отпивает из кружки, молчит ещё немного, проводит ладонью по лицу, как будто для того, чтобы стереть с него изумлённое выражение, и начинает рассказывать.

– Мама и... мистер Паркер... Они так хотели ребёнка! А у них не выходило. Они пять лет обследовались, были у самых известных в мире врачей. В конце концов, врачи постановили: у мистера Паркера детей не будет никогда. Это был удар для них обоих. Потом мистер Паркер признался маме, что Уильям Рейнс... Странноватый парень, оказывавший ей знаки внимания, пока она не вышла замуж... Мистер Паркер признался, что Рейнс – его родной брат, который готов быть донором для его жены. Мама согласилась, ни секунды не сомневаясь! Она очень любила мужа и понимала, что только так может подарить ему наследника.

Я киваю:

– Да, Мия. Так всё и было, мы с тобой это знали.

– Но мы не знали, как счастлива была мама, когда забеременела. Как они оба были счастливы! Когда стало ясно, что оплодотворение прошло успешно... Мистер Паркер носил её на руках. В буквальном смысле слова. Мечтал, как изменится их жизнь с ребёнком... Эта неделя была самой счастливой неделей их брака!

– Неделя?

– Да. Через неделю она случайно услышала разговор мистера Рейнса со старым Паркером, будущим дедом. О ребёнке они говорили, как о породистом псе. Она ещё ничего не знала о проекте Genomius и потому не всё поняла. Но то, что её дитя будет «материалом для дальнейшей работы», уловила. Как и то, что ему придётся стать одним из родителей Дабл-Паркера. Хорошо бы, у Кэтрин родилась девочка, сказал мистер Рейнс, потому что мальчик «уже получен».

– Неужели после этого она сделала аборт? – не могу поверить я.

– Нет, конечно, – дрогнувшим голосом отвечает Мия. – Мама бы не смогла. Но в тот же день у неё случился выкидыш. От потрясения, видимо. Мистеру Паркеру она ничего не рассказала. Ни о разговоре, ни о том, что потеряла ребёнка. Сначала – просто не решилась. Она ведь уже была уверена, что больше не согласится вынашивать «материал» для мистера Рейнса. В курсе ли муж, каковы намерения его брата, она не знала – хотела выяснить, в курсе ли, а потом уже затевать разговор. Словом, в первые дни она молчала, потому что не могла подобрать нужных слов. А дальше ей пришло в голову, что можно родить от другого донора! Раз и навсегда обрубить возможность запланированного инцеста. И если поторопиться, обман раскроется не сразу или не раскроется вовсе.

– Шансов, что у неё получится, практически не было…

– Но у неё получилось! Никто не следил за ней, она не давала ни малейшего повода для недоверия. Никто не проверял каждый день, в порядке ли её беременность и соответствует ли сроку. Нынешней техники тогда не было. Здоровый молодой организм восстановился моментально. В мамином распоряжении был весь генетический банк Центра, а там кого только нет! Мама выбрала подходящего донора, подкупила или уговорила кого-то из персонала клиники… И на восьмом месяце родила близнецов. Недоношенных, разумеется, но это никого не удивило. Двойни часто опаздывают в развитии. Брат умер, я выжила… девочки более живучие. Она была готова к тому, что муж не простит её, узнав правду. Но ей и здесь повезло. Обман раскрылся только теперь.

– Ясно.

Я тоже молчу, переваривая услышанное, а потом задаю вопрос, которого Мия наверняка ждёт с самого начала.

– И кого же Кэтрин сделала донором?

– Здорового белого мужчину. С такой же группой крови, как у мистера Рейнса. Того, кого она знала как умного и достойного человека. И кого невозможно было заподозрить в том, что он тоже Паркер.

– Ну же, не тяни!

– Джарод, мой настоящий отец – Сидни.

– Вот это да! – говорю я, когда обретаю дар речи. – Ему Кэтрин, конечно, не сообщила?

– Не сообщила, – пожимает плечами Мия. – Но ты же знаешь Сида. Ему известно многое… о чём ему не сообщали.

«Мальчик мой, сделай что-нибудь, – вдруг вспоминаю я голос Сидни в телефонной трубке. – Она мне как дочь. Я не могу смотреть, как она гибнет!»

Тут наш разговор прерывается самым что ни на есть чудесным образом. В динамиках радиолы, очень громко, словно источник звука находится прямо под окном, раздаётся:

– Янсон, твоя кислая рожа меня достала!

– Не твоё дело, Барри, – бурчит тот, кого назвали Янсоном. – Отвали.

– Было бы не моё, если бы не нужно было пялиться на неё ещё пять дней!

Долго же я ждал вас, парни!

– Постой-ка, моя хорошая, – извиняясь, я накрываю Миины руки своими руками. – Давай немного их послушаем!

Как ни растеряна сейчас Мия, как ни занята собственными мыслями, она вскидывается и вместе со мной превращается в слух. И вскоре мы понимаем, что нам наконец-то улыбнулась удача.

**60. Мисс Паркер. 7 мая, вторник, вечер**

Сидни, конечно, не мистер Рейнс. Я даже рада, что моим настоящим отцом оказался именно он! Но всё равно я гораздо лучше теперь понимаю Джарода. Не зря он помалкивает о своём открывшемся происхождении – похоже, старается вовсе о нём не вспоминать. Мой мир снова перевернулся. К этому ещё нужно привыкнуть! К мысли о том, что половина генов мне досталась от человека, которого я всегда считала чужим… хоть и дружила с ним с самого детства.

А ведь я, скорее всего, никогда больше его не увижу! Чем бы ни закончилось наше заключение, моя дорога больше не пересечётся с дорогой Сидни. Я не смогу обнять его как своего отца. И не спрошу, в самом ли деле он знал, что я его дочь.

Хорошо, что сейчас мне есть, чем занять голову! О Сиде я буду думать потом. Когда мы отсюда выберемся.

Если выберемся.

Восемь часов подряд мы слушали разговоры наших охранников. Вернее, слушал, в основном, Джарод. Я время от времени его подменяла – нельзя было пропустить ни единого слова. Янсон, разозливший напарника своим удручённым видом, не слишком много болтал. Но Джарод так легко догадывался о недосказанном, словно сам притворился нашим «слабым звеном». Может, и правда, _притворился_?

Оказалось, у Янсона есть подруга. Ещё не жена, подчеркнул Джарод, иначе ему не дали бы эту работу. У подруги – маленькая дочь Молли. «Девчонка тебе никто! – негодовал напарник. – Плюнь и разотри, пусть они сами решают свои проблемы!» Янсон лишь выругался в ответ. Год назад они втроём попали в аварию, сильнее всех пострадала Молли. Началась бесконечная череда операций. Часть из них покрыла страховка. «Косметическую хирургию» страховая компания оплачивать отказалась. Стоимость оставшегося лечения, без которого девочка навсегда останется обезображенной, выражается семизначным числом. Янсон рассчитывал скопить нужную сумму за несколько лет, но неделю назад узнал: времени у него больше нет, изменения становятся необратимыми.

– Как раз то, что нужно, – сказал Джарод, когда разговоры закончились. – Смотри, Мия. Во-первых, Янсону отчаянно нужны деньги. Большие деньги, и немедленно!

– Ты собираешься пообещать ему...

– Не только пообещать, но и заплатить. Я найду столько денег, сколько он захочет. Но сначала ему придётся поверить мне на слово. Во-вторых, он не совсем пропащий: готов в лепёшку расшибиться ради ребёнка, причём ребёнка чужого! А в-третьих... не знаю, заметила ты или нет...

– Что?

– Мия, он любопытный! Должно быть, не очень давно работает тюремщиком. Парню до смерти охота узнать, что за людей ему поручено стеречь. Слышала, как он пытался выведать что-нибудь у Барри – вдруг тому известно о нас больше? Зол на весь мир, погряз в своих заботах, а любопытства не растерял, молодец. Значит, почти наверняка нарушит инструкцию, запрещающую ему вступать с нами в контакт... если мы создадим ему условия.

– Полагаю, у тебя уже есть план? – уточнила я.

– Разумеется, – ответил Джарод с удовольствием. – Прежде всего, я напишу ему письмо, где расскажу правду о нас и о том, зачем нас здесь держат. Само собой, предложу деньги в обмен на участие в нашем побеге. Чтобы вручить письмо адресату, мне понадобится твоя помощь. Отдохни немного, потом расскажу, какая именно.

Он сразу же приступил к делу. «Мистер Янсон! Вообразите, что маленькую Молли похитили, чтобы проводить над ней жестокие эксперименты...» – прочитала я из-за его плеча. И поднялась к себе, не желая ему мешать.

Часа через полтора Джарод явился за мной.

– Наш приятель заступил на вахту. Сейчас он сидит за монитором, но скоро будет его очередь обходить периметр. Этим мы и воспользуемся. Пойдём, мы должны успеть сделать из тебя девушку-«пин-ап».

– Кого сделать?! – поразилась я.

– Девушку-«пин-ап», – терпеливо повторил он.

Представила себе фривольную картинку с полуголой красоткой.

– Ты что, хочешь, чтобы я его соблазнила?!

– Я хочу, чтобы он на тебя засмотрелся, – рассмеялся Джарод. – Пойдём, у нас мало времени на подготовку.

Он выбрал для меня легкомысленное красно-белое платье на бретельках, с ярко-красной отделкой по линии низкого декольте. Верхняя часть, как обычно, потребовала подгонки: до пышных форм Джейн Рассел мне далеко, особенно теперь.

– Зато на её талии оно никогда не сошлось бы без корсета, – мягко проговорил Джарод, застёгивая ряд мелких пуговиц на спине.

Тому, что он читает мои мысли, я уже давно не удивляюсь.

Поколдовал над волосами и повернул меня к зеркалу.

– Для завершения образа нужна алая помада, но косметики у нас нет. Ладно, по-моему, и так получилось неплохо.

Отражение, и правда, напомнило мне картинку из старого журнала.

– А теперь наше дело – шуметь изо всех сил! – начал он объяснять, как только мы выбрались из дома. – Будем гулять по лесу; дойдём до места, где я оставил метку. Ты прикинешься, что хочешь двигаться дальше, я прикинусь, что хочу тебя удержать. Янсон услышит нас и подойдёт ближе. По инструкции, при любой тревоге ему следует, не контактируя с нами, вызывать вооружённое подкрепление. Возможно, подкрепление он вызовет, но прежде, чем оно подоспеет, сам покажется нам на глаза – не сможет преодолеть соблазна нас рассмотреть. Твоя задача – на десять секунд завладеть его вниманием, с остальным я справлюсь.

Расчёт был правильным.

– Я пойду вперёд, – восклицала я, – ты видишь, никто нас не останавливает! Не смей меня удерживать, не могу я больше сидеть на одном месте!

– Почему ты никогда не веришь мне на слово?! – сердился Джарод. – Не валяй дурака, хватит и того, что меня здесь шарахнуло!

Долго препираться нам не пришлось: из-за деревьев неслышно выступил охранник, остановился в метре от нас. Очень крупный молодой парень, рыжеватый блондин с румянцем во всю щёку. Он старательно изображал равнодушие.

– Вернитесь в разрешённую зону!

– Не волнуйтесь, мы уже уходим! – Джарод сделал успокаивающий жест. – Просто она упрямая, как сто чертей, ей непременно нужно было самой убедиться, что наши браслеты бьются током.

– Уходить как раз тогда, когда у нас появилась компания?! – возмутилась я.

Янсон развернулся ко мне, я откинула волосы, улыбнулась, вложив в улыбку всё кокетство, на какое сейчас была способна, и поправила бретельку.

– Вернитесь в разрешённую зону! – снова сказал он.

Засмотрелся, поняла я, поймав его взгляд. Джарод совершил быстрое движение, свёрнутое крошечным прямоугольником письмо переместилось в один из карманов охранника. Я перестала улыбаться.

– Хотя ты прав, пойдём. Компания так себе. Скучная, прямо скажем, компания.

– И что теперь? – спрашиваю я у Джарода на лужайке перед домом.

Весёлое оживление, в котором мы находились, пока готовили и разыгрывали лесную сценку, исчезло. Мы оба напряжены и взвинчены.

– Теперь мы будем ждать.

– Долго?

– Я положил письмо в тот карман, в котором он держит сигареты. Так что, скорее всего, оно уже прочитано. Ответ попросил оставить под поваленным деревом на поляне, где мы с тобой однажды сидели. Если Янсон готов с нами сотрудничать, место и время встречи – безопасные, с его точки зрения, место и время – он назначит сам. Когда мы получим ответ, я не знаю. Может быть, сегодня. Может быть, завтра в его дежурство.

– А если он не готов… сотрудничать?

– Я думаю, он готов, Мия – очень серьёзно говорит Джарод. – Не мог же я совсем разучиться _притворяться_.

**61. Джарод. 8 мая, среда, вторая половина дня**

– Джарод, не вздумай бегать туда каждые полчаса, если не хочешь возбудить подозрений!

Я, разумеется, и сам это понимал, но на месте себя удерживал кое-как. Мне не терпелось прочитать записку от Янсона; сомневаться в том, что она будет, я себе запретил. Мия без слов, с чуткостью, какой у неё прежде не было, догадалась, что со мной творится.

Мы сидели на крыльце и смотрели, как угасает день. Солнце ушло за горы, и сразу же похолодало, вечера тут ещё не летние.

– Мне нужно надеть что-нибудь тёплое, – сказала Мия, вставая. – А ты пока иди в гостиную и жди меня там.

Я медлил.

– Иди-иди, – повторила она. – Когда у Янсона закончится дежурство?

– В двадцать два ноль-ноль.

– Тогда и проверишь. Вместе проверим... пусть думают, что мы решили прогуляться перед сном.

В гостиной я устроился в кресле напротив часов. Они показывали двенадцать минут девятого. Почти два часа ожидания! Через пятнадцать минут – я не сводил глаз с циферблата! – появилась Мия с чашкой горячего шоколада, над которой вился душистый пар. Смущаясь, поставила чашку на журнальный столик рядом со мной:

– Вот, угощайся.

Желание заботиться обо мне тоже было в ней новым – и трогательным ужасно!

Эффектное платье она сменила на бархатную юбку и блузку с длинными рукавами. Господи, подумал я, неужели у нас никогда не будет жизни, праздничной и беспечной, как то платье? Неужели мы не заслужили хоть полгода такой жизни?!

Стрелки подползли к восьми тридцати.

– Тебе ведь нравится, как я играю? – вдруг спросила Мия.

– Очень!

– Прекрасно, тогда слушай.

Зазвучала музыка, и мне сразу полегчало. Ожидание никуда не делось, но стало спокойней и мягче, словно ждали мы отправления поезда, а не решения вопроса жизни и смерти. В какой-то момент я даже перестал смотреть на часы и вспомнил о них лишь тогда, когда они отсчитали десять ударов. На последнем ударе Мия остановилась, не закончив пьесу, и опустила крышку рояля.

– А теперь – пошли! Мне тоже не терпится.

В лесу была темень, на поляну, вымокнув в росе, мы пробрались практически на ощупь. Фонаря у нас здесь нет, только спички, но мы старались не зажигать их и не шуметь, чтобы не насторожить очередного патрульного. Скрученная в трубочку записка нашлась мгновенно.

– Есть! – прошептал я, вытаскивая её из-под дерева.

Тут уж не выдержала Мия – чиркнула спичкой:

– Что там?!

Там была схема: дом, озеро, лес и место встречи, обозначенное крестиком. И лаконичный текст: «В среду в три. Эд».

Мия ахнула и бросилась мне на шею.

– Потрясающе! Ты сделал это! Ты это сделал!

Мы поцеловались. Я испытывал такое облегчение, словно мы уже отсюда сбежали, хотя и помнил, конечно, что основная работа впереди.

Как ни сложно было мне её отпускать, эту ночь мы провели врозь. Наш негласный уговор снова начал действовать.

Одно то, как Эд Янсон выбрал место для встречи, свидетельствует, что парень он толковый. Судя по схеме, закрытый со всех сторон пятачок леса – метрах в пятидесяти от границы нашего «вольера». Тот, кто сидит за монитором, не насторожится, даже если мы с Мией проведём там полдня. Главное, чтобы погода не подвела... в пикник под дождём никто не поверит. Перемещения патрульного и так не отслеживают, но время – три часа пополудни – вероятно, тоже назначено с умыслом: двое свободных охранников будут обедать, а не шататься по лесу.

Сегодня маяться ожиданием мне было некогда. Я ещё не знал, что скажет нам Янсон, но должен был решить, что скажу ему я. Для начала нарисовал на большом листе карту Колорадо – в анналах моей зрительной памяти, к счастью, такая имеется. Озера Круглого, на ней, правда, нет, но где находится заповедник Блэк Ривер, я помню. В самом деле, место – глуше не придумаешь! Если до ближайшего населённого пункта полторы сотни миль, значит, мы практически в центре заповедника. Сколько отсюда до Денвера? Миль двести, не меньше. В Денвере у меня есть приятель, который поможет нам с документами. А кто поможет найти вертолёт?..

За рисованием, расчётами и выкладками время пролетело быстро. Мия, которая с утра, не находя себе места, бродила по дому, в конце концов, уселась передо мной за кухонный стол и стала, как кошка, следить за моими действиями. Вопросов она не задавала, и я был ей за это благодарен.

Два удара часов, через некоторое время ещё один – половина третьего. Не сговариваясь, мы поднимаемся и выходим из дома.

В условленном месте Эд Янсон оказывается одновременно с нами. Теперь он смотрит не на Мию, а на меня - пытается понять, что я собой представляю. Я делаю то же самое, но мне проще, чем ему: сейчас я думаю и чувствую, как он. Вся его жизнь передо мной как на ладони.

Ранняя и трагическая потеря семьи. Несколько лет в системе опёки или у дальних родственников, которым он мешал. Дорога в колледж закрыта: ни денег, ни способностей, чтобы учиться бесплатно. Армейский контракт, грязь и ложь какой-то войны. Слишком много грязи и лжи, слишком много даже для него! Частная военная компания, реальная опасность, близость смерти, внезапное понимание, что собственная жизнь дороже любых денег. Невозможность найти себе применение в мирной жизни. И вот теперь – охранная фирма, где платят достаточно много для того, чтобы охранники не задумывались о законности своих действий, и где не нужно подставлять себя под пули дикарей и религиозных фанатиков. Всё хорошее и по-настоящему важное, что у него есть – маленькая Молли и её мама, о которых, кроме него, позаботиться некому.

– Дай гарантию, что не забудешь заплатить, когда вы свалите, – говорит Янсон вместо приветствия.

– Гарантий у меня нет, – честно отвечаю я. – Есть только моё слово. Будь у меня связь с банком, я бы выплатил тебе аванс, но, полагаю, единственный, с кем отсюда можно связаться – твой наниматель.

– Откуда ты узнал про Молли... и что мне до зарезу нужны деньги?

– Подслушал.

Парень недоверчиво хмурится.

– Мы с Мией можем очень многое, Эд. Не можем только выбраться отсюда без твоей помощи.

– А я не могу грабануть банк, – мрачно произносит он после короткой паузы. – Чего вы от меня хотите?

Через час мы возвращаемся к себе, нагруженные сведениями и воодушевлённые согласием Эда Янсона нам помогать. Охрана организована примерно так, как я и предполагал. Три уровня тревоги: «зелёный», когда мы находимся в доме или рядом с ним, «жёлтый», когда мы приближаемся к границам периметра, и «красный», когда мы за эти границы выходим. При «красной» тревоге водворять нас на место будут впятером. Один охранник всегда следит за монитором и координирует действия других по рации. Если дежурный уснёт или с ним ещё что-нибудь случится, при «красной» тревоге сработает автоматическая сигнализация, которую услышат все остальные.

Такая же система действует в отношении вертолётов. «Зелёный» уровень – отсутствие вертолётов, вертолёты лесничества или спасателей. «Жёлтый» – любой другой вертолёт в зоне видимости. «Красный» – посадка всякого вертолёта, кроме того, который привозит сменщиков, и личного транспорта нанимателя. При «красной» тревоге предписано стрелять на поражение.

– Нам сказали, ждите левую «вертушку» в эту смену. Велели встретить её, как положено, – сообщил Эд. – Ваша будет «вертушка», что ли?

– Нет, – сказал я. – Конкурирующей фирмы.

Мия больно стиснула мою руку.

График у охранников неизменен всю неделю, наше время – два двухчасовых интервала во второй половине дня, когда Янсон дежурит за монитором. План побега сложился в моей голове целиком, день и час назначены.

– Ну что, я вызываю Итена? – интересуется Мия.

Мне почти ничего не нужно ей объяснять.

**62. Мисс Паркер, 12 мая, воскресенье, утро**

Три дня я жила, как в тумане.

Ощущала себя прибором, который то включают, то выключают. Одушевлённой рацией, ни больше ни меньше. Просыпалась ради очередного выматывающего сеанса связи и снова засыпала. Кресло у камина, моя постель, одеяло на лужайке перед домом – я не всегда могла понять, как из одного места попала в другое. Молоко с мёдом, горячий чай, какая-то еда. Неизменно-встревоженные глаза Джарода. Навязшее в зубах: «Отдыхай, Мия, отдыхай!» А я что, не отдыхала?! Кажется, я только тем и занималась! Но почему-то сразу уставала снова.

Постоянный слабый ток беспокойства от Итена. В моменты, когда этот ток усиливался, я понимала: пора. И посылала сигнал: _Привет, братишка! Ты тут?_

Воспоминания дискретны.

Вечером в среду.

– _Сестра, как я рад тебя слышать! Если бы ты сама не нашлась, завтра мы с отцом поехали бы искать вас в Блэк Ривер!_

– _Боюсь, вам и так придётся сюда ехать._

Рассказываю подробно, что с нами случилось. Выражений не выбираю – Итен всё равно считывает мои эмоции. В ответ – сильнейший взрыв негодования, заглушающий радость из-за того, что мы с Джародом теперь вместе.

– _Без паники! Всё будет хорошо. Вы нас спасёте!_

Инструкции. Перед глазами – составленный Джародом план, но я почти туда не смотрю. Деньги. Оружие. Гидравлические ножницы. Наши фотографии. Одежда и обувь – _Видели бы вы нас сейчас! Мы выглядим, как два клоуна! _Выезжать завтра утром. В Колорадо купить подержанную машину и разделиться: Итену – в Денвер, майору Чарльзу – в Блэк Ривер. Итен поедет к тому, кто сделает нам документы – имя, адрес, пароль. Для Джарода и его подруги, у которых неприятности. Майор Чарльз – в спасательную службу заповедника, чтобы арендовать вертолёт. Среди спасателей должен быть знакомый Джарода – имя, фамилия, обстоятельства знакомства, – обратиться к нему. Когда всё будет готово, объединиться снова в Форт-Коллинсе. Там припрятать ту из машин, которую не видели в заповеднике. В субботу днём, в интервале с половины третьего до половины четвёртого приземлиться на вертолётной площадке «Эрнестины Джейн». Не покидать вертолёт, не глушить двигатель. Принять на борт трёх пассажиров – _Трёх? – Разумеется! Мы же не бросим здесь Янсона!_ – и тут же взлететь.

– В субботу, Джарод? Почему в субботу? Почему не раньше?!

– У них должен быть запас времени, – Джарод держит меня за руки, смотрит мне в глаза, пытаясь передать свою уверенность. – Не волнуйся, Лайл не появится здесь до воскресенья!

– Откуда ты знаешь? – мне стыдно за свой неподконтрольный страх. – Если Рейнс велел охране ждать левую «вертушку»...

– Он просто хотел, чтобы ребятки держали ухо востро. Будь Лайл совсем близко, нас бы уже отсюда вывезли. Но он пока далеко.

– Откуда ты знаешь?!

– Смотри, Мия! Мы здесь семнадцать дней. Лайл давным-давно мог выйти на «Эрнестину Джейн» через тех людей, с чьей помощью мистер Рейнс организовал наше похищение. Раз не сделал этого, значит, «папа» сумел спрятать концы в воду. Осталась только одна возможность: отследить посылку, которую пришлют нам от Рейнса, а затем найти пилота вертолёта, который должен доставить сюда её и новых охранников. И выбить из него информацию. Посылку пилоту, надо полагать, передадут в воскресенье. А значит, и Лайл не доберётся до нас раньше! Понимаешь?

Понимаю. Стараюсь верить. Но мне всё равно страшно.

Четверг, утро.

– _Мы в пути._

– _Деньги?_

– _Достаточно. На машину и аренду вертолёта хватит._

– _Ножницы?_

– _Взяли!_

– _Оружие?_

– _Для тебя «Вальтер» ППК, для Джарода «Кольт» М1911 – устроит?_

Я словно осязаю их сейчас, два повидавших виды надёжных пистолета.

– _Вполне_, – мысль о них меня согревает.

Через пять часов.

– _Купили старый «додж» в Колорадо-Спрингз. Я уже в Денвере, отец едет в Блэк Ривер._

Вечером.

– _У меня всё в порядке! Документы будут завтра днём._

– _Как дела у майора Чарльза?_

– _От него пока нет известий. Он не звонил, его телефон недоступен._

Около полуночи.

– _Отец звонил! У него ничего не вышло со спасателями. Знакомый Джарода уволился полгода назад. Вертолёт не дают ни за какие деньги._

– Пускай ночует в Форт-Коллинсе, а утром едет в лесничество, – подсказывает Джарод. Если он и расстроен, виду не подаёт. – Там народ будет посговорчивей!

Утро пятницы.

– _Две новости, хорошая и не очень. Хорошая: лесничие не прочь подзаработать, одолжив нам свою развалюху._

– _Что не так? Развалюха не на ходу?_

– _Да нет, летает. И уже улетела – в урочище по другую сторону заповедника. Обратно ждут завтра утром._

Джарод с сосредоточенным видом шагает из угла в угол.

– Скажи, пускай соглашается. В крайнем случае, прилетят, когда Эд сядет за монитор второй раз. Я предупрежу его, что обстоятельства изменились.

Эду Янсону предстоит сделать две вещи: «не заметить» нашего приближения к границам периметра и перерезать провод автоматической сигнализации. Так у нас появится время на то, чтобы добежать до вертолёта. В следующий раз мы должны увидеть нашего сообщника лишь на вертолётной площадке. Но мы договорились в субботу утром оставить для него записку в условленном месте, чтобы он знал, в силе ли наш план.

Вечер.

– _Документы готовы. Мы с отцом встретились, до утра остаёмся в Форт-Коллинсе. Вертолёт поступит в наше распоряжение, как только вернётся. Спокойной ночи!_

– Спать, Мия, быстро спать! Больше никаких телепатических сессий, договорились? Завтра тебе понадобятся все твои силы.

Утро субботы.

– Давай собираться. Ты что-нибудь хочешь взять с собой? – спрашивает Джарод.

Не знаю, спал ли он, но выглядит он отдохнувшим и бодрым.

– Только мамино письмо.

Джарод методично укладывает в небольшую сумку с длинным ремнём лекарства и ещё какие-то медицинские принадлежности. Я надеваю рубашку и брюки из мужского гардероба. Они широки мне и коротки, но, по крайней мере, не стесняют движений. Прячу письмо за пазуху. Пытаюсь поесть, но кусок не идёт в горло.

Время к полудню.

Сильнейший импульс от Итена.

– _Сестра, вертолёта нет!_

– _Что говорят в лесничестве?_

– _Говорят, ждите, задерживается._

Выругавшись сквозь зубы, Джарод пишет записку Эду Янсону.

– Переносим вылет на вечер.

Вечерний интервал – с шести до восьми. Проклятье, как долго ещё ждать!

Два часа дня.

– _Вертолёта нет!_

Четыре.

– _Вертолёта нет!_

Пять.

– _Вертолёта нет!_

– _Да что с ним случилось? Может, он разбился уже ко всем чертям?!_

– _Лесничие так не считают. Твердят, всё с ним в порядке, прилетит. Раздолбаи!_

Шесть.

– _Нет его всё ещё! Нет! Что нам делать?_

– Пусть продолжают ждать, – глухо говорит Джарод. – Я написал Эду, что мы будем выдвигаться, когда услышим звук «вертушки». Только в том случае, если услышим. Будет тихо – останемся на месте.

Мне больно смотреть на него. Он словно постарел за эти полдня.

Восемь. Дежурство Эда Янсона окончено.

– _Он прилетел! Ты меня слышишь? Он прилетел!_

Ещё бы я не слышала тебя, братишка. Ты же сейчас чуть не прыгаешь от восторга. Я бы тоже, наверное, прыгала. Но завтра – воскресенье…

Джарод тут же подбирается и выпрямляет спину.

– Прилетел? Прекрасно. Скажи им, действуем по прежнему плану. Завтра Янсон будет за монитором с четырёх до шести вечера. Значит, им следует появиться здесь около пяти, плюс-минус полчаса.

– Завтра?! Но мы же… Но за нами… Мы не успеем!..

Я как пьяная, язык меня не слушается, перед глазами всё плывёт.

– Успеем, Мия! Всё мы успеем. У тебя просто сдали нервы.

Молча сгребает меня в охапку, относит в спальню. Так же молча переодевает в ночную сорочку.

– Джарод! Письмо!

– Не беспокойся, мы его не забудем.

Выходит и вскоре возвращается с полным шприцем.

– Что это?

Он уже несколько дней не ставил мне уколов.

– Глюкоза.

Наврал. Через минуту я засыпаю и сплю, как убитая всю ночь.

Сегодня очень тихий пасмурный день, вершины гор теряются в низких облаках. Мною владеет странная апатия. Может, продолжает действовать вчерашний укол. А может, до дна исчерпался ресурс напряжения и страха – мне просто _нечем_ больше бояться. Снова переодеваюсь и даже немного ем. Вслед за Джародом иду в гостиную, к часам. На них двадцать минут первого. Четыре часа ожидания. Четыре часа, за которые может случиться что угодно. Похоже, мне уже без разницы.

У Итена и майора Чарльза всё в порядке. Вертолёт исправен, бак у него полный. Они тоже ждут. Но ждут всего лишь назначенного времени, а не финальных титров, как я.

– Поиграй для меня, – просит Джарод.

– Не могу. Извини.

Он опускается в кресло и усаживает меня к себе на колени. Я обнимаю его за шею, прижимаюсь щекой к его волосам, чувствую его тепло, вдыхаю его запах. А вдруг я больше никогда этого не сделаю?

– Моя хорошая, прощаться со мной становится твоей дурной привычкой! – он, как обычно, читает мои мысли. – Даже не думай. У нас с тобой всё только начинается!

Час. Два. Три. Половина четвёртого. Ни один шорох не нарушает тишину, даже птиц сегодня не слышно.

– Они должны уже вылететь, – говорит Джарод.

– _Летим!_ – радостно сообщает Итен.

Последние пятьдесят минут кажутся мне бесконечными, а рокот подлетающего вертолёта – самым прекрасным звуком на земле.

– Вперёд, Мия! Теперь наша очередь!

**63. ****Джарод. 12 мая, воскресенье, вечер**

Семнадцать часов двадцать две минуты.

Чудовищное напряжение вчерашнего дня позади.

Позади бессонная ночь, когда я бродил от окна к окну, прислушиваясь к каждому шороху. Принять такое же снотворное, какое против своей воли получила от меня Мия, я не решился. Прости, милая, я видел, что твои нервы на пределе, наполненная страхом ночь тебя бы доконала! Она спала, а я считал минуты до рассвета и думал о том, что для нас, в любом случае, всё будет кончено, если мы сегодня отсюда не убежим. Может быть, ни Лайл, ни Рейнс не прилетят в это воскресенье, но вечером мы лишимся помощника, а на следующей неделе один из двух мерзавцев появится здесь наверняка!

Сегодняшнее ожидание, в котором главным моим делом было скрыть от Мии, как сильно я боюсь провала, позади тоже.

Но расслабляться рано. Наоборот, сейчас нужно отбросить лишнее и собраться для последнего рывка.

– Вперёд, Мия! Теперь наша очередь!

Она вскакивает с моих коленей, готовая нестись сломя голову, я удерживаю её за рукав.

– Не суетись. Действуем быстро, но спокойно и бесшумно.

Перебросить через плечо ремень сумки. Вооружиться единственным подходящим предметом – каминной кочергой. И покинуть дом, ни разу на него не оглянувшись.

Огибаем фасад и сначала прогулочным шагом идём по тропинке, ведущей к флигелю, потом сворачиваем в лес. Если присмотреться, за деревьями виден просвет вертолётной площадки. Слышно, как переговаривается у себя на крыльце наша стража. Ещё несколько метров, и я получаю первый щелчок по ноге. Через пару шагов – второй. Мия болезненно охает. Хруст ветвей, и вдруг прямо перед нами откуда ни возьмись возникает патрульный. Он вскидывает шокер, но я реагирую быстрей. Извини, Барри... – удар кочергой по руке, шокер летит в траву – ...остался бы ты цел и невредим... – удар по голени, подсечка, парень вопит и падает – ...если бы шёл сейчас в другую сторону!

Бросаю кочергу, подбираю шокер. Гул вертолёта стремительно нарастает, кажется, даже воздух вокруг нас вибрирует. Ещё один щелчок – чёрт подери, когда разрядится эта железка?!

– Бежим!

Что с Мией? Она же белая, как простынь!

– Эй! Ты в порядке?!

– Больно! – шипит она сквозь зубы, показывая на браслет. – Будто он бьёт прямо в нервный узел!

Похоже, так и есть, или она иначе реагирует на ток! Почему мы не проверили заранее?! Судя по звуку, вертолёт уже сел. Щелчки не прекращаются. Мы ускоряем шаг, но Мия хромает, дважды оступается и падает, драгоценные секунды уходят!

Площадка! Наконец-то! Надпись Black River National Park24 на борту старого «Белла» с облезлой зелёной полосой. Люк открыт, в глубине салона я вижу Итена, отца не разглядеть за стёклами кабины. Нашего сообщника пока нет. Вслед за нами на площадку выскакивают охранники, те двое, которые только что прохлаждались на крыльце.

– Стоять! – кричат они хором.

Одни из них тут же берёт на прицел Мию, второй поворачивается к вертолёту... Нет, братишка, нет, не надо! Опусти пистолет! Ты даже стрелять не умеешь! Он меня всё равно не услышит... С оружием в руках из леса появляется Эд, останавливается, не замеченный бывшими коллегами. Грохает и разносится эхом выстрел. Охранник, который не успел прицелиться в Итена, катается по земле, держась за правое плечо. Быть не может, чтобы Итен выстрелил и попал! Да нет, конечно, это не он! Янсон – вот кто стрелял! Его следующий выстрел обезвреживает другого охранника.

Скорей! Скорей!

Друг за другом – Мия, Эд и я – мы забираемся внутрь, я закрываю люк, вертолёт сразу же отрывается от земли. Выбегают, наперебой паля, последние двое тюремщиков, но поздно – птички улетели!

– Ножницы! – бросаю я в пространство.

Холодные гладкие рукоятки гидравлических ножниц ложатся мне в руку. Несколько движений, и сначала Миин, а потом мой браслет распадаются каждый на две половины. По моей просьбе кто-то уже приоткрыл иллюминатор, обломки летят за борт. Мия обнимает Итена и рыдает у него на плече. Эд Янсон кричит что-то и жестикулирует, глаза у него весёлые и ошалелые. Майор Чарльз, один раз обернувшись со своего места за штурвалом, приветствует нас коротким кивком. Озеро, словно нарисованное циркулем, и коричневая буква L – крыша злосчастной «Эрнестины Джейн» – покачнувшись, уходят вниз и вбок.

Мы свободны! Хвала создателю, мы свободны!

Но заорать от восторга я не успеваю. В нескольких милях от нас, над горами, из облаков выныривает чёрная точка. Ещё один вертолёт! Он движется к тому месту, откуда мы торопимся уйти, но его скорость выше, и расстояние между нами сокращается. Я не свожу с него глаз и вскоре различаю хищные очертания и глянцевый чёрный блеск новой машины.

Нет никакой надежды на то, что это вертолёт лесничества или спасателей.

**64. Мисс Паркер. 12 мая, воскресенье, вечер**

Не достанут, с земли нас уже не достанут! Реву в голос, и наплевать, что на меня смотрят. Кажется, я никогда в жизни так не плакала! Нога болит адски, с двух сторон на ней наливаются синяки, оставленные ножницами. Но слёзы текут не от боли – от облегчения. Свободны, о Господи, мы свободны! Двух ублюдков, которые явятся за нами, ждёт пустая перевёрнутая клетка!

Проревевшись на плече у Итена – бедняга пытался меня утешать, но мне всё равно ничего не было слышно! – поднимаю глаза на Джарода. Я бы не удивилась, если бы он тоже плакал сейчас. Но он не плачет и даже не улыбается. Напряжённо поигрывая желваками, он смотрит в боковой иллюминатор. Потом надевает переговорное устройство и что-то говорит майору Чарльзу. Тот кивает. Перебираюсь через тюки, неряшливо брошенные в салоне, сажусь рядом с Джародом, он молча отодвигается, открывая мне обзор.

Проклятье! Вертолёт, который вот-вот зависнет над «Эрнестиной Джейн», слишком хорошо мне знаком!

Джарод находит и подаёт мне ещё одни наушники. Скорее утверждает, чем спрашивает:

– Лайл?

– Да!

Ободряюще сжимает мой локоть.

– Неприятно, но не смертельно. Плохая видимость нам на руку – они не знают, откуда мы взлетели. Ни с того, ни с сего преследовать вертолёт заповедника они не будут. Пока разберутся, что случилось, пока долетят до лесничества… Часа полтора форы у нас есть.

Полтора часа?! Жалких полтора часа форы?!

– _Целых_ полтора часа, Мия! Я, бывало, обходился несколькими минутами, когда уносил от тебя ноги.

– Ваши вещи в синей спортивной сумке, – раздаётся в наушниках голос майора Чарльза. – Советую экипироваться прямо сейчас, чтобы потом не тратить на это время.

Мы быстро меняем одежду. Спутники старательно отворачиваются. Джинсы, майка, носки, кроссовки. Куртка, достаточно широкая и длинная, чтобы скрыть под ней оружие. Братишка молодец – мне всё впору! «Вальтер» на поясе действует, как транквилизатор: что бы ни случилось, голыми руками меня теперь не возьмёшь.

– Надеюсь, стрелять нам всё-таки не придётся, – усмехается Джарод.

Спокойный, сосредоточенный, в чёрном с головы до пят, он сейчас точно такой, каким я привыкла видеть его прежде.

На часах, которые тоже нашлись в волшебной сумке – 18.12.

18.45. Приземляемся у лесничества. Ни минуты не задерживаясь, прыгаем в машину и трогаемся с места.

– Надо полагать, за нами уже гонятся, – Джарод всматривается в мутное белое небо. – Хорошо бы попасть в Форт-Коллинс до того, как они узнают, на чём мы уехали.

– Кто гонится? – интересуется Янсон. – «Конкурирующая фирма»?

– Точно! – говорю я и добавляю, опережая новый вопрос: – Тебе незачем знать, что это за люди!

– Достаточно знать, что это очень опасные люди! – уточняет Джарод. – Времени на то, чтобы скрыться и спрятать семью, у тебя теперь меньше, чем предполагалось. За сутки успеешь?

– Должен. Если вы поможете мне с документами.

– Всё, как договорились! Документы и деньги получишь в Денвере.

– Поверить не могу, что еду с вами, – вдруг признаётся Эд. – Нет человека – нет проблемы. Почему вы меня забрали?

– Почему ты согласился нам помогать, если не доверял? – удивляюсь я.

– Никто больше не предлагал мне денег даже на таких условиях, – пожимает он плечами.

Я вижу, что парня распирает от любопытства. В конце концов, он не выдерживает:

– Как вы это сделали? Вызвали вертолёт, и вообще... Даже мы не знали, где вас держат! У вас был передатчик?

Как я могу ему объяснить?

– Лучше не спрашивай! – смеётся с переднего сиденья Итен. – В это ты тем более не поверишь!

20.27. Форт-Коллинс. Тихая улочка, где нас дожидается большой потрёпанный «додж».

– План изменился! – сообщает Джарод. – Отец, вы с Итеном возвращаетесь домой на этой колымаге. Немедленно.

– Сынок, уезжайте вы. Мы найдём себе другой транспорт, – пытается возражать майор Чарльз.

– Немедленно!

Они выходят из машины и обнимаются. Им так много нужно сказать друг другу! Если бы только можно было задержаться.

Мы с Итеном выбираемся наружу вслед за ними. Янсон деликатно остаётся в машине.

Я смотрю на Итена, запоминая, как он выглядит. Два года назад я не знала о его существовании. После того, как узнала, многие месяцы мы не общались. А за эту неделю он стал мне родным человеком. Его мечты и чувства – отчасти и мои мечты и чувства. Мы растём из одного корня – удивительное ощущение!

– Даже если мы больше не увидимся, братишка, теперь я всегда буду рядом.

– Может, всё-таки увидимся, – смущённо улыбается он. – Послушай, я бы хотел уметь, как ты. Связываться с тобой, когда сам захочу. Разговаривать с мамой. Что нужно сделать, чтобы Дар раскрылся весь?

– Не знаю. Это случилось само собой.

«И боль, и страх, и любовь...» Пусть у тебя будет только любовь, мой мальчик – наш Дар стоит слишком дорого!

Майор Чарльз и Джарод заканчивают свой короткий разговор.

– Неважно, кто твой отец – важно, что собой представляешь ты сам! – доносятся до меня слова майора.

Почти то же самое говорила Джароду я. Почти то же самое говорила я совсем недавно назад самой себе. Как вышло, что он взял на себя и эту мою ношу?

Последние объятия и рукопожатия, и мы расстаёмся.

23.30. Денвер. Не хочу даже думать, где Джарод раздобыл японскую развалюху, на которой мы сюда приехали! Бросаем её на стоянке. Нам нужно расплатиться с нашим помощником и отпустить его. В распоряжении Джарода теперь есть несколько банковских карт на предъявителя. Две он отдаёт Эду.

– Проверяй! – предлагает он у ближайшего банкомата. – На них чуть больше той суммы, о которой мы договаривались.

Несколько пачек наличных перекочёвывают в карманы бывшего охранника. Кроме карт, он получает имя, адрес и пароль того человека, который обеспечит его документами. Снова рукопожатия. Янсон, который, кажется, так и не поверил, что мы сдержали все свои обещания, исчезает в ночной темноте.

01.20. Чёрный «форд» мы, как законопослушные граждане, взяли в прокате.

– Не боишься, что они вычислят эту машину?

– Пускай вычисляют, – улыбается Джарод. – Мы всё равно сейчас путаем следы! Думаю, сначала они будут ловить нас в Денверском аэропорту, а потом поймут, что мы покинули город как-то иначе. Давай зададим им неправильное направление поисков!

Мы едем в Шайенн (штат Вайоминг). Джарод не сказал, что мы будем там делать, но я уже уяснила: самое правильное сейчас – слепо ему доверять.

03.52. Городок крепко спит.

– Здесь есть аэродром малой авиации. Наймём самолёт с пилотом и сделаем вид, что летим на север.

– Сейчас наймём? Ночью?!

– Деньги творят чудеса. Как будто ты сама этого не знала?

Разбуженный диспетчер аэродрома неплохо подзаработал, сообщив нам адрес пилота «сессны». Тот, надо полагать, тоже не остался в накладе. Наш новый пункт назначения – Абердин в Южной Дакоте.

– Хотим сделать там остановку на пути в Канаду, – невзначай роняет Джарод.

06.00. Вылетаем в Абердин и благополучно приземляемся через три часа. Лица, города, транспортные средства калейдоскопом мелькают перед глазами. Я немного поспала в самолёте, но толку мало – голова всё равно кружится. Джарод совсем не устал. Кажется, он получает удовольствие от этой гонки!

– Осталось совсем немного, Мия: добраться до аэропорта, в котором сегодня нас совершенно точно не будут искать. Думаю, аэропорт Де-Мойна отлично подойдёт.

10.25. Серый «крайслер» куплен в салоне подержанных автомобилей.

– Давай, я сяду за руль! Поспи хотя бы пару часов, – предлагаю я.

– Мне не привыкать, – отмахивается Джарод.

Но потом, подумав, пересаживается на заднее сиденье, уступая мне водительское место. Миля за милей исчезают под колёсами. Никто не висит у нас на хвосте, сейчас нас ищут в Шайенне. Когда они начнут проверять все аэропорты подряд, нас уже не будет в стране!

18.16. Де-Мойн.

– Ну что, любимая? Летим? Туда, где нас меньше всего ожидают увидеть!

Рейс на Филадельфию – в 19.45. Всё ближе и ближе берега, у которых терпеливо ждёт нас «Надежда»!

23.40 по местному времени. В Филадельфии очень тепло, моросит дождь. Мы выходим в город и без затей останавливаем такси. Последние три часа пути я провожу, привалившись к Джароду. То и дело соскальзываю в сон, но просыпаюсь от набегающего кошмара: увидеть пустым эллинг, где была оставлена яхта.

03.05. Высаживаемся на окраине Южного Бетани. Пешком идём в порт. Небо над океаном уже начинает светлеть.

– Придётся мне ещё раз поработать взломщиком, – Джарод вздыхает. – Ключ от эллинга остался в фургоне, на котором месяц назад я собирался увезти тебя из Центра.

– Тебе не привыкать, – смеюсь я, скрывая волнение.

Вот она, наша красавица! Впервые в жизни мне хочется расцеловать судно!

– Но ключи от самой яхты я, как чувствовал, спрятал где-то здесь.

Через полчаса «Надежда» уже стоит на воде.

– Всё в порядке, – удовлетворённо говорит он, осмотрев корабль и проверив двигатель.

Я разглядываю наши паспорта с коллекцией разноцветных виз. Много ли осталось во мне от той женщины, которая смотрит с фотографий? Рената Хауэр – так меня будут звать теперь. Не могу вспомнить, почему я выбрала себе именно это имя. Месяц, длинный, как несколько жизней, вычеркнул из памяти всё ненужное.

«Надежда» трогается с места. Сначала она движется медленно и почти бесшумно, но разгоняется всё сильней по мере удаления от берега. Скоро мне начинает казаться, что мы не плывём, а парим над волнами в облаке белых брызг. Небосвод впереди наливается розовым и разгорается всё ярче. Я стою за спиной у Джарода, положив руки ему на плечи, и не могу отвести глаз от океана, из которого выныривает сонное и счастливое солнце.

**Эпилог**

_Февраль 2003-го года. Барселона, Испания_

**Джарод**

Стихии были к нам добры: несмотря на то, что сезон ураганов уже начался, Атлантику мы пересекли без приключений. Никто за нами не гнался, никто не искал нас в портах – побег вышел на славу! Мы решили, что Европа никуда не денется, и сделали остановку на одном из малонаселённых островов Канарского архипелага, вдали от туристических мест. Почти два месяца мы жили в уединённой вилле с видом на океан. Ухаживали за маленьким садом, ели местные фрукты и козий сыр, совершали прогулки на яхте и самозабвенно любили друг друга. Покой и безопасность сделали своё дело: Мия окончательно выздоровела, окрепла и перестала морщиться, рассматривая своё отражение.

Насытившись безлюдьем и бездельем, мы вновь отправились в путь, но до Мюнхена, где я построил воображаемый дом, не давший мне сойти с ума, пока мою девочку держали в Центре, так и не добрались. Оставив яхту в Любеке, на юг мы поехали через Берлин, где нам понравилось настолько, что мы решили задержаться. Сняли маленькую уютную квартирку в фешенебельном районе, которую Мия обустроила по своему вкусу. Я стал хирургом в клинике Вальфриде. Мия сказала, ей нужно время, чтобы понять, кем она хочет быть в своей новой жизни, и я не спорил, хоть и боялся, что она быстро заскучает в роли домохозяйки.

Впрочем, на скуку она не жаловалась. Ходила по магазинам, занималась фитнесом, устроила оранжерею в гостиной. Всякий раз, как добропорядочная фрау, встречала меня горячим ужином – или завтраком, если мне приходилось работать ночью. Мы взяли напрокат отличный инструмент и наняли для Мии преподавателя, заключившего вскоре, что у неё есть все задатки прекрасной пианистки. Музыкой Мия занималась помногу и с наслаждением, а я с наслаждением её слушал. Я старался украсить её монотонную жизнь приятными сюрпризами, обожал удивлять её, предвосхищая её желания. У нас появились приятели – две бездетных пары наших лет, – которых мы иногда приглашали в гости по воскресеньям.

Мия вполне освоилась со своим Даром, её общение с братом стало забирать у неё совсем немного сил. Это был наш единственный способ связи с семьёй. Я не звонил родным даже в день свадьбы Эмили. Как ни хотелось мне поздравить сестру и услышать ликование в её голосе, я не рискнул перебросить через океан ниточку, которая могла бы вывести к нам с Мией тех, кто желает нам зла. По той же причине я не звонил Сидни, но с ним телепатической связи у нас, увы, нет. Нам неизвестно, жив ли он, а ему, если он жив, неизвестно, где мы и что с нами случилось.

О будущем мы не говорили. Мне было непривычно и странно много дней подряд пребывать в одном и том же месте и в одном и том же качестве, однако мне очень нравились моя работа и наше тёплое гнёздышко на Рюке-штрассе. Наверное, я бы чувствовал себя счастливым, если бы видел, что счастлива Мия. Но она счастливой не выглядела. Ей было хорошо со мной, днями и ночами я убеждался, что она меня любит, но часто, слишком часто ловил её тяжёлый печальный взгляд. На вопросы она неизменно отвечала: «Тебе мерещится, Джарод. Всё хорошо!» Мне хотелось верить ей, но не замечать, как она мается, я не мог.

Она панически боялась забеременеть. Горькая, больная и блаженная ночь в «Эрнестине Джейн» обошлась без последствий. Теперь Мия, кажется, готова была использовать сразу весь арсенал современной медицины, лишь бы избежать зачатия. Поэтому я даже не заикался о ребёнке, хотя и обрадовался бы ему безумно. Лишь раз я попробовал выяснить, чего именно она боится – вовсе ли не хочет детей, или не хочет рожать от меня, потому что в моих жилах течёт дурная кровь, или, может, её пугает, как беременность и роды изменят её тело. Я сказал Мие, что приму любой её выбор. Мы можем жить вдвоём, можем усыновить малыша или воспользоваться услугами донора – пусть она не думает, что я одержим желанием передать потомкам свои гены. «Не хочу об этом говорить!» – буркнула она и ушла в другую комнату, расстроенная и рассерженная. Потом по её припухшим глазам и губам я догадался, что она плакала, и решил пока не задевать неприятную тему.

Так прошло полгода. Второго февраля, вернувшись с ночного дежурства, я обнаружил наш дом пустым. Под зеркалом в прихожей нашлась записка: «Я должна побыть одна. Прости меня. М.» Первое, что я предпринял – наплевав на собственный запрет, набрал номер Итена: следовало удостовериться, что Мия исчезла по своей воле.

– Жива-здорова! – вместо приветствия воскликнул Итен. – Велела так и передать, если ты позвонишь. Вы что, поссорились?

– Нет. Где она, ты, конечно, не знаешь?

– Всё, что я знаю: пьёт кофе в каком-то кафе и слушает прибой.

Если бы я хоть чуть-чуть сомневался в её любви, если бы допускал, что Мия ушла, потому что она от меня устала, я бы не стал её искать, и наша история закончилась бы в то блёклое февральское утро. Но я не сомневался! Правда, я очень разозлился: почему нельзя было рассказать мне, что происходит, вместо того, чтобы убегать?! Неужели я бы её не понял? Руки чесались тут же положить трубку – проучить беглянку, заставив обходиться без меня хотя бы неделю. Но вдруг она снова начнёт пить? Я не мог допустить этого и не поддался соблазну, что, в итоге, спасло нас обоих.

– Сидит в кафе? Трезвая? – уточнил я у Итена.

– Абсолютно, – удивлённо ответил тот; о Мииных былых проблемах с алкоголем ему никто не говорил.

– Попробуй как-нибудь выяснить, куда её занесло, а? Напрямую она не скажет, но...

– Попробую, как только она выйдет на связь, – пообещал брат и добавил: – Ей очень плохо сейчас. Она тебя любит без памяти!

– Знаю, – ответил я.

За несколько часов он вытянул у Мии подробности. Вокруг неё – большой город, с местными жителями она может объясниться на их родном языке. Что это за язык? Английский, немецкий, испанский, китайский, японский? Азия и обе Америки отпадают: Мия просто не успела бы туда долететь, ещё ночью она была в Берлине. На набережных северных морей, в Англии и в тех странах, где говорят по-немецки, сейчас слишком холодно, чтобы пить кофе на открытом воздухе. Значит, остаётся одна Испания. Барселона, Валенсия, Малага? «Город в клеточку», – обмолвилась Мия, и я утвердился в мысли, что она в Барселоне.25 Чтобы узнать, где она собирается остановиться, мне пришлось на минуту _притвориться_ ею. В этом было что-то постыдное, словно я читал её тайный дневник, и, получив название отеля, я пообещал себе больше так не делать. Но тогда у меня не было иного выхода.

Вечером я улетел в Барселону. Рената Хауэр не регистрировалась в этом отеле, Мия назвалась другим именем. Мне пришлось ночевать там самому, а потом ждать, когда она спустится завтракать. Она заметила меня, как только переступила порог ресторана. Заплаканная, трезвая и мрачная.

– Зачем ты приехал? Я же написала, что должна побыть одна!

– Побудешь. Когда расскажешь, что происходит. Но сначала нам нужно сделать нечто важное.

Не знаю, что было сложнее – уговорить священника церкви Святой Анны обвенчать двух людей, которых он видел впервые в жизни, или заставить Мию пойти со мной к алтарю. Но я справился и с тем, и с другим. Для мужчины и женщины, живущих с поддельными документами, нет никакого смысла в светском браке. Венчание – совсем другое дело. Я надеялся, что сакральная торжественность и красота древнего обряда раз и навсегда вразумят мою несносную возлюбленную, и больше она от меня не сбежит.

Несколько часов спустя мы стали супругами. Всё было по-настоящему. Звучал орган, зыбко сияли свечи, прозрачный шёлк покрывал Миины волосы, её рука трепетала в моей руке, глаза её влажно блестели, глубинной силой и страстью были наполнены три её «Да!» Мы долго целовались на площади перед храмом, сорвав аплодисменты у группы туристов, а потом отправились куда глаза глядят гулять по дивному клетчатому городу.

– Смешно: была мисс Паркер, а стала миссис! – первое, что я услышал от своей жены.

Сказала – и осеклась, и посмотрела виновато. Я догадался, что её смутило.

– Неужели ты думаешь, я мог забыть о своих корнях, о том, кто я и откуда? Да, Мия, я Паркер. Преступления предков всегда будут лежать на моих плечах. Но что, если моё предназначение – именно в том, чтобы искупить эти грехи своими добрыми делами?

Она ничего не ответила, лишь теснее ко мне прижалась.

– Пришло время побеседовать начистоту, – напомнил я. – Излейте мне душу, миссис Паркер. И только попробуйте что-нибудь утаить!

– Давай где-нибудь посидим.

Мы зашли в первый попавшийся ресторан и заказали ужин.

– Он меня не отпустил! – собравшись с духом, проговорила Мия.

– Центр?

– Да. Я всё время думаю о том, что он – как стоял, так и стоит! После всего, что там сделали... с мамой, с тобой, со мной, с Анжело... с десятками других детей и взрослых... Он – стоит! Никто не понёс наказания. Чудовище Рейнс тихо умрёт в своей постели. Чудовище Лайл тихо займёт его место. Сколько ещё жизней... и сколько семей они разрушат и уничтожат? Если бы ты знал, как я ненавижу их обоих! А ведь я тоже была причастна ко всему этому, понимаешь? Как ты сказал? «Искупить грехи своими добрыми делами»? Тебе легче. Ты можешь лечить людей, спасать их, дарить им радость. Я ничего такого не умею. Меня учили... совсем другому.

Я понимал. И, боже, как я радовался, что приехал сюда, не откладывая, и не дал ей наделать глупостей!

– Ты что, собиралась в одиночку выступить против Центра?!

– Не знаю. Я уехала, чтобы спокойно обо всём подумать... Хотя вчера и сегодня думала только о тебе.

– Почему ты не поговорила со мной раньше, Мия? Я чуть лоб не расшиб о твоё фальшивое «всё хорошо»!

– Снова тебя в это втягивать? Сейчас, когда ты, наконец, освободился от них и стал жить, как нормальный человек? Когда ты занят своим делом и не должен больше убегать и прятаться? Джарод, я не могла!

Верна себе! Смогу ли я «жить, как нормальный человек» без неё, у меня она не спросила!

– Я ненавижу их, – повторила Мия, – и должна добиться, чтобы они получили по заслугам. И больше никому не навредили. Но дело не только в этом. Там остался... Сидни. Ты когда-нибудь задавался вопросом, почему, зная так много, он все эти годы продолжает работать в Центре? Какой цепью они его приковали? Я хочу, чтобы он тоже был свободен. И чтобы мы, наконец, узнали друг друга как дочь и отец, – секунду помолчала и продолжила: – А ещё я хочу сама стать матерью.

– Стать матерью? Но ты же...

– _Я очень хочу ребёнка!_ От тебя, ни от кого другого! Не нужны мне никакие доноры. Но рожать, зная, что наше дитя в любой момент могут украсть и сделать из него монстра... Джарод, меня трясёт от одной мысли об этом! На всей Земле не найдётся для нас безопасного места, пока существует Центр.

Мия остановилась и глубоко вдохнула, стараясь совладать с эмоциями.

А ведь она права, в каждом своём слове права!

Я посмотрел в её глаза, тёмно-синие от гнева, и понял, что наши каникулы закончились – мы возвращаемся в Делавэр.

_5 декабря 2011 года – 12 июня 2012 года._

_Москва – Екатеринбург – Москва – Воронеж – Пущино._

1 Докмастер – начальник марины; марина – оборудованная яхтенная стоянка.

2 Относительно недорогие яхты, рассчитанные на самостоятельное управление.

3 Кокпит – открытое сверху помещение для пассажиров и команды на небольшом судне.

4 Флайбридж – дублированный пульт управления судном на верхней палубе.

5 Y-хромосома – мужская хромосома, в неизменном виде переходящая от отца к сыну; аллели – разные формы одних и тех же генов; о степени родства организмов судят по тому, сколько у них одинаковых аллелей.

6 Люди с четвёртой группой крови имеют пару генов, ни одного из которых нет у обладателей первой группы.

7 Штат Мэн находится на крайнем востоке США, штат Орегон – на крайнем западе.

8 Эллинг – помещение на берегу для хранения судов с оборудованием для их подъёма и спуска на воду.

9 Системы безопасности «Полярная звезда» (англ.).

10 В этом университете в 1973-м году впервые в мире добились рождения ребёнка «из пробирки».

11 Эксперименты с человеческими эмбрионами запрещены несколькими международными конвенциями.

12 Genomius – слово-гибрид из английских слов genome (геном – совокупность наследственного материала организма) и genius (гений, гениальный).

13 Препараты, применяемые в лечении печёночной недостаточности.

14 Инбридинг – скрещивание близкородственных организмов для усиления целевых характеристик породы или сорта.

15 Дабл-Паркер – Double-Parker, «Двойной Паркер» (англ.).

16 Последняя стадия печёночной недостаточности.

17 Полигенный – обусловленный действием нескольких различных генов.

18 Рецессивный ген – генетическая информация, которая при наличии более сильного, доминантного гена подавляется и не проявляется в свойствах организма.

19 Генофонд – совокупность всех генов вида, популяции, в данном случае – семьи.

20 Описан реальный способ изготовления направленного микрофона из подручных средств.

21 На самом деле, сенатора звали Гордон Эллот, и о его отношениях с Джейн Рассел автору ничего не известно.

22 Летняя разница во времени между Техасом, где живёт семья Джарода, и Колорадо составляет два часа.

23 Названия заповедника и озера – вымышленные.

24 Национальный парк Блэк Ривер (англ.).

25 Достаточно посмотреть на карту Барселоны, чтобы понять, почему Мия назвала этот город «клетчатым».


End file.
